Ryuujin Saga: Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Reuploading the story since I will not be working on it as I planned. After being captured by Madara Naruto activates a seal that ends up destroying his world. Being trained by the Ten-Tails, Ryuujin, Naruto prepares to start cleaning up messes left in different dimensions by the fallout of his seal. In his next venture, he goes to a world filled with demons, angels, and boobs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War had been long and bloody, both sides suffered heavy losses, but it was currently at its lowest point. Most of the Allied Shinobi Forces had completely destroyed when Madara and Obito summoned the Ten-tails. A heartbroken and weakened Naruto was easily captured.

The Ten-tails had reverted to its form as the Gedo Statue. Floating between its outstretched hands was Killer Bee, right before his body fell limply to the ground with Gyuki being absorbed. The last of the Gedo's four outer eyes opened.

Madara looked down at the pathetic sight of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki being restrained by Black Zetsu. He looked at Zetsu and nodded.

The half black, half white being walked forward pulling the blonde's unconscious form behind him. He reared back and tossed him into the air.

Right after he did, several purple, ethereal dragons shot from the Gedo's mouth and enveloped him as Madara and Obito began the absorption process.

The pain of Kurama being slowly sucked out of him was enough to awaken Naruto. He looked around to see the familiar faces of Madara and Obito, standing unaware to his conscious state. Taking advantage of this, he used what little strength he could muster and activated a seal on his left hand that he had created thanks to his reanimated father.

_The remainders of the shinobi forces, numbering a mere four hundred, had somehow managed to escape the onslaught by the Ten-tailed demon._

_Naruto was sitting on a stump with dull eyes, he had just witnessed Hinata give her life to save him not mere hours after her cousin Neji did the same. Naruto barely managed to look up as his father, Minato Namikaze, who had been reanimated by Orochimaru, walked over to him with a sympathetic expression._

_Naruto forced a weak smile and then continued to stare at the ground._

"_Hey, Naruto," Minato said, getting his son's attention. "I have an idea."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Naruto moved over slightly so his father could sit._

_Minato nodded and sat down pulling out a scroll. On it was a design similar to the key used to open the Nine-tails' seal. Naruto looked at in confusion and asked, "What's this?"_

"_It's something I came up with shortly before Obito attacked the village."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow as his father continued to speak._

"_It was to be a backup plan in case the Nine-Tails, or Kurama as you call it, got out. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it before the attack and had to use the Reaper Death Seal instead. Ironically enough, I had enough time inside the Reaper's gut to finish it," he ended with an embarrassed chuckle. His features became a little more sullen when he noticed his son's lack of emotion. He gave another sympathetic smile and said, "Naruto, holding it in like that won't help."_

_Naruto looked away and said, "I'm not holding anything in."_

_Minato sighed and pulled his son into a hug, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry, for all of this."_

_Hearing the pure unbridled emotion in his father's voice, Naruto couldn't stop and began to just cry into his shirt, returning his hug._

_Shortly after that, they worked on the seal together and finished it. It was a little later that Madara sealed Minato's reanimated body away during the last battle, leaving only the two jinchuriki and less than a dozen shinobi alive._

Naruto looked at his hand and his eyes started to water. He forced back the tears, clenched his fist, activated the seal and turned the seal on his stomach.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Obito called seeing the blonde's actions.

Kurama's chakra flowed away from his body a little more, before moving slower and slower. Eventually the flow stopped. Then the chakra jerked and it all started flowing into Naruto, causing him to shout in pain as all the chakra of the Ten-Tails flowed into him. All nine tailed-beasts having been assimilated and the Ten-tails awakening into its true form, the Ten-Tailed Dragon Ryuujin.

"NO!" Madara yelled, seeing Ryuujin's chakra flowing into Naruto's body, the eight open eyes and one partially open eye almost immediately snapping shut.

The two remaining Uchihas attempted to stop the flow along with Black Zetsu's help, but it was pointless, the chakra flow couldn't be stopped.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, the seal hadn't taken into account just how much chakra Ryuujin had. When the last of its chakra flowed into Naruto, there was almost immediate recoil. This recoil resulted in an astronomic level of energy bursting outward at once.

The burst completely annihilated the Elemental Nations, and the rest of the planet for that matter, along with all the others in that star cluster.

However, fragments of energy spread out to all corners of the galaxy and beyond.

Acting quickly, Ryuujin transported both itself and Naruto into a pocket dimension.

It took a long time, one hundred human years to be exact, but when Naruto did come to, he realized two things. One, he had a headache unlike anything he could ever imagine, he was fairly certain there was a hole in his head. The second, was a massive black dragon standing in front of him, or floating technically. Most of it jet black, causing it to visually meld with the inky blackness that comprised that dimension. Its eyes were a deep crimson color, with concentric circles outward, each circle having three tomoe on it. It had a pair of large wings with the tissue lining them being a pale brown-grey color. The same color appeared on the underside of its hands, its lower jaw, its neck, and chest and stomach. The color also appeared on the underside of its tails.

Naruto looked at the tails and his eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"**I see you've not only awakened, but realized who I am,"** the dragon said in a deep, gravelly voice that sounded fittingly demonic.

"You, you're…you're the-" he was cut off by it speaking.

"**Yes. I, am the Ten-tailed Dragon, Ryuujin,"** it said with a mock bow.

"B-but…how?" he asked.

"**Simple, right before the backlash of my chakra created a black hole, I transported us to my own pocket dimension. Now, boy, this may shock you, but you've been asleep for over one hundred years,"** it said plainly.

Naruto's expression matched his feelings, shock and disbelief, "But how!? I shouldn't be able to live that long!" he shouted.

Ryuujin huffed, **"**_**You're**_** the one that sealed me inside of you. A side-effect of the sealing method gave you immortality, at least within my dimension. Now, I've been witness to other worlds in need of your particular…talents. Unfortunately the time you are needed in each is still far off. So for the centuries we have in between I will train you with the accumulated knowledge of my progeny which they ascertained over their admittedly short lives."**

"Progeny? Wait! You mean Kurama and the others!?"

Ryuujin nodded, his red eyes staring at Naruto.

"Then! Then, what happened to them!?" he shouted in fear.

"**The seal resulted in their minds being melded with my own, returning to my original consciousness, albeit added to by their memories and emotions,"** Ryuujin responded.

"But," Naruto said defeat starting to claim his mind, "But…but I had just become friends with Kurama," he said, tears edging at his eyes.

Ryuujin sighed and brought a clawed finger towards Naruto, a single claw being the same size as the boy himself, pointing to his heart, **"Kurama still exists within you, and by proxy me. One of the abilities you will gain is to be able to summon each of my progeny for short periods with their personalities intact. But that is for later. We will begin your training now. And since you are immortal here, your body will not tire, get hungry or thirsty, nor need periods of rest."**

"These other worlds you'll send me to, will anyone I know be there?" Naruto asked as a greyish blue floor-like surface appeared below them.

Ryuujin crossed its arms in thought and rubbed its chin with one of its tails. After a moment of thinking, it cracked an eye at Naruto and said, **"Doubtful. But, you will find others there to form bonds with. But considering the effects of my surging chakra and your seal it's not unreasonable that some of the sterner of your peers may have survived. Though it is unlikely that any of those who are your friends live."**

With a downcast expression, Naruto nodded slowly and prepared to train with Ryuujin.

In addition to his training with Ryuujin Naruto spent several hundred years going to different universes taking care of problems that arose due the destruction of his own.

After his most recent journey he spent fifty years in Ryuujin's internal dimension before Ryuujin suddenly stopped.

Naruto stood up straight and looked at the giant dragon and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ryuujin looked off to a random direction and then back to Naruto and said, **"I've discovered another dimension that's had its natural progression altered. It's time for you to go."**

Naruto nodded and said with a tired sigh, "So how's this journey going to start out?"

Ryuujin gave a fanged grin and said, **"I don't want to spoil the surprise."**

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Ryuujin simply grinned as Naruto felt the ground beneath him disappear as he plummeted down.

Naruto began to fall through a purple tunnel of energy, then noticed his body started to shrink and he realized what was happening, he was deaging. He grumbled at Ryuujin's lacking sense of humor.

Eventually the darkened tunnel received a pinpoint of light that Naruto saw get brighter until he was quickly shot out of the tunnel and into a strange looking world.

The sky was a pale brown with clouds that matched in their dull color. The ground below him looked dry and barren, with withered trees and dried rocks everywhere. The last thing he noticed were large castles off in the distance, though one was closer than the rest.

However that all became mute as Naruto noticed one key detail, the clouds were right above him with nothing under him; he was high in the sky. As he plummeted down at meteoric speeds he shouted, "DAMN YOU RYUUJIN!"

The dragon merely chuckled at his misfortune.

Back in the world Naruto had just arrived in, a large castle nearby was home to a woman who appeared to be only in her early twenties with blonde hair done up in a regal style with many ornaments in it and dark blue eyes wearing a royal dress. She held a goblet of a red drink swirling it with a content smile. Her eyebrows raised when she noticed something reflecting off her glass. With a curious look she turned to the sky and saw a bright object falling quickly. She blinked curiously then turned into the room she was standing next to and called out, "Dear! I think you need to see this!"

A man in a royal suit with short blonde hair and a small beard walked over with a sigh and asked, "What is it now love?"

She lazily pointed to the sky.

He looked up to the sky with a raised eyebrow and examined the horizon until he released a confused groan when he saw the falling object.

"What are you too looking at now?" a haughty voice asked as a young man with short blonde hair that had a prominent cowlick, dark blue eyes wearing a simple maroon suit joined the other two on the balcony.

Puzzled, the older man pointed to the sky and said plainly, "That."

The younger man looked up at the falling light with a bored expression and said, "Oh. Should we go investigate when it lands?"

The older man nodded and said, "Probably."

Back in the sky, Naruto was plummeting fast and had to think of a way to make his landing a little less deadly. The best thing he could come up with was to copy a shinobi of his time. Acting instantly, he coursed as much lightning chakra through his body as he could. Soon enough he successfully encased himself in a weak lightning shell right before he collided with the ground; launching a massive cloud of dust and debris.

"Well, it landed," the older man said plainly.

Nodding, the woman caused a red-orange, complex circle appear below their feet and the group sunk into it.

Back in the open field, Naruto sat up with a groan, rubbing his sore head. "That wasn't funny you bastard," he growled out.

"_**Heh, but it was funny. You just can't appreciate it,**_**"** the dragon replied comically.

"Screw you," Naruto snarled. His attention shifted when he became aware of an orange glow at the top of the crater he made.

At the light, the magical circle the blonde woman made appeared and she along with the two men beside her. The three looked down in the large crater and saw a young boy with short, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks wearing an orange hoodie with blue sleeves and black pants.

The older man turned to the younger and said, "Riser, go check on the boy."

Riser nodded and slid down the wall of the crater and walked over to Naruto, who was sitting down in the middle. He looked at him and asked, "You alive?"

Naruto flattened his expression and deadpanned, "You tell me."

Riser grunted and then turned to the others, cupped a hand to his mouth and shouted, "He's alive!"

The older man nodded and replied, "Bring him up here!"

Riser nodded and turned to the other blonde and said, "Come with me."

Naruto looked around and thought, '_Not like I've got any better options. At least this way I can try to figure out where I am._' He simply nodded and stood up to follow Riser.

As they reached the top, the two adults looked at him and the woman sighed and asked, "What should we do with him?"

The older man sighed and said, "I'm not sure. We need to figure out what pillar he's from, that or who his king is."

The woman nodded and walked forward to Naruto gracefully and asked, "Tell me young one, what family do you hail from?"

Naruto began to sweat as he tried to answer her and decided amnesia would be an acceptable excuse. He made a childish frown and said, "I don't know."

The woman sighed and asked, "Well do you know who your king might be?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant and simply shrugged.

Again she sighed and said, "That's unfortunate." She turned to the older man and said, "He has no memory of his family or peerage. What should we do?"

The man folded his arms and tapped a finger as he thought.

Naruto frowned in concern as the three remained silent.

Eventually the man sighed and said, "Well, I suppose we take him with us."

Riser gave a disbelieving breath and said, "You can't be serious? As far as we know he's just some stray."

Naruto wasn't sure of the significance of the word stray but figured it wasn't a positive term.

The older man narrowed his eyes and said, "Not really. But if we leave the kid here he'll get eaten by another stray, so we can at least do something with him."

The woman nodded and said, "I agree. Besides, the boy is absolutely adorable."

Naruto sweat-dropped at her comment but figured he could at least get some useful information.

Riser sighed and said with a shrug, "Fine, but I'm not dealing with taking care of him."

The older woman smiled sweetly and said just as sweetly, "Oh? You'll do whatever I tell you to."

Riser gulped and said shakily, "Y-yes mother."

Naruto took a moment to take in the information and then dropped his jaw. He just called this woman mother and yet she looked no more than six years older than Riser himself. After recovering from his shock, Naruto became aware of someone nearby. He turned to see the other man, who he assumed was Riser's father, kneeling next to him, scanning him up and down with a hand on his chin. Naruto backed away uncomfortably as the man stood up with a grin.

He then said, "He even looks like a Phenex!"

Riser's mother chuckled and said, "Yes, I suppose he does, but for now we need to figure out what he knows and how powerful he is."

Riser's father nodded and stuck out his hand to Naruto and asked, "Want to come along?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure."

Taking him along an obviously well-traveled path, the Phenex's and Naruto arrived at a large gothic castle that Naruto could only whistle in astonishment at.

Riser's father motioned to the door and Naruto followed them in. As they approached, the guards bowed and said, "Welcome home Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex."

Naruto looked at the two and thought, '_So, they're nobility. Hopefully I can figure out just where the hell I am with their help. Of course if a certain someone wouldn't always speak so cryptically I wouldn't be in this mess._'

Chuckling, Ryuujin said, **"**_**But it's so much fun to watch you squirm.**_**"**

Naruto grumbled and responded, '_Shut up._'

As they entered the large castle, Naruto found himself quite impressed with the wide and tall halls adorned with many large, ornate chandeliers, impressive paintings and other ornate objects along the walls and ceilings.

"Impressed?"

Naruto quickly turned his head to the source of the voice, Lady Phenex. He nodded and said, "Yeah, it's…massive."

Lady Phenex chuckled and said, "I suppose it is." She turned to Lord Phenex and said, "Shall we take him to Yubelluna to check on his possible heritage?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, let's do that."

With that said, the Phenex heads took Naruto to a room near the back with a set of double doors. When they entered Naruto saw the space was a large library that seemed to go on forever. The blonde was tempted to launch a Sand Eye to spy the place out but since he didn't know if the Phenexes could sense chakra or not he decided it was best not to risk it and continue to play the ignorant child role; considering he had such great practice when he actually was a child.

Lord Phenex looked around for something, growing further annoyed as he could not find it. Eventually he sighed and shouted, "Yubelluna!"

Eventually a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back with one side of her face covered by bangs and the other bang fell near the top of her skirt matching eyes wearing a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic with gold accents that revealed much of her cleavage and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels and a pale blue skirt with open sides, over all of that she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents along with matching pauldrons, lastly she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel that kept her hair in place and purple lipstick.

Despite his age and having seen many women in his time Naruto couldn't help but admire her along with the elegance she seemed to exude.

The woman walked over to Lord Phenex and said, "You wished to see me my lord?"

Lord Phenex nodded and answered, "Yes, we found this child outside the castle and know little to nothing about him."

Chuckling, Yubelluna said jovially, "Found him outside? What, did he fall from the sky?"

A moment of silence from everyone present caused her to sweat-drop and say, "Oh…I see. Carry on."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Like I was saying, we found him outside the castle and he has no memory of who he is or what house he's from. So what we want you to figure out if he has an evil piece or not, that way if he does we can return him to his master."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Master? What am I, a dog?_'

Yubelluna nodded and asked, "What if he doesn't have an evil piece?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "In that case see if he has any house markings. If not, then that would leave only one possibility."

Yubelluna nodded and looked at Naruto and said, "A stray."

In his mind Naruto shouted, '_Would you stop talking about me like I'm a damn dog!_'

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "If that's the case then he may be young enough for other solutions."

Lady Phenex then added, "Another possibility is that he is from one of the houses but was discarded."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, that is a possibility as well." He then looked at Yubelluna and said, "So, why don't you begin?"

Yubelluna nodded and looked at Naruto and said, "Why don't you come here?"

Naruto nodded and walked forward.

Yubelluna knelt down and put her hand over his chest. At that point her hand began to glow.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought, '_That's just like the Healing Jutsu._'

After a moment Yubelluna pulled her hand away and said, "There's no evil piece inside of him, so he's not somebody's servant."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "I see. Then check him for a house marking."

She nodded and said, "Boy, give me your hand."

Naruto nodded and extended his hand, which she grasped in her own. The moment she did that he thought, '_Wow, her skin's so soft._' Watching her expression as she examined his hand caused the image of a woman with black hair similar to Yubelluna's flashed into his mind.

She examined his hand for a moment and then sighed. She looked at Lord Phenex and said, "There's no clan marking, so if he is from one of the houses he wasn't marked."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Then I suppose we should decide what to do with him." He looked over to Naruto and saw his curious expression and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I don't understand any of what you're all saying."

Lord Phenex sighed and said to his wife, "Well, I suppose if we can determine what he knows about the world then we can decide what to do."

She nodded and asked Naruto, "Tell me, do you know what devils are?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes in thought, '_I need to answer carefully. That term could mean something vastly different here than the others. Guess ignorance is the best game for now._' Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I don't."

Lady Phenex sighed and said, "I see. Well then dear, I'd say that since his knowledge base seems so small, leaving him to fend for himself isn't an option."

Lord Phenex nodded and knelt down to Naruto and pulled something out of his pocket. Naruto recognized it as a chess piece and the man said, "Why don't you lie down?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Okay." He laid down and Lord Phenex placed the piece, a pawn, over Naruto's chest. The piece began to glow and sink into his chest.

Ryuujin saw this and said, **"They're trying to bind the boy to them with this thing. Tch, I don't think so."**

Lord Phenex concentrated and then something he didn't expect happened. The piece came back out and shattered. He raised an eyebrow and said, "That isn't supposed to happen."

Trying again he placed a hand over the pawn and Naruto's chest as it sank in and heard a voice shout, **"**_**This is not your pawn!**_**"**

At that point Lord Phenex was shot backwards by a blast of energy.

"Dear!" Lady Phenex shouted and ran to his side as Yubelluna looked at the boy curiously. Lady Phenex knelt at Lord Phenex's side and asked, "What just happened?"

Lord Phenex looked at his hand which was lightly burned and said, "I'm not sure, but…I think he may have a sacred gear, that or something else. Because, something rejected the evil piece."

Naruto frowned and thought, '_What did you do?_'

"_**That man was going to use that chess piece to bind you as his servant to his command. I would much rather you be free, plus you wouldn't be able to find this dimension's aberration if you're bound to someone else's will like an incarnation,**_**"** Ryuujin said in an annoyed tone the blonde hadn't heard since he fought a demon made of thousands of other demons.

Lady Phenex helped her husband up and asked, "So, then what shall we do with him?"

Lord Phenex said quietly, "If he has a gear or if that other thing is powerful enough, letting him fall into the claws of another clan, especially the house of that insufferable redhead, would be of great disadvantage to us. So it may actually be to our benefit to make him a Phenex."

Lady Phenex was at first surprised by his suggestion but after thinking on it for a moment nodded and said, "I agree. Allowing him into the same house as the Lucifer would be bad for us."

Naruto had flowed chakra to his ears and listened to their conversation and wanted to shout, '_So they just want to use me. Heh, might as well try to turn it around._'

Nodding Lord Phenex stood and walked over to Naruto and asked, "So, I have a proposition. Would you like to join the house of Phenex?"

Naruto stood up and said, "Are you sure? I don't even know where I am."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Of course. You're out here on your own without anyone to take care of you and you don't even know who your family is. So I say we could adopt you into the family of Phenex. That way you at least have somewhere to call home."

Naruto was almost impressed with the sincerity in his voice. He nodded and said, "Sure."

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Good, now stick out your hand and we will give you the mark of the phoenix."

Naruto nodded and stuck out his left hand. Lord Phenex put his hand over top of Naruto's and flowed energy between them. Naruto winced as he felt a burn on his palm. When Lord Phenex pulled his hand away Naruto saw a symbol that appeared on his hand, pulsated for a few moments and then faded away. He looked from his hand to Lord Phenex and back.

Lord Phenex chuckled and asked, "Guess you've never seen a clan marking?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "So what now?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Now we begin education. You will learn about the rules and history of the Underworld."

"Underworld?" Naruto asked.

Lord Phenex nodded again and said, "Yes, the world we live in is called the Underworld. It is one of three that are interconnected. The total three are the Underworld, Heaven, and the Human world, or Earth."

Naruto sweat-dropped and asked, '_Is there an Earth in every dimension?_'

"_**Seems like it,**_**"** Ryuujin said plainly.

Naruto nodded and asked, "So, what happens right now?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "For now we need to break the news to Ruval and Riser and then we will start on your education, I think the first part is finding you a room."

Naruto nodded in acceptance.

Lord Phenex turned to Yubelluna and said, "Could you find Shuriya for me? I need to find a room for…I just realized I don't know you're name."

Naruto nodded and said, "Oh, my name is Naruto."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Then I suppose from now on it's Naruto Phenex."

Naruto nodded and moments later a woman with shoulder length brown-red hair that framed her face with light blue eyes wearing a black French maid outfit with a halter top, a choker and a deep v-neck down to her abdomen that revealed much of her cleavage with elbow length black fingerless gloves that had a single hoop over her middle finger to hold them in place along with a corset and short frilled shirt with high-heeled shoes walked in and bowed and said, "You called Lord Phenex?"

He nodded and motioned to Naruto and said, "Yes, we've…adopted a new member of the family and I would like you to show him to a room."

Shuriya looked at Naruto and said with a giggle, "My, he's a cute one."

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "You think? Alright, Naruto, go with Shuriya, she'll show to where you'll be living."

He nodded and followed Shuriya out to the hallway.

Lord Phenex's smile dropped and Yubelluna asked, "My lord, is something wrong?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. That boy most certainly has a sacred gear. And I'm fairly certain that it has a connection to a dragon. I would say it's best we keep him safe for now. I can only imagine what the Baels would do."

"What about the Gremorys?" Lady Phenex asked.

Lord Phenex thought for a moment and said, "Perhaps, it might be smart to have a Satan on our side for this one. But for now let's keep this quiet, we need to be sure how much of an imbalance this one's going to cause. Also, go get Shugita for me."

Yubelluna nodded and said, "Yes, my lord."

Naruto was following Shuriya to a room near the back of the castle and she motioned to a door next to her and said, "This will be your room young lord."

Naruto frowned and said, "Young lord?"

Shuriya nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, you are the son of the head of the Phenex household and thus are one of the young lords of the Phenex house."

Naruto's frown deepened and he said, "I don't like those titles. Just call me Naruto. And if you find that objectionable then consider that an order."

Shuriya blushed and then said with a smile, "Of course, Naruto. So, would you like help setting up your room?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then said with a shrug, "Sure, I can't imagine I'd know what to do with such a fancy room." And that was the truth since in all his life he'd never been part of a royal family.

Lord Phenex sat in the large library as an old man wearing a red hooded cloak with gold bordering walked in. Most of his face was obscured by the hood but his grey hair and lengthy beard were visible. He walked over to Lord Phenex and asked, "You wished to see me my lord?"

Lord Phenex looked up and said, "Ah, Shugita, I've been waiting for you. I've got an interesting problem that could use your…expertise."

The old man nodded and asked, "What is this problem?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "There's a new addition to the family, don't ask the specifics but just know there's a very good chance he has a sacred gear."

"Ohhh, is that so? And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"I sensed a special power within him when I attempted to give him an evil piece," he answered.

"Wait, attempted?" Shugita interrupted.

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, I attempted to give him an evil piece and it was forced out and then destroyed. I then tried another and it too was forced out, but that time something spoke to me and made its opinion on the matter quite well-known."

"Spoke? A sacred gear with a consciousness, only the longinus gears have that," the old man said in surprise.

Lord Phenex smirked and said, "I'm aware of that. I am also aware that had anyone else discovered this and him they would have attempted to make him into a tool or weapon. I hope to do the opposite, I also wish to hide the existence of same so that he can live a relatively normal life. Well, as normal as a Phenex can."

Shugita nodded and asked, "So what exactly is it you wish my help with?"

"I wish to know which gear it is to know what we're dealing with and keep it under wraps," Lord Phenex said.

Shugita nodded and said, "Of course my lord."

Lord Phenex stood and said, "If you'll come with me I'll take you to him."

Shugita nodded and followed the man.

In Naruto's room, he was looking around the room, amazed at the architecture of the room. Starting from the door, to the left was a large wardrobe with two tall doors with multiple drawers underneath that stopped roughly a foot from the ground. Next to that was a wide and short dresser with a tall thin mirror in the middle. In the corner was a door to what he assumed was the bathroom. The middle of the opposite wall had a set of wide double glass doors leading to a balcony with the next wall being home to the large bed with an ornate cloth hanging above it on the tall bed posts. He couldn't help but whistle at the design of the room, a stark contrast to the outside world which resembled a wasteland.

"What do you think? If there's anything that you feel is lacking we would be happy to provide it," Shuriya said.

Naruto turned and said, "No, I'm fine with all of this. I am actually quite impressed."

Shuriya giggled and said, "Really? This room is rather modest in comparison to most. Anyway, as per custom I will be your personal maid from now on. So if there's anything you need simply ask."

Naruto nodded and said, "I think I'm good."

Shuriya nodded as well when there was a knock at the door. "Would you like me to get that?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I'll get it." He opened the door to see Lord Phenex and Shugita standing outside.

Naruto noticed the subtle stiffening Shugita did when the old man noticed him but thought nothing of it and said, "Something you need?"

Lord Phenex shook his head and said, "Nothing extreme, just a quick checkup by Shugita."

Naruto frowned and asked, "Wasn't I just checked on by Yubelluna?"

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "I know, but after this one you'll be done and ready to get started. Shugita, if you would."

The old man nodded tremulously and said, "Just…stand still."

Naruto did so and watched Shugita do the same thing as Yubelluna, except instead of Shugita's being similar to the Healing Jutsu hand, his was the Healing Jutsu. He kept an eye on his chakra network and body as he noticed Shugita attempted modifications. The one that caused Naruto to become suspicious was when the old man attempted to stop the blonde's heart.

"_**Be careful of this one Naruto. He seems to have some knowledge of medical jutsu. It's possible this dimension's aberration taught it to him,**_**"** Ryuujin said.

Naruto gave a mental nod as Shugita pulled away and said, "My lord, I can't find a sacred gear."

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Seriously? Are you certain?"

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes, there's no trace of a sacred gear. However, there is a trace of something else; I can't say what it is but there's something there."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Well…thanks anyway Shugita. I can handle it from here."

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes my lord." With that the old man left and Lord Phenex sighed heavily.

He then looked at Naruto and said, "I suppose it's time to induct you into devil society. I'll start from the beginning by explaining the history of the three factions, devils, angels, and fallen angels. The angels are our enemies but it's the fallen ones you need to worry about."

"Fallen ones?" Naruto questioned, trying to figure it out.

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes. Fallen angels. They are angels who used to serve God and whose actions were determined to be more devilish than angelic by Him so he sent them out from Heaven. As a result, they try to earn His favor by attempting in increasingly insane ways to destroy us, believing that doing so would ingratiate themselves to Him."

Naruto nodded and thought, '_So, there's a three way war going on then? With the factions consisting of angels, devils and fallen angels. Where the hell have you dropped me?_'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**A strange world, that much I can tell you. I simply dropped you in, I never expected you to be adopted by a family of devils.**_**"**

'_Right,_' Naruto retorted. He looked up at Shugita and asked, "What else do I need to know?"

"Right. Well, like I said we've been involved with a many thousand years long war between the other two factions. Despite having a common enemy, the angels and fallen angels still end up quarreling from time to time. The war's actual origins have been lost to history, all we know now is that we are fighting. More importantly, I need to tell you about our society, not some age old conflict of attrition. Devil society is organized into seventy-two clans called pillars. In reality though, only thirty-four of these seventy-two are currently active. And of those thirty-four, there are really only five you need to worry about. Sitri, Astaroth, Glasya-Labolas, Gremory and of course Phenex," Shugita said in a clearly rehearsed lecture.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Why those five specifically?"

Shugita chuckled and said, "Curious one, aren't you? Well, to answer that question, these five pillars are important for various reasons. First is Phenex, naturally since you've been adopted into the clan it's important you learn its history and customs. As for the others, those clans have members as the Four Great Satans."

"Four Great Satans?" Naruto asked.

Shugita sighed and said, "You really do not know much do you? The Four Great Satans are the leaders of devil society. They are the ones who command almost all of our society's power. While the individual clans can make their own laws separate from the Satans, any laws the Satans impose are non-negotiable. The laws they set are imposed upon all clans regardless of traditions and ideals. They are the devils' oligarchy, we can essentially do as we please but any laws they set we are required to follow, though some of the craftier members of the political side of the pillars have made laws worded just right to go around their laws. But the Satans almost immediately quash them."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right, I think I understand that."

Shugita chuckled and patted Naruto on the head saying, "Good boy, you learn quickly. Now, that's enough lecture. You need to get used to your surroundings first, we'll worry about your mind later."

Naruto grumbled at the elderly man's actions but didn't argue, he could explore the area under the guise of playing like a child. It would not only give him a good idea of the castle's set up but also allow him to gauge his current body's abilities.

As Shugita left Naruto turned to Shuriya and asked, "What now?"

Shuriya giggled and said, "Well now, you get to play. I'll give you a general tour of the castle if you like, or you may simply explore on your own and I'll be sure to keep you away of from places you shouldn't be."

Naruto nodded and immediately took off out the door at blazing speed.

Shuriya became slightly disheveled and said, "Wow, he's fast." Sighing she decided to follow after him.

Naruto ran through the halls with his arms out to his side like a child, laughing as he ran. As he did he thought, '_Despit the size I'm able to get up a pretty good speed in this child body. Not bad, it seems whoever built this place also loved arches._'

He paled when he saw a cart coming down a perpendicular hall and knew he was going to hit it. '_Well, not better time than now to test my jumping ability,_' he thought lamely. Nearing the cart, he launched himself off his left foot, lifted and curled his legs as he went overtop the cart, the two maids pushing it almost in awe that such a young child had such strength and dexterity as he landed on both feet simultaneously and continued on unfettered.

Shuriya soon found the two slackjawed maids and asked panting, "Did you…see a…a blonde child run through here?"

The two maids weakly pointed down the hall.

Shuriya huffed loudly and said, "Aaaauuuu, how's he so fast!? I need some help with this." Sighing she took off after the child.

Lord Phenex walked out of his room with crack of his neck and watched as Naruto blurred past with a perplexed look. Seconds later Shuriya followed behind slowly.

She saw him and bowed and asked, "Lord Phenex did you-"

Without letting her finish he pointed down the hall and said, "That way."

"Thank you," she said with another bow and ran off.

Lord Phenex blinked in confusion then said, "Well, our newest member seems energetic. Perhaps I should consider giving him a queen to keep him under control, like a big sister." He looked down the hall and saw Yubelluna walking down the hall as a light bulb clicked on and he called, "Yubelluna, can I speak to you?!"

The purplette beauty turned in confusion as he approached.

Shuriya slowly ran out a large opened double door that lead to an outdoor balcony panting heavily. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath and then began walking to the edge to scold Naruto but stopped when she saw the starry look in his eyes and stopped.

Naruto had himself perched on a high balcony in the Phenex castle overlooking a vast majority of the underworld, and was amazed by the sight. It was a seemingly endless expanse that he could only somehow describe as something between a wasteland and a paradise for the animal instincts still lingering from his true youth.

Shuriya walked over to the boy and said, "Do you like what you see?"

Naruto turned abruptly and said, "Yeah, it seems like wasteland but something just calls me to it."

She nodded and said, "Well of course, it is the home to all devils. It isn't as beautiful as the human world, at least from what I've heard since I've never been there."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Really? So you couldn't tell me anything about it?"

She shook her head and said, "No sadly. But…I might know someone who could if you're interested."

"Who?" he asked.

"A friend of mine. He's been to the human world several times with the Gremory clan. Though we will need to get permission from Lord Phenex as well as an escort," Shuriya said.

Seeing a perfect chance to collect intel Naruto nodded emphatically and said, "Yeah, yeah! Let's do that!"

Shuriya chuckled and said, "Yes, yes. Just let me go get the go ahead from Lord Phenex as well as a desired escort."

Naruto tilted his head and said, "Desired escort?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, each member of the Phenex clan receives someone to be their body guard out in public as well as a personal maid. I am your maid and we will go choose your guard. Later however. For now you need to become acquainted with this house before going to another."

Naruto nodded as she walked off and thought, '_Wonderful, a new chance to collect information. The quicker I can find this dimension's aberration the quicker I can leave this crazy place…though I am hoping I don't end up repeating my events with Kakashi, because that could complicate things._'

"_**I wouldn't worry too much. You'll figure something out, hopefully a little less explosive than what happened with that man…considering you ended up turning him into a bomb several times over,**_**" **Ryuujin teased.

'_Hey! I said that wasn't my fault!_' Naruto argued.

After making his way back to his room, Naruto decided to take stock in what he could transport from Ryuujin's dimension to his current inhabitance.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the realization he was not alone in the room. He cracked his eyes to look around and realized who it was. Shuriya, his maid. He sat up with a yawn and asked, "Heeeyyyy…what are you doing here?"

Shuriya said calmly, "I'm your personal maid. As a result it is my duty to ensure your safe and comfortable awakening as well as making sure everything for the day's events are prepared. I am also to assist in your…morning routines as well. Though at such a young age you probably have no idea what I mean."

Naruto looked at her flatly and said, "I'm young not retarded I know exactly what you mean. I wake up just fine and will suffer in silence if I don't. I like that other part however…as far as my 'morning routines' are concerned I'd like to do those myself."

Shuriya frowned and asked, "Are you certain? I may be able to help in choosing your outfit, or helping you wear it or-"

Naruto interrupted saying, "NO, I'll get ready just fine." He then mumbled, "Besides, I don't like the idea of having a servant."

Shuriya tilted her head and said, "What was that?"

Naruto shook his head and jumped to the floor saying, "Nothing, think I can have some candy?"

Shuriya giggled at him and said, "Sorry, candy isn't for breakfast."

Naruto simply gave a toothy grin as she left and sighed. He then narrowed his eyes and muttered, "I'm fine with having a maid, but a slave is too much."

Naruto found himself at the long table for the Phenexes and again cursed Ryuujin for giving him such small stature. Sighing he merely shoveled his food then ran over to Shuriya and asked, "So, when are we going to see this friend?"

Shuriya smiled and said, "Later young master. For now you need to put on more appropriate attire, and you need to choose a guard for yourself. Though if you like I can do that part."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, that grownup stuff is too much."

Shuriya merely laughed and said, "I see…well then get changed and I will get everything ready. We should be ready to go within the hour."

Naruto nodded and took off at his same pace as before, still astonishing Shuriya that a child that size, even a devil, could move so quickly and with such agility.

Naruto returned to his room and decided to look through the clothes he was given by his "parents" and sighed in disappointment as there was nothing orange. Eventually he decided on a relatively simple outfit. It was a white shirt with gold trim on the sleeves that extended to his elbows with a slightly raised collar that he chose to fold over and a pair of white pants with intricate designs on them and simple shoes. He huffed as he would need to find something more casual.

He soon found his way to the courtyard where Shuriya and his guard were waiting. His elected guard was a woman with short light brown hair that had three red highlights across the front and grey eyes. She wore a black jacket with wide shoulders and collar with three leather straps running down each sleeve with the collar opened slightly revealing her rather large breasts and matching cleavage which is cut off and frayed at her midriff along with jeans missing a section on her right pantleg revealing quite a bit of her legs as well as three leather straps just below her ankles and had a white mask covering the right side of her face. The woman stepped forward and kneeled saying, "I am Isabela, I will be your personal guard from today forward young master."

Naruto managed to mostly hide his uncomfortable frown at her words, however Shugita and Lord Phenex noticed the frown and had differing reactions, Lord Phenex frowned himself in confusion while Shugita's lips curled up ever so slightly.

"Now, if you please we will be going to the Gremory estate. Your father, Lord Phenex, has already sent word to them about your unique situation and they have agreed to allow you to meet that friend of mine who has some limited experience outside the underworld," Shuriya said calmly.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Right. Think you can tell me his name?"

Shuriya laughed in embarrassment and said, "Oh, how did I forget? His name is-"

She was interrupted by the carriage drive who said, "Come on, I haven't got all day!"

Shuriya mumbled in a pout, "You have as long as we say." With a sigh she said, "His name isn't important now, I'll give it to you later. For now just join me in going there, and of course Isabela as well."

Naruto nodded and he, Shuriya and Isabela entered the carriage headed for the Gremory estate.

As they left Lord Phenex wondered aloud, "What do you make of his reaction to being addressed so highly?"

Shugita shrugged and said, "Not much for now, we know next to nothing of his history. For now I will return to my research."

Lord Phenex nodded and remained stationary as the wizard left, meaning he didn't witness the man's twisted grin.

Naruto's carriage passed over the rough terrain of the underworld in uncomfortable silence.

Eventually deciding to break it, Shuriya asked, "Is something the matter young master?"

Naruto frowned again and said, "Yes. I'd appreciate it if you two would just call me Naruto, not young master. It makes me feel…like an outcast, I don't want that."

Isabela and Shuriya frowned in unison before Isabela smirked and said, "So be it. If you wish us to call you Naruto then Naruto it is. Anything else bothering you, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled slightly and said, "Two things actually. I want more casual clothes, and in the color orange."

The two women raised curious eyebrows and shared a confused look but shrugged and Shuriya said, "As you wish. We will head to the market as soon as you're finished here."

Naruto nodded and said, "Great."

The remainder of the ride was easy enough as the three simply spoke and Naruto learned a bit more about the specifics of the Phenex clan.

They soon arrived at the Gremory estate and Naruto was impressed by the building's design. Much more Germanic than the Phenex castle, a design aspect that was carried within the halls and rooms.

The trio were met by an attractive young woman with long brown hair, green eyes and an impressive bust wearing a fancy white dress with pink borders. The woman smiled and said, "So, you must be the Phenexes' new addition, hm? I am Venelana Gremory, though most refer to me as Lady Gremory, the head mistress to the Gremory clan. I assume you came to see our most popular member? Since Lord Phenex informed me of your curiosity towards the human world."

Naruto nodded and was impressed how young she looked, despite being well aware she was old enough to make her Madara Uchiha's great grandmother.

He and his entourage followed her down a large hall where they eventually found themselves in a large dining hall. At the head of the hall was a large table and sitting at it were two people, a young girl with green eyes and red hair that looked like a miniature version of Venelana and a boy with raven black hair that Naruto couldn't identify but felt some familiarity with.

"Right this way," Venelana said sweetly and led them to the table. "Rias, your friend has a visitor."

The young girl Naruto identified as Rias pouted as the boy turned and Naruto's eyes shot wide as he came face to face with a face he had seen in a much older form but could never forget regardless of the reversal of time. He immediately said breathlessly in a near shout, "Itachi…Uchiha?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

"Itachi…Uchiha!?" Naruto shouted. Naruto was in the main dining hall of the house of Gremory. His personal maid in this new world, name Shuriya, had taken him to the Gremory estate to meet with a friend of hers whom she said had been to the human world and could give Naruto information on it. He simply hadn't expected that person to be someone he knew. More specifically he hadn't expected it to be Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi, who himself had been reduced in age to about seven, the same as Naruto, looked at the blonde and said, "Umm, hi."

Naruto pointed at the raven haired man, now a raven haired boy, in shock.

Venelana and Shuriya blinked curiously while Isabela merely tilted her head.

"Do you know each other?" Venelana asked.

Without responding, Itachi stood up and grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him away from the dining hall.

Shuriya blinked again and then said, "I'm confused."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Mommy, what's going on?" young Rias asked.

Venelana smiled and said, "Oh you needn't worry dear, it's just boys being boys."

Rias nodded and returned to playing with the two dolls she had.

Itachi looked around to verify there was no one around and asked, "What are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed his shoulder and said, "I should be asking you that, I have a reason for being."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do? I see, I simply ended up here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, '_Just like Hashirama._' He then said, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, I don't know how much to say here but-"

Itachi interrupted him with his eyes changing. His irises turned red with three tomoe, then the tomoe extended and merged in the center, becoming a three pointed, curved star with a red dot and then he said, "Sharingan."

Naruto shook his head and looked around, realizing he was now in the Tsukuyomi world, a red sky with black clouds and the world around him inverted black and white colors.

He looked at himself and realized he was in his fifteen year old body with his black and orange tracksuit, but in the Tsukuyomi world it was colored white and black.

The space in front of him rippled before Itachi appeared through the ripple, wearing a cloak that extended the entire length of his body in white with light grey clouds outlined in black, the reversed greyscale of his old black and red Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi looked at Naruto and said, "You can explain here, no one else will hear or see us."

Naruto looked around wistfully and said, "Your Tsukuyomi seems a little primitive you know."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What would you know about the intricacies of the Tsukuyomi?"

Naruto flattened his brow and said, "I'm a lot different than the brat you knew back in the Elemental Nations. I'm a lot more powerful."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and said, "You seem to have me at a severe disadvantage."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, this'll take some time. But to put it simply, after you undid the Reanimation Jutsu the shit hit the fan. Madara and Obito unleashed the Ten-Tails and we spent several days fighting it but were ultimately unsuccessful, even with the help of the other guys."

Itachi widened his eyes and asked, "So they finished it? But how if you were still alive?"

"It was an unfinished Ten-Tails, he wasn't fully powered," Naruto said plainly.

"He?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Mind if I take the reins on this ride?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't get time to respond as his Tsukuyomi world rippled and wavered, then shattered to pieces, the colors reverting to normal as they entered a space Itachi recognized as the space for the sharingan's Kamui teleportation jutsu. He looked forward and saw Naruto standing in front of him. He asked, "Where are we?"

"My-er Ryuujin's Kamui dimension," Naruto answered.

"Who's Ryuujin?" Itachi asked.

Naruto pointed behind him.

Itachi tilted his head slightly and turned around, his blood running cold.

Standing before him was a being that dwarfed even the tailed beasts. He then looked behind it and saw the ten tails swaying behind it and made the connection. He asked, "So, this is the Ten-Tails true form?"

"**I prefer Ryuujin human,"** Ryuujin said annoyed. He then looked at Naruto and asked, **"Why did you bring this fleshbag here?"**

Naruto chuckled and said, "He's a friend from my world. He somehow ended up in this one, and wanted an explanation. I figured this would be the best place to do it. I assume you don't mind?"

"**Just warn me the next time you bring a pest here, especially an Uchiha pest,"** Ryuujin replied.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "He doesn't seem to like my clan."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not very much. He has the accumulated memories of his own and the individual tailed beasts."

Itachi nodded his head and asked, "So how exactly did you two…meet?"

Naruto sighed and said, "It's complicated but time in here passes normally outside so I need to abridge it a little."

Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan and said, "I'll activate my sharingan so I don't you to repeat anything."

Naruto nodded and began, "Well, the battle with big guy over there while he was under Madara and Obito's control was going badly. But things got worse when Obito absorbed Ryuujin's power and became his Jinchuriki of sorts. After that everything went bellyup. We had the previous Hokage Reanimated and helping us and they all got killed permanently, except my old man. After that we, that is me, my dad, and the remaining forces, had to retreat from the destructive duo. We ended finding the five Kage, and Madara had effectively killed them all. They were in the process of being revived, surprisingly with the help of Orochimaru. Follow me so far?"

Itachi nodded and said, "I do have a few questions though."

"Tobi wasn't actually Madara but an imposter, the real Madara was reanimated by Kabuto, Sasuke revived Orochimaru after you disappeared. Madara badly beat the five kage and joined up with Obito, Orochimaru went to help them while we dealt with Madara and Obito; that was after he and Sasuke's group made a detour to the Leaf Village and revived the four Hokage from the Reaper's stomach and then showed up to the battlefield along with the Allied Shinobi Force to fight those two. That was when things went belly up," Naruto added.

Itachi nodded and said, "I missed a bit then."

Naruto looked at him flatly and continued, "After finding the five kage and attempting to help them we were found by the two of them thanks to that half and half freak. That went to hell as the five of them were killed and Orochimaru and Sasuke got beaten to an inch of their lives, not sure what happened to them after that. But we spent several more months running while the entire force was decimated. Eventually my dad and I came up with a reversal of the seal used to extract the tailed beasts. However, using it had an unforeseen effect, it blew our entire dimension to hell. Most of it was destroyed but fragments of our world, like you, were sent across the dimensions, landing in different worlds at different times. Unfortunately this had the effect of those fragments causing abnormal shifts in how that dimension was supposed to develop. So in order to keep those shifts down, or to stop the ones that have already happened, Ryuujin and I have been going to different dimensions over the past several hundred years getting rid of them. He just dropped me in this one today."

Itachi nodded and deactivated his sharingan as he rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming. "It seems like you're in quite a mess," he said as he made to leave.

"Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere," Naruto said as he grabbed the ravenette's hood.

Itachi turned back and asked, "Why is that?"

"Because, my job is to get rid of fragments from our world in these other worlds, and you're one of them," Naruto said.

Itachi turned and asked, "So you intend to fight me? I will tell that is-" he stopped as a wall rose behind him and an invisible force pushed him against, Naruto then appearing beside him with a black rod in his hand, pinned in the wall right next to Itachi's head.

He then looked back at the blonde who said sarcastically, "A bad idea? For you maybe, I outpower Pein by leaps and bounds now, so you wouldn't stand a chance, no offense."

Itachi nodded and said, "I can see that, the fact that you have the eyes of the Ten-Tails are proof enough. I assume that instead of killing me you want something else?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "I do. I somehow doubt you're the problem here, you're too benevolent for that."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why would you assume that?"

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Come on. You threw away your life and happiness for the safety and well-being of a brother who hated you to his core until the end and became a martyr to protect a village that didn't know you existed and then viewed you as a villain for it. That's just not the kind of person who could be evil."

Itachi smirked and said, "I see, you're sharp. What is it you want in return for not killing me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "It's simple. I need to find the person who is causing the disturbance in this world. You help me do that and I can find a more diplomatic solution beyond killing you."

Itachi nodded and responded, "I see. And do you have a plan?"

Naruto released the man and said, "Well, not quite. I've only been her about fourteen hours, so I need more info. Now, tell me what you remember about coming here."

Itachi narrowed his eyes then said with a nod, "After helping Sasuke end the Reanimation Jutsu I returned to the darkness of the afterlife, but that lasted for only a few moments it felt like. Almost immediately I found myself in this place, my body returned to the age of a child. It's been roughly six months since then and I have spent most of that time living here at the Gremory estate."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right, that's the same story I've gotten from the others."

"Others?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I ran into Hashirama and Hiruzen during my travels," Naruto responded.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said with barely noticeable surprise, "You seem rather familiar with the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and said, "Oh…yeah I guess. The situations I got involved with in those worlds caused me to be rather friendly with them, so that was good I suppose."

Itachi nodded and asked, "I see. So, is there anything else that we need to share?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Just knowledge of the outside world so I know what I'm getting into but we don't need Tsukuyomi for that. I am disappointed I'm going to be in the body of a child again though."

Itachi didn't respond as the genjutsu faded away, returning the two to the real world.

They were still in the hallway and Naruto said, "It's only been a few seconds so we should be fine."

Itachi nodded and they returned to the dining hall.

Venelana looked and asked, "So, did you two have a nice chat?"

Itachi nodded and Naruto gave a big thumbs up and said, "Yup! I learned a lot from Weasel."

Itachi jumped and said to himself, "I'm not a weasel."

"What was that Itachi?" Venelana asked.

Itachi sighed and merely waved his hand dismissively.

Shuriya nodded and asked, "So, what would you like to do now young master?"

Naruto cupped his chin and said, "Hmm, I want to stay here for a bit."

Shuriya nodded and looked at Venelana and asked, "Do you mind?"

Venelana giggled and said, "Not at all, I would love for Rias to have a friend in the Phenex clan. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

Naruto smirked and was about to speak when Rias ran up, grabbed both his and Itachi's hands and said, "C'mon, let's go play outside!"

Naruto and the ravenette didn't get a chance to respond as they were pulled from the spot by the child's abnormal strength for a seven year old.

Venelana laughed and Naruto's accompaniment watched, Isabela reached out weakly with a grunt but didn't do much else and asked, "Is it really alright for them to just leave like that?"

Venelana nodded and replied, "Don't worry. The grounds around here aren't overly dangerous and with our guards they'll be fine. Plus Sirzechs is here and he would never dream of his precious little sister getting hurt."

Shuriya and Isabela nodded, placated but not convinced.

Isabela frowned further and said, "I need to go take care of something."

Venelana nodded and pointed down the hall and said, "Third door on the right."

The three "children" ended up outside with Rias spinning on her heel and saying, "Now we can play without the grownups getting in the way."

Itachi stood panting heavily and Naruto just laughed uncomfortably at him and responded, "I see, what exactly do you want to do Rias?"

She put a finger on her chin and said, "Hmm, how about we play Sailor?"

Naruto blinked and said, "Sailor?"

Itachi caught his breath and said, "Be careful, when she says Sailor the first thing you think isn't what she means."

Naruto just blinked in confusion.

Itachi rubbed his temple and said, "It's based on an anime she likes, the name escapes me but she likes to pretend that she's the main character getting into trouble and I play the person rescuing her. It gets quite grating but listening to Kisame's incessant babbling was worse."

Naruto nodded with a smirk but the two suddenly became aware of sharp pains in their ears. They both looked and saw that Rias, with an adorably annoyed expression, had their ears snatched in her hands and was tugging on them, hard.

At least Naruto thought it was adorable until he saw the massive red cloud of energy forming around her as her face formed a unique, "Muuuuu," shape.

He swallowed nervously as he thought, '_This isn't going to end well._' He then saw Rias' arm tense, meaning she was about to do something. He simply reacted, using some of his Ryuujin based powers and causing Rias to phase through his body as it became intangible, resulting in her and Itachi falling atop one another with a loud thud.

Naruto cringed and said weakly, "Eheheh, oops."

Rias stood up and this time Naruto really was afraid. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs as he almost witnessed the aura condense into something reminiscent of a dragon and decided then was a great time to test the true running capabilities of his body; spinning on his heel and running the other way fast, with Rias trailing behind, arms flailing and a cloud of dust behind her.

Itachi simply sat on his ass dumbfounded and he mumbled, "That…was Kamui. How can he use that? I didn't see any sharingan." Turning his confused expression into a determined one he decided there was more Naruto needed to tell him, so he began running after the duo, who were by then long gone.

Naruto stood somewhere he didn't recognize, hands on his knees panting heavily. He looked around and said, "Well…crap. Looks like I'm lost. Which would mean Rias is too. Great, this is just what I need. I'm trying to find an interdimensional villain who is no doubt working towards this universe's destruction and I'm busy being chased by a child. When did I go from the king of an entire galaxy to this?"

"_**The day you died in that world,**_**"** Ryuujin added snidely.

'_Who asked you?_' Naruto retorted. He then sighed and asked, '_Damn, think you can give me the full ryugan? As it is I can't make heads or tails of this place. At least I can follow the chakra trail I left._'

Ryuujin merely made the vocal form of a shrug and Naruto felt itching in his eyes, meaning Ryuujin was busy transferring chakra to them. Moments later Naruto's vision cleared up and he could see the current situation with increased clarity. His eyes had also changed. Rather than being normal eyes with blue irises and white sclera he now had Ryuujin's eyes. A series of red rings spreading from the pupil with the edges three innermost rings having three tomoe on them.

He looked down and just as he had predicted there was a thin trail of chakra leading back to the Gremory estate, which he could identify because of the previously invisible barrier around it likely used for monitoring. He then looked straight ahead and saw a massive amount of chakra heading his way slowly.

He backed up as the chakra source neared closer and closer. He then widened his eyes in even further shock when he saw the source of the massive amount of chakra, Rias Gremory.

She was walking around the forest terrified and lost.

Naruto then realized something else. '_Crap, if she's releasing that much chakra, it's only a matter of time before something comes along to find her. I've gotta get her out of here fast._'

He ran over to the redhead, who immediately saw him and huffed. She looked at him and said, "Where have you been!?"

Naruto grumbled and said, "I'll explain later, we can't be here right now."

Rias tilted her head and asked, "Why not?"

"Because, I've just got a bad feeling right now," Naruto said worried when he felt a shift in the ground. "Crap, Rias, we need to go now!" he shouted.

Rias curled back and said, "I'm not going anywhere with someone who shouts like that."

Naruto sighed and said swiftly, "I'm sorry but it's dangerous to-" Naruto was interrupted as something smashed into him from the side, slamming into a tree hard enough to embed in it.

Rias screamed in response and saw what hit him, a large snake several times larger than a small bus. The most distinct feature of it was the dark purple coloration of its body.

She shrunk back as the creature reared up, then spoke in an icy tone, **"So, I finally found the heir to the Gremory clan. I was told you would be quite the treat. So sit still and your death will be quick."**

Rias backed away from the creature, stopping when she backed into a tree. She looked up at it and said, "G-go away." It moved closer instead and prepared to eat her. "Go away!" she screamed before collapsing.

The creature reared back and prepared to strike.

Just then Naruto regained consciousness, and he was tired of these interruptions.

The snake neared Rias only to be lifted off the ground and tossed away like a pillow, slamming into a line of trees. It lifted its head up and looked at Naruto, who was standing, awake, and mad. Although the arrogant serpent paid no mind and taunted him, **"Ahh, it seems you're more resilient than I thought. Though I am curious how you threw me like that."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Allow me to demonstrate."

The snake hissed and launched itself at Naruto.

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground, blue energy sparking from it as a wall rose up in the snake's path. He snarled when the snake merely slammed through it. He leapt into the air when it got close and landed on a tree and decided then was a better time than never to test his new body's combat abilities.

He smirked and said, "Might as well go with the old lessons. Lesson one: taijutsu." He hopped down from the tree, diving to the large serpent.

It saw this and gave a fanged smirk as it opened its mouth.

Naruto huffed confidently, reeled back his left leg and roundhouse kicked the serpent in the head, sending it falling. He landed with a hard thud and winced as he said, "Guess my resilience isn't as high as it can be, that hurt like a bitch."

The snake righted itself, licking the blood from its chin and said, **"You're going to pay for that, wretch. It's time to die."** It launched itself at the blonde.

Naruto smirked and said, "Perfect. Lesson two: ninjutsu." He brought his hands up and placed them together, making a hand sign, and then made several more, took in a big breath, made a circle with his index finger and thumb, and then said as exhaled heavily, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A stream of fire then erupted from his mouth, shooting towards the snake like a flamethrower.

"**What the hell!?"** it shouted as it was engulfed in the flames, being burnt alive.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as rather than dying, the snake disappeared in a burst of smoke. He asked himself, "A…summon?"

"Rias!"

Naruto turned and saw several people running towards him, he also saw Isabela drop down nearby. He began to sweat and thought, '_Shit, did they see any of that?_'

"_**A seven year old beating the shit out of a giant snake right before cooking it alive with his own bad breath? Naahhh, no one would notice that,**_**"** Ryuujin said sarcastically.

Naruto hissed in annoyance, knowing that despite his sarcasm Ryuujin was right. If that wasn't enough, the inquisitive expression on Isabela's face was.

Her attention shifted as Lord and Lady Gremory approached with Itachi and Shuriya nearby.

They looked around and Lord Gremory looked at the unconscious Rias and Naruto standing nearby and asked, "What happened here?"

Naruto cursed himself trying to come up with a lie when Isabela put a hand on his shoulder and said, "A snake demon tried to attack them. I managed to drive it away but the fear was too much for her."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, she merely smirked and went over to pick up the unconscious girl. Naruto sighed as Itachi walked over. He looked at him and asked the ravenette, "Something wrong?"

"That's a lie isn't it?" Itachi asked bluntly.

Naruto sighed and said, "Yup, through and through. I'll explain later, just not out here."

Itachi nodded and Lord Gremory walked over and said, "I have a splendid idea, why don't we invite the Phenexes over? I was thinking it might be a good idea since Lord Phenex and I haven't had proper time to speak in ages. Plus it would give little…uhm…what's your name again?"

Naruto face-faulted and shouted, "It's Naruto!"

Inside the Phenex house, Lord Phenex sat in his room with a small magical circle in front of him, displaying a holographic image of Shuriya relaying a message. Moments later the image vanished and Lord Phenex stood and said, "Well, I'd say it's time for a trip. Dear, why don't we take a trip to the Gremory house?"

Lady Phenex titled her head and asked, "And why's that?"

"Because, my old friend wishes to have a small meeting for old time's sake. That and something has come to his attention that he wishes to discuss," he responded, checking over his suit. "Why don't you go tell Riser and Ruval that we are going?"

She nodded and left the room to do so.

Naruto sat in the dining hall of the house of Gremory with Itachi and Rias. However, rather than eating they were sitting around the table playing.

Rather, Rias was watching as Naruto and Itachi played a board game. She watched in awe as they tried to get one over the other, trying to outmaneuver one another. When one made a move the other tried to counter it.

Finally Itachi slumped his shoulders and Naruto shouted, "Checkmate!"

Rias clasped her hands together and said, "Wow! I didn't know chess could be so exciting!"

Naruto grinned and said, "Anything can be fun if you're doing it with the right person."

Rias nodded emphatically. She then blinked and said, "Can you teach me?"

Naruto blinked and said, "Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to play chess," Rias said seriously.

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure, which color do you want?"

Rias looked from one set to the other and said, "I want the black ones."

Naruto nodded and motioned to the opposite seat.

Itachi raised his hand and said, "I have a better idea."

Naruto shrugged and asked, "What is it?"

He pointed to him and said, "Why don't I play against her, you can teach her the rules along the way."

Naruto made an "O" shape with his mouth and nodded. He then patted the seat next to him and said, "Right, then why don't you sit here."

She nodded happily and took the seat next to him.

Naruto arranged the pieces and said, "Okay, the rules are pretty simple at first. The white pieces move first, also only the pawns can move on your first turn."

She nodded as she listened attentively.

He smirked and said, "There are other rules but I'll go over those as we go…so why don't you pick a piece to move."

She nodded and looked at the pieces in concentration. She sat for several seconds making a, "Muuuu," sound as she focused.

Naruto blinked and said, "Uhm, Rias, is something wrong?"

She replied completely straight, "Which ones are the pawns?"

Both Naruto and Itachi face-faulted in response to the question.

Naruto sighed and said, "Okay, seems I got ahead of myself." Naruto then began explaining the names, roles and abilities of each piece to the young redhead.

Two guards adorned in medieval armor with the Gremory symbol on their shields stood in front of the main entrance to the Gremory castle. They turned their heads to the horizon as a large, ornate carriage came up the road. The carriage that approached was large, red and had many ornaments hanging on the sides. On the doors that were positioned at the sides was a symbol for a house, the house of Phenex.

The carriage rolled to a stop at the front of the castle.

One of the guards approached the door and said, "State your reason for arrival."

Lord Phenex looked out of the window and said, "I was invited by Lord Gremory."

The guard narrowed his eyes and said, "Wait here." He then walked over to the gate and spoke with the other guard.

After a moment he returned to the carriage as the doors opened and said, "Go on in. Lord Gremory will be waiting for you."

Lord Phenex nodded and motioned to his driver who directed the carriage in.

Lord Gremory sat in his meeting hall, a long room with a high ceiling and many windows along the sides with a long wooden table in the middle extending from end to end with a total twenty chairs, eighteen on the sides and one on each end.

The wooden double doors at the entrance opened as two maids pushed them open, allowing four people to enter; Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, Riser Phenex and Ruval Phenex.

Lord Gremory sat at the head of the table and motioned to the opposite end and said, "Ah, Phenex my old friend. Please sit, I have quite a few things I wish to discuss with you."

Inside the Gremory dining hall, Itachi sat with an expression somewhere between disbelief and humiliation. Rias, who mere minutes before didn't know what a pawn was, had just beaten him in a game of chess; her first game of chess.

Rias cheered loudly and wrapped Naruto in a hug in her excitement, shouting, "I did it! I won!"

Itachi sighed and said with a smile, "Good work Rias. You seem to have a talent for this."

Naruto nodded as well, despite his body being wrapped in the girl's arms and said, "Yeah, you did really well."

Rias smiled brightly and said, "Thanks, Naru!"

Naruto smiled with a twitching eyebrow and said, "Ehh, how about just Naruto?"

Rias looked at him and puffed her cheeks and asked, "You don't like the name?"

Naruto felt his will breaking under the young girl's impetuous expression. He sighed as his last defenses broke and said, "~No~, it's fine."

Rias grinned ear to ear and wrapped him in a hug again and shouted, "Yay!"

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he and Rias tumbled to the floor.

Itachi flinched as the two slammed into the ground.

He leaned under the edge of the table and asked flatly, "Are you alright?"

Naruto moaned and gave a trembling thumbs up.

Itachi merely nodded.

Naruto sat up and looked at the girl and asked, "You alright?"

Rias nodded weakly as she rubbed her forehead and said, "~Yes~, but my head hurts a little."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where?"

Rias lifted her bangs and pointed to the red mark on her forehead and said, "Right here…"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Just hold on." He put his hand against her forehead and it began to glow faint green.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto utilize medical ninjutsu.

Naruto then pulled back his hand and asked, "How's that?"

Rias blinked and looked up at her forehead, a childish move as she couldn't see it, and then lightly poked the spot and said with surprise, "It doesn't hurt."

Naruto smirked and said, "That's the idea…now, can you please get off?"

She nodded and sat up as Naruto did the same.

Itachi walked over and asked, "Are you both okay?"

Naruto nodded and stood up, then extended his hand to Rias.

She grabbed it and he helped her up. She then grinned and said, "I want to show you something, follow me!"

Naruto blinked but shrugged and followed her, Itachi directly behind them.

They soon arrived at what Itachi told Naruto was Rias' room. He also told the blonde, "Get ready, you're about see something beyond Orochimaru's collection."

Naruto looked at him incredulously as the door opened.

His eyes widened as it creaked open, his whole face froze and he began to twitch.

On nearly every flat surface in every spot of Rias' room were movies, books, and figurines from a plethora of different anime.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_N-no way…Rias is…is…an, otaku?_'

Itachi tapped his shoulder and asked quietly, "Surprised?"

Naruto merely nodded dumbfounded.

Rias spun around happily and said, "Welcome to my room! This is all stuff big brother got me in the human world. He told me he got them all from the castles of the rulers in that world."

Naruto gave a disbelieving look and Itachi added in Leaf sign language, 'What she really means is the anime stores of the CEOs of the anime companies.'

Naruto nodded in understanding and asked, "So, Rias…is this what you wanted to show me? It's quite impressive, even if I don't remember anything before now I'm certain I never saw anything like this."

Rias shook her head and said, "I wanted you to see this too, but what I really wanted you to see are _these_." She grabbed two figures from the eye level shelf and brought them over to Naruto.

One of them, in her right hand, was a teenage girl with long blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes wearing a fantasy variation of an old-fashioned sailor uniform with a blue skirt and long gloves and boots.

The other, in her left hand, was a young man wearing a tuxedo as well as a top hat, a long cape and a face mask.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are those?"

Itachi face-palmed and mumbled, "Uh-oh."

Rias lit up and said, "They're Sailor Luna and Mask Man! They're the main heroes of the anime Super Sailor Luna where they need to…"

Naruto began to zone out as the redhead began babbling on and on about her seemingly favorite anime almost breathlessly. He didn't know how long she kept talking but he was brought from his daze by a shrill shriek of, "HEY!"

Naruto jolted and looked at her and said, "Yes?"

Rias frowned at him and said, "You weren't even listening, were you?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Uhmm…yes."

Rias turned red in the face and made another, "Muuuu," sound in annoyance and said, "No. You weren't. Don't you like it?"

Naruto then met his worst foe, something beyond the insanity of Orochimaru and the villainy of Madara, the puppy-dog, sympathy eyes of a woman, or in this case girl. Rias looked at him with a pathetic expression, wide watery eyes and a quivering lip. Naruto felt every cell in his body freeze and he sighed heavily in defeat and said, "Nooo…I do, I'm just tired."

She looked at him unsurely and asked, "You're serious?"

He nodded weakly.

At a whiplash sped she smiled and said, "Okay! Now, I want you to have this!" She extended her left hand to Naruto, Mask Man in hand.

He asked, "What for?"

Rias smiled and said, "Big brother told me that these two have a connection beyond time and space in their world and that if you give one of them to someone you'll always be connected."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged then asked, "So you're giving it to me?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, you saved me from that big snake, so I want to help you. This way, if you ever feel sad this will help you think of me."

Naruto flinched as he thought, '_Crap, I thought she was unconscious._' Pushing down his concern and surprise he took the figure and said with a smile, "Erm, thanks, I think."

She nodded happily and said, "Yup!"

A knock at the door got their attention as someone walked in.

Everyone turned and Rias squealed, "Daddy!"

Naruto looked at her puzzled and then to the man with long red hair and a pointed beard on his chin wearing a white suit with gold bordering and a black undershirt. He looked at Naruto and said, "So, you're the one who saved my Rias, hm?"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_I thought Isabela took the credit for that._'

"_**He's a highly powerful being in this world whose abilities are probably somewhere around kage level. I doubt that you going all out like that against a giant purple snake would go under his radar,**_**"** Ryuujin responded plainly.

Naruto nodded and replied, '_Yeah, guess you're right._' He then glanced over at Itachi and noticed his inquisitive look.

The man turned boy seemed to suppress his curiosity as he simply walked out of the room as Lord Gremory said, "Now, I'd like you to come with me Naruto. I assume that's alright?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure."

He too followed the man down the long hallway towards a destination he didn't know.

Soon enough the group arrived at the meeting hall where Naruto saw the Phenexes waiting inside along with his siblings and Venelana.

Naruto looked around and asked, "Uhm, what are you guys doing here?" He looked over at Riser who merely shrugged dismissively.

Lord Gremory stood by Lord Phenex at the end of the table facing the door, their wives both beside them.

The two men looked at each other and nodded, one serious and the other smirking.

Lord Gremory spoke to the young blonde and said, "Naruto, we are all aware of your actions earlier in defending Rias. While your guardian Isabela attempted to hide that fact my own spies would never allow Rias to wander beyond the barrier alone so they witnessed the entire exchange. Phenex's wizard also certified that you are a pure devil, despite not being a blood Phenex, so we decided that you would be the most acceptable in this task."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What task?"

Lord Gremory brimmed widely and said, "The task of you and Rias joining our clans."

Naruto stared blankly as his mind processed the information.

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" two people shouted in unison.

Naruto stood stock still in shock, while Riser stood frozen in surprise and confusion.

He then looked over at Naruto and slowly narrowed his features in anger before falling into a true snarl, he immediately calmed his emotions however; externally at least.

Lord Gremory chuckled and said, "Figured it out I see. Sharp for someone your age."

Naruto trembled momentarily as Rias asked, "Uhm, what are you guys talking about?"

Venelana giggled into her hand and said, "Why dear, you've just been engaged to Naruto, when you both reach the proper age you will marry."

Rias stopped to process the information as well.

…

…

…

A sudden gasp alerted all to her finalization of processing, but rather than the apprehension and confusion that Naruto's features displayed, Rias' displayed nothing beyond pure glee.

She immediately wrapped Naruto in a hug and said, "See! I told you Mask Man would connect us!"

Naruto chuckled weakly and said, "~Yeah, wonderful~"

Lord Gremory tilted his head and asked, "Is he alright?"

Shuriya nodded and said, "Yes, he's fine. He's just had a lot happen in the past day or two so I imagine he's rather perplexed and overwhelmed."

Lord Gremory blinked as he took in the information and then laughed heartily and bellowed, "Don't worry my boy! You'll do just fine!"

Naruto laughed weakly in response but froze as a cold chill filled the air and a dark, maniacal chuckle reverberated through the air. Naruto began to sweat at the intense killer intent and turned his head.

Behind him stood a man with long, crimson red hair that covered his eyes in shadow as he laughed wearing a white suit with black trim and a black shawl over his shoulders with a red gem holding it in place.

Naruto began to sweat further as the man spoke in a demented tone.

"Kukuku, I see…so you've only just met my Ria and you've already hugged her, shared her prized doll, saved her life, _and_ become wed to her. You are a very smooth operator, Naruto Phenex," he said, raising his head to reveal a rather warm smile that was easily betrayed by the massive, undulating red aura swirling around him.

Naruto trembled and thought, '_Who the hell is this?! I don't know if he wants to kill me or rape me, he's creeping me the hell out more than snake man!_'

"_**I do believe that is the one known as Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans. He is also Rias' older brother and it seems he has an extreme sister complex,**_**"** Ryuujin said matter of fact.

'_WHAT!? This creep is one of the four leaders of the entire underworld! Isn't that like putting Orochimaru in command of ROOT?!_' Naruto shrieked in his head as the man sauntered forward, his sweet smile making his evil snickering worse.

He stopped however when a delicate hand reached out from the side, grabbed a hold of his cheek and tugged mercilessly.

Sirzechs stopped dead and seemed to fall into a cartoon act as he balanced on foot, his cheek being pulled and him saying incoherently, "Gwayfa, fto e hawpf."

Naruto blinked and mumbled flatly, "Huh?" He then followed the hand and took a look at who it belonged to.

A beautiful woman appearing in her mid-twenties with silver hair that flowed all the way down her back featuring a braid on each side with small blue bows at the end of each while the rest hung loosely with twin braids at the end, matching silver eyes and a massive bust that Naruto was starting to simply associate with being a devil and wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, a white maid headband on her head and red lipstick. The woman narrowed her eyes and increased the pressure of her pinch, at which point the previously imposing figure bawled like a child and shrieked, "Sowwy sowwy!" She tugged one last time and then released his cheek with a resounding snap. She turned to Naruto and bowed deeply and said formally, "I apologize for my husband's actions, he is rather…obsessed with his younger sibling and often acts irrationally when it concerns her. So I do hope you can forgive any worry he may have caused."

Deciding to use the giant snake attack to his advantage he waved his free hand that Rias wasn't wrapped around and said, "I beat up a giant purple snake monster, I think I'll be fine."

The woman gave a momentary and curt smile then said, "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, queen and wife to Sirzechs Lucifer."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm Naruto Uz-er Phenex, I guess youngest son of Lord and Lady Phenex."

Grayfia smiled and said, "You seem to have good manners, they must have taught you well."

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "That's the strange part! We just found him, he hasn't been around long enough for us to teach him a damn thing."

Grayfia raised her eyebrows slightly before returning them to normal and saying for Sirzechs, as his swollen cheek prevented him from speaking, "Sirzechs and I came over after hearing of the plans for these two. We arrived mere moments before Sirzechs'…outburst."

Naruto chuckled weakly and said, "Ahahahahhh, I see…so is he really one of the four satans?"

Grayfia sighed and said, "As hard as it may be to believe he is."

Sirzechs looked at her indignantly and said, "Why iv it hawd foo beweef?"

Grayfia sent him a simple glare, causing him to shriek and curl up in defense, raising his hands to his face mainly.

Naruto looked at the scene flatly and thought, '_It's obvious who wears the pants here._'

Ryuujin merely chuckled.

The remainder of the day was spent with the adults conversing among themselves about current events as the children played.

Naruto pretended to focus on the playing but he actually had his ear to the ground, attempting to absorb every bit of information that the adults said, knowing that at least some of it would be useful to him; to that end he always suggested games that kept them close by.

Eventually, when Rias was called away by Sirzechs, Itachi went over to Naruto and tapped his shoulder and said, "Mind if we talk?"

Naruto shook his head and the two made for a bench.

Itachi looked around, pretending to be a curious child and asked, "Mind informing me of your fight with that snake? I wasn't able to witness it."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about it myself. First off, the snake was purple."

"Purple?" Itachi said offhand, focusing on Naruto. "That's not a color of snake that lives around here, even in the giant species. Was there anything else about it?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. For one it could talk."

Itachi put a hand to his chin and said, "Very few snake demons can speak, and even fewer that are that color."

"I see. The last thing is the most bizarre. I hit with a Fireball Jutsu, and instead of being burnt to a crisp, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like a-" Naruto began but was interrupted by the ravenette.

"Just like a summoning," Itachi finished.

Naruto nodded seriously and said, "Yeah, not only that it looked just like a miniaturized version of Manda. It even sounded like him."

Itachi nodded slowly and said, "That is certainly strange. I have never witness a summoning jutsu in this world and I don't know of familiars that dispel like that when defeated."

"Familiars?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded and said, "Yes. In this world, devils are capable of forming bonds with creatures that are essentially summoning beasts and use them in combat. They are different however because these creatures are called with a magical circle rather than a summoning array, and they do not have the luxury of near invincibility by teleporting back home to heal when injured. Instead they will simply die. What that would mean is-" Itachi stopped as it was he who was interrupted that time.

"What would mean is that it was the summon beast of someone who had snake summoning abilities. And there's only one person I can think of who can summon snakes, Orochimaru," Naruto said gravely.

Itachi shook his head and said, "No, there is another, or there was."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

"Orochimaru's servant and successor, Kabuto Yakushi. Since you said you've encountered others from our world, and that I am here and not this so called 'source of distortion' means it is quite possible that he is here," Itachi replied.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Have you seen anything that would point you to him?"

Itachi shook his head slowly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands in thought. His eyes then widened and sat up straight and said, "I forgot! There's one more person!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Another snake summoner? Who is it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. He turned his head and said lowly, "It's…your brother."

Itachi narrowed his own eyes and then sighed and said, "I see. So, did the snake you fought resemble his?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. I'd say it was almost exactly like Aoda, the snake Sasuke used when we all fought Ryuujin's immature forms. I don't think Aoda was killed in the battle so it's highly possible Sasuke was sent here after he and Orochimaru were knocked out when Obito and Madara were chasing us. What I'm curious about though is…"

"Is why he would send Aoda to attack you and Rias?" Itachi finished.

Naruto nodded.

Itachi sighed and said, "I don't think it's possible to discern, Sasuke's mind was severely broken after the encounter with Kabuto. While I don't know what happened exactly after that, the fact that he revived Orochimaru from Kabuto's body shows that I may have failed."

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a warm smile, "Nah, you didn't fail. There's nothing I don't think you could've done either way."

Itachi smiled ironically and said, "Look at you, during our time you wouldn't have been caught dead saying something like that."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah, I suppose. But eighteen hundred years of dimension hopping encountering people you thought dead and fighting them all over again isn't exactly something that would allow me to remain as I was. Just living that long would have changed me in itself. But…it's made me stronger. I'd say I'm strong enough now to beat Nagato without any trouble."

Itachi blinked curiously and then did something Naruto didn't expect, he laughed. It was little more than a small chuckle but Itachi laughed and then said, "Now that I would need proof of."

Naruto merely grinned and said, "Sorry, my powers aren't quite that strong."

The two's conversation ended abruptly as Rias came running over and said happily, "Sorry you two, big brother wanted to tell me something! I'm not really sure what it was because he used words I couldn't understand but he mentioned Naruto so it must have been something good."

Naruto leaned over to peer over her shoulder and saw Sirzechs' demented grin aimed at him, before Grayfia grabbed his cheek like a vice grip.

Naruto then sighed and said unsurely, "Yeah, something good. I'm sure that's what it was."

Rias nodded happily in agreement and grabbed both their hands and said, "Come on! Let's get away from these stuffy grownups!"

Naruto attempted to argue but the girl didn't give him time to respond before she ran off and merely sighed and followed along.

As they walked down the hallway, Rias pointed out the different objects on their path; more specifically the ways she figured out how to play with them.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably as she regaled a tale of how she once slung herself along the rafters above using the chained lanterns.

Eventually they returned to the large dining hall where Naruto took notice of the butler cleaning the room.

More specifically his tall figure, black hair, pale skin and crimson red eyes. The man finished dusting off a book case and turned to see Rias and the others. He crossed his arm over his waist and bowed deeply and said in a sophisticated tone, "It's good to see you milady."

Rias giggled and said, "You're always so serious Crabby."

The man chuckled and said, "But I always feel so comfortable around you milady, I can't help but give you the respect you deserve."

Rias giggled back as Sirzechs entered and saw the man and said, "Ah, there you are! Excuse me, but we're in need of drinks, think you could fancy us?"

The man smiled and said with a bow, "Yes, my lord."

After the two houses spent a few more hours talking, Lord Phenex decided it was time to leave so his and Naruto's carriage left for the Phenex estate and returned shortly.

After arriving home, the sun hung low in the sky as Naruto and Lord Phenex stood in the courtyard. Lord Phenex folded his arms in thought and said, "Well, you'll be wed to Rias in about a decade. So, we need to get you integrated into devil society and teach you everything we can. I've also decided who will teach you what aspects."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Lord Phenex nodded and motioned his hand to his right, at which point several people entered the courtyard.

First was Yubelluna as Lord Phenex said, "Yubelluna will teach you magic, its history and its uses as well as how to manipulate it to its fullest."

Naruto nodded, although he already knew how to use magic since it utilized mana, something he was an expert in along with the other energy forms.

The second was Isabela, Lord Phenex saying, "Isabela will teach you hand to hand combat. While the skills you displayed were quite phenomenal, it would be best to hone them into a distinct fighting style."

Naruto nodded but couldn't hide his tic mark as it was likely he knew more than twenty times more fighting styles with more clarity than she probably would in her entire lifetime, even if she lived to be a thousand.

Lord Phenex smirked and said, "Good, now, Shugita will teach you our world's history and how the Great War happened as well as its current results."

The old man walked out and nodded slowly.

Lastly was someone Naruto didn't recognize. A young woman with brown-green hair and green eyes wearing silver armor with black accents that he thought looked like a cross between the armors of a European knight, with the breast plate, gauntlets and greaves, and a Japanese samurai, with the skirt armor and shoulder armor, wearing a white headband across her forehead as well as a short white dress under the armor. She had a double edged sword and a dagger on her, with the sword slung on her left hip and the dagger located behind her hip.

Lord Phenex motioned towards the woman and said, "This is Karlamine, she will teach you how to utilize weapons in combat. This way you will have all three facets of combat mastered, hand to hand, weaponized, and magical combat. As well as have a great wealth of knowledge about devil society and history at your disposal. Now, it's getting late so combat training will need to wait for tomorrow. But we haven't anything planned for the day so you may stay up as late as you like and have Shugita sate that near endless curiosity of yours."

Naruto grinned at the old man, who merely began to feel his life was in danger.

Minutes later Naruto and Shugita sat in the castle's library surrounded by a sea of books.

Shugita sighed and asked, "So, shall we begin from the start?"

Naruto nodded.

Shugita nodded as well and said, "Well, let's see. Nobody really remembers the origins of the Great War, but it's simple enough to figure them out. The war was between the three factions, devils, angels and fallen angels. While no one actually knows the origins most agree that something happened to cause the fallen angels to start craving God's approval even more than normal, as a result they figured the most efficient method was to eradicate us, the devils. However, they did so in extremely crude fashion. They felt no qualms with killing or hurting humans in order to either hinder our plans at the time or as a roundabout way of killing us. Naturally we retaliated, fighting the fallen angels in combat all across the globe. As a result, since He watched over them, God wasn't too pleased with how our battles endangered the lives of the humans who lived at that time; so He sent his angels down to break up the conflicts. We reacted with violence, as we are devils after all, as did the fallen ones, who were jealous of the true angels. Most believe these are the events that led to the Great War. Follow me so far?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I do. So basically a whole bunch of people got stupid and a war broke out?"

Shugita laughed heartily and said, "That's one way of putting it! But yes, the most plausible reasons the majority of people come up with have the war starting out of pure pettiness. The war lasted for nearly five centuries and the ranks of all sides were decimated, to the point that of the original seventy-two pillars who sat roughly equal, only thirty-four remained strong enough in numbers to have any real influence. And of them only three sat at the top in terms of power, soon joined by two others. Just as a short quiz, do you remember who those five houses are?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Yup, Phenex, Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Glasya-Labolas."

Shugita clapped slowly and said with a chuckle, "Very good! You have a good memory Naruto. Now, this status quo led to the development of something deeply ingrained in modern devil society: the rating game."

Naruto blinked and asked, "Rating game? What is that exactly?"

"I'm about to explain it," Shugita said flatly. "After the Great War, the devils' numbers were greatly hindered, so we needed an alternative to natural births since the birth rate of devils is relatively low. That alternative was developed by one of the current satans; Ajuka Beelzebub. He is the one who developed both the Rating Games and the evil pieces."

Acting before Naruto could speak, Lord Phenex walked over to Naruto and handed him a small grey box.

Naruto looked at it curiously before opening it and seeing what was half of a chess set. He blinked in confusion and then pointed to it.

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes. Those are the evil pieces. The evil pieces were invented by Ajuka so that when inserted into the body of another being, be it a devil, an angel, a fallen angel or even a human, it causes a shift in that person's body and binds them to the king. Now, I'm sure this is all confusing, so I will explain the abilities and roles of each piece from the top down."

Naruto nodded, paying particular attention as this part did in fact confuse him.

"First is the peerage itself. The peerage is made up of a king, a high class devil with a group of up to fifteen servants who work under them, and those servants. The peerage follow the orders of the king and fight with them in the Rating Games. Next is the king. The king is the leader of the group, and the only piece who does not receive any actual abilities in relation to their piece. If you look inside that set you will see that it does in fact, not have a king piece," Shugita said.

Naruto blinked and looked down, his eyes widening as, like the old man had said, there was no king piece nor a spot for it to go.

Shugita nodded, seeing his realization. He then began again, "Now, that set of evil pieces is yours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Lord Phenex, who merely nodded with a smile.

"Now," Shugita said with a pause, allowing Naruto to refocus, "the set is yours in name only. For it to truly be yours you will need to give a drop of blood to each piece. At which point they will turn from their current white to a red-orange color, signifying that they are ready for use."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Right now?"

Shugita nodded and Naruto, acting without thinking, bit his thumb, drawing blood. This elicited two different reactions, concern and confusion from Lord Phenex, Isabela, Karlamine and Yubelluna, and a suspicious narrowing of the eyes from Shugita.

Naruto allowed a single drop of blood from the fresh cut to drip onto each piece, the blood sinking into it and spreading to the entirety, turning it momentarily black before returning to white. Seconds later a low hum elicited as the pieces slowly turned to a red-orange color with a faint light emanating from them.

Shugita nodded and said, "Good. Now that they have your blood in them, you can offer your pieces to those who wish to serve you. They will become your servants from that day onward, and will also gain certain attributes based on the piece you use. I will now explain what those attributes are."

Naruto nodded slowly and paid attention.

Raising his hand in the air, a queen piece in hand, Shugita said, "The first piece is the queen. It is the most powerful of the evil pieces as it has the abilities of the rook, knight, and bishop all combined into one and given a slight boost in power. Put simply you do not want to face a queen on the battlefield unless you are extremely powerful. Second is the bishop." He paused as picked up that piece, "It's special ability is that it gives whoever has it increased magical ability, making them very fluent in defensive, offensive, and support types of magic. They mainly function as background forces, slinging fireballs at the enemies and raising shields around their allies." He paused again and picked up another piece, this one a knight, "Third is the knight. The abilities it is granted are supreme speed, some fast enough to visually vanish form normal view. This allows them to be blitzkrieg attackers, as a result of their weaker strength. They can rush in, land a series of blows and then quickly get back away for another strike." He then grabbed a fourth piece, a rook, "This piece has the ability of greatly enhanced strength, they are the pieces that rush in and support the knight, getting the enemy's attention with a series of extremely powerful hits from the front while the knight strikes quickly from behind as the bishop grants them shields and attacks the enemy from afar." Shugita picked up one last piece, a pawn, "Lastly is the pawn. They do not receive any actual constant boosts like the others, however there are many of them, and if they make it into the enemy's camp they can receive a promotion, granting them the boosts of one of the other pieces for a limited time." Shugita set the piece down and asked, "So, do you understand it all?"

Naruto nodded and looked down at his pieces saying, "Yeah, I get the idea."

Shugita smiled and said with a nod, "That's good to hear. You know…for a child you seem to have a keen intellect."

Naruto grinned and said, "Then just call me a genius!"

Shugita laughed and said, "A title most warranted. Now, I will explain the Rating Games, their history and purpose."

Naruto nodded.

"As I said before, the Rating Games were developed by Ajuka Beelzebub in concert with the evil pieces. It was done so that the non-devils who were made into devils by the pieces, as well as those non-combatant devils added to a peerage can gain combat experience outside of live combat. It also allows a king to display the power of both themselves and their peerage. In effect, the more games you win, the more powerful you show yourself to be, the more powerful your peerage is displayed to be, and he more respected your peerage will seem to view you. As a result, this will gain those who compete to gain more prestige and valor, giving them higher honors and political clout," Shugita said.

Naruto nodded and said, "I understand all that. How do they work?"

Shugita nodded and responded, "It's simple. Two peerages enter a combat arena where utilizing magical energy, a fictional recreation of another place is made. In this place two spots are chosen to be a home base, both so that pawns know where they can receive a promotion and so a king knows where their forces can organize. The end goal is the same as the chess board game, to take out the king. If the king is defeated or forfeits, the other peerage is given the victory. Death is also nearly impossible within a rating game as when even a crippling injury is received to a piece, they are removed from the arena and disqualified from the battle until its conclusion."

Shugita paused to allow Naruto to absorb the information. After sorting it out Naruto nodded and said, "Right, I think I get it all. So, what else is there?"

Shugita smirked and said, "Just two things, the first is you need to begin your education on devil society and specific history beyond just a basic understanding of the Great War. Also, you need to begin building your peerage."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "My…peerage?"

Shugita nodded and said, "Yes. If you wouldn't mind, your father has already chosen an acceptable queen for your set?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Lord Phenex and Shugita looked to the side and Yubelluna walked forward.

Naruto blinked before he made the connection and pointed to the busty woman and said, "So, you mean her?"

The two nodded and Lord Phenex said, "Yes. Yubelluna has spent several hundred years as our librarian, a job she excels at of course."

The compliment brought a small, momentary smile to her face.

Lord Phenex then continued, "Part of the reason is that she has a keen analytical and tactical mind as well as a great talent for magic, something that would be even more enhanced if she were to become a queen; plus Lady Phenex has told me she deserves more than to be just a 'library clerk stuck in a stuffy office' as she put it. We had originally considered her being Riser's queen, but that was just shortly before you came around, which was swiftly followed by your engagement to Rias Gremory. As a result we decided that it would be best to have her as your queen. I assume you have no objections?"

Naruto shook his head and thought, '_How could I when she looks like _that_?_'

Shugita nodded and said, "Good to hear. This will also allow you to experience the process of adding someone to your peerage."

Naruto nodded and asked, "So how does it work?"

"Right, there are a few things we need, first is the queen piece from your set," Shugita said, motioning for Naruto to do so.

Naruto nodded and reached for the queen piece. As he looked down her raised an eyebrow and said, "That's weird."

Shugita stood and asked, "What is?"

Naruto pointed to a piece and said, "One of my pieces is one I don't recognize."

Shugita tilted his head and looked at Naruto's set and then raised an eyebrow. He then said, "Well, you seem to be rather lucky."

Naruto asked, "Really, how?"

"That piece is a special kind of piece. A piece that was originally a bug in the system that Ajuka left in for entertainment purposes, it is called a mutation piece. It is a rare piece as only one in ten high class devils have it. It essentially allows the user to add someone to their peerage using only one piece, even if they require more than one," Shugita told the blonde.

Naruto tilted his head and said, "More than one? How would that work?"

Shugita chuckled and said, "Ah, that's right I forgot about that part. Right…sometimes when you attempt to make someone your servant, it won't work because of how much power they have. In that case it would require multiple pieces to revive them. If you use a mutation piece however, it will allow you to fill the multi-piece quota without giving up multiple pieces. It's an extremely rare attribute and one that is considered good among devils. So it seems you are in fact quite lucky."

Naruto nodded and said, "I don't quite understand it but I'll find a use for it I'm sure."

"Second is for the intended member, in this case Yubelluna, to lie down on her back. After that you lay the piece over the person's heart, on their chest, place your hands over them as you stand, and recite the words for reincarnation. You would of course place your name in it instead," Shugita said.

Naruto shrugged and asked, "What are the words?"

Lord Phenex said, "Right, they are, 'I order, in my name Lord Phenex, you Yubelluna. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my queen, be delighted with your new life.' Those are the words, of course you would replace my name with your own as well as the piece and the name of your recruit based on who it is. Think you can do it?"

Naruto nodded.

Lord Phenex nodded in return and motioned in front of him, saying, "Right, Yubelluna?"

The woman nodded and moved to the spot in front of Naruto and laid on her back on the ground.

Naruto gulped as he saw her bosom bounce as she laid down. He walked over and held the queen piece in his hand and looked down at her.

Seeing him standing still, Yubelluna chuckled and said, "Don't worry, it's not like it will roll off."

Naruto just smiled in response but in his head said flatly, '_Seriously? Well, whatever, might as well. I could always use a few helpers._' He knelt down and placed the evil piece on her chest and stood back up. Then he extended his arms out and said, "I order, in my name Naruto Phenex, you Yubelluna. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my queen, be delighted with your new life."

The evil piece released a bright light before sinking into Yubelluna's chest. He watched in concentration as this happened, and slight disgust. Not at her, but at the words he had to say. '_Damn, it makes it sound like she's my slave,_' he thought with annoyance.

"_**It seems that she may be because that thing is integrating itself into her chakra network. It may allow you to have slight control over her like those curse marks, I think that's what they were called,**_**"** Ryuujin replied.

Yubelluna stood and looked down at Naruto and said, "I am glad to serve as your queen, my king."

Naruto nodded uneasily in response.

Shugita noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, you seem uneasy?"

Naruto frowned uncertain and then said, "It's what I need to say for the evil pieces, it makes it sound like…like I make them my slaves."

Lord Phenex tilted his head as Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and he said, "So? That's essentially what they are."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up at Yubelluna and said, "No way, I want my peerage to be my friends, not my slaves."

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and Yubelluna adopted a small blush as he spoke.

Shugita watched this occurrence with an intrigued expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

Several days had passed since Naruto made Yubelluna his queen. His training with Karlamine, Yubelluna, Isabela, and Shugita had been proceeding well. Much greater than what Lord Phenex had expected. Though this was helped by the fact that the history of the devil world and magic were the only aspects Naruto hadn't already mastered thanks to Ryuujin.

Naruto stood in the courtyard of the Phenex estate with Yubelluna. Looking over the blonde perform a complicated spell she nodded and said, "Good Naruto, you've improved greatly in such a short time."

Naruto nodded and said, "I have a great teacher." Although the truth was he was already predisposed to using magic, which he discovered at the beginning of his training with her.

_The day after his historical discussion with Shugita and starting his own peerage, Naruto was brought back out to the courtyard by Shuriya._

_As they arrived, Naruto saw Lord Phenex and Yubelluna standing in the middle of the large area._

_He approached and Shuriya bowed to Naruto and the others and then returned to the estate. He nodded and then looked to the duo and asked, "So what's this about?"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Well, I figured that since you did a majority of your study last time with Shugita on devil society's history. Why not take today to work on your magic. So you'll be doing that with Yubelluna. Plus it's a good chance for to also learn more about her skills. You'll want to know that for the rating games."_

_Naruto scrunched his brow in annoyance at his adoptive father's continued reference to Yubelluna as an object. Ignoring that he asked, "So, where do we start?"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yubelluna. Why don't you start by explaining the source of magic?"_

_Yubelluna nodded and then looked at Naruto with a smile and said, "Right. I'll start with explaining mana, magic's source. Mana is spiritual energy, the energy that comprises a being's consciousness."_

_Naruto sat with an expression of concentration but was really checked out, he was well aware of what mana was. Since it was half of the energy that comprised chakra. It was also something he required a great deal of. However, it seemed he had let his inattention become visible as the next sensation he experienced was a harsh, blunt pain against his head. He looked up and Yubelluna's long, curved metal staff slapped against his forehead._

_He then looked forward to see Yubelluna with an annoyed and disappointed expression. He suddenly felt like it was his stomach that was struck._

_Pulling her staff away she asked disappointed, "Am I truly that boring?"_

_Naruto felt a desire to face-fault but kept it down and thought, '_Great. It's Diva all over again._' He sighed and said, "No, sorry. I just feel that this is stuff I know, so I kinda spaced out."_

_Yubelluna sighed and said with an amused smirk, "I see. You are a child I suppose. Very well, what else do you remember about mana? If you know enough I may simply skip ahead to learning how to use it."_

_Naruto nodded and took a thinking pose, mainly a comical ploy, and said, "I remember it's rather difficult to control and can only be used in specific ways but isn't subject to the laws of chemistry…at least those are the words that pop in my head." Seeing their surprised, yet seemingly placated, expressions Naruto sighed and thought, '_Geez, gotta be careful next time. I'm too used to giving the lectures instead of getting them._'_

_Yubelluna looked at him impressed and then said, "I'm surprised. It seems you have quite the knowledge base."_

_Naruto looked off to the side and mumbled, "If you only knew."_

"_You say something?" Yubelluna asked._

_Naruto shook his head wildly and said, "Nope."_

_Yubelluna shrugged and said, "So be it. Before we can actually start teaching you any spells we need to determine how active mana flows through your body."_

_Naruto nodded and asked, "How do you do that?" He was already aware how much mana was in his body but he didn't know any real spells aside from those taught to him by an annoying brat with daddy issues. And they weren't very useful either._

_Nodding, Yubelluna reached into her cape and pulled out a small, blue, crystalline rectangular block with ornamental metal at the bottom. She displayed it for Naruto to see and said, "This. It's a special block that reacts to mana. As you can see, just by me holding it it is already reacting to my mana."_

_Naruto looked at it and saw what she meant, the almost colorless block was releasing a mild blue light that pulsed as her mana flowed through it._

_She handed it to Naruto and said, "Just hold this and it will react to your mana."_

_Naruto nodded and took the block in his hand. At first there was no reaction but then it released a bright blue light._

_Yubelluna smiled satisfactorily and Lord Phenex said with a nod, "Yes. You seem to have quite the amount of mana for a child."_

_What happened next astonished Lord Phenex and intrigued Yubelluna. The block suddenly burst into bright, flickering blue flames._

_Lord Phenex gave a dumbfounded look and said, "…My…you certainly do have quite a lot."_

_Yubelluna narrowed her eyes curiously as she was certain she saw Naruto smirk slightly before the block burst into flames. Deciding to save her suspicion for later she nodded and said, "Good, you certainly have a lot of mana coursing through you. So magic should be easy for you to grasp."_

_Naruto grinned and said, "Cool."_

_Yubelluna turned to Lord Phenex and said, "I believe I can handle it from here unless you simply wish to watch."_

_Lord Phenex shook his head and said, "I know you are quite capable so I have no doubts." He then winked to Naruto and left as he said, "Good luck."_

_Yubelluna watched him leave and then turned to Naruto and asked, "You did that, didn't you?"_

_Naruto folded his arms, smirked and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Narrowing her eyes playfully she said, "Making that block burst into flames, you surged mana into it so it would do that. Didn't you?"_

_Naruto put his hands behind his head and asked, "And if I did? Will you tell on me?"_

_Yubelluna shook her head with a chuckle and said, "Unless you say otherwise I won't speak of it."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "I'm asking you to, not ordering."_

_Yubelluna nodded and said, "The result is the same. In any event it is time to begin the actual magic training. Are there any other surprises you have in store?"_

_Naruto rubbed his chin and said, "I have an inkling that I have previously learned a few spells but I don't think they're very useful."_

"_Very well. I suppose then it is pertinent to start with the basics. The simplest spell that most Phenex clan members learn is the Fireball. It's a relatively simple spell but it takes work to learn as your first," Yubelluna related. She then demonstrated the spell by raising her staff slightly in front of her and a magical circle appeared below her in bright orange-red and a small pillar of light flowed around her. Almost immediately the circle faded away, Yubelluna raised her staff and pointed it vertically and shouted, "Fireball!" A circle appeared above her head vertically and spat three balls of fire that arced and weaved through the air before crashing to the ground in front of her._

_Naruto whistled and said, "I don't remember what I was taught exactly but I know that wasn't it."_

_Yubelluna chuckled and said, "Well in your case it won't be quite that simple. To make your mana flow correctly you're going to need to use the lyrical form of magic."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow in what was true confusion and asked, "Lyrical form?"_

_Yubelluna nodded and said, "Yes. It's a simpler form of magic that uses words to shape your mana for a spell if you aren't necessarily skilled enough in the actual spell to use it immediately. The words for this spell are quite simple: ignis, infernalis, and sole. Although before you can do that even you must learn to flow your mana, something you obviously know how to do."_

_Naruto nodded and looked towards his target, the same spot Yubelluna hit and raised his hands in front of him and began collecting his mana and then said, "Ignis infernalis sole!" A portion of his mana flowed from his body and collected into a red-orange magical circle above his head the fired a group of three fireballs that moved in a more straightforward pattern than Yubelluna's but still hit their mark. Naruto smirked and asked, "How was that?"_

_Yubelluna nodded and said, "Very good."_

Naruto proceeded to perform the spell, this time without words. He merely raised his hands in front of him and performed the spell just as Yubelluna had, a circle appearing below him as he gathered mana, which then coalesced above his head in a circle before soaring out in a weaving pattern and crashing in three large explosions.

Yubelluna clapped lightly and said, "In only a matter of days you have improved greatly. Have you been practicing that other spell I taught you?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yup. It takes me a while to charge right now but I can do it without the words."

Yubelluna smiled and thought, '_He certainly learns quickly. Amazingly so. I wonder how he does it._'

Again a circle formed below him and mana collected around him. However, rather than disappear almost immediately this circle remained for a few seconds before disappearing as he raised his right arm and shouted, "Fire Wall!" At a targeted spot ahead of him a straight wall of fire erupted from the ground and remained for several seconds before disappearing.

Yubelluna nodded happily and said, "That's quite impressive how quickly you learn."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I have my methods."

She merely nodded in response and said as she stood, "I believe we are finished for now. After your break your training with Karlamine should begin."

Naruto nodded and plopped down on the ground with a sigh.

After several minutes Karlamine made her way to the courtyard and laughed to herself.

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground fast asleep.

Walking over to him she looked over his sleeping form and thought, '_Who would've thought he'd be my king?_' She then thought back to when he had made her his knight.

_Naruto had just finished his first training session with Yubelluna and had been told he would begin his training with Karlamine._

_As she walked towards the courtyard she was stopped by Yubelluna who said slyly, "Be careful. He has a few surprises."_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "I will be. But I don't imagine he'll be very dangerous."_

_Yubelluna said with a nod, "No, not dangerous. Just surprising."_

_Karlamine raised a confused eyebrow as Yubelluna walked away but merely shrugged and continued on to the courtyard._

_When she arrived there she saw Naruto practicing the spell Yubelluna had taught him before sending the fireballs crashing._

_Naruto sighed and looked to the side when he heard light clapping._

_Karlamine walked into the courtyard and said, "It seems Yubelluna is teaching you well. So, think you can do just as good with my teaching?"_

_Naruto saw her confident expression and, deciding to have a little fun with her, said with a shrug, "Depends on how good my teacher is."_

_Karlamine put a hand on her hip and retorted, "Ooh, confident. Let's see if I can't knock you down a little."_

_Naruto smiled and said, "I am just a kid remember."_

_Karlamine nodded and handed him a wooden sword and said, "Alright then, kid, let's see how naturally you pick this up."_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_I shouldn't have said that._' Looking at the sword in his hand he realized it was a straight sword and asked, "Do you have any curved ones?"_

_Karlamine raised an eyebrow and thought, '_Odd request._' But with a shrug she said, "Sure. Give me that one and I'll grab you a different one."_

_He reached out with both hands and handed the sword to her._

_Karlamine raised both eyebrows this time and, reacting on instinct, grabbed the blade in the middle with her right hand, and took it away for another._

_When she reached the collection of wooden practice swords she mumbled to herself, "I wonder where he learned to hand over the sword like that. That can't just be natural instinct." Shrugging it off for the moment she grabbed a curved sword and made her way back to where he was._

_She decided to see if her hunch was correct and handed him the sword by holding it in the middle and reaching out horizontally._

_Her hunch seemed to be proven when Naruto grabbed the sword with both hands. He pulled but she didn't let go at first. He raised an eyebrow but she released it._

_A suspicious look on her face and a hand on her hip she asked, "Do you remember who taught you to hand swords over like that, or to take them like that?"_

_Naruto wondered what she meant before he caught what he had done and thought, '_Aww, crap. I really need to work on those instincts of mine._' Naruto shook his head and said, "No. It just felt right."_

_Narrowing her eyes she sighed and said, "If you say so." Her suspicious frown was replaced with an excited smile as she asked, "So, you ready to begin?"_

_Naruto nodded and assumed a kenjutsu stance, but then altered it slightly so it would be incorrect. He had to work on not making himself look quite so good at the things he knew how to do otherwise his "No memory" story could be cracked wide open._

_Karlamine raised another eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "You've gotten previous training haven't you?"_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said with a weak chuckle, "I…don't remember."_

_Karlamine frowned and then acted immediately. She rushed at Naruto and swung with a wide horizontal swing._

_Without being able to ration his instincts, Naruto reacted instantly. He blocked her sword with his own and twisted counter-clockwise._

_Karlamine looked at him with wide eyes, then to her hand. She then looked to her sword on the ground a foot away._

_Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Uh-oh."_

_Smirking, Karlamine stood straight and said, "Alright. I'm going to get answers, but I'm not a brute so I'll give you a chance."_

_Naruto tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "I challenge you to a duel."_

_Naruto blinked and said, "Huuuhh?! W-why?"_

_Karlamine folded her arms and said, "It's nobler than just forcing the information out of you like some brute. With that in mind, I figure you must have your reasons for hiding it. However, if I win this, you will tell me."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do I get if I win?"_

_Karlamine sighed and scratched her head and then said with a shrug, "As long as it's not obscene, just about anything."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Mind giving me a moment to think?"_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "Just don't try to back out."_

_Naruto put a hand to his chin and said, "Alright. If I win,"_

_Karlamine asked, "If you win, what?"_

"_You'll become my first knight," Naruto said._

_Karlamine's eyes widened and her cheeks tinted and she said, "A-are you sure about that? This is only our first training session."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "If you ask me you're really good. I'd like to have a knight like that."_

_Karlamine's face reddened further and she looked to the side. She then sighed and said with a nod, "Very well. If you win I will become your knight."_

_Naruto grinned and said, "Great!"_

_ Karlamine stood limply, an expression of pure shock on her face. She looked down at her sword with a light tremble. Her sword was split right in the middle of the blade._

_She looked up at a grinning Naruto and sighed then said, "Well…looks like you win." As she straightened her posture she mumbled, "Though I can't say I'm that disappointed."_

_Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, although his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear every word._

_Karlamine looked back at her sword wondering how it broke like that._

_During the last moments of the duel, a duel which lasted much longer than most, Karlamine made a downward vertical swing that Naruto moved to block by swinging in an upward vertical swing at a perpendicular angle, unbeknownst to Karlamine momentarily imbuing his wooden sword with wind chakra, slicing through the middle of her blade like foam._

_Chuckling she thought, '_He's certainly quite the interesting person._'_

After chuckling at the interesting memory and the amusement the last week had brought training with him she walked over, knelt down to him and reached out her right hand and lightly tapped his forehead.

Naruto squinted his eyes before looking around groggily when he noticed Karlamine above him. He sat up with a yawn and asked, "How long was I out?"

Karlamine shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter. We still have plenty of time to continue training. Would you rather do that or keep sleeping?"

Standing up with a deep yawn he stretched and said, "I think I'd rather do some practice."

Karlamine nodded and said, "So be it. We'll continue where we left off, utilizing special sword techniques. Specifically the Demon Fang."

Naruto nodded and prepared his sword in his hands and looked at his target, concentrated mana into the blade and then swung the sword down to his side, blade facing forward, and then swung in an upward forward angle. As he did, he shouted, "Demon Fang!" At the middle of his arc a small blast of blue energy shot out from his sword and sliced across the ground before cutting through the target easily.

Karlamine nodded approvingly and said, "Great. Like Yubelluna said before, you do learn fast."

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head and said, "Sure do!"

Karlamine chuckled to herself and thought, '_Who would've thought he'd be my king?_'

After finishing his session with Karlamine Naruto returned to the main building for a midday meal.

As he ate, he noticed a presence behind him. Looking in that direction he saw the source.

Isabela. She stood near the entrance to the meal room watching over Naruto.

He sighed and thought, '_Seriously? Even after all that she still feels like she needs to be my shadow?_'

What he was referring to was one of his training sessions with Isabela.

The first had gone much the same as Karlamine's and Yubelluna's; that is she discovered his advanced capabilities and skills. However, unlike Yubelluna and Karlamine she was already aware of these skills from when she saw him kill the giant snake from before.

_ Isabela arrived in the courtyard for her first training session with Naruto. She had managed to observe from the others about Naruto's advanced capabilities compared to what was expected. Her expectations were higher than the others' however since she had witnessed Naruto singlehandedly take down the snake._

_As she arrived in the courtyard, she saw that Naruto was not present._

_One of the maids came by and Isabela asked, "Do you know where Naruto is?"_

_The looked up in thought and then nodded and said, "Yes. I believe he is in the meal hall at the moment. If you don't mind waiting here he should return momentarily."_

_Isabela nodded and took a seat on one of the many benches lining the yard's edges._

_ As she expected, Naruto arrived only a few minutes later._

_Looking around he saw Isabela and asked, "So, guess I'm training with you now?"_

_Isabela nodded and said, "Yes. However, I wish to skip the runaround you've done with the others. I am already aware that you are stronger and more skilled than expected for anyone your age. I simply wish to find out by how much."_

_Naruto was finding himself liking Isabela, unlike the others she merely said exactly what she thought. He nodded and asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"_

_Isabela smirked and said, "By finding out firsthand."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and then realized what she meant. He nodded and said, "'Kay, I'll show you what I've got."_

_She then raised her hand and said, "Since this is inevitably going to be a match, even if just sparring, I'd like to place a little wager. Partly for my own amusement and to make sure you aren't holding back too much."_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Another one? Well whatever. Guess I'll find out what it is in a second._'_

"_It is this: should I end up beating you in the spar I'd like you to tell me what you _do_ remember about who taught you your skills. However, should you win I will simply proceed with the training normally and not mention it again," Isabela offered._

_Naruto felt himself mildly disappointed that she didn't let him pick his own reward but he didn't truly care. Nodding he said, "Sounds good to me."_

_Isabela nodded in return and responded, "Good." She got into a fighting stance as did Naruto._

_Isabela moved first by charging at Naruto with a horizontal swing._

_Naruto utilized his then small size by ducking and then twirling around her back. Unfortunately his size worked against him so he jumped up to try and kick her torso._

_Isabela smirked and reached back with her right arm, grabbed Naruto's leg pulled him out front and tossed him away._

_Naruto grunted as this happened and used his hands to try and correct his tumble. Fortunately for himself he was successful but huffed when Isabela got near._

_She attempted to land a punch on his torso._

_Naruto smirked and planted his foot on her arm and then used it to jump back behind her. This had two effects, the first was it sent her falling forward and sending him behind her. _

_Taking the opportunity he attempted to get a finishing blow in while she was on the ground, however she planted her hands on the ground hoisted the rest of her body up and spun with a wide kick that Naruto was able to block but was launched back away from her as she righted herself._

_As he stood back up Naruto smirked and thought, '_I may be holding back a lot but she's better than I expected. I may actually need to put a little more effort into this one._' That thought in mind he coursed slightly more chakra through his body, increasing his strength, giving him stronger hits and higher speeds._

_Isabela discovered this the hard way when she rushed at Naruto only for him to move around behind her much faster than before. "What?" she said in surprise at his increased speed._

_Smirking he planted a kick on her head, causing her to fall forward._

_She grunted as she rolled through the fall, spun around and lunged at Naruto once more._

_Naruto gave a small grin as she charged._

_ Isabela looked up at Naruto with a twitching frown. She lied on the ground sprawled as Naruto was crouched in front of her._

_How he won was simple, when she charged at him he jumped over her head and planted a chakra filled kick on her back. The result was she lost control of her legs and merely fell to the ground._

_She sighed and said, "I see that you are in fact obviously very skilled and strong."_

_Naruto grinned and said, "Seems that way."_

_She nodded and asked, "Now could you please give me back the feeling in my legs."_

_Naruto wagged his finger and said, "Only if you agree that I've won."_

_She smirked and asked, "Do you think I'm that devious?"_

_Naruto shrugged and responded, "Perhaps. Just need to be safe, I don't want to do this and then you reverse it on me for an easy win."_

_Isabela chuckled and said, "A very strategic move. Alright, I concede that you win."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Right, I'm holding you to that." He then moved his hand to her torso and flowed a small burst of chakra that reset the nerves in her body giving her back her movement._

_Isabela then quickly sat up and pulled him close, surprising him and resulting in his head landing squarely in her bosom._

_His head flushed red and he said, "E-erm, Isabela. W-what are you…?"_

_Isabela released him and said with a chuckle, "Just getting my own little victory."_

_He frowned and thought, '_Crap, that really did get me. Even Diva wasn't this annoying._'_

_Standing up, Isabela said, "I'll keep my word. You won so I won't bring up the subject again unless you wish to speak about it. Now that I have an idea of your strength and skill, we can get started."_

_Naruto nodded happily, there was a chance she could teach him knew skills, much like Yubelluna and Karlamine had._

_ Naruto's training with Isabela continued on the same schedule after that for several days. However, after four days Naruto arrived to see someone he didn't recognize was there to train him._

_He looked around and asked, "Where's Isabela?"_

_The man shook his head and said, "She has other obligations so I'll be your tutor for today."_

_Without waiting any longer Naruto vanished in a burst of smoke._

_The man sweat-dropped and mumbled, "I guess he doesn't like me?"_

_ Naruto reappeared above the castle on its roof and began speaking to Ryuujin. _'I'm going to find Isabela._'_

_Ryuujin responded, __**"**_**You're overthinking this.**_**"**_

_Naruto shook his head and said, '_No, Isabela wouldn't have just vanished like that. The last time she had to go somewhere else she told me, plus I've noticed that she's been unfocused during the last few days. I'm going to find out._'_

"**Heh, the one who's always trying to keep people from prying is snooping in on someone. How interesting,**_**"**__ Ryuujin commented amusedly._

_Naruto sighed and replied, '_Perhaps, it is a little hypocritical. However, understanding this world is part of my goal. I'm going to go ahead regardless of what you think._'_

"**Heheh, you say that assuming I truly care. All I'm concerned about is getting this world's timeline situated and getting rid of the aberration. How you do it doesn't matter. You seem to forget this quite often,**_**"**__ Ryuujin responded plainly._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, '_Yeah. You got a point. I suppose you just don't always seem like some passive observer._'_

_Ryuujin responded with the verbal equivalent of a shrug._

_Naruto then closed his eyes and released a pulse of chakra. After waiting for a return pulse he opened his eyes and took off from his position to a different part of the castle._

_ He soon arrived near the center at a part he recognized as Lord Phenex's throne room. Looking around, he found a line of windows that were used to allow air in and dropped down beside them and began listening to what was occurring in the room._

_ Down in the throne room Lord and Lady Phenex sat on their thrones as Isabela stood in front of them in the middle of the room, on the black and white checkered floor._

_On the left side of the room up against the wall stood Ruval Phenex as well as Shugita._

_Isabela looked from the two men on the side to Lord and Lady Phenex and asked, "Are you certain of this decision?"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, this decision has been made. Unless someone else makes the same request then you will become Riser Phenex's rook."_

_ Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, '_So Riser's asked her to be his rook. Something about this seems odd._'_

_ Isabela sighed and said, "Very well."_

_Lord Phenex nodded and looked to Ruval and asked, "Do you have any argument?"_

_Ruval shook his head and said, "None. I have a few open spaces in my peerage but both rooks are taken. I would like to fill those spaces but anything but a rook would do Isabela a disservice."_

_Lord Phenex nodded and looked to Shugita who shook his head. Nodding again he said, "So be it. Unless we receive any challenge to this or argument of it then three days from now you will be made his rook."_

_With a deep frown Isabela nodded and said, "I understand."_

_ Naruto witnessed this and frowned. It was plainly obvious that she was not interested in becoming Riser's rook. He didn't know what her reasons were but at the time he didn't care._

_ Later that day Naruto went to the library for more information on devil history._

_Eventually he found what he was looking for, a book on a specific series of events from roughly three hundred years earlier._

_At that moment Isabela walked in to the library as well._

_Naruto looked to the side and decided to ask her about what was happening, but to make it her prerogative to disclose it. Closing his book he walked up to her and waved and said, "Hi."_

_Isabela nodded and said, "Hello, it seems you spend a lot of time in here for a child. Regardless of your other…qualities."_

_Naruto grinned and then asked, "What happened yesterday? Some weirdo was in courtyard instead of you, that stunk."_

_Isabela chuckled, a chuckle which momentarily became a frown when she knelt down and said, "Sorry about that. I had some things to discuss with your father." She looked down in thought and then said, "Also, I don't think I can be your trainer for much longer."_

_Naruto frowned and asked, "Why?"_

_Isabela shook her head and said, "Unfortunately I can't really tell you that. All you can know is that we can only train a few more times…unless…"_

_Naruto tilted his head and said, "Unless what?"_

_Shaking her head she said, "It's nothing."_

_He frowned and said, "I'm not stupid, just tell me what's happening."_

_Standing up Isabela said, "It's a decision that was made by your father, I have no part in it."_

"_But if you don't want to do it, I might be able to help," Naruto said despite knowing exactly what was going on._

_Isabela closed her eyes in thought and then sighed and said, "So be it. I can't tell you all of what is going on but I will tell you this: you are correct. There is something happening that I'm not particularly thrilled with. However, I am a servant to the house of Phenex, so I have no say in this; and I don't want you to get mixed up in this, understood?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "I understand."_

_Isabela nodded uneasily and then left the room. As she left the room she said with a sigh, "He's not going to listen to me in the least."_

_Naruto watched her leave and Ryuujin said, __**"**_**You're not going to listen to her in the least, are you?**_**"**_

'Nope,_' he responded swiftly._

_ Later that day he made his way to the throne room where he went looking for his father but instead found his mother, Lady Phenex._

_Seeing him enter she asked, "Do you need something Naruto?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Kind of. I was thinking of getting a new evil piece."_

_Lady Phenex narrowed her eyes and then closed them in a smile and said, "I think I might have a few ideas. Let me speak to your father and I'll see what I can do."_

_Naruto nodded then turned around and left the room._

_ Several hours later Naruto was called to the throne room._

_When he arrived he saw that he wasn't the only one there, so were his two elder siblings Riser and Ruval._

_He had an inkling what was going on, a thought that was proven when he noticed the very angry expression on Riser's face. Looking at his adoptive parents he noticed that Isabela was with them. By that point he was pretty certain what was happening, he just wasn't sure how it would go down and wasn't too interested in having to humiliate Riser. Jerk or not they were still technically siblings._

_Lord Phenex cleared his throat and asked, "Do the three of you know why I called you here?"_

_Riser sneered and said, "Riser does. You've called us here for an exercise in futility."_

_Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and asked, "Oh? And what would that be?"_

_Riser looked at Naruto and said with a derisive chuckle, "My little brother is starting to get a big head. And due to him being a petulant child he isn't happy that Riser's adult problems are interfering with his playtime. So he's challenged me for Isabela to be his rook."_

_Naruto looked at the proceedings and then thought, '_Oh, this isn't exactly what I had in mind._'_

"**Then what **_**did**_** you have in mind?**_**"**__ Ryuujin asked, mainly out of amusement._

'Actually…I don't think I thought this through very well. Damn, I didn't realize being given the body of a child would actually interfere with my head,_' he complained._

_Ryuujin sighed and said, __**"**_**So it seems I still have to do some tweaking to your deaging process. After I see how this turns out, and how amusing it is, I'll see if I can't separate your mind from your body somehow so that you aren't actually thinking like a child now and then.**_**"**_

'That'd be great,_' Naruto responded flatly._

_Ryuujin merely huffed._

_With a sigh Lord Phenex responded to Riser by saying, "While I wouldn't have chosen…those words, yes. For one reason or another my wife has informed me that Naruto has proposed a challenge for you taking Isabela as your rook."_

_Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Lady Phenex, who gave him a small wink. Naruto sighed and thought, '_Again, not what I had in mind. But then I don't think I had anything in mind._'_

_Riser grit his teeth and said, "It shouldn't matter! Riser is the elder brother _and_ he has already received two pieces in a short time!"_

_Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, this is true. However, you already have one bishop, two knights, one rook, a queen and three pawns. You have far more pieces than Naruto does. Plus he has the role of becoming Rias' husband. Therefore it is imperative that he has a strong peerage at his side and I cannot imagine many better rooks than Isabela for his first."_

_Naruto looked at Riser and added, "Besides, all you would have done is look at her like some object. Isabela deserves better than to become just some item for you. Besides, she's the best teacher I've gotten while I'm here."_

_Riser clenched his fists in anger, he was truly starting to hate his younger brother._

_Lord Phenex turned to Naruto and asked, "So, do you accept this role?"_

_Naruto looked at Lord Phenex and then said, "On one condition."_

_Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what might that be?"_

_Naruto then turned to Isabela and asked, "Do _you_ want this?" Naruto sighed internally when that had the expected reaction. Everyone present was bewildered why he would ask the opinion of a servant about joining his peerage. Naruto ignored those murmurings and looked Isabela straight in the eyes._

_It was then she realized he was dead serious about that question and found it was she who turned a light shade of red. After a quick breath to regain her composure she nodded with a light smile and said, "I would be happy to."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Then I'll take Isabela as my rook."_

_Lord Phenex smirked and declared, "There you have it. I'm certain you'll find another, equally capable, candidate for your remaining rook position."_

_Riser spat at the ground and then left the room._

_But as he did he was approached by Shugita. Raising an eyebrow he listened to the words the old man had to say._

_ Inside the main hall however, Naruto was approached by Isabela as the small crowd inside dispersed. She then asked, "Before I am made to be your rook, may I ask you one question?"_

_Naruto shrugged and said, "As long as it's not about you know what go for it."_

_Isabela nodded and asked, "Why did you go through so much trouble?"_

_Naruto chuckled and responded, "To tell you the truth, I ended up overhearing a conversation about you being given to Riser."_

_Isabela frowned and said, "So you became jealous?"_

_Naruto thought for a moment and then said with a shake of the head, "Not exactly, I was able to tell you weren't thrilled with the idea. I've gotten to know you enough that I don't want you to be forced into that. Unfortunately this whole thing didn't go quite as I had intended, all I really wanted was a way to stop you from becoming Riser's piece. I didn't think through how to do that very well though."_

_Isabela blinked and then laughed for several seconds before saying, "I can't decide if that's silly or sweet. Probably somewhere in between. Either way, I'm glad you were willing to look out for me, but I distinctly told you not to."_

_Naruto merely grinned and said, "Come on, you didn't really think I'd listen did you?"_

_Isabela put a hand on her hip and said with a sigh, "I suppose not. Well then, I suppose we should get this going."_

_Naruto put a hand up and said, "Hold on, I want to give you the option of not becoming my rook."_

_Isabela tilted her head and said, "Really? Why would you do that?"_

"_Because, what I was aiming for wasn't for you to specifically become my evil piece but for you to gain your free will, I'll only do this if you want to become my evil piece," Naruto said plainly._

_Isabela smirked and knelt down to his level and said, "You were willing to go through that trouble to help me. Of course I would be more than happy to become your rook."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Then let me get my evil pieces and you'll become my rook."_

Looking back at Isabela standing in the corner he waved her over and she walked over to him and asked, "Do you need something?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I just think you don't need to act like some kind of shadow anymore. Since you're in my peerage now you don't need to hide like that."

Isabela frowned and said, "I would like to but my position is as your bodyguard-"

Naruto interrupted her and said, "No. You _were_ my bodyguard. Now you're my friend. Got it?"

Sighing, she said, "So be it. Then I am your friend, not just your bodyguard. On that note, do you mind if I sit here and eat?"

"Go right ahead," Naruto said plainly.

Three Months Later

During the three months since Naruto began his training he had, in addition to his training, had been going back and forth from the Phenex house and the Gremory house.

At the moment, he was sitting in the center garden of the Gremory house. With him were Rias, Itachi and someone Naruto had met two months after being engaged to Rias.

The person in question was Sona Sitri, the heiress of the house of Sitri and younger sister to the current Leviathan, Serafall. Sona was a girl the same age as Rias, however she was decidedly different. Rias was energetic, hyperactive and constantly moving. Sona on the other hand was very controlled, calm and despite her age did not seem to waste a single movement. An interesting event indeed.

_Naruto was moving to his carriage for his usual trip to the Gremory house. He trained with Yubelluna and the others five out of seven days and spent one day breaking before heading to Rias' house on the last day before starting over. He had learned to appreciate his time at Rias' for he found her house much warmer and more pleasant than the Phenex house. Plus it allowed him to get away from the constant guard, that is without resorting to ninjutsu._

_It was essentially his time to rest more so than at his home, since even on his break day he was still given subtle training methods._

_However, one day when arriving at the Gremory estate, he noticed that there was a coach there he didn't recognize, but with a symbol on it he did from his studies. Sitri._

_ As he walked in he noticed that Sirzechs was also present. He walked up to the satan and asked, "What's going on, why are the Sitris here?"_

_Sirzechs raised an eyebrow when he took notice of Naruto and said with a smile, "Ah, Naruto. I was hoping you'd arrive today."_

_Naruto mumbled with a sweat-drop, "You know I come here every Saturday."_

_Clearing his throat Sirzechs said, "Anyway. There's someone I want you to meet." Motioning to his side Naruto watched as two people walked out._

_The first was a girl the same age as Naruto with short black hair in a bob cut, critical violet eyes, round red glasses and wearing a short black dress._

_The second was an older, beautiful girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails with pink bows and energetic violet eyes. She wore an outfit that Naruto couldn't describe as anything but a magical girl uniform consisting of a bright pink beret, a pink belly shirt with vertical yellow lines on each side, a short white vest with dark pink borders and a large pink bow with a large amulet holding it in place, long, black, fingerless gloves with white cuffs at the top, a pink miniskirt with white side-flaps as well as a low belt, and long stockings with black and pink stripes and she even had a large pink wand with a yellow star at the top. Naruto noticed that she had an overall childlike body, not including her large breasts._

_Naruto looked at the two girls and asked, "Who are they exactly?"_

_Sirzechs widened his eyes and then said, "Why, they are Sona Sitri and her older sister Serafall Leviathan."_

_Naruto blinked, looked at the two girls, then back to Sirzechs before widening his eyes and saying, "WHAT!? That's Serafall Leviathan!?"_

_Sirzechs chuckled and said, "Hahahah, most people have that reaction the first time they meet her. But yes, the one in pink is in fact Serafall Leviathan."_

_Said girl then said, "Muuuu, that name sounds so serious. I much prefer Magical Girl Levia-tan!"_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Good grief. Is she seriously one of the Underworld's great leaders?_'_

_Serafall then looked at Naruto with a momentarily frozen expression. Her face then turned red as she took in his features, jumped at him and enveloped the blonde in a deep hug, that also planted his head deep in her bosom. She also repeated multiple times, "SO CUTE! Oh you're just so adorable! You're hair, your blue eyes, and those whisker marks, oh!"_

_Sona sighed and adjusted her glasses._

_Sirzechs merely smirked at the scene unfolding before Naruto grabbed her waist and freed himself with a gasp._

_He coughed a few times, his face red and holding on to his nose as he said, "…Can't…breathe…" He then thought, '_Oh goody. Another girl who dresses like a magical girl with some dull-humored guardian. If she says anything about girlfriend or special eyes I quit. And if this one's anything like the other, I could suffocate._'_

_Serafall laughed and held her wand close as she twisted side to side and said, "I just love those whiskers!" As she made another move to get them a hand grabbed her arm and her younger sister sighed._

_Sona looked at Serafall and said, "Please sister, you're embarrassing us…again."_

"_Mooouuu, you're no fun Sona-chan!" Serafall whined._

_Sona sighed and responded, "No, you don't take your position seriously enough."_

_Sirzechs chuckled and said, "Come now Sona, you're being too strict. Our positions as Satans are very trying. We need to unwind from time to time."_

"_If you ask me you're just unhinged," Naruto mumbled._

"_What was that?" Sirzechs asked with a kind smile and dark aura._

"_Nothing," Naruto muttered swiftly with a cold sweat._

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto turned to the call of his name only to be glomped by a certain redheaded devil._

"_R-Rias…" Naruto said strained as the young girl hang from his neck. After managing to free himself from her he thought, '_Why is it that I'm being hugged by so many girls today…at the very least Serafall had something between me and her ribs._'_

_Rias giggled and said, "It's good to see you again!" She then looked over his shoulder and saw Sona and ran over to her and said, "Hey Sona!"_

_Sona put a hand up and said calmly, "It's good to see you as well Rias. I must apologize for my sister."_

_Rias tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?" She looked up at Serafall who merely waved and then said, "Big sister Serafall seems normal."_

_Sona sighed and said, "That's the problem."_

_Coughing, Sirzechs looked at Serafall and asked, "So, what is it you have come here for, Serafall?"_

_Putting her wand behind her back she nodded and said, "I heard about Rias' engagement and I wanted to see who it was." She glanced over at Naruto and said with a giggle, "I didn't think he'd be so cute though."_

_Rias wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and said with an emphatic nod, "Yup! He's strong too!"_

_Serafall's eyes narrowed and she said, "Better be careful then, I might take him for myself."_

_Rias tightened her grip, inadvertently choking the blonde, and protested, "NO, NO! He's mine, you can't have him!"_

_Naruto quickly tapped her shoulder to get her to back off and coughed again._

_Sirzechs chuckled, darker than normal, and then turned to Serafall and said, "So, you've seen him. Is there anything else?"_

_Serafall nodded and said, "Yes. Just a few things, you don't mind if Sona plays with Rias in the meantime do you?"_

_Sirzechs shook his head and said, "Not at all." Turning to Rias he said, "Why don't you and the others head to the courtyard?"_

_Rias nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm and began running as she shouted, "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!"_

_Sona sighed and said, "This is going to be a long day."_

_ The three soon arrived in the large courtyard at the center of the estate and sat around the round table in the center._

_When they did, Rias turned to the side and said, "Itachi! Where've you been?"_

"_Itachi?" Sona wondered aloud. She turned and watched as the "boy" in question approached the table with curiosity._

_Nodding to Rias he said, "I apologize, I've been busy with other things."_

_Rias nodded and said, "Sure." She then raised her eyebrows and pointed to Sona and asked, "Have you met Sona yet?"_

_Itachi looked at her and shook his head and said, "No, I have not." He bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sona."_

_Sona's cheeks tinted before she nodded and said, "Same here…"_

"_Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha," he responded in his even toned voice._

"_Itachi…Uchiha, it's good to meet you," Sona responded in a similar tone._

_Naruto sat with a twitching eyebrow and mumbled, "This is quite possibly the least mentally stimulating conversation I've ever heard." He froze when he suddenly felt two cold gazes on him._

_Rias looked side to side in confusion and then put a finger to her chin and mumbled, "What's going on?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "Don't ask."_

_Rias looked at him puzzled and then said with a shrug, "Okay."_

_Sona looked at Rias and asked, "Have you added him yet?"_

_Rias blinked and then said, "Huh?"_

_Sona sighed and said, "Have you added Itachi to your peerage yet?"_

_Naruto raised his eyebrows and realized he thought the same thing, although specifically whether she had a peerage period._

_Rias frowned and said, "No, I don't even have a peerage."_

_Sona smirked and said, "Then I may pounce first."_

_Rias frowned and said, "Mooouuu, why do people keep trying to take them?"_

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_What am I, a piece of jerky?_'_

_Sona adjusted her glasses and said, "You needn't take it as earnest. I was merely joking."_

_Rias scrunched her brows in annoyance and said, "I can't tell 'cuz you're always so serious."_

_Sona nodded and looked at Naruto and asked, "So, I understand you're an adopted son of the Phenexes?"_

_Naruto nodded and responded, "Yes, why do you ask?"_

_Taking a drink of tea she replied, "It's odd for the houses to adopt. It's almost unheard of for said adoptees to be used as interhouse marriages. So I'm just curious, what makes you so special?"_

_Naruto shrugged and said, "Dunno. Luck of the draw I guess?"_

_Smirking Sona said, "Perhaps." She then looked at Itachi and asked, "And how did you end up here?"_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_Living in the Gremory house, did you too fall from the sky?" Sona asked with slight just._

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow at that mention._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes and then said, "I found my way here on mere chance. I wasn't lucky enough to get adopted like Naruto. But working in the Gremory house isn't the worst fate for a wanderer I suppose."_

_Sona nodded and said, "Yes, there are many fates worse than that."_

_After that the group of four spent their time merely conversing about nothing of import._

_That was the day Naruto met Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan._

The month after that the four were again sitting in the center of the garden. As they did Naruto merely ate a small cake while Rias and Sona seemed to be stuck in a personal battle. A personal battle of chess.

Rias stared at the chess board with her pieces as the red and Sona's pieces as the blue. Rias was not doing well. As she continued to concentrate on her pieces she moaned before sighing. She then looked at Sona and said, "Why is it always so hard to be you Sona?"

Sona sighed in return and said, "Because unlike you I practice. You should try it."

Rias put her head in her hands and huffed then said, "But the only time I can practice is when Naruto's here. And he's only here one day a week. And you always show up at the same time."

Sona narrowed her eyes and looked at Itachi and said, "You could practice with Itachi. I imagine he has some skill. Plus he's your pawn."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I practice with Isabela and the others all the time."

Rias shrugged and asked Itachi, "_Do_ you know how to play chess?"

He nodded silently.

Naruto chuckled and then thought, '_You'd think things would change between them in some way after he becomes her pawn. But nope._'

_Naruto arrived at Rias' house for his usual weekly visit. Unlike normal he arrived with Yubelluna and Isabela, his queen and rook._

_When he arrived, he and the others exited the coach and made their way inside._

_ As they walked inside Rias saw Naruto with the others and huffed as she walked over briskly and wrapped her arms around his and asked annoyed, "Who are you?"_

_Isabela narrowed her eyes but Yubelluna replied kindly, "I am Yubelluna, Naruto's queen, and this is Isabela his rook."_

_Rias blinked in curiosity and then looked him in the eyes and asked, "You've got a peerage already?"_

_Naruto chuckled and said, "Not a full one yet. But yes."_

_Rias moaned and said, "Mooouuu, why do you have one already and not me?"_

_Naruto shrugged with a weak chuckle and said, "Erm, luck of the draw?"_

_She narrowed her eyes and said, "You always say that."_

_At that moment Venelana walked by and Rias said briskly, "Mommy! I want a peerage too!"_

_Venelana blinked in curiosity before laughing gracefully and said, "It's not necessarily that easy dear. You need to find someone willing to become your servant first. Plus you don't even have a set of evil pieces."_

_Rias frowned and asked lowly, "Well…can I have a set?"_

_Venelana knelt down and ruffled her daughter's hair as she said, "Of course dear. Unfortunately your father and I are busy at the moment, but if you don't mind waiting I can get you a set as soon as possible."_

_Rias nodded happily and said, "Yay!" She then grabbed Naruto by the arm and asked, "Isn't that great?!"_

_Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, that's great Rias. For now let's go find somewhere to play."_

_She nodded and dragged him along._

_ When they arrived at the courtyard Rias pulled out a chess set._

_Naruto smiled and asked, "You wanna play a game?"_

_Rias shook her head and said, "No, I want to think of my peerage."_

_Naruto tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean?"_

_She dumped out the red pieces and said, "I want to think of who I want in it."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Erm, I'm not sure it works that way. You can't really plan out this stuff."_

_Rias looked at him flatly and said, "I. Want. To. Make. My. Peerage."_

_The red aura developing around her, that Naruto was sure was a result of Sirzechs, helped Naruto's answer. A brisk, short, "Right."_

_Pulling out the first piece she said, "This is the king, so that's me right?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. Now, your queen."_

_She nodded and thought through her options and asked, "How about Sona?"_

_Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Err, no. You can't add someone from another peerage or another king. It needs to be someone who isn't part of a peerage already."_

_Rias put a hand on her chin and asked, "Like who?"_

_Naruto looked around and then got an idea. Pointing he said, "Itachi isn't part of a peerage."_

_Itachi, who was busy practicing magic, looked up at them curiously._

_Rias examined the piece in her hand curiously and then said, "I don't think Itachi's really fit for the queen role."_

_Naruto sighed and said, "You do realize that a queen doesn't necessarily need to be a girl right?"_

"_They don't?" she asked confused._

_Naruto sighed and said, "Oh boy. How much do you know about the evil pieces?"_

_Rias looked at him in thought before her brain seemed to break and she said, "Not a clue."_

_Naruto dropped his shoulders and mumbled, "This is gonna take a while."_

_ Naruto spent the next hour explaining the roles and abilities offered by each piece, and answering the same few questions over and over again, before Rias seemed to finally get it. He hoped._

_After setting down a pawn he asked, "So, based on what I just told you, what role do you think Itachi is best suited for?"_

_Rias narrowed her eyes in thought and then said, "How about the pawn?"_

_Itachi sweat-dropped and thought, '_I'm not sure I should feel grateful or insulted._'_

_Naruto smirked and asked, "Why's that?"_

_Rias nodded and said, "Well…that way he doesn't get any weaker or slower."_

"_Then why not the queen then?" Naruto asked._

"_Because he doesn't have that much magic," Rias replied._

_Naruto smiled and said with an approving nod, "Good, you do learn fast. In this case pawn is best for Itachi, he'll gain a little extra durability for becoming an evil piece along without getting his abilities reduced significantly in any one area; but he can get promoted to a stronger piece if he gets into the enemy base for a short period of time should he need the boost."_

_Rias grinned and said, "Yay!" Bringing her arms in close she said, "I'm so happy I remembered that!" She then sighed and said relieved, "I'm glad all the heavy thinking is done."_

_Naruto sighed with a smirk and mumbled, "Well, at least she's doing better."_

_ A short time later Venelana came into the courtyard with a small metal box. She walked over to the small group with it in hand._

_When Rias realized what it was she threw her arms up in joy and ran over to her mother with her arms behind her._

"_Ah, Rias you shouldn't…run like…that. Oh boy," Naruto mumbled as Rias' careless running caused her to faceplant in the middle of the yard. Yet the girl seemed to hop up and continue running unphased. Chuckling to himself Naruto said, "Well, at least she's resilient."_

_He and Itachi then got up and joined her in front of Venelana. In front of whom Rias had her fists clenched in anticipation under her chin as she bounced on the balls of her feet._

_Venelana giggled and said, "Now, now Rias. Calm down."_

_Rias nodded and took a deep breath, calming down almost instantly._

_Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_If she is so hyperactive that this is a thing, it'll either end up very bad or very good in the future._'_

_Venelana nodded and opened up the box, revealing a full set of sixteen chess pieces that were silk white._

_Rias looked at them amazed and asked, "What now?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "I thought we went over this."_

_Rias puffed her cheeks and moaned, "You talk too fast."_

_Naruto suppressed his annoyance to an eyebrow twitch._

_Venelana chuckled and said, "It's actually quite simple. All you need to do is prick your finger and drop some blood on to each piece, then the pieces will become attuned to you."_

_Rias frowned and said, "But…but that'll hurt."_

_Naruto sighed and walked over to her and said, "I can help you do it without it hurting."_

_Lowering her eyebrows in doubt she asked, "R-really?"_

_Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Yup, I guarantee it."_

_Frowning in thought she nodded and said, "Okay, if you say so."_

_He nodded again and said, "Give me your hand."_

_She nodded and reached out her right hand, which he took in his left. First he placed his right hand over hers, it now being between both hands._

_Venelana watched in curiosity as she saw a faint green light come from the space between his hands._

_Rias smiled and said happily, "Mmmm, it feels so warm."_

_Naruto nodded and pulled his right hand away and flicked her right finger._

_She blinked and said, "I didn't feel that."_

_With a nod he said, "That's the idea. Now, go ahead and do it before the effect wears off."_

_Looking at her hand unsurely she shoved it at Naruto again and said, "I'm scared, you do it."_

_Sighing he ruffled the redhead's hair and said warmly, "Alright. You're hopeless, you know that?"_

_She puffed her cheeks as he pulled out a senbon and pricked the end of her index finger._

_Venelana smiled warmly at the entire event and then said, "Now just hold your hand over each piece long enough for some blood to drip onto it." _

_Rias nodded and did as she was told, placing one drop onto each piece._

_After finishing the process she watched as each piece went from a ghostly white to a deep crimson. She then looked at her mother and asked, "So what do I do now?"_

_Venelana nodded and said, "Now you just wait until you can find someone to be your first piece, we'll handle it from there."_

_Rias turned around and looked at Itachi expectantly._

_He looked lost for a moment before realizing what she wanted and saying, "I'll be her first piece."_

_Venelana smiled and Rias said, "Yay, thanks Itachi!"_

_Itachi merely nodded._

_Venelana turned to Rias and asked, "Do you know what piece you want him to be?"_

_Rias nodded and said, "Yes, my pawn."_

_Venelana nodded and looked into the box but before she grabbed a piece she raised an eyebrow._

_Naruto looked at her and asked, "Something wrong?"_

_Venelana shook her head with a smile and said, "No, the exact opposite. It seems my daughter has a mutation piece, two to be exact, one pawn and one bishop." She grabbed the strangely colored pawn and handed it to Rias and said, "I've personally seen Itachi's skill, so why don't you use this."_

_Rias nodded and turned around, but before walking away she asked, "Uhmm, what do I do now?"_

_Venelana opened her mouth to speak but then looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto, you've done this before right?"_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Three times actually."_

"_Good, why don't you help Rias with this part?" Venelana asked._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow but said with a shrug, "Sure, I don't mind."_

_Walking over to Rias and Itachi he said, "The first thing is that Itachi needs to lie on his back."_

_Itachi nodded and did so._

_Naruto nodded as well then looked at Rias and said, "Now you need to place the piece on his chest and repeat these words, but replace my name with yours: 'I order, in my name Naruto Phenex, you Itachi. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life.' Think you can do that?"_

_Rias nodded and put the piece on Itachi's chest, raised her arms in front of her, something that Naruto had observed to just be natural in this situation, and said, "I order, in my name Rias Gremory, you Itachi. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life."_

_A magical circle appeared around Itachi and the pawn released a faint light before sinking into his chest. He grit his teeth as he felt periodic jolts of pain from what he assumed was the transformation from human, which is what he actually was, to devil, which is what everyone but Naruto thought he was. After several seconds the light died down and Itachi released a heavy sigh before standing up slowly._

_Naruto smirked and asked, "Feel any different?"_

_Looking to each hand and testing his mobility he said, "I feel somewhat lighter."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Comes with the territory." He then looked at Rias and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Congratulations, you have your first pawn."_

_Rias looked between them in slight surprise, mainly at the situation as a whole. Her apprehensiveness died down, however, when Itachi gave a small smile followed by a nod._

_Naruto grinned and said, "See? Even Itachi's happy and he's an uncharismatic bore."_

_Itachi twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as Rias put a finger to her chin and said, "Unchrasimatic?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "Nevermind."_

As Itachi sat down with Rias to help with her chess playing, Naruto smirked and thought, '_Nope, they pretty much interact exactly the same as before. Although Itachi seems to be a little less distant than before. So I guess that's something._' Naruto's attention was diverted when he saw a miniature magical circle appear in front of him. And in it was a small projection of Lady Phenex. Nodding he said, "Mother."

She nodded in return and said, "It's getting late now, why don't you begin your journey home?"

Naruto nodded and tapped Rias' shoulder and said, "Sorry, I gotta get goin'."

Rias frowned, then smiled and said with a nod, "Okay. Hopefully next time I'll actually be able to beat Sona."

Naruto grinned as a magic circle appeared under him and said, "I doubt it."

Rias' face flushed bright red and she dove to punch him, however he was already gone and all she ended up doing was sliding across the dirt ungracefully.

Itachi twitched at the sight while Sona sighed.

As Naruto arrived back at his house he said to himself, "Sure am glad I learned how to use transportation circles, much better than horse and buggy."

"Perhaps, but it gives us less quality time."

The sudden voice caused him to jump in surprise as he turned and saw Yubelluna behind him. Sighing he said in light annoyance, "Geez, don't sneak up on me like that."

Yubelluna brought a hand to her chin as she chuckled and said, "But it's so very amusing."

Naruto huffed and said, "Whatever, I'm going to head off for bed, I never figured Rias would be such a handful."

Yubelluna merely nodded and returned to her own room.

The next morning Naruto awoke early to see the sun just peaking over the horizon, though he would never get used to how the world he was currently in had a west-east sun cycle instead of an east-west cycle. Stretching as he stood he made his way to his closet and put on his favorite orange hoodie and blue shorts before bolting for his favorite spot.

Said spot being a secluded area on the western edge of the Phenex property that was effectively in the middle of nowhere.

However, it wasn't the actual spot Naruto cared about, it was what he could do there. That spot did have one trace of civilization, an old abandoned house. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out a scroll with the word, "Weapons" written on it. Unrolling the scroll he searched for the exact weapon he wanted. Upon finding it he smirked and placed his hand against the seal it was contained in. One burst of smoke later and in his hand was a katana with an elaborate red hand guard, a white hilt with gray fabric wrapped around it, a gold end cap, and a black scabbard.

Looking at the sword he said, "Alright Tenseiga, do your thing." Said thing involved him unsheathing said sword, a blade he had received in a different world many centuries ago, and placing the tip against the front door of the old house. He pressed lightly and the sword seemed to phase through the door as if it were not there. After sinking the blade halfway into the door he twisted to the right ninety degrees and then back before removing the blade, resheathing it, and then resealing it back into the scroll.

He then grabbed the door's handle and pushed it open. Instead of finding himself on the inside of an old abandoned house, he was instead in a place far different from the underworld. It was an almost endless forest with a large clearing several meters ahead of him with a river next to it and hundreds of large trees dotting the landscape.

Behind him was a tall canyon wall with the door embedded in it, which he promptly closed. The place he was in was a special pocket dimension he had used a combination of Ryuujin's dimension jumping abilities and Tenseiga's ability to open doorways to other dimensions to create. It was heavily based off a place he had once visited long ago. The main aspects of the pocket dimension were time displacement and gravity alteration. The time displacement meant that time flowed at a much higher rate inside the dimension than outside, although to those within it felt normal. The displacement was so great that an entire year within the dimension only lasted roughly twenty-four hours in the outside world.

The gravity alteration meant Naruto was able to control how much gravitational force the dimension experienced in increments of ten. He usually kept the force at one hundred during most of his training but due to his smaller sized body he was forced to keep the force down to ten until he was able to move normally.

Nodding to himself he said, "Alright, I've got to begin my daily training." He extended the middle and index fingers of both hands, he then put his right hand in front of him pointing up with his left hand above, horizontal, with the extended fingers overlapping and making a cross shape. He then shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several hundred bursts of smoke erupted around him.

When they cleared the area was filled with several hundred clones of Naruto. Looking around the groups he said, "Right! Let's divide up and begin training!"

The clone Narutos simultaneously raised their arms and shouted, "Yeah!"

A trick he had learned long ago was that the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a technique that produce solid copies of the use, could be used for increased training speed since the clones returned any and all memories to the user upon dispelling. Couple that with Naruto's huge chakra reserves, then and now, it allowed him to take a training course that would normally last several months and decrease it down to several days' worth of time.

He divided the clones up into even groups of one hundred. One group to practice ninjutsu, one to practice genjutsu, another for taijutsu, another for kenjutsu, including the techniques Karlamine had been teaching him, another for practicing magic, yet another practiced a special jutsu form called sealing jutsu, one more studied on the history and economics of the world he currently inhabited, devil, human and angel, as well as generally keeping his mind sharp, and one last group trained to keep up his chakra control.

Despite all of this there was one drawback to the jutsu, the clones could only return to the user memories and experiences. If Naruto wanted to increase, or at least maintain, his physical abilities he would need to do that himself. Which he did with the help of his pocket dimension's gravitational field. By increasing the amount of force his body experienced while training, it would allow him to become stronger without needing to encumber himself with weights, it also meant when he was exposed to normal gravity his strength would be further multiplied by the greater ease of movement.

Increasing the force to ten as he began to sweat, Naruto smirked and said, "Let's see if I can do a hundred hand stand pushups this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

* * *

><p>Several months had passed since Naruto's near beating by Rias, an event he had evaded thanks to magic circles.<p>

At that moment in time, Naruto was being taken by his adoptive parents to visit a school intended for him to attend in the future.

Yokai Academy, a school for devils that allows them to learn what life in the human world is like since many of them will be involved with the human world. The school was established after Sirzechs decided integrating devils into human society immediately did not turn out well. Of course the headmaster being an old friend of Lord Gremory and specifically requested it didn't hurt.

As they arrived at the school Naruto looked over the campus and saw the rather gothic building on the top of the hill with the two dormitories on either side.

Sighing to himself he thought, '_I thought this was a school, not Frankenstein's castle. So long as there isn't a creepy guy in there I'm good._'

* * *

><p>Of course these hopes were dashed when he met the headmaster Tenmei Mikogami.<p>

Naruto looked at the man, who despite being a devil, wore an outfit very reminiscent of a priest complete with a rosary.

He was a tall, hunched over man wearing a white shawl that hid his face in shadow along with a white uniform. He looked at the entering trio and said slyly, "Ah, Lord and Lady Phenex, I'm glad you came. This must be young Naruto?" He glanced down at the boy.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_At least he isn't covered in stitches or have a giant bolt in his head._'

Mikogami smiled wryly and said, "It's good to meet you Naruto Phenex. I am Tenmei Mikogami, headmaster of Yokai Academy. I do hope you'll attend in the near future."

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "Of course headmaster, Naruto will be attending, just as both Ruval and Riser did. Although it will be a few years before then."

Mikogami nodded and said, "Of course, of course. So what is your exact reason for coming to this fine establishment?"

Lord Phenex nodded and responded, "It's very simple actually. I would like to discuss a few things with you." He then turned to Naruto and said, "Why don't you run along? Isabela will accompany around the school so just stay away from the areas she warns you about."

Naruto nodded and turned to Isabela, who nodded as well, and then left with his rook.

After they left Lord Phenex's smirk disappeared as he turned to Tenmei.

* * *

><p>Naruto wandered around the school with Isabela beside him, seeing the different school rooms, the cafeteria and even getting a cursory look at the dorms.<p>

As they moved about the premises, Naruto suddenly became aware of strange sounds from a nearby section of forest. Assuming they were just animals he sent chakra to his eyes to get a clearer view, that's when he saw what was really happening.

* * *

><p>In the secluded area of the forest stood a small circle of young devils, laughing and cackling as they berated and insulted two figures at their feet.<p>

The figures in question were two other devils not much older than Naruto's current form. Although Naruto's enhanced vision could see something unusual about them.

Both were on the ground and curled into defensive positions. One was a young girl with light red hair and dark blue eyes while the other had light blue hair and dark red eyes. They both also had feline ears on the tops of their heads.

One of the standing girls scoffed and said, "Stupid half-breeds. You should just go. What are you even doing around here?"

The blue-haired girl lifted her head up weakly and said, "Our…our mommy and daddy live here, just like us."

"Tch, don't talk about your poor excuse for a devil mother and that weak human," another girl said before kicking her.

Naruto looked at them and remembered someone he had met long before and how he had been treated for similar reasons. That combined with his own treatment at his old home built up and he reacted on instinct, running forward.

"Young lord!" Isabela shouted as Naruto ran forward.

One of the girls lifted their feet up but stopped when Naruto shouted, "STOP!"

All the girls froze and turned around to see Naruto with annoyance and confusion, before seemingly realizing who he was.

Their eyes then filled with stars as one of the girls shouted, "It's Naruto Phenex! He's the boy that's gonna marry Rias Gremory!" The girls all squealed simultaneously and ran forward.

* * *

><p>In the headmaster's room Tenmei looked down at the area where Naruto was and chuckled.<p>

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Something happening?"

Mikogami merely waved him over.

Lord and Lady Phenex walked over to the window and Mikogami said, "It seems your boy is rather popular with the ladies."

Lady Phenex sighed while Lord Phenex laughed and said, "Of course! Even those who aren't a Phenex by birth in my family are!"

Mikogami and the others then raised their eyebrows at what transpired next however.

* * *

><p>Naruto clenched his fists and shouted, "Don't touch me!"<p>

The group of girls stopped short of him confused and one asked, "But why? We just want an autograph or something."

Naruto snarled and said, "I'd never do anything like that for people so cruel."

The girls gasped in unanimous shock as Naruto and Isabela walked by them.

As they did the two catgirls sat up in fear and the redhead stood up shakily in front of her supposed sibling and said with weak anger, "D-don't…don't hurt us."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. He then said, "I have no intention of it. I'm here to help."

The red-haired girl lowered her arms in confusion and then asked, "Y-you won't?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile and said, "Not a chance." He then walked over to them and placed two fingers on each of their foreheads, his eyes morphing into base Sharingan and he said, "Why don't the two of you sleep now?"

Almost instantly the two girls fell unconscious in Naruto's arms. He then turned to Isabela and asked, "Would you help me with them?"

Isabela nodded and picked the two girls up into her arms, the duo walking away from the stunned and insulted group of girls.

* * *

><p>In his office Mikogami chuckled and said, "My, my. It seems you certainly have a strange one. Such concern for the wellbeing of others is unheard of in devils…well, outside of the house of Gremory that is."<p>

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "True. Perhaps that's why things have turned out this way…and why it is we who found him and not they." He then turned to Mikogami and said, "But that aside, do you have what we discussed?"

Mikogami nodded and reached into his robe and pulled out a small light blue crystal sphere roughly the size of a softball and handed it to Lord Phenex, though he didn't let go immediately and said, "Just know, Azazel doesn't give these away cheap."

Lord Phenex nodded and responded, "I know. And as much as it pains me to acquire his help he _is_ the only one capable of forging these things."

Mikogami chuckled darkly and said wryly, "It's amazing what can be accomplished when one has no sense of pride."

Lord Phenex sweat-dropped and said with a weak chuckle, "Heheh…r-right…I'll uh…remember that." He then coughed into his hand as he stowed the object and said, "Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving. I need to see exactly what it is my son has found now. Last time he did this he brought home a giant orange fox. At the very least he got rid of it. The things he can find out there astound me."

Mikogami merely chuckled as they left.

"Are you certain he is mentally sound dear?" Lady Phenex asked.

Lord Phenex sighed and responded, "My love, if he were he wouldn't be capable of many of the things he has accomplished. Sadly genius and madness come hand in hand. I just hope his genius truly matches the disturbing amount of madness he has."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Isabela found a secluded spot off to the edge of the school where Naruto had Isabela set the two girls on the ground.<p>

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, guess I should wake them now." He then knelt down and placed two fingers against their foreheads again.

The two girls regained consciousness slowly, before sitting up and seeing Naruto sitting on the ground and Isabela standing behind him.

They blinked curiously before the most recent events flashed into their minds and they looked around frightened.

Naruto waved his hand and said, "You can calm down. There's no one here who'll hurt you."

The two girls snuggled close to each other and looked at Naruto worriedly.

Naruto smiled softly and then asked, "So, why don't you tell me your names? Mine's Naruto Uz-Phenex."

"Uz-Phenex? That's a strange name," the bluenette commented.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively and said, "It's Naruto Phenex, that's it. Now yours?"

The girls looked at each other weakly before looking back to Naruto.

The redhead spoke first and said, "I'm Ni."

Next was the bluenette who said, "I'm Li."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good. Nice to meet you Ni, Li."

The girls seemed to loosen up and even cracked small smiles of their own.

Naruto grinned slightly before asking, "If you don't mind, could you tell me why those kids were hitting you?"

The two frowned and looked at each other sorrowfully before Ni spoke, saying, "We're…we're half-devils. Our mother is a devil but our father was a human. Unfortunately that makes a lot of people hate us, so we get bullied whenever we go outside without mommy."

Naruto nodded slowly and said, "I see. That's despicable. So how come you weren't with her this time?"

Their cat ears flattened guiltily and they looked at the ground and Li said, "We got bored of just going on the trails with Mommy so we ran off. Then we got lost around the big school. Then those mean devils showed up."

Naruto sighed heavily and said, "Got it. So I guess I should help you find your mother then, huh?"

The twins nodded and said in unison, "Uh-huh."

Naruto stood up with a smirk and said, "Come with me, I'll help you find'er,"

The twins nodded with small smiles and followed Naruto through the forest.

* * *

><p>Through a combination of sheer luck and his sensory skills Naruto did find the twins' mother. Although she didn't seem as overjoyed to see them as he had hoped.<p>

To be plain, she looked downright pissed. Though given the circumstances it was expected.

The older woman with long purple hair and matching cat ears sighed annoyed and said, "How many times do I need to tell you two not to go away from me? Now, if it weren't for the timely intervention of Lord Phenex's gracious son you would've been killed."

Naruto winced and thought, '_Geez lady, take it easy. They're kids, kids are curious._'

Putting her hands on her hips and huffing, the woman then turned to Naruto and Isabela and bowed, saying in apology, "Thank you for finding my ruffian daughters. I sincerely apologize for any grief they have caused you."

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't, they didn't cause any at all. I'm just glad they didn't get hurt any worse than they did."

The woman sighed again and then scowled at her daughters and said, "You see, you even had him worried and he's not the one that has to deal with the two of you."

Naruto frowned and finally had enough. "Hey! They've just been through a traumatic experience! They need you to comfort them, not berate them!"

The woman scowled and said, "While I appreciate your help, you are still a child. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your infantile ideas on child rearing to yourself."

Naruto grew a tic mark and thought, '_Gah, screw you! I've raised two girls of my own who could put yours to shame in the trouble department. That's what I get for having kids with a vampire._'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**Aww, does the poor kid miss his children?**_**"**

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, '_Kai is doing just fine with them. Though I imagine he's either an old man or dead by now…but my point still stands!_'

"_**I'm sure it does,**_**"** Ryuujin remarked with a snicker.

Isabela narrowed her eyes in anger and said, "I would appreciate myself if you would not hurl such vile insults at my master and king."

The woman looked her over and said, "And what are you? A rook? I'll have you know I was a bishop to one of the great members of the Astaroth house before I got mixed up with some bad and annoying people. That mess got me these two."

Ni and Li frowned in worry as their mother looked at them disapprovingly.

"Ahem!" a voice called from the side.

The woman's whole countenance changed as Lord and Lady Phenex approached.

She stood up straight with her hands at her waist and a smile on her face as she bowed and said, "Ah, Lord and Lady Phenex, how good it is to see you."

Lady Phenex nodded with a sweet smile, the kind of sweet smile Naruto knows is always followed by trouble, and said, "I'm sure it is. Although I would like to know why you are using such vile language with my dear son?"

Putting a hand to her mouth in exaggerated shock the woman responded, "Why, I haven't the slightest idea what it is you're talking about."

Lord Phenex nodded with a smile and said, "I'm sure you don't. However, insulting the heir to one of the main houses, as…inexperienced as he may be in the specific area of conversation, is greatly frowned upon. And it is plainly obvious you neither care for nor wish to do so for your children."

The woman scowled and said, "So!? What's it to you!?"

Lord Phenex smiled kindly and said, "Simple. I see no reason to leave them with a nigh abusive mother. Although whether they are or not I will leave up to the affected parties. However…you are in need of some severe punishment. And it just so happens that the Gremorys have let us borrow their best butler for a while."

The woman turned to the side and turned a shade of blue Naruto didn't think was possible on organic skin as the butler who he had met several times, though the bastard's name always eludes him, stood nearby with a sweet smile on his face.

Lord Phenex then motioned to the woman and asked, "Would you be so kind as to provide reeducation to this poor soul?"

The butler cracked his eyes fiendishly and said, "Yes, my lord."

Lady Phenex chuckled, "You are such a dear."

The man chuckled shortly as he grabbed the woman's arm and said, "But of course. I am after all, one hell of a butler."

Naruto gulped and asked his father, "Uhm…what's he going to do to her?"

Lord Phenex smiled with his eyes in shadow and said, "It's best you not ask such questions."

Naruto turned slightly blue and said, "Ah…right." He then asked, "But…what will we do with Ni and Li?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "I thought it might not be a bad idea for us to take care of them. Well, you specifically."

Naruto blinked and said, "Huh?"

Lord Phenex turned and said, "As further members of your peerage."

The twins frowned and said, "But we're just half-devils."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "True. But the evil pieces would make you full devils."

The girls' ears perked up and they looked at Naruto who glared annoyed at his old man and then asked, "I'll only do it if you want to. Just know it'll mean you'll be considered my servants and you'll live at the estate with me."

Ni nodded and said, "Yeah, but we'll be full devils and we won't get picked on anymore."

Li nodded emphatically and said, "We'll have big sister Isabela to protect us!"

Isabela tinted at the compliment and merely smiled.

Naruto nodded and said, "So be it then. You two, Li and Ni, will become my first pawns."

"YAY!" the girls shrieked in unison as they glomped the poor boy.

He winced at their surprising strength for their size and thought, '_Ouch, if it weren't for my healing abilities…I might be dead._'

Ryuujin chuckled and remarked, **"**_**Oh stop whining. You'll help these two just like you did dog-boy. Who knows, it might even go further. Judging by the way these two are now I wouldn't be surprised to see them end up like those twin priestesses who stuck to you like leeches for the same reasons miss Leviathan did. In fact, remind me…didn't the three of you do something you promised that other priestess back in-**_**"**

Naruto then cut in, '_WILL YOU SHUT UP! That never happened…at least…I don't remember it._'

Ryuujin simply chuckled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, '_What's that for?_'

Ryuujin responded complacently, **"**_**Oh, nothing.**_**"**

Naruto simply winced as he felt another bone crack in his chest.

* * *

><p>It was shortly after that that Naruto and his two new pawns arrived back home where he swiftly added them to his peerage.<p>

As the lights from the ceremony died down the twins stood up and examined the movement of their bodies.

Ni then commented, "I feel…lighter."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's because your body's stronger and needs less force to move around."

Li nodded happily and asked, "So when do we eat dinner?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Soon enough. Let's just get you something better than those rags and we should be set."

The twins nodded and followed Naruto before he handed them off to Shuriya to be given baths.

He then sighed to himself and said, "It just keeps getting bigger. And with things going like this something tells my peerage is going to get really weird in the future."

* * *

><p>Several more weeks passed after that particular event and Naruto was busy doing more sword training with Karlamine.<p>

The two were sparring with wooden swords and Karlamine attempted a thrust but Naruto ducked and spun under her, taking out her legs.

Naruto stood up with a grin but frowned when he noticed his sword, which was broken.

Karlamine sat up with a groan and said, "It seems you have gotten quite skilled my king."

Naruto frowned at her.

Seeing his expression she sighed and stood up then said with a smile, "Sorry, you've gotten more skilled, Naruto."

Naruto grinned in response.

Nodding she said, "However, you seem to be stronger than most your size so I think that a katana isn't so much your style. I think you'll be in need of a more appropriately sized sword."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Smirking Karlamine said, "I have a friend who is skilled with larger blades. Unfortunately she was a friend of mine in the military so I'll have to find her. Of course, if you don't mind her coming to help train you."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Go ahead, if you think it'll help."

Karlamine nodded and responded, "In that case I'd like to cut this session short so I can try to get in contact her."

Naruto nodded and turned around and took off.

Nodding to herself Karlamine turned around and walked to a different area of the castle.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the castle just looking around the area, though his actual goal was to look for areas to set traps since he was expecting that things would start getting annoying. That was proven to him when he found out from those girls torturing Ni and Li that he and Rias had become famous.<p>

After wandering around for a short period of time Naruto found himself back in his room where he went over to his desk and pulled out several slips of paper. He then pulled out a brush and ink and began drawing symbols on the paper.

* * *

><p>He spent several minutes working on the slips before putting away the ink and brush.<p>

He looked at the paper and said with a smirk, "Good ol' paper bombs. Guess I'll just set up a few traps. At the very least these aren't the explosive kind, just the kick your ass type."

He shoved them into one of his pockets and took off out of his door and into the castle.

* * *

><p>He jumped across the rafters silently placing the paper bombs in different areas of the castle. In addition to his booby traps he also placed monitoring tags. That way he could monitor the castle, a clone that is.<p>

After placing the last one he jumped down to the floor.

"So…mind telling me what you've been doing?"

Naruto practically screeched when he spun around and saw his father with a confused expression.

Sweating slightly he said, "Oh…hey Dad."

Lord Phenex looked around and asked, "I've noticed you jumping around up there like a monkey. Any particular reason?"

Naruto tried to think of a plausible explanation then just said plainly, "I like jumping around. It makes me feel like I'm flying."

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and then shrugged and said, "If you say so. Anyway why don't you come with me, Shugita and I have something to show you."

Naruto nodded and followed his adoptive father to the library that Shugita spent most of his time in.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Naruto noticed Shugita standing nearby waiting for the two of them.<p>

Shugita bowed lightly and said, "You've arrived. Do you have it?"

Lord Phenex nodded and pulled the blue sphere Mikogami had given him from his coat.

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "What is that thing?"

Lord Phenex nodded to him and said, "Tell me, do you remember you and Shugita discussing Sacred Gears?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. They're powerful magical artifacts created by the biblical God as a means to enact his miracles right? They're gifted to humans and human hybrids at or shortly after birth. That's about it right?"

Shugita nodded and said, "Good work, you have a good memory. Yes that is correct. However, in recent centuries it's been discovered that God isn't the only one who could-er can, create Sacred Gears. Certain…persons have discovered ways to make false Gears. Although most of them are subpar. But one particular person has discovered how to recreate the Longinus Gears, the most powerful of Sacred Gears. It was a strain getting him to part with one of his creations, but it was possible."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you go through all that trouble?"

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Simple, with all of that power you have, we've determined it might be a good idea for you to have a Sacred Gear of your own."

Naruto blinked and asked, "Uhm…how does that work? I'm a devil."

Lord Phenex nodded and responded, "True, but these Gears are specifically designed to be compatible with nonhumans."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "But why, if I'm already powerful like you said, why would you give me a Sacred Gear?"

Shugita chuckled and said, "For several reasons. The main is your betrothed; despite whatever abilities you have a Sacred Gear would give you a greater ability to protect her. And of course saying that her husband is a Sacred Gear wielder wouldn't hurt."

Naruto nodded though hid his annoyance at being used for a political move. But a Sacred Gear would be greatly advantageous and he wouldn't deny that. '_But there's also the question of whether you'd kick out whatever is in there. After all the main point of a Longinus Gear is it having a creature sealed inside._'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**Of course, I won't mind having a new friend around. That is so long as it isn't annoying.**_**"**

Naruto gave the vocal form of a nod and looked at his father and asked, "So how does it work?"

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Right. It's simple, but painful. The Gear will need to be forced into your body, it will have to react to it and integrate itself. It's going to be easy to do but, well to put it simple it's going to feel like a light spear going through you."

"Oh, lovely," Naruto said weakly.

Shugita nodded and motioned to a nearby table turned bed and said, "Just lie down here and we can begin."

Naruto nodded and did as requested.

Lord Phenex handed the Gear to Shugita and the old man walked over to Naruto and said, "This is going to hurt. But…so long as your body can handle the integration, you _should_ survive."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded. He then said to Ryuujin, '_Something doesn't feel right. Keep an eye on my body while this is going on, something tells me I'm going to be a little preoccupied._'

Ryuujin nodded and responded, **"**_**Of course. And if this thing turns out to be too much I'll just break it.**_**"**

Nodding in response Naruto prepared for the Gear to be put into his body.

Shugita walked up to the boy and said, "Now, I'm going to place this over your abdomen. It will start to heat up at that point before I will force it into your body."

Naruto nodded and Shugita placed the Gear on to Naruto's stomach.

The sphere then emitted a faint light that pulsed slowly.

Shugita then said, "Now, I will begin integrating it with your body, try not to scream."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded as Shugita placed his right hand over the sphere and began to push down.

Naruto winced as he felt the pressure increase and turn to pain swiftly.

"_**Naruto, something's already going wrong,**_**" **Ryuujin said plainly.

'_W-what is it?_' Naruto asked as he felt the pain increase.

"_**The Gear isn't being fused with your body, it's simply being pressed into it. If I can actually examine the damn thing I'd tell what's wrong. But it seems there's a small barrier separating your body and it from each other,**_**"** Ryuujin responded.

Naruto felt the Gear begin to do damage and reacted, surging a burst of chakra through his body.

Shugita's eyes widened when the Gear suddenly glowed brightly and then sunk into Naruto's body almost instantly. Narrowing his eyes curiously he said, "Well…that was fast."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Good, so tell me Naruto. Do you feel any different?"

Naruto placed his hand on his stomach and said with a groan, "I hurt like hell. I don't feel good at all."

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "That's to be expected. Being fused with a Sacred Gear after the fact is rather…painful. So I've heard. I'd suggest taking it easy for a little while to ensure the integration is stable."

Naruto nodded and then suddenly felt tired before passing out.

* * *

><p>When he awoke he was in Ryuujin's pocket dimension. He looked around and said, "Well, now I'm here. What's going on?"<p>

Ryuujin pointed behind Naruto and said, **"That."**

Naruto turned and saw a bright orb of blue light behind him that pulsed slowly. He stood up and asked, "Is that the Sacred Gear?"

"**I guess so. It showed up once the damn thing fused with your body. I'm guessing that whatever's in there will wake up when the Gear's fused with your body completely,"** Ryuujin explained.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Any idea why the Gear wouldn't fuse at first?"

Ryuujin shook its head and said, **"No, I can't figure out how that barrier came to be. But your body's reactive surge of chakra destabilized and rid the barrier. Perhaps you can ask its inhabitant when it wakes up."**

"Can you figure anything out about it?" Naruto asked.

Ryuujin nodded and responded, **"Just the name: Bellcross."**

Naruto raised his eyebrows and said, "Bellcross? That's an odd name."

Ryuujin just shrugged and said, **"Meh, I've heard weirder…like Hashirama Senju."**

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "Don't insult old man Senju. He's a badass king. Without him I wouldn't have stopped Vicious."

Ryuujin huffed and then said, **"You seem to be growing quite a group of servants. You've already got five pieces and one maid. Speaking of, you ever thought of making her a piece?"**

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, she's a maid not a fighter. I'd rather not expose her to combat."

Ryuujin shrugged and responded, **"So be it. I'd say your head shouldn't be hurting anymore so why don't you go back? Heheh, don't want them thinkin' you're dead now."**

Naruto stuck out his tongue and vanished.

Ryuujin's smirked dissipated as it looked at the light with Bellcross in it and muttered, **"So…will you be help or a hindrance."** Sighing it said, **"Well…guess it's not important. If you get in the way I'll just kill you."**

The orb of light shrunk slightly.

* * *

><p>Naruto winced from a slight pain as he awoke and sat up. He looked to his right and saw his peerage plus Shuriya sitting beside him. He blinked and asked, "Why're you all here? I didn't die."<p>

Yubelluna nodded and said, "True, but it was very worrying for you to be unconscious for this long."

Ni and Li nodded in unison and said, "You were out for a while."

Karlamine sighed and said, "It was only six hours, he'll be just fine."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yup, I'll be okay."

The twins immediately jumped at him and shouted, "Yippee!"

Naruto fell backwards and said, "Gah! I'm alive but still sore!"

Yubelluna chuckled amusedly as she watched.

* * *

><p>After gaining his Sacred Gear Naruto was informed that his peerage was unaware of it thus he needed to keep it hidden.<p>

He was annoyed by that fact but did as asked. Several days passed since that time and Naruto was informed by Karlamine that her friend had finally arrived.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the training courtyard and waited for Karlamine and her companion to arrive.<p>

Which they did shortly.

As the duo walked in Karlamine motioned to her friend and said to Naruto, "This is my friend who is experienced in the use of large swords and using them swiftly. Her name is Siris."

Naruto looked from Karlamine to Siris. Siris was a tall young woman with long black hair and narrow brown eyes. She had her hair done up in five thin ponytails that fell around her head, one going across her face, all of which was held up by a golden accessory on top of her head. She wore a white top with black accents similar to a cheongsam with a diamond cutout on her chest revealing much of her breasts and cleavage, red shorts under her dress, armored knee-high boots with matching gauntlets and a large zweihander on her back with a brown strap around her chest to hold it in place.

She bowed and said, "As Karlamine said my name is Siris. So, you are Naruto Phenex?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, that's me. That's a pretty big sword on your back."

Siris turned her head slightly back and then looked back at Naruto and nodded, saying, "It's a zweihander, a specialized type of sword designed to act more as a cleaver than a regular blade."

Naruto nodded but thought, '_Sorry, but you're way too late to explain that. I've been using a zweihander since before your parents were born._'

"_**Now, now. Don't get defensive,**_**"** Ryuujin said amusedly.

Siris then turned to Karlamine and asked, "Do you have any wooden blades comparable to zweihanders?"

Karlamine sweat-dropped and said, "Erm…well, sort of."

Siris nodded and replied, "Good, if you would."

Karlamine nodded weakly and walked away.

As she did, Siris asked Naruto, "You are Karlamine's king?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I am, why?"

Siris narrowed her eyes and then shook her head and said, "It's nothing. I'm glad Karlamine was able to find herself a master."

Naruto folded his arms and said, "No, she didn't."

Siris raised an eyebrow this time and asked, "You are her king are you not?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I am, but I'm not her master and she is not my servant. We're friends."

Siris' eyes widened as she listened before regaining her focus as Karlamine arrived, flustered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong Karly?"

Karlamine laughed uncomfortably and said, "Ehh, well. You see…the closest thing we have to a wooden zweihander is…" she trailed off as she pulled out from behind her two, very large, very odd, giant wooden paddles.

Naruto raised a finger and opened his mouth before closing both and saying with a shake of the head, "You know what, I don't want to know."

Siris sweat-dropped and said uncomfortably, "Neither do I."

Karlamine handed the smaller of the two paddles to Naruto who merely twitched an eyebrow and handed the larger of the two to Siris who just sighed in confusion and resignation.

Siris then said, "Alright, I suppose we'll just ignore what…other purposes these things have and focus on sword training."

Naruto nodded weakly.

"In that case, we'll start with the basic stance of zweihander wielding," Siris said.

Karlamine chuckled and said, "Get ready, with every way he surprised me he may already know how to do it."

Siris raised an eyebrow and then said with a smirk, "Is that so? Then would you like to simply test your skills in a spar?"

Naruto was about to speak when Karlamine said flatly, "That's not a good idea."

Naruto huffed in annoyance but Siris asked, "Why's that?"

Karlamine waved her hand and said, "Just don't. It won't end well, for you at least."

Siris raised an eyebrow and heard Naruto laugh as he placed his sword on the ground and say, "She's just bitter because losing our spar is how she became my knight."

Siris raised an eyebrow and then shook her head slowly and said, "Let's get started then."

Naruto nodded and began to get his training from Siris. Although thanks to certain blades he had received long ago he was already quite skilled in the use of large swords. Though he was interested in how to combine magic with a zweihander.

* * *

><p>The training went much as Naruto, and Karlamine, had predicted. Siris was surprised at Naruto's preexisting skill and had to skip ahead several levels of training to get up to specific techniques. The one Naruto had begun liking the most was an attack called Phantom Blade.<p>

Naruto pulled his sword in and then shouted, "Phantom Blade!" he then spun swiftly and struck all of the standing targets around him.

Siris looked at him surprised and said, "I can't describe how amazed I am. Even I had trouble learning that technique. And yet you were able to do it in only one sitting."

Naruto grinned and put his hand behind his head saying, "What can I say, my teacher up 'til now has been really good."

Karlamine blushed from the praise but then said, "No, you simply have natural talent." She then looked at the Phenex estate's large tower and said, "Well then, I suppose that ends this session."

Siris nodded with a small frown and said, "Then I'll give you back your student from now on. There isn't much I have left to teach him."

Karlamine nodded and said, "So it seems. Thanks for your help Siris."

Siris nodded as well and gave Karlamine her paddle and turned to leave.

Karlamine then frowned herself and turned to Naruto and said, "Hey, Naruto can I ask you for a favor?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "What is it?"

* * *

><p>Siris moved to the front entrance of the castle and reached for the door. However, she stopped when she heard someone call to her.<p>

"Hey, Siris wait!"

She turned to see Naruto coming up behind her. She then asked, "What do you need young lord?"

Naruto frowned but shook his head and said, "I'd like to ask you a favor Siris."

Siris tiled her head and said, "Name it young lord."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then said, "Well, I'd like you to become my second knight."

Siris' eyes opened wide and she asked, "Are…are you certain?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Yup. Karlamine told me about you."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Naruto can I ask you a favor?"<em>

_Naruto nodded and asked, "What is it?"_

"_It has to do with Siris," Karlamine began._

_Naruto tilted his head and said, "What is?"_

_Nodding, Karlamine continued, "You see, Siris and I fought alongside each other during several of the smaller conflicts that have transpired over the past decades. We were both under the command of Lord Phenex during the conflicts. We both fought skillfully, however in one battle Siris and I were faced with a multitude of fallen angels. After the battle Lord Phenex elected me as his family's head knight, however Siris was left out of his offer. This left her to merely wander as a sellsword. Whenever we would cross paths she always mentioned that she wanted to become a knight of one of the major clans. She wanted this because failing to do so would make her the first of her family not to become a knight. It would be a great dishonor. And unfortunately she has spent the last forty years doing so, meaning her family has disowned her."_

_Naruto frowned and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"_

_Karlamine nodded and said, "Perhaps, it might restore her honor if she became a knight. A knight of Phenex, and not just any Phenex but the first Phenex to marry a member of the Gremory family."_

_Naruto tilted his head and asked, "You want me to…"_

_Karlamine nodded and said with a smile, "Yes, it would help restore her honor and would make me very happy."_

* * *

><p>Siris frowned and asked, "So Karlamine put you up to this? You can't honestly want a devil with no honor as your knight."<p>

Naruto frowned and said in a huff, "I couldn't care less about honor or whatnot. All I care about is that you are one hell of a swordswoman, I'd be thrilled to have you as my second knight."

Sirsi' eyes lit up and then she smiled tearfully and said, "Thank you, young lord. This truly would allow me to regain my family's approval." She immediately knelt down and hugged Naruto.

Of course the blonde began flailing as his air supply was cut off. After several seconds she noticed Naruto go limp and pulled away, seeing him limp and she began to panic, shaking him vigorously.

* * *

><p>After recovering from his experience Naruto swiftly made Siris his knight, the woman then sending word to her family.<p>

It took several days, but eventually Siris received a letter from her family that instructed her further.

It was soon after that that Siris returned to her household with Naruto and had her position in her family restored.

* * *

><p>Several months after adding Siris to his peerage Naruto decided he had an errand to run. Naruto had eventually decided to start using weapons from his own world and had the Phenex clan's personal blacksmith start making him kunai and shuriken.<p>

Originally he had the old man use normal steel from the Underworld but found that it was insufficient, it was not as durable as he had hoped, for only a few practice tosses and the blades would dull, and he found it did not conduct chakra very well and was ineffective. Eventually he decided switch to using something a bit different. Chakra metal.

But chakra metal didn't exist in the Underworld. So he came up with another idea. The chakra receivers his body was able to produce as black rods of varying lengths.

He eventually delivered a box of the rods, all sized to nearly a foot, to the castle's blacksmith. This turned out foolish as the old man was nearly incapable of forging the rods into acceptable quality weapons.

When Naruto received a batch of weapons made by the blacksmith. He looked at them incredulously and could only watch in disappointment as the blades shattered almost on impact. He was amazed that the old man could take something as impressive as chakra metal and turn it into clay.

It was around that time that Naruto learned of a famous, smalltime blacksmith living in the town just south of the Phenex castle. The man's name wasn't important since he named his shop after his daughter, Mira.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to the town alongside Yubelluna, Ni, Li and Isabela since they all knew the town better than he did.<p>

As they walked through the town Naruto sighed as they were pelted with the usual sighs and moans as the great "Husband of the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer" moved through the town. He scoffed in annoyance as he listened and thought, '_These people are disgusting, they see me and Rias as nothing more than symbols. At least I won't be getting tortured like I did in the Leaf._'

He attempted to continue his train of thought but a massive, blunt pressure pounding into his side and smashing him into the ground.

"Naruto!" his peerage shouted in unison.

What had hit him was a massive dog the size of a car with bright white fur.

"Ahh! Ahahah!" Naruto shouted as his peerage looked on in terror. Yubelluna then sweat-dropped as did the others when they realized what the dog was really doing.

Licking him profusely. Naruto simply laughed hysterically as it licked his face over and over.

Soon a snap of someone's fingers got the dog's attention. It turned happily and ran back to a group of people, its body shrinking to that of a humanoid with shoulder length silver hair with light spikes and red eyes.

Naruto then looked at who had called the dog, the famous butler of the Gremories.

"Sebastian!" Naruto said in surprise.

Sebastian smiled slyly and said kindly, "Why yes, young Phenex, it is I. I do not believe you have met my friends." As he rubbed the dogman's head he said, "I do apologize for my rook being so uncontrollable."

Naruto took notice of one of his comments but ignored it and asked, "What's its…er his name?"

Sebastian smiled and said, "Pluto."

Naruto looked at the dog curiously before Ryuujin said, **"**_**Now, why couldn't dog boy's big stick-up-the-ass brother be more like Pluto here? Don't you think that it would have made things more interesting if he were like Pluto and we were his master?**_**"** Naruto's mind was then filled with an image of him tossing said one-armed man dog treats as he sat on his legs.

Naruto was very, very tried in attempting to keep himself from breaking out into laughter at the scene in his mind. Regaining his composure, Naruto then watched as the others with Sebastian walked forward. Next to him was a mature woman with red hair in a bobcut and matching red eyes, the kind of red Naruto only expected of the Gremories, who wore a ruffled white blouse, red coat, red skirt and a red hat with black gloves. She looked at Naruto with a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you Naruto Phenex, I am Angelina Durless-Barnett. Though you may just call me, Anne."

Naruto nodded then looked to the person on Sebastian's other side. A young woman with cherry-red hair in a square-fringe hairstyle with a lacy frill and short pigtails. She also wore overly thick, round glasses and a cerulean maid's dress with matching buttons and a white pinafore over it that had ruffles on the shoulders as well as knee-high brown boots. The woman looked at Naruto and turned pink as she bowed and said uneasily, "Ah…I'm…I'm Mey-Rin."

Naruto smiled with a wave.

Next to Mey-Rin was a mature woman with light brown skin, large breasts, long, pale-lavender hair and indigo eyes. She wore purple lipstick and a maid's uniform consisting of a dark blue, long-sleeved dress with a white apron, white stockings and dark-brown shoes. She looked at Naruto uneasily and said with a bow, "I am Hannah Anafeloz." After her bow she averted her gaze away from Naruto.

The blonde was confused by her introversion but decided to leave it alone.

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes when she noticed an odd change in Naruto's expression when he looked at Hannah.

Naruto then turned to the person next to Angelina.

That was a young woman with long black hair arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns with thick square bangs with a pink rose that had golden tassels and large golden eyes. She wore a short, black and lavender cheongsam that was decorated with dark pink petals and a blue jacket overtop as well as thigh-high tights, ballet shoes and gold anklets with bells. The woman looked at Naruto with an expression he couldn't decide was uninterested or dead-eyed and bowed.

Sebastian chuckled and said, "You'll need to forgive her, Ran-Mao is rather short with words. Are you not my dear?"

"Yes," she responded plainly.

Naruto just nodded uncomfortably as he looked to the person next to her, a girl with long red hair and red eyes, much like Angelina, and wearing a short, low cut black dress with red lines that had matching extensions going down from her waist, tall high-heeled boots with the same black and red lines pattern and wing-like ornaments on her head. She looked at Naruto confused but bowed and said, "I am Lisara Restall, Angelina's cousin."

Angelina giggled and said, "Yes, my oh so cute cousin."

Lisara twitched an eyebrow as Angelina continued to coo.

Naruto just sighed and saw Pluto standing next to a young boy with pale skin, strawberry-blonde hair tied back with five red bobby pins, two on the right and three on the left and large turquoise eyes. He wore a straw hat, a plain top with red piping around his collar, plaid pants with black knee-high boots. The boy smiled brightly and said, "My name's Finnian, nice to meetcha!"

A man next to him bent the boy forward and said annoyed, "Dammit Finnian! He's a member of a royal family, be more respectful!"

Naruto put a hand up and said, "Uhm, it's alright. I actually don't like being treated so highly."

The man smirked and said, "Oh, well then allow me to introduce myself, Baldroy." Baldroy was a western looking man with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes who wore a customary chef's uniform with a long white apron, goggles hanging from his neck and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Naruto nodded and turned to the man next to Baldroy. A man with short black hair and squinted eyes that hid his eyes from view and who wore Chinese clothing, including a tangzhuang. The man kept his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves and bowed with his smile kept eternally on his face and said, "My name is Lau, nice to meet you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man but refocused to the next member of Sebastian's group. A tall, bespectacled man with short black hair and golden eyes who wore a dark butler's uniform, much like Sebastian himself. The man bowed and said formally, "My name is Claude Faustus."

Naruto nodded and looked to the last member of Sebastian's group, a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate grey eyes and short white hair in two braids. His head was wrapped in a turban and he wore a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over churidars as well as silver hoop earrings, a decorative bindi. He had his right arm and forearm wrapped in bandages. The man bowed deeply and said, "My name is Agni. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "The same to you." Naruto then looked at Sebastian and asked, "So what're you all doing out here anyway?"

Sebastian nodded and said, "We are out doing some menial shopping for Venelana. You?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm out to get some weapons forged."

Mey-Rin tilted her head and asked, "But don't the Phenexes have a blacksmith?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yes, but if you ask me he's not very good. He can't use the ore I want to use to make any acceptable weapons."

Lisara nodded and said, "Yes, it's always best to go for the best, not just the most accessible."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well then Sebby, I'll see ya later."

Sebastian waved and Angelina said with a chuckle, "He called you Sebby."

Sebastian coughed into his hand before he began pulling his right glove off.

* * *

><p>After meeting with Sebastian and his fellow servants Naruto made his way to a back alley section of the town. It took a bit of searching but Naruto and his friends were able to eventually find the blacksmith's shop, "Mira's Forgery."<p>

* * *

><p>As they walked inside, Naruto looked around the shop and saw many high quality weapons ranging from maces and swords to battleaxes and bows.<p>

Eventually a voice called out, "Welcome, welcome!"

Naruto turned and saw a short old man with white, balding hair and a sparse mustache. Naruto twitched an eye and thought, '_This old guy looks just like old man Io._' He sighed and then asked, "Do you do custom orders?"

The old man looked at Naruto and said, "You…you're Naruto Phenex are you not?"

Naruto sighed slightly and said, "I am. But will you do custom orders?"

The man nodded and said, "Of course, of course. But, may I ask you a question?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure."

Nodding the man asked, "Do the Phenexes not have their own in house blacksmith?"

Naruto sighed and said, "We do, but he can't work with the material I need to use."

The man nodded again and said, "I see. So then why would you come all the way to my little shop? I'm thrilled spitless though."

Naruto nodded and responded, "I've heard good things about your work." He then walked over and looked at one of the swords and said with a smirk, "And so far it seems true."

The old man laughed and said, "Please, I merely run the shop. It's my daughter who is the real blacksmith." He then turned and shouted, "Mira! We have more customers!"

"Coming!" Naruto heard her shout from the back of the store before appearing in the front room.

Mira was a young girl with blue hair tied into four ponytails, with two pointing up and two pointing down, and her bangs were split across her forehead and side bangs framing her face with light brown eyes. She wore a white haori and red obi under a red happi along with bandages on her forearms and shins, with black guards over her hands and a pair of zori shoes. She also had a bo staff on her back. She bowed and said, "My name is Mira and I'll be your…black…smith." She looked at Naruto confused before she realized who he was and began to have what the blonde could only figure was a panic attack as she looked side to side worriedly before saying breathlessly, "Ah, you're Naruto…Naruto Phenex!"

Naruto waved his hand placating and said, "Erm…excuse me…would you…"

As Mira continued to run around wildly Naruto eventually grabbed her shoulders and said, "Mira!"

Frozen and confused she said quietly, "Yes?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Think you can calm down enough to listen?"

She nodded weakly and asked, "What do you need?"

Releasing her he bent down and grabbed a woven basket he had with him and handed it to her and said, "I'd like you to make these weapons out of these rods." He then handed her a piece of paper with the specifications of the kunai, shuriken and chakra blades used by the Leaf Village.

Mira blinked and took the basket and asked, "What are they?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It's best you don't ask that."

Mira sweat-dropped and said with a chuckle, "Erm…okay." She then looked down at the rods and said, "I should be able to get these completed in a few days."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks. I'd really appreciate it."

He and his peerage bowed and left.

Mira then turned to her father and said, "Think you could warm up the stove?"

The old man nodded and turned around to go to the back of the shop.

* * *

><p>As he was told Naruto returned to the blacksmith shop with his peerage to retrieve the weapons.<p>

The four of them walked into the shop as Mira and her father stood at the front desk, a collection of the requested weapons situated in front of them.

Mira and her father bowed and Mira said, "Welcome back. We finished them just a little while ago."

Naruto nodded and bowed himself before asking, "Do you have somewhere I can test the weapons?"

Mira nodded and said, "Yes, there's a range in the back."

* * *

><p>The group of six arrived at the target range in the back of the store and Mira handed Naruto some of the kunai and shuriken.<p>

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, here goes." He took a kunai in his hand and threw it at one of the targets in front of him. The kunai flew through the air well and then slammed into the target and stuck well. Naruto tried a few more kunai and several shuriken, all of them doing wonderfully. He then examined an example of each, the weapons were impeccably made, sturdy and dense, however extremely sharp and even conducted chakra wonderfully.

Mira put a hand to her chest in concern when she saw Naruto's expression change. She then asked, "Uhmm…is everything alright."

Naruto lowered the weapon slowly and then said starry-eyed, "They're wonderful! The weapons are incredible!"

Mira blushed and said, "R-really?"

Naruto nodded and said, "They're great." He then asked, "So, how much will it cost?"

Mira opened her mouth to speak then closed it with a thoughtful expression. She then looked at her father, who nodded. She then said, "I'd like something besides money, if you don't mind."

Naruto's peerage became concerned but calmed down when Naruto raised his hand and asked, "And what's that?"

Nodding, Mira said, "I'd like you to make me your personal blacksmith."

Yubelluna shook her head and said, "Unfortunately that is not possible. While I too would appreciate having such a skilled blacksmith there can only be one blacksmith to the family."

Mira frowned and said, "Oh…alright." Shrugging she said, "I tried."

Naruto raised his hand and said, "There is another option."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and Mira asked, "What would that be?"

Naruto grinned and said, "There's no rule saying that one of my pieces can't be a blacksmith. Of course, that's only if-"

"I'll do it!" Mira interrupted with a shout.

Naruto and his peerage sweat-dropped and thought in unison, '_That was fast_.' Naruto nodded and said, "Then allow me to return with my evil piece set and I'll add you as my third pawn."

Mira grinned and said, "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly made Mira his next pawn and had both her and her father move into the Phenex castle and act as his own blacksmiths. Of course he also gave them chakra metal to make normal weapons out in order to sell to others so that they had some sort of income.<p>

Of course Naruto had to force Mira to keep the money for herself. And even then she still gave half to him. Naruto soon discovered that Mira simply loved working with his chakra metal.

To the point she once asked where he got his ore. If it weren't for him once again being glomped by Pluto he would've had to explain it. Although that left something more for him to explain to her.

* * *

><p>After that Naruto's life in the Phenex household seemed to regulate to an acceptable norm. He earned quite a count of money from Mira, who started using the money she offered him as payment for his chakra metal. His training with Yubelluna, Siris, Karlamine, Isabela and Shugita was proceeding almost perfectly.<p>

Although Naruto's training also included a new area, learning to use his Sacred Gear.

* * *

><p>It was roughly one year after receiving it that Naruto was finally able to synchronize with Bellcross to activate it.<p>

Naruto stood with Shugita and Lord Phenex in Shugita's office/library as Shugita said, "Alright, what you'll need to do next is try to concentrate mana into your core so you can draw out your Sacred Gear."

Naruto nodded and close his eyes to concentrate, however he ended up sinking into his unconscious and going to Ryuujin's dimension.

* * *

><p>He looked around and said, "Well…this wasn't supposed to happen."<p>

Ryuujin looked down at Naruto and pointed to the spot Bellcross' light normally floated.

Naruto turned and instead saw something else. A very large humanoid dragon with grey skin, blue armor, and a row sharp teeth as well as yellow eyes. Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "Well…at least it's not going to turn into a tank."

The large creature looked down slowly and asked slowly with a deep, gravelly voice, **"Are you…my new host?"**

Naruto nodded and said, "I suppose. You are Bellcross?"

It nodded and said, **"Yes, my name is Bellcross. My last memory is fighting a fallen angel. I then lost all memory. I do however know I am now sealed within a Sacred Gear. I suppose that means you would like to access my power?"**

Naruto nodded again and said, "It would be nice."

Bellcross looked up at Ryuujin and asked, **"Were you sealed within the Gear as well?"**

Ryuujin huffed and said, **"No. This is my dimension. When your container was fused with Naruto you were sent here. I am like you, but sealed directly into the blonde."**

Bellcross nodded and said, **"I see. Then I will offer my power to a fellow dragon."**

* * *

><p>Back in the Underworld, Naruto sat in front of Shugita and Lord Phenex quietly for several seconds before opening his eyes.<p>

Shugita then asked, "Well? Did something happen?"

Naruto nodded and raised his right arm as he stood. He then shouted, "Bellcross!" His arm was then enveloped in a blue light from the elbow down before it receded, revealing his right forearm had been transformed into Bellcross'.

Shugita raised an eyebrow and Lord Phenex smiled and asked, "Any idea what powers you have?"

Naruto shrugged and asked, '_Any help here?_'

"**My armor will give you extra resilience and it will also allow you to form your energy into weapons. Simply imagine it and it will be made,"** Bellcross responded.

Naruto huffed in response and concentrated chakra into his transformed arm, which then formed into a sphere and began morph, eventually taking the shape of a sword with three handles, one extending down and two out to the sides. The sword itself was made of light.

Both senior devils widened their eyes and Lord Phenex said, "This…this is a light spear. It shouldn't be possible for you to wield that."

Naruto wrapped his hand around the sword and said, "Feels just fine to me."

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, there's always the possibility that it isn't." He then looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, I'm going to grab that sword's blade. If it truly is a blade of light it will burn my hand."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Uhm…won't that hurt?"

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "You forget, I'm a Phenex. I will heal immediately."

Naruto shrugged and stuck the blade out and said, "Have at it."

Lord Phenex then reached out his hand and wrapped it around the blade. Almost immediately steam rose from his hand and sizzling was heard. Lord Phenex pulled back his hand and watched as his burned flesh healed itself. He chuckled and said, "Well, after everything else, my son also has a Sacred Gear that gives him light spears."

Naruto smirked and said, "I uhh…guess it's just one surprise after another."

Shugita narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

* * *

><p>It was around another few months after that he met a member of his family he wasn't even aware of since this particular sibling spent most of her time living with Ruval. This person was one Ravel Phenex.<p>

She was slightly younger than Naruto appeared to be had short blonde hair in curled twintails and blue eyes, the same as the rest of the Phenexes.

* * *

><p>Naruto's introduction to her came roughly six months after he added Mira to his peerage.<p>

She and Ruval arrived at the Phenex castle upon request from Riser.

Naruto was dubious to Riser's purpose behind this but kept his reservations to himself.

The two arrived by magic circle, a mode of transportation Naruto thought should be used more often.

After they did Riser came out to greet his older brother and younger sister with open arms.

Ruval smiled and said, "Hello Riser, I understand you had wished for Ravel and me to come here?"

Riser nodded and said, "Yes, I did. I have a very special reason for it as well."

Ruval put up his hand and said, "Let us discuss this matter in private. I do not believe Naruto and Ravel have met."

Riser scrunched his brow in annoyance and said with disgust, "Yes…I suppose they haven't"

As the two men walked away Ravel looked at Naruto curiously.

Naruto waved at her and the girl walked up to him and looked in the eyes, with her face right next to his.

"Uhm…can I help you?" he asked.

Ravel narrowed her eyes and said, "You don't smell like a Phenex."

Naruto nodded uncomfortably and said, "Well…that's because I'm not a natural Phenex. I was adopted."

Ravel pulled back and said in confusion, "Really? That's weird."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I guess it's okay. Besides, I've got myself a peerage and am betrothed to Rias Gremory. At least I guess those are pluses."

Ravel narrowed her eyes again and said, "You're weird."

Naruto chuckled and said, "And so are you."

Ravel frowned and said, "Hey, don't insult me. I'm the only daughter of the Phenex family!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "And I'm your older brother."

Ravel huffed and said, "You're a big jerk."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, '_Oh joy…another Sakura. If she hits me I'm using Bellcross._'

"_**I'd rather not. Blood is hard to wash out,**_**"** Bellcross said flatly.

Naruto and Ryuujin simply froze in confusion.

"_**That was a joke,**_**"** Bellcross added.

Ryuujin just coughed and Naruto refocused on Ravel. He pointed behind him and asked, "You wanna go to the courtyard? I'm pretty sure we've got some tea or sweets."

Upon the word 'sweets' Naruto watched Ravel's ear twitch. She glanced at him haughtily and said, "Well…if you'll be a gentleman I'll go with you."

Naruto smirked and said, "So be it. This way miss," he added comedically.

Ravel didn't seem to notice his sarcasm and said, "I shall follow you."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ravel arrived in the courtyard and Naruto pulled out a seat for Ravel to sit in.<p>

Curtsying Ravel said, "Thank you sir."

Naruto snickered and said, "Your welcome, madam."

Ravel was still none the wiser to Naruto's sarcasm and asked, "What do we have for tea?"

Naruto grabbed a pitcher and said, "This, it's kukicha tea."

Ravel looked at him incredulously and said, "Very well. As long it tastes good I'll accept it."

Naruto nodded and poured some into a cup and handed it to her, before pouring some for himself.

Ravel took a sip of the tea and widened her eyes. She looked at Naruto surprised and said, "It's wonderful!"

Naruto looked at her with a smirk.

Ravel looked away swiftly and said embarrassed, "Well…for mediocre tea that is."

Naruto just chuckled and said, "Whatever you say, sis."

Ravel blushed and asked, "W-what did you call me?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Sis. You are my sister after all."

Ravel sported a small smile and the two continued to talk as they ate and drank tea.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Riser arrived with Ruval and Riser asked, "Where in hell are…they…"<p>

He and Ruval looked at Naruto and Ravel. Ruval said with a chuckle, "Well look at that. The two of them are getting along well."

"Yes…they are…" Riser said angrily, his fists trembling.

* * *

><p>Inside of a large Greek style room, several figures stood around a large table. One figure with silver hair rose and looked around before saying, "Now, what are we going to do with a Sacred Gear wielding devil running around?"<p>

Another figure with short blonde hair said calmly, "Calm down my friend, we have nothing to fear. That specific devil poses no threat to us. After all, if he does threaten us, we can just send our dolls after him." As he spoke he stroked his hand down the hair of a young girl. She had long blue hair in twintails wearing a set of white clothing and armor with small, insect like wings on her back.

Another figure, with short brown hair and blonde bangs leant back in its chair with its hands behind its head and said, "Come now Minos, you don't actually consider yours and _her_ little dolls to be worthy of combat, do you? If you ask me they make much better window dressing. Though, without the dressing of course."

The previous figured, identified as Minos scoffed and said, "Say what you will, _sir_, but I consider my angeloids to be some of the most advanced combat equipment ever made."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

* * *

><p>Riser watched in rage as Naruto and Ravel conversed in the main yard of the Phenex castle.<p>

Ruval noticed this and asked, "Brother, is something wrong?"

Riser spat and said, "It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm simply…trembling with joy that our little sister has found a friend."

Ruval narrowed his eyes but ignored the matter.

* * *

><p>Ravel giggled as Naruto regaled him with a tale that she assumed was a joke about two muscly men that were rather eccentric. A tale that she <em>assumed<em> was a joke.

Ruval and Riser walked over to the two and Ruval asked, "Well, well. Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Naruto nodded and Ravel said, "Yes!" emphatically.

Ruval nodded and said, "That's wonderful. Unfortunately Rise and I need to discuss something with Mother and Father, and it concerns you Ravel, so why don't you come with us?"

Ravel moaned and said, "Nooo, I'm having fun here!"

Riser presented a cracking smile and said, "I'm sure you are, but this is important so you'll need to come with us, now."

He walked towards Ravel but she groaned louder and said, "No! I'm staying here!"

Riser growled and grabbed her arm and said, "Now, you little brat, you'll be going with me or-!"

Ravel screamed and said, "You're hurting me!"

Naruto snarled and jumped forward, separating Ravel from Riser's grasp and pulling her away.

Riser looked from his hand to Naruto and Ravel in shock, before it twisted to anger.

Ravel flushed as she saw the intense expression on Naruto's face.

Ruval sighed internally and thought, '_This isn't going to end well._' Deciding to nip this problem in the bud he put a hand on Riser's shoulder and said, "Brother, let's go speak to Mother and Father and leave Ravel here for the moment."

Riser looked back at his brother angrily and said, "Fine, but I will not let this brat get away with insulting me like this."

Ruval narrowed his eyes and said, "For now let's go."

Riser nodded and followed his brother but turned back to scowl at Naruto as they left.

Naruto sighed and looked at Ravel and asked, "You okay?"

Ravel nodded silently with a tint on her cheeks.

Naruto smiled and stood her up fully and said, "That's good. So, you wanna do somethin' else?"

Ravel looked up and put a finger on her chin in thought and then said, "What about your servants?"

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "You mean my peerage?"

Ravel nodded and asked, "Is there a difference?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Of course there is. My peerage are my friends, they're like family. They're not my servants, and I don't take kindly to someone calling them servants."

Ravel raised both eyebrows in confusion and thought, '_How strange…why would anyone consider their servants family?_' She then shrugged and said, "Okay, can I meet your peerage?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure. I'll need to find them first but you can."

Ravel nodded and followed Naruto as they began moving around the castle.

* * *

><p>Ruval and Riser arrived at the front door of the large throne room for the Phenex house and walked in, finding their parents as they expected, eating a meal on the long table in the middle.<p>

Lord and Lady Phenex noticed their entrance and Lady Phenex asked, "Ah, Ruval, Riser, to what do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

Nodding, Riser said, "I have a specific request for a new piece to my set." He then smirked and said, "It will put me one step closer to a full set."

Ruval sighed and the Phenex heads gave confused expressions.

* * *

><p>Soon Naruto and Ravel arrived in the castle's library where they found Yubelluna reading different books on magic.<p>

As the two walked up Yubelluna looked to the side and said, "Ah, Naruto, Lady Ravel, do you need something?"

Ravel raised an eyebrow in curiosity and then widened her eyes, then looked at Naruto in surprise and shrieked in surprise and asked, "She's in your peerage!?"

Naruto flinched as she shouted and cleaned out his ear with his finger and said with a nod, "Yeah, she's my queen actually."

Ravel looked at Yubelluna in surprise, the busty woman smiling in response. Ravel looked at Naruto and said, "I can't believe you got someone as beautiful as Yubelluna."

Naruto gained a tic mark and thought, '_I'm _hoping_ that's just a poor choice of words._'

Yubelluna giggled at Ravel's words and said, "Well I can easily say that I am not at all surprised."

Ravel nodded and said to Naruto, "You're lucky to have such a powerful queen."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's true for sure."

His words elicited a blush from the woman who said, "It was nice seeing you again after becoming your adoptive brother's queen, why don't you go meet the rest of Naruto's peerage now?"

Naruto looked at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Yubelluna shook her head and said, "No, I just have some work to do for now. If you don't mind, we can talk later."

Naruto nodded and said, "Sure, that sounds good to me."

He tapped Ravel's shoulder and the two of them left the room.

Yubelluna smiled as they left and returned to her search.

* * *

><p>Lord and Lady Phenex gave their second son surprised expressions after he finished his request and Lord Phenex asked, "That is a very…odd request. Are you certain about this Riser?"<p>

Riser nodded and said, "Yes, I am very certain about this. She will make the perfect addition to my peerage."

Ruval narrowed his eyes and thought, '_What is going on in that head of yours Brother?_'

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ravel continued walking through the halls of the castle when suddenly Naruto was pounced on by a blue and red blur.<p>

Ravel nearly shrieked as this happened before she realized that instead of being attacked Naruto was being cuddled by the two blurs.

"Ni! Li! S-s-stop it! Hahahaha!" Naruto attempted to stop his two pawns from rubbing on him but eventually he managed to push them off and shouted, "Sssstopp!" He shouted as he sat up from his "mauling" and sighed.

Ni and Li sat up in seiza with their hands near their chins curled like paws and feline smiles on their faces.

Naruto sighed, looked back at Ravel, pointed to the twins and said, "These are Ni and Li, my pawns."

Ravel looked from him to the pawns and the two waved with smiles. Ravel raised an eyebrow and then said, "That's a little…odd."

The twins tilted their heads and asked in unison, "Why's that?"

Ravel twitched an eyebrow and said, "Nevermind."

Naruto stood up and wiped himself off and asked, "So what exactly were you two doing anyway?"

Smiling the girls said, "Running."

Naruto blinked and said, "Running? From what?"

"GET BACK HERE!"

The girls looked at each other, nodded and then took off.

Naruto watched as they left and then saw Mira come out from behind the corner, fuming. As she came up to him and Ravel he asked, "Uhm…what's going on?"

Mira growled and held up a smithing tool, a brush used to clean the rough particles off the weapon, which was snapped in two, and said, "Those two monsters barged into my smithing room, started playing with my tools, and then broke this one! I've only got one!"

Naruto blinked and asked, "That's why you're mad?"

Mira gasped and then shrieked, "Of course! I'll need to go out and-!"

Naruto put up a hand and interrupted her saying, "Let me see it."

Mira looked at her brush then to him confused and then handed it over and said, "Here. What're you going to do?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Just watch." Placing the broken ends together he concentrated and red energy sparked from the broken section for several moments before dying down.

Mira practically shrieked, luckily for Naruto's hearing she didn't, when she saw the completely repaired brush. She looked at him and asked, "H-how did you do that?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Just one of the tricks I know."

Mira wrapped him in a hug and said, "Thank you!" She then released him and said, "You can go ahead and tell Ni and Li they're off the hook."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll do that."

Mira nodded and turned around to leave but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and asked, "What?"

Naruto frowned and said, "You've been working hard for the past few days, why don't you take a break?" Mira frowned and made to protest but Naruto put up his hand and said, "That's an order."

Mira frowned but then smiled and said softly, "Okay." She bowed and then made her way back to her room.

Ravel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that about? Why didn't you just buy her a new one instead of using your powers like that? It wouldn't have cost anything."

Naruto smiled and responded, "Simple. She told me that her father gave that to her when she first started blacksmithing, it's special to her so a new one simply wouldn't mean as much."

Ravel tilted her head and said, "But it's simply a tool."

Naruto chuckled and remarked, "I'm sure it's easy to see it that way. But that 'tool' has special meaning to her, it's important. It doesn't matter that it is the object that it is, it's that her father gave it to her. That's why it's important."

Ravel made an 'o' expression and said, "So you really care about your serva-er, peerage's, feelings."

Naruto frowned and said flatly, "Of course I do. Like I said they're family, don't you care about your family?"

Ravel scrunched her brow in thought and then said, "Yes…I do."

Naruto smiled and said, "And I do too."

Ravel nodded and asked, "So what kind of piece is she?"

Naruto nodded and said, "She's a pawn too, just like Ni and Li."

Ravel nodded in return and asked, "Can I meet the rest of your peerage?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Sure. I'll show to the rest."

* * *

><p>After continuing to discuss Riser's request for a peerage member his parents sighed heavily and Lord Phenex said, "Very well. You've made your point Riser. If you truly wish for her to be your second bishop we will accept your request, odd as it is."<p>

Riser grinned slyly and said, "I am pleased, Father, Mother." Bowing he continued, "I guarantee you will not be disappointed in your decision."

Sighing Lady Phenex said, "I certainly hope so." She turned to one of the guards and said, "Please go bring her here."

The guard saluted and said, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ravel found their way to the main courtyard where Naruto does most of his training to find Karlamine and Siris were busy in the middle of a spar.<p>

Their swords clashed as Naruto and Ravel entered the courtyard.

The two women noticed the children enter the area and pulled apart, stowing their swords, and bowed to the two and said, "It's good to see you young lord/young lady."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and the two women said sweating, "Naruto/Ravel."

Ravel tilted her head and asked, "Why'd they correct themselves like that?"

Karlamine smiled and said, "Naruto doesn't like it when we refer to him with honorific titles."

Ravel widened her eyes and looked at Naruto and opened her mouth to speak but then shook her head and asked with a smile, "Because they're your family?"

Naruto grinned and said, "You learn fast."

Ravel smiled and looked at the two for a moment before asking, "What pieces are they?"

Naruto nodded and responded, "They're my knights, and they're very skilled. In fact, they're training me in how to use swords just like Yubelluna is training me to use magic."

Ravel blinked in surprise as she learned more and more about Naruto. She then looked at his two knights and said with a smile, "You must be very strong."

Karlamine smiled and said, "I'm only as strong as my king."

Siris nodded in agreement.

Naruto smiled abashedly and said, "Come on, you two are perfectly strong without my help."

Karlamine shook her head and said, "That's not as true as you think youn-Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said, "If you say so, I'll let you two get back to your spar."

Karlamine nodded and said, "Your presence is always appreciated."

Naruto nodded happily and then said, "Alright, I guess that just leaves Isabela. Let's go, she should be wandering around the front of the castle keeping an eye on the border."

Ravel nodded and followed Naruto to find his rook.

* * *

><p>Back inside the throne room, Riser, Ruval and their parents sat at the long table as the door opened, allowing several people to enter.<p>

Lord Phenex looked as the women entered and said, "Ah, it seems the rest of your peerage has arrived."

Riser smiled crookedly as they entered.

The first of the group was a woman who wore a tight, short, black leather dress the extended to the middle of her thighs. She had a gray haori with the Phenex crest on it, long black leather boots, a loosely tied leather belt and a sword in one hand. She had long light grey hair tied in a ponytail and narrow grey eyes.

The second was a young woman with long black hair with split bangs, with side bangs held up with white folds, and brown eyes who wore a purple kimono with multiple symbols on it.

The third was a woman wearing a white haori and a red hakama with short, unkempt brown hair and green eyes.

Next to her was a slender woman with disheveled grey hair, narrow dark eyes and her body wrapped in bandages under a tattered black kimono and clawed gauntlets on her hands.

On the left of the grey-haired woman was a woman who had dark skin and short black hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a yellow and purple leotard that wrapped around her and was held together by a ring just above her navel, and exposed portions of her midriff, sides, arms and outer part of her thighs. Lastly, she wore long black boots and short black fingerless gloves.

Next to her were three girls. The first was a girl with long blonde hair reaching the middle of her back, red-brown eyes who wore a green and brown schoolgirl uniform along with black and yellow headphones. The second was a girl who wore the same uniform as the former but had short blue hair, brown eyes and wore round, frameless glasses with an ormantel hair accessory on the left side of her head. The third also wore the same outfit and had long pink hair, similarly colored eyes and had a strange hat that resembled an animal on her head.

Riser laughed and said, "Now, I will soon have the next piece of my set."

The grey-haired woman walked up to him and said, "I do certainly hope you get what you're needing. After all it will help with watching the other houses bow before you."

Riser wrapped his hand around her and squeezed her ass and said, "Of course, Karasuba my queen."

* * *

><p>It was not terribly difficult for Naruto and Ravel to find Isabela as she was, as expected, guarding the front area of the castle as she walked back and forth.<p>

As she did she noticed Naruto and Ravel coming up to her. Nodding she asked, "Need something?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm just introducing Ravel to my peerage."

Ravel waved to Isabela.

Isabela waved back with a smile.

Ravel looked at her and said, "You're very pretty."

Isabela smiled and said, "Thank you for the compliment." She looked at Naruto and asked, "Did you want me to demonstrate some of my abilities?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, that's alright. I just to introduce the two of you."

Isabela nodded and said, "It was nice meeting you Ravel."

Ravel nodded with a smile and said, "Same to you Isabela."

Isabela smiled again before returning to her observations.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Ravel made their way back to the courtyard they ran into a guard who said, "Lady Ravel, I've been looking for you."<p>

Ravel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What for?"

"Your presence has been requested in the throne room," the guard reported.

Ravel looked at Naruto who smiled and said, "I'll go with you if you want."

Ravel smiled and nodded and the two made their way to the throne room.

* * *

><p>The two arrived with their escort swiftly at the throne room.<p>

Riser smirked deviously as the door opened but scowled when he saw Naruto. As they entered he said, "We only called for Ravel."

Naruto shrugged and said, "She wanted me to accompany her."

Lady Phenex glanced at Lord Phenex who nodded discreetly.

Riser huffed and said, "So be it."

Lord Phenex nodded and asked, "Do you know why you've been called here Ravel?"

Ravel shook her head and said, "No. Why?"

Riser chuckled and said, "You now have the honor of joining my peerage."

Ravel widened her eyes, Ruval sighed and Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Ravel tilted her head and said, "What? I'm becoming one of your servants?"

Riser laughed lightly and said, "If you wish to put it that way, yes, yes you get the honor of becoming your big brother's servant, bishop specifically."

Ravel frowned in curiosity and said, "Why would you want me as a servant?"

Riser stood up with a grand motion and said, "Come now, my dear sister, it is quite evident from Ruval's reports that you have great magical skill. I would be thrilled to have you as one of my servants."

Naruto narrowed his eyes further in suspicion and thought, '_This is just twisted. He even plans on using his own damned sister? How low is bottom for this creep?_'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**Something tells me he uses Kamui. That way rock bottom never comes.**_**"**

Naruto merely sighed at Ryuujin's comments and refocused on the events before him.

Ruval sighed and asked, "Brother, are you certain you wish to do this?"

Riser put a hand on his hip and said, "Of course I am. Having such a powerful bishop will raise my status among the houses, plus being able to convince my own family into my servitude is quite a feat. Do you not agree?"

Ruval sighed in response.

Ravel huffed and said, "I don't want to be your servant!"

Riser chuckled and said, "But of course you don't. You're merely a child, you do not have the foresight to see the future advantages of having such a great king."

Ravel moaned and said, "I'm not stupid! I don't want to be anyone's servant!"

Riser sneered in response and said, "Do not shout at me, girl. You are far too young to understand the political and social implications of this decision. Heheh, you needn't worry though. I will handle all of those matters for you. And…with this, you don't have to worry about finding your own peerage, you can merely focus on being a child."

Ravel huffed again and then looked at Naruto. Something seemed to click in her mind and she grabbed on to Naruto's arm and said, "I'll join Naruto's peerage."

Naruto blinked in confusion and said, "Eh?"

Riser sneered and shouted, "What!?"

Lord and Lady Phenex widened their eyes in surprise and Ruval smirked imperceptibly.

Ravel merely huffed again as she held onto Naruto's arm.

Riser scowled and looked to his parents saying, "Mother, Father! I demand punishment for this brat! He arrogated Isabela from me, I will not allow him to perform the same with my own sister!"

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes and said, "You forget Riser, Ravel is his sister as well."

Riser scowled and shouted, "No she is NOT! He is nothing more than an outsider who had the stupid luck of falling in front of our house!"

Lord Phenex frowned and said coldly, "That is quite enough Riser. You are heavily overstepping your bounds. By blood or not Naruto _is_ a member of our house, I would entreat you to remember that."

Lady Phenex nodded in agreement and added, "Also, this has presented quite a momentous occasion. The first time a high class devil has actually requested to be part of another's peerage. At this time we cannot deny such an event for your own personal desires."

Riser trembled in shock and squeezed his fist before turning to Naruto, then back to his parents and saying, "You cannot truly be considering this. They are both merely children, neither of them can understand the implications of such an event. Ravel is merely being difficult for the sake of rebellion."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger as he listened to Riser's dialogue. What angered him weren't the insults Riser was sending at him, but rather at Ravel, Riser's own sister.

Lord Phenex put up his hand said, "I have heard and understand your arguments Riser," Riser gave a twisted smirk, "however…"

Riser raised an eyebrow in annoyed confusion.

"…Ravel has specifically requested to be in Naruto, her brother's, peerage. As a result, her request supersedes yours," Lord Phenex then turned to Ravel and asked, "Are you certain you wish to be in Naruto's peerage?"

Ravel nodded assuredly.

He then turned to Naruto and asked, "And do you accept having her in your peerage?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glanced to Riser then back to Lord Phenex and nodded.

Lord Phenex smiled and said, "Then it is set. Ravel Phenex shall join the peerage of Naruto Phenex."

Ravel smiled and Naruto gave a soft smile.

Riser clenched his fists and trembled lightly before storming out of the room, his peerage not far behind.

However his queen, Karasuba, stopped and looked back at Naruto, she then gave an intrigued smirk before leaving.

Naruto sighed and said to Ravel, "I guess that means we should go ahead and decide what piece you get."

Lady Phenex walked over and said, "Actually, I have a suggestion for you on that matter."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"Bishop," Lady Phenex said with a smile. "Ruval has been training Ravel intermittently during her time with him. He has been updating us on her progress, and she shows great potential for magic. So I would suggest the position of bishop, your first."

Ravel raised an eyebrow but Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "I agree." Pulling away from Ravel kindly he pulled out his evil piece set and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Riser walked out of the room in a rage and made his way to the library, where he found Shugita looking over different books.<p>

The old man looked up and saw Riser enter. He asked, "Ah, young Riser, need something?"

Riser sighed heavily to relieve the tension and said, "Yes, I would like to discuss that deal you offered before."

Shugita smiled wryly as he heard the words.

* * *

><p>The light on Ravel's chest died down as Naruto's bishop piece fused with her body.<p>

She sighed as the sensation flowed through her. She then stood up and said in confusion, "I thought I was supposed to feel different."

Ruval walked over and said with a chuckle, "Don't worry. The change isn't felt under normal circumstances. It's when you use your magic again that it'll become clear."

Ravel nodded confused but accepted the answer.

Ruval smiled and said, "I do have some bad news however."

Ravel tilted her head and said, "Moooouu, what?"

Smiling he said, "Due to you joining Naruto's peerage, I can no longer train you. Now, you will train in magic alongside Naruto with Yubelluna…I am hoping that's alright?"

Ravel perked up momentarily before blushing and turning to the side and saying, "I-it's fine. T-though I-I'll just be training with Yubelluna."

Ruval chuckled and said, "Of course." He turned to Naruto and his family and said, "If you'll excuse me, I must return home. I have many duties to attend to."

His parents nodded in response as a magic circle appeared below him, teleporting him away.

Ravel glanced at Naruto, whom responded with a smile. Ravel turned bright red and looked away swiftly.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, I guess that means you'll need a room, huh?"

Ravel nodded and turned to her parents. Lady Phenex nodded and said, "I believe I can find you an acceptable room."

She clapped and soon Shuriya showed up alongside a new maid, a young woman with long brown hair that fell beside her face and red-brown eyes who wore a white hairband, a black, knee-length dress with a heart shaped front that attached to a band around her neck to hold it up along with white stockings, shin-high boots and frilled wristbands as well as a white apron. She bowed and said, "My name is Marion. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ravel nodded and asked, "Is she…my maid?"

Lady Phenex nodded and Shuriya added, "She is a friend of mine. I had originally planned on suggesting her to be Naruto's second maid, but this should work. Don't you think?"

Marion nodded and said, "I do."

Nodding as well, Lady Phenex said, "Marion, please show Ravel to where she will be staying."

Bowing, Marion said, "As you wish." She outstretched her hand and led Ravel to her room.

* * *

><p>The situation in the Phenex house became even tenser after that event. Naruto soon found himself purposefully avoiding Riser. He also noticed the man start to act even stranger than normal.<p>

Several months passed and this slipped his mind when a visit was paid to the Phenex house.

He had overheard the name to be one he recognized, Vergil Murmur. He recognized it because the Murmurs were one of the most important families during one of the more recent conflicts.

During that war the Lucifer of the time, Mundus Lucifer, had come up with plans to use humans as a sort of livestock or tools and was prepared to send the armies of the Underworld into the human world in order to conquer it and enslave humanity.

The Murmurs were actually part of the group supporting Mundus, under the clan head Sparda Murmur. However, Sparda had fallen for a human woman and then viewed humans differently and suddenly opposed Mundus.

It was through his efforts and those of the Four Dark Lords that Mundus was defeated when he went truly power hungry. Sparda also had two sons but not much was written about them.

'_That's about what the old man said, isn't Ryuujin?_' Naruto asked.

Ryuujin nodded and said, **"**_**More or less.**_**"**

Chuckling Naruto said, '_I've memorized every word that old man's said to me. Hearing him repeat it a thousand times helps._'

Naruto had decided to investigate what Vergil's reason for visiting was.

He nearly nodded off several times during the conversation but had basically heard that despite bringing down a corrupt Satan it was still considered rebellion and as such the Murmurs were punished, primarily by demotion of status, although having nearly seventy percent of their clan destroyed in their clan destroyed in the war didn't help the demotion. However, the Phenex clan had taken interest in the power and skill the Murmurs displayed during the war and had agreed to aid them in restoring their status in return for the Murmur's aid to the Phenex.

Naruto had also heard that Vergil was mainly discussing with Lord Phenex the future of the alliance and any alterations that would be made. One of the things that stuck out in Naruto's mind was Vergil asking for Lord Phenex's help in finding his brother, Dante.

Naruto was perplexed at this as he had expected that the family would want to stick together. Although he decided it wasn't his concern. He then watched as Vergil asked Lord Phenex for a favor.

* * *

><p>"My son?" Lord Phenex asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Vergil nodded and said in an even tone, "Yes. It has been going around that the newest, adopted, son of the Phenex clan is making quite a name for himself. Not only has he been betrothed to the heiress of the Gremory clan he is one of the few devils throughout history to have a member of their family join their peerage willingly. I'm intrigued as to what kind of person could do this."

Lord Phenex shrugged and said, "I don't see any harm in it." Waving his hand to a guard he said, "Why don't you bring Naruto here?"

Nodding the guard left the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and jumped down from the roof and made his way to the hallway where he was fond by the guard and brought to the meeting room.<p>

* * *

><p>He entered the room and said, "You wanted to see me Father?"<p>

Lord Phenex shook his head and said, "No, it wasn't me."

"It was me."

Naruto turned and saw a man with short, white, slicked back hair, blue eyes and fair skin who wore a blue long coat with black fingerless gloves, tall black boots and who held a sword in his left hand. He nodded and said, "I'll answer your unasked question, I am Vergil Murmur, and these are my peerage." Around him were fifteen people, his peerage.

Naruto blinked and looked at the people, who were all assorted just the same as a chess line.

On Vergil's left was who Naruto assumed, perplexedly, was his queen. A man with short, messy, silver haired, man with brown eyes. He wore a black, open front, long-sleeved shirt with an 'x' pattern across his midsection. He also wore black combat gloves and long black pants, topped with a long orange scarf. Lastly he, like Vergil, held a sword in his left hand.

Vergil noticed the question on Naruto's face and said, "Yes, Mutsu is my queen."

Naruto narrowed his eyes incredulously and thought, '_That's just weird._'

"_**Rias is a king,**_**"** Ryuujin added flatly.

Naruto just sighed.

On Vergil's right was a woman with short, light brown hair, dull grey eyes and pale skin with the Murmur symbol on her forehead who wore a white kimono with a slightly shorter than normal skirt, that hung low on her shoulders and wide on her chest, a black obi around her waist and chains on that held the different parts of her outfit together including one chain that went around her neck and through her cleavage, attaching to the waist of her kimono.

Vergil motioned to her and said, "This would be one of my bishops, Akitsu."

Next was a woman with short grey hair, dark grey eyes, with a red spot on her forehead and wearing red square glasses attached to a glasses chain, a light purple, frilled kimono with a dark obi and black belt along with arm length pale purple arm warmers resembling sleeves. She looked at Naruto scrutinizing. The woman adjusted her glasses and said, "I am Kochou, Vergil's bishop."

On Akitsu's right was a woman who was tall and had long green hair and blue eyes who wore a white and blue belly top that revealed a lot of cleavage and had the Phenex crest just above her left breast. She also wore long dark gloves and long brown stockings held by a garter over her bloomers with long dark boots, she also wielded a long red spear.

"This is one of my knights, Toyotama," Vergil said as Toyotama bowed lightly.

Next to Kochou was a teenage girl with blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a tight leather top with horizontal black and purple stripes that exposed both her midriff and her collarbone along with leather bloomers and thigh length stockings as well as shoulder length fingerless gloves with the same pattern that had multiple long threads attached to the top which ended with large curved blades that she kept stowed on her belt. The girl spoke before Vergil and said with an annoyed undertone, "I'm his other knight, you can just call me Sai."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Why do all Sais insist on wearing oddly revealing clothing and being weirdos?_'

Ryuujin simply chuckled.

Next to Toyotama was a petite young woman with short, messy black hair and dark eyes who wore a white top covered by a black tie and connected with cross-shaped bands to her bloomers as well as wearing long-sleeved black gloves and black, thigh high stockings. Pointing to herself she said, "Oshino, rook."

'_Not much for words it seems,_' Naruto thought.

Next to Sai was a girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails wearing a priestess outfit with semi-detached sleeves and a short pink skirt with a train on it. She bowed timidly and said, "Ah…I…I-I-"

Sai sighed and put a hand on her head and said slightly nicer than before, "Her name's Shi. She's shy."

Shi nodded weakly and bowed slightly.

Naruto just nodded and looked to the next person, a girl with long blonde hair tied into twintails with blue eyes wearing a black, Chinese style dress with a vertical yellow stripe down the middle and a whip in her hand. Smirking she said, "Name's Mitsuha."

Naruto nodded and looked to the other side and saw Mitsuha, then back, Mitsuha. Tilting his head to the side the other Mitsuha giggled and said, "My name's Mitsuki, Mitsuha's sister."

Naruto blinked and noticed Mitsuki was different, she wore a western style dress and a whip with multiple strands instead of just one.

Naruto nodded and thought, '_At least they could have different colored eyes._'

"_**Or have one of them have your kids,**_**"** Ryuujin commented plainly.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, '_Shut. Up._' He then looked at the person next to Mitsuha, a boy with messy silver hair and grey eyes wearing a white button-down, long sleeve shirt with a high folded collar, a black apron, and light, black backpack and pale shorts. The boy looked at Naruto timidly and said, "I-I'm…Shiina."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_This is…bizarre. Why does this guy have so many guys in his peerage? I'm no Jiraiya but that's just weird._'

Ryuujin suppressed a chuckle.

Next to Mitsuki was a young woman with waist length, straight blonde hair with two red ribbons on the sides and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that was very tight and accentuated her bust with a red bowtie on the neck, shoulder length white gloves with ribbons at the top that were the source of her long black ribbon-weapons, a short black skirt with white frills at the edge and thigh high boots. She bowed and said timidly, "My name…is Kujou."

Naruto nodded and bowed in return.

Next was a dark skinned woman with waist length, jet black hair, a bikini top under a shawl, along with a buckled sarong and leather knee-high boots. She smirked and said, "I'm Yahan, one of Vergil's pawns."

Next to Yahan was a young woman with short black hair and dark grey eyes wearing a sleeveless, purple belly shirt with a turtle neck that accentuated her prominent bust, dagger holsters on her upper arms with the number 72 tattooed on her right shoulder in red along with bicep length, fingerless blue gloves and purple shorts with a blue skirt over them. She smiled and said, "I'm Natsu, nice to meet you."

Next was a tall girl with short black hair and brown eyes who wore bloomers and a Chinese style dress with a large "19" printed on her left thigh, she was also holding dual kodachi. She shrugged and said to Naruto, "Might as well, I'm Ikki."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

Last was a girl with short dark purple hair with a red bow on her bangs and brown eyes wearing a long, open-front black dress with a white dress underneath it that had short, puffed shoulders and long white gloves. On her waist she had several spiked chakrams. She huffed.

Mitsuha sighed and said, "She's Oriha."

Naruto nodded confused.

Vergil then looked at Naruto himself and narrowed his eyes. He then glanced at Lord Phenex and said, "I must say, he's not much to look at."

Naruto merely shrugged.

As Naruto's peerage had entered during the meeting Vergil examined them and said, "I'm not impressed. Your peerage is rather small and they seem very undisciplined. With them you're unlikely to win."

Naruto's peerage gave him annoyed looks and Naruto snapped, "Why don't you not insult my friends? You can say what you like about me, but don't insult them."

Vergil motioned his peerage to leave and began walking out, he then looked back at Naruto and said dismissively, "You're just like my brother, another headache."

As the group left Naruto thought, '_Great, another perfectionist like Mr. Edison with the little black book-o-death and the clown from Hell._'

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **"**_**At least this one doesn't have the clown. He has something nicer to look at. Nor that damned thing, that was quite the pain in the ass.**_**"**

Naruto nodded and said, '_Agreed, and another psychotic perfectionist isn't why I'm here._'

Lord Phenex walked up to Naruto and said sympathetically, "I hope you weren't too offended by what he said. We devils are a proud race."

Naruto shrugged and said, "What he said about me is fine. I couldn't care less." He then narrowed his eyes and said, "But no one insults my friends."

His peerage all had varying reactions of happiness to what he said.

Ravel however had the strongest as she turned to the side in a huff, Yubelluna sighed in amusement.

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and then chuckled and said, "I see. Well, at any rate, I suppose that it's time you start learning about the Rating Games."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "But I'm already being taught about it by Shugita."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, but you need to learn how to actually participate. I actually have someone interesting in mind to help you with the ins and outs. Unfortunately it will be some time before he arrives so I hope you wouldn't mind waiting."

Naruto nodded and said, "I don't mind."

Nodding Lord Phenex said, "Good. Now, since we are done here you may do as you please."

Naruto grinned and said, "Great, I was actually thinking of going outside the castle."

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and said, "Why? What reason would you have for going out of the castle?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'm bored just running around the castle. I want to see what's out there."

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "So be it. Just don't go on your own, and stay out of the forest to the east."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Why? What's bad about it?"

Narrowing his eyes Lord Phenex said, "We have heard rumors that there is a witch living in that forest. You don't need to worry about the specifics about it but just know that even to devils witches and wizards can be dangerous."

Naruto nodded and said with a comical salute, "You got it!"

As he left Lord Phenex turned to Yubelluna and asked, "He's going straight for the forest isn't he?"

Yubelluna merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto exited the castle with Isabela and Karlamine beside him.<p>

He moaned and said, "Come on, I don't you need you guys to come with me."

Isabela chuckled and said, "Unfortunately Lord Phenex is far too convinced that you will go straight for the forest, so it is necessary that we go with you."

Naruto frowned in annoyance but then grinned as he got an idea.

* * *

><p>After walking around the area around the castle for several minutes Naruto suddenly took off and bolted behind a tree.<p>

"Hey/Oh no!" Karlamine and Isabela shouted as he ran off.

They circled around the tree and found him standing there grinning, a small amount of smoke dissipating around him.

Isabela raised an eyebrow in confusion and Karlamine narrowed her eyes and asked incredulously, "Alright, what're you up to?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Nothing at all."

Karlamine walked over and put a hand on his head and said with a smirk, "You don't really think we believe that, do you?"

Naruto blinked and then grinned.

Karlamine sighed and knocked him on the head lightly, causing him to disappear in a burst of smoke.

Isabel rubbed her nose in frustration and said, "I'll look for him from above."

Karlamine waved her hand and said, "No need, I know exactly where he's gone."

* * *

><p>And right she was as Naruto made his way into the forest to try and find that witch, if only to see if something interesting would happen or if he could get information.<p>

He walked through the forest and noticed immediately the much higher concentration of mana. It was relatively normal in the Underworld for forests to denser mana than the surrounding area just due to the wildlife but that specific forest had a mana density almost tangibly thick.

He stopped, however, when he heard a small voice say, "Leave. You are unwelcome here."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow as he used his senses to pinpoint the location of the voice. Unfortunately the voice seemed to bounce around and he couldn't determine the origin of the voice. He sighed and said, "If that's not bad enough whoever it is can't come up with good lines."

"H-hey! I-I mean…do not insult the forest spirit," the voice scolded. Naruto could determine one thing from when the voice seemed to normalize, it was a woman's voice.

Narrowing his eyes as he walked he thought, '_Must be the forest witch. This'll be different._'

"_**Long as you don't do anything stupid you should be able to finish this up quick and move on to something else,**_**"** Ryuujin commented.

Naruto nodded and said, '_Perhaps, I just want to see what there is to this forest witch. If she's causing so much trouble she must have some degree of power. If I can't convince her to help me then I can at least get a good gauge on my current abilities._'

Ryuujin gave a vocal shrug and said, **"**_**Do what you want. Just do it quick, with all this sparring you've been doing Bellcross and white-face are getting antsy.**_**"**

Naruto sighed and said, '_Of course they are. Well tell Izanagi it could be soon._'

"_**Heh, tell him yourself. I'm tired of hearing his annoying voice,**_**"** Ryuujin said plainly.

* * *

><p>Karlamine and Isabela reached the edge of the forest and Isabela said with a sigh, "This place is creepy."<p>

Karlamine looked side to side and said, "Sure is."

"What are the two of you doing?"

The two froze in a shiver and then turned around and saw Yubelluna standing behind them with an annoyed look.

They both sweated heavily and Karlamine asked, "O-oh…uh, hey there…Yubelluna. What are you doing here?"

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes and said, "That's what I'd like to know. Why are you two here?"

Karlamine fumbled over her words slightly before sighing heavily and said, "We've lost Naruto into the forest."

Yubelluna sighed and said, "I see. So why are you two standing here?"

Karlamine said in confusion, "What…what do you mean?"

Walking past them she said, "We can't let him get lost can we?"

The two women nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued wandering through the forest, ignoring the threats of the voice that echoed around him.<p>

After several seconds Naruto narrowed his eyes and then jumped in the air as a blast of energy crashed into the spot where he was standing.

He landed nearby uninjured. He looked around in annoyance for the source when he sensed another coming towards him. He raised its hand as it crashed into the ground.

Nearby, a female voice shouted, "Valkyria! You weren't supposed to kill the kid."

Another voice, also female but more irritable, said, "It doesn't matter, he's not supposed to be here."

"You might want to reword that," Yubelluna said as she looked at who had attacked Naruto.

There were two women standing on a tree limb above them.

The first was a young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes who had prominent blush on her cheeks and wore a blue, yellow and pink off-the-shoulder garment that exposed much of her large chest and extended to her mid-thighs, ending in a skirt as well as a tall pointed hat with rings, thigh-high boots, and pink and blue gauntlets. She also had a blue and pink wand with a yellow spiral at the top.

The other was a slightly older woman with knee-length brown hair and blue eyes who wore a very similar outfit to the other aside from pointed shoulders and a collar that barely covered her generous bust that was in a darker blue and yellow borders as well a longer wand that was dark blue with yellow accents that had a hooked top with green jewels.

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes and asked, "Who are you two?"

The first girl giggled and struck a comical pose and said, "My name is Mana, the super wonderful magician."

The other woman sighed and said, "You can simply call me Valkyria."

Mana moaned and said, "Come on, Val~! You never play along."

Valkyria gained a tic mark and said, "You're far too energetic. You need to calm it down."

Mana moaned in frustration.

Valkyria sighed again and then looked at Yubelluna and the others and said coldly, "You need to leave this forest. We are the ones who protect it, we refuse to let it be destroyed by devils like you."

Yubelluna narrowed her eyes and said, "You attacked our king. I hope you're ready for the consequences."

Valkyria smirked and said, "Oh? I hope you don't bore me."

She and Mana then began levitate into the air in preparation for battle.

Valkyria raised her staff in the air and condensed energy in it and tossed it at the group.

As it reached them Yubelluna raised her staff as it crashed in a blast of dust and dirt.

Valkyria smirked and said, "They weren't much."

Mana put a finger on her chin and said in wonder, "~Wow~, you beat'em fast Val."

Something then burst out of the dust, Isabela. She shot up into the air and slammed a foot into Valkyria's stomach and slammed her into the tree behind them.

"Val!" Mana shouted before aiming her staff at Isabela and sending a stream of fire at her.

Isabela kicked off the edge of the tree to dodge the stream.

Valkyria moaned as she stood up and shouted, "Mana, behind you!"

Mana blinked and turned just in time to dodge a slice from Karlamine.

Karlamine landed on the ground with a grunt and watched as Mana mocked her.

Valkyria gasped and shouted, "Move!"

A large blast of fire smashed into the tree next to them as Yubelluna floated above them.

Mana and Valkyria fired simultaneous blasts of fire.

Yubelluna raised her staff and said, "Barrier!" A sphere of white energy constructed from magical circles appeared around her, deflecting the flames around her. As the shield dissipated the women watched as a magic circle below her faded.

Valkyria then signaled Mana to move as a large, flaming lance fell from the sky, nearly impaling them both.

Valkyria snarled and said, "You're irritating."

Yubelluna smirked and said, "Perhaps you need to step up your game." She lazily swung her staff at an incoming blast of lightning from Mana that was swatted away.

Mana groaned and said, "Who is this woman?"

Yubelluna smirked again and said, "My name is Yubelluna, queen of Naruto Phenex."

Valkyria huffed and said, "It doesn't matter who she is. You either need to leave or die."

Karlamine jumped onto a nearby tree and said, "Not after what you've done."

Valkyria charge energy in her staff and Yubelluna charged energy in hers and both prepared to fire the blasts when Naruto shouted, "STOP!"

Valkyria raised an eyebrow as Yubelluna sighed released her attack. She then snarled and said, "Don't make a fool of me!"

She tossed the blast at Yubelluna who prepared to block the attack but Naruto jumped onto a branch in front of her and raised both hands, the blast of energy shrinking and dissipating as it was sucked into his hands.

Yubelluna widened her eyes as that happened and Valkyria narrowed hers in annoyance.

Valkyria looked at Naruto and said, "Look boy, you need to take yourself and your servants leave the forest and never come back."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why? Why're you two protecting this forest so defiantly?"

Valkyria snarled and shot back, "A child like you wouldn't understand."

Naruto smirked and responded, "I'm smarter than you think. Try me."

Valkyria raised an eyebrow and replied, "Very well…you devils are always going around destroying the few forests the Underworld has. Now almost every forest on this planet is dead and rotten. Your evil influence has caused this, your insatiable desire for power has resulted in this travesty. We refuse to let this happen again or continue to this, the last spot on this world where the animals can live in peace."

Naruto looked down from her to Mana where the blonde was playing with several wolves, mainly petting their necks and backs.

Naruto then looked behind him to the edge of the forest where he could see exactly what Valkyria was talking about. He sighed as he turned around and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Valkyria sneered and said, "Unless you can keep other devils out or make more forests, no, there isn't."

Yubelluna looked at Naruto as he thought and said, "I'm not sure about the second one but I do believe we can do something about the first."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Valkyria narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

He asked, "What could we do?"

Smiling she said, "The laws of devil society say that when a devil purchases a tract of land they have complete sole control over that land. If he wishes to Lord Phenex could purchase the land the forest rests on in your name, and only you could have say in what happens, for example making it illegal for those outside of whom you select to enter."

Naruto smiled and said, "I like that." He turned to Valkyria and asked, "How's that sound to you?"

Valkyria folded her arms and asked, "It sounds too good to be true. Why would you consider something like that?"

Naruto grinned and said, "I know what it's like to lose your home, and if you consider this your home I'd like to help protect it. But…there is something I'd like in return."

Valkyria scoffed and said snidely, "Of course, what do you want?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'd like you to provide aid to my family."

"Like what?" Valkyria asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "It's obvious you two are skilled in magic, so just anything related to magic."

Valkyria narrowed her eyes and said, "Fine, but we will only help you."

Mana floated up beside her ad wrapped her in a hug and said with a leg bent, "Yay! We made a new friend Val!"

Valkyria moaned and said, "Why me?"

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly arrived back at the Phenex house where he was reprimanded by Lord Phenex, then given permission to purchase the land as no other devils had been willing to due to Mana and Valkyria's hidden influence.<p>

As the terms were set up, Lord Phenex turned to Yubelluna and asked, "Yubelluna, tell me: how skilled were they?"

Nodding she said, "They were rather skilled, they were able to freely manipulate the elements as well as utilize raw mana for attacks, something that is rare to accomplish. Why do you ask?"

Smiling he said, "I was just thinking it's time Naruto acquires his own contracted magician."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and asked, "As his contracted magician? Are you certain one of them is a good fit?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Of course. If they are as powerful as you say, plus I'd say Naruto has earned their favor, wouldn't you?"

Yubelluna sighed and said, "I suppose. But I can imagine Naruto would see this as using them."

Lord Phenex blinked and said, "Oh yes, I keep forgetting he has the heart of a Gremory. Well, we'll see what he says later. For now don't mention it to him, I have some matters to handle."

Yubelluna nodded as Lord Phenex left.

* * *

><p>In a dark room lit by only the dim light from a cauldron, two figures stood in a conversation.<p>

One had white hair and the other had lavender hair.

"So, that is Naruto Phenex?" the lavender haired figure asked as it looked into the cauldron, which displayed images of Naruto's exploits since arriving.

"Yes, that is him. Rather intriguing for a child, even a devil child, is he not?" the white haired figure asked.

The other figure nodded and said, "Yes. His power displayed now means his future power could be incredible. And I feel bothered by him. He seems far too…magnanimous for a devil."

"Are you feeling compassion for a devil?" the white haired figure asked sarcastically.

After a short pause the other figure said unsurely, "…No, of course not."

"Good," the white figure said succinctly.

* * *

><p>Several days passed after Naruto's encounter with Mana and Valkyria, at that point he was informed of devils' relationship with magicians.<p>

Magicians, wizards or witches were special humans with the ability to use mana in the same way as devils. A rare feat amongst humans considering most lack the ability to utilize mana in a functional way.

Most of these humans had a limited capacity to learn magic, so often magicians would form pacts, or contracts, with devils in exchange for protection, knowledge or clout. Lord Phenex was surprised to see that Mana and Valkyria were not only human but had quite the amount of skill in magic.

Lord Phenex explained this to Naruto after Shugita explained the basics of magicians and how they relate to devils.

* * *

><p>Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Form a pact with them? Why?"<p>

Lord Phenex smirked and said, "Well, what you're doing for them is quite major. I'd say it's only right they compensate you properly."

Naruto scratched his head and said, "Well…they already are if you ask me."

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "Perhaps, but every high ranking devil has a magician in their back pocket."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "So what would they get out of it?"

Lord Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Them? Aren't you concerned with what you'll get?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I have a pretty good idea of what I'm getting. I'm just curious."

Lord Phenex folded his arms and tapped a finger in thought and then said with a sigh, "Well…they get you as a political backer should they run into…problems, plus it means they have access to special knowledge and equipment that is normally unavailable to magicians and only to devils."

Naruto folded his arms and then said with a smile, "Okay, if you think asking one of them to make a contract would be a good idea I'll give it a shot."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Good. Now we just need to get everything set up."

Naruto nodded and said, "Right, sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to the forest on his own at first, adoptive father or not Naruto still wasn't certain about the Phenexes.<p>

With that in mind he made his way to the forest in order to speak with Mana and Valkyria.

* * *

><p>When he arrived he found them seemingly as he had expected, merely lying against a tree with different forest animals around them.<p>

Valkyria looked up as Naruto approached. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Mana, Naruto is coming."

Mana nodded and the two stood up, expecting the different animals around them to scatter instantly.

But what actually happened surprised them even more.

As he approached, the animals seemed to back up slowly, however none showed signs of fear, rather they displayed signs of almost reverence.

Valkyria narrowed her eyes in curiosity but decided to momentarily ignore it and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "My father suggested something for you to repay me with, for what I did for the forest."

Valkyria narrowed her eyes further but Mana tilted her head and asked, "What is it?"

Nodding he said, "He suggested forming a contract with one of you."

Both widened their eyes slightly and Valkyria asked, "And do you agree with his decision?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I both agree and don't agree."

Mana tilted her head in confusion while Valkyria asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is I agree because it would help me to make a contract with a powerful magician, but I also disagree because I don't like how it almost sounds like you're becoming my servants," Naruto responded.

Valkyria raised an eyebrow and thought, '_What is this boy? He's so…different from most devils. He almost seems to detest the idea of servitude. What could make him seem so…kind?_' She then caught his words and said with a chuckle, "Well, it only sounds like servitude because that's the agreement most devils and magicians come to. The magician effectively serves the devil and gets protection, knowledge and influence in return. However this is a contract, an agreement. All that we need to do is decide on what we both want from the other party and then figure out which way benefits both sides the most. That's the easy part though."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "…Then…what's the hard part?"

"Actually making the contract. Unlike with a devil adding a piece to their peerage, the actual making of the contract is done by the magician," Valkyria said.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_If speaking bogus words and kissing is involved I quit._'

"_**Heheh, come on. You're not still bitter about that are you?**_**"** Ryuujin asked teasingly.

"_**About what?**_**"** Bellcross asked.

"_**I'll tell you later,**_**"** Ryuujin said.

'_I'd rather not talk about it,_' Naruto retorted. He then looked at Valkyria and asked, "What's actually involved in making the contract?"

Nodding she said, "It's actually quite simple, after deciding on our terms, we shake hands, and then I cast a spell that forges a small bond between us. Well…that's if _we_ make the contract…" Valkyria trailed off after correcting herself, looking to the side nervously.

Naruto scratched his head and said with a shrug, "Uhm…okay. Is anything else required?"

Valkyria nodded and said, "Yes, the last thing that's needed is someone to be present who can vouch and enforce the terms of the contract. Usually a member of the house the devil is from is chosen for that role. But just about anyone can do it. Even my…friend over there," she said as she pointed to Mana who was busy trying to climb a tree and kept falling off.

Naruto just blinked and mumbled, "Alright then."

Valkyria nodded again and then asked with a frown, "Tell me, why'd you come here by yourself instead of waiting for your parents?"

Naruto frowned and said, "Well…I was just worried. I know why those beliefs you have about devils exist and even my family isn't helping things. I just wanted to come here first to make sure that he wasn't planning anything that would…you know, hurt you guys."

Valkyria nearly blushed in full when he spoke. She wasn't used to someone, especially a devil, or at least someone she thought was a devil, going so far out of their way to help her. Especially when not doing so would've likely resulted in them getting the better end of the deal. Releasing a heavy breath to calm herself she said, "I see…are your parents coming?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. We aren't supposed to meet with you until tomorrow."

Valkyria nodded with a small smile and said, "Okay. In that case, I wouldn't mind making the contract with you." She then sweat-dropped as a loud thud followed by a girlish moan was heard and said, "That, and I'm fairly certain Mana is a little too incompetent to do it."

Naruto nodded and said with a grin, "See ya then!" He then vanished in a burst of smoke.

Valkyria blinked in curiosity and said, "What was that?"

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto, along with Yubelluna and Lord Phenex, made his way back to the forest to make the contract with Valkyria official.<p>

Along the way, Lord Phenex asked, "So, Naruto. Do you know what to expect when this actually happens?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. She and I will come to an agreement, we'll shake hands, and then she'll cast a spell to make the contract official."

Lord Phenex laughed and said, "I see someone's been studying."

Naruto grinned and said, "I have a good source."

Lord Phenex looked at him puzzled and then laughed and said, "I'm sure you do! Now, when we arrive I have a few suggestions on what to require of her-"

Naruto put up his hand and said with a smile, "I already know what I want from her."

Lord Phenex frowned in confusion and said, "I see…well at any rate I'll still give you my suggestions since even you, despite how bright you are you're still a child, can't think of everything."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_I'm older than you could ever hope to be. If anyone should be calling anyone a child it's me to you…Dad._'

"_**That was stupid,**_**"** Bellcross commented.

'_Can it,_' Naruto retorted.

Bellcross merely grunted in response but said nothing more.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the edge of the forest where Valkyria and Mana stood waiting for them.<p>

As usual Mana stood calmly with a smile on her face, but Valkyria had her arms folded and a serious expression on her face. Whatever it was she was expecting, Naruto could tell it wasn't good.

As the three devils stopped Lord Phenex bowed and said, "It's good to meet you, Miss Mana and Miss Valkyria."

Mana waved while Valkyria said, "Why don't you save the pleasantries for later, devil?"

Lord Phenex laughed off her jab and said, "I see you wish to get straight to the point. Good. Now, normally, considering Naruto's age I would usually make the agreements with you."

Valkyria narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke but remained silent.

Widening his smile unnoticeably he said, "But in this case, he has requested to set up the contract on his own. Unless I find something to be overtly disadvantageous to him I will remain silent."

Valkyria raised an eyebrow in curiosity and nodded in agreement.

Stepping to the side Lord Phenex waved Naruto forward and Naruto and Valkyria began setting up the agreement for the contract.

The agreement they set up was simple, in exchange for Valkyria offering Naruto her services and full accumulated knowledge on magic, in addition to what he obtained from Yubelluna, Valkyria was offered access to the specialized magical archives of the Phenex clan, protection by Naruto and his peerage should she need it and a decent degree of political clout from being associated with Naruto. In addition, Naruto offered her something special.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green orb. He then walked over and handed it to the brunette and said with a grin, "It's a cool stone," and then returned to Lord Phenex and Yubelluna.

Valkyria blinked in curiosity and then noticed a piece of paper on the underside that said "read later." She raised an eyebrow but nodded and put the orb in her pocket.

Naruto tilted his head this time, surprised her minimal outfit even had pockets. But shaking his head of said thoughts he turned to his adoptive father and asked, "Is that it?"

Lord Phenex turned to Valkyria and asked, "Is there anything else you would like?"

Valkyria shook her head and asked, "And you?"

Lord Phenex put a hand on his chin in thought for several seconds and then said, "No, I believe these terms are satisfactory."

Valkyria nodded and said, "Good."

Lord Phenex turned to Naruto and said, "Now, just go shake hands and she will handle the rest."

Naruto nodded and walked over, Valkyria grasping his hand in hers.

She raised both eyebrows and thought, '_Firm handshake for a child._' She then shook her head briskly and raised her staff in the air and chanted a phrase that Naruto was hard-pressed to try and understand.

After a few seconds she finished and then said with a sigh, "Alright, the contract is completed. I assume the terms will be enacted on both sides at our leisure?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Correct. Now, unless you have further need of us Naruto has certain, important duties to attend to."

Naruto twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Valkyria giggled and said, "I understand. I hope this contract proves beneficial for the both of us."

Lord Phenex nodded with a smile and said, "As do I."

The three devils then vanished in a magic-circle.

After a few seconds Mana ran up behind Valkyria and asked excitedly, "Ooh, ooh, what'd he give you?!"

Valkyria moaned in annoyance and said, "Hold on!" She then opened up the piece of paper and read its contents, which were: "This is a special jewel, a false Sacred Gear I suppose, that is in tune with the flow of nature's energy. With it you can manipulate the plantlife around you, the greatest extent of which being trees." Valkyria raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Just who _is_ that boy?"

* * *

><p>A couple days passed and Naruto was informed by his father that the person who would be teaching Naruto the intricacies of the Rating Game had been decided. To reach them, however, Naruto would need to venture to the Gremory house.<p>

After hearing this, Naruto was slightly confused and asked, "Who is it?"

Lord Phenex chuckled and said, "It's Sebastian Ph-er, Michaelis."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he had caught his father's slip, but decided to ignore it for the moment. He nodded and asked, "When do we leave?"

Smiling, Lord Phenex said, "As soon as your peerage is assembled."

Immediately the members of his peerage one by one until all eight were present. Naruto blinked and thought, '_Huh…didn't realize I had that many._' He shrugged and then asked, "So does that mean we're ready now?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes. I'll be going with you of course to oversee the meeting but will otherwise be uninvolved."

Naruto nodded and a magic-circle formed below him and his peerage as Lord Phenex stepped in.

Naruto sighed and said, "I hate this part."

The circle then rose up quickly, all those within it seeming to disintegrate into glowing particles.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at the Gremory house almost immediately, a magic-circle appearing on the ground and then raising up into the air, Naruto and the others appearing as it rose.<p>

He looked around and then noticed Sebastian along with the other servants he had met before. He tilted his head and asked, "Why are they here?"

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "They're going to act as…stand-ins for Sebastian's peerage, were he to have one."

Naruto shrugged and said, "If you say so."

He then heard a familiar gleeful shout as Rias came barreling out from behind Sebastian, glomping Naruto with a big hug. Naruto laughed and said, "Good to see you too!"

Rias pulled away and said with a smile, "Yup!" She then seemed to remember something and said, "There's someone just like you in _my_ family now!"

Naruto blinked and asked, "Just like me?"

She nodded and turned as a girl about the same age as Naruto and Rias walked out from behind Sebastian.

She had long, light brown hair and red eyes. She also wore a peculiar white and red outfit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her most striking features however, the cat-like tail and ears she had. He though he'd have been used to it by that point, considering Ni and Li, but in the end it seemed he still wasn't.

The girl waved and said happily, "Hi, my name's Eris."

Naruto nodded and said with a wave, "Nice to meet you." He raised an eyebrow however, when he heard what he thought was a gulp from Ryuujin. Naruto tilted his head and asked, '_Something wrong?_'

Ryuujin responded slowly, saying, **"**_**…Well…sort of.**_**"**

Naruto huffed and said, '_Just say it._'

Ryuujin sighed and said, **"**_**Well…I think I might know who she is…**_**"**

Ryuujin was obviously acting strangely and Naruto asked, '_Okay…then who is she?_'

Ryuujin sighed and said, **"**_**You see…that's the hard part. I have one specifically powerful memory from two of my progeny.**_**"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, '_You mean the Tailed Beasts, right?_'

"_**Y-yes…it seems that before being sealed by Hashirama…Kurama and Matatabi were…close…far closer than you would expect,**_**"** Ryuujin said timidly.

Naruto remained silent for several seconds before a light came on and he said, '_…Wait…you don't mean she's…?_'

"_**I…do,**_**"** he responded flatly.

Naruto face-palmed and grumbled, "Oh boy…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

* * *

><p>"Oh boy…" Naruto grumbled as he stood in front of the Gremory castle.<p>

He had just been told of something he had never expected. The Gremorys had adopted a new daughter, Eris.

That itself wasn't strange, but Ryuujin told him about her was.

'_Hold on, you're not really saying that she's…?_' Naruto asked incredulously.

Ryuujin sighed and said, **'**_**I am. Eris, is the daughter of Kurama and Matatabi.**_**'**

Naruto sighed heavily and said, '_That's just…bizarre._'

Rias looked at him puzzled and asked, "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It's nothing. Why don't we head inside, it's a little cold."

Sebastian nodded and said, "I agree. Plus, I cannot provide you proper instruction out here. For that we must head inside."

Naruto nodded and replied, "Right." He then raised an eyebrow and asked, '_Hey, Ryuujin. Since Kurama and Matatabi are part of you, wouldn't that make Eris your daughter as well?_'

Ryuujin thought for a moment and then said, **'**_**No…no, more like a niece. She shares only their powers and the fragments of my DNA they possessed. She does not possess any of my power, that belongs solely to **_**my**_** daughter. And what a daughter she is.**_**'**

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and asked, '_Uhhmmm, you do remember that like, strong, courageous and crafty, in the first place, you know, when I first met her._'

Ryuujin sweat-dropped and said, **'**_**Ah…heheh, I uhh…guess you're right. And she may have never learned or embraced the dragonic powers I gave her if she had still fallen for that prissy masked-monkey-in-a-suit of an idiot. If it weren't for you spurring her on like that, for Sage's sake I'm glad she replaced that asinine crush on that masked fool. I suppose you're at least a step or two up.**_**'**

Naruto groaned and replied, '_If by 'step' you mean league. But, that's one thing we can agree on. I mean, come on, the guy's disguise just screamed 'fabulous!' or something. Though his attacks are arguably worse. At the very least my disguise showed I'm a badass. Plus anybody, including that blind ninja uncle of that Iga ninja with yellow nightlights for eyes could see who he was._'

Ryuujin laughed and said, **'**_**Hah! No kidding! I never did like his pansy ass!**_**'**

'_Agreed._' Naruto then paused and asked, '_Hey, Ryu._'

'_**Hm?**_**'** Ryuujin responded.

'_Even though you're, well, y'know, you; do you miss them? You're mate and daughter?_' Naruto asked, bringing the subject to a more serious topic.

Ryuujin hummed for a moment and then said, **'**_**I'd be lying if I said no. But perhaps once we finish with all this janitorial work I can stay with them, instead of following your sorry ass around everywhere. Plus, thanks to you I even have a granddaughter waiting for me.**_**'**

Naruto chuckled quietly and said, '_Right, one of these days we'll finish this crap up._' He then took a side glance towards the sky before following Sebastian and the others into the castle.

* * *

><p>As the large group walked in Naruto caught up to Sebastian and asked, "So, how exactly do these rating games work?"<p>

Sebastian smiled and said, "In practice they work much the same as actual battles with a few differences. The first is the abilities granted by their pieces, but those are present even outside of the games. Second, are the rules which I am to understand you have a rather acceptable understanding of?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, mostly."

Sebastian gave a sweet smile, one that utterly terrified Naruto, and said, "Good to hear. So all I need to do is _pound_ the specifics into your head."

Naruto sweat-dropped at his use of the word "pound" and said with an uncomfortable laugh, "Eheheh, sure…"

* * *

><p>The crew finally arrived at a large open room with few features.<p>

Naruto looked around and asked, "What's this?"

Sebastian walked to the center and said, "Quite simple. It's a specialized staging ground. It can recreate any space anywhere in Heaven, the Underworld and Earth. It can be used for training mainly, but also for staging the Games themselves. Now, we will use it for training."

Naruto looked around and said, "It just looks like a big stone room to me."

Sebastian gave a squinted smile and said, "For now." He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, the corners and edges of the walls then lit up before the room was bathed in light.

When the light died down Naruto looked around and saw that they were now in a different location. Specifically a large open field with tall walls around it. Seeing this, Naruto thought, '_Teleportation magic?_'

'_**No, we haven't moved, our location is still the same,**_**'** Bellcross commented.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, '_That's…odd._'

'_**It seems to be a type of illusion spell, creating this space and deceiving your senses into believing it to be real,**_**'** Ryuujin said.

'_I see, that makes sense,_' Naruto replied. He then asked, "So, where do we begin?"

Sebastian nodded and said, "I suppose it would be wise to go over the basics just to be certain you understand them."

Naruto nodded in response.

Sebastian began by saying, "Right, well the basic rules are similar to chess. You have your peerage, which I trust you understand well enough that I needn't bore you. You also have your opponent's peerage, which will vary based on who you're fighting obviously. Then you have the bases for each king, often placed on opposite sides to each other, either in important structures or on the furthest possible positions on the field. Lastly is a structure that is often designated as the center of the field. It does not serve much tactical purpose, normally, but is often useful in strategic maneuvers."

Everyone averted their attention as they heard strained moaning. Naruto turned to the side to see Rias, who was still holding on to his, swaying side to side with swirls in her eyes mumbling, "…My brain hurts…"

Naruto chuckled at her and then turned back to Sebastian and said, "Anything else?"

Sebastian put a hand on his chin and said, "I suppose in terms of the basic setup we are finished. Now it is time to get into the fun part, the Game itself."

The amount of enthusiasm Sebastian displayed when he said that bothered the blonde. Naruto found himself feeling worried, very, very worried.

* * *

><p>Though, to his relief, the actual instruction was not too dire. Sebastian spent most of that time explaining how the abilities and attributes of the pieces related to real life combat as well as one important detail: the Games are designed to avoid death. So long as too much injury isn't sustained, when a piece is injured they get taken to a location outside the battlefield for medical care.<p>

Although Sebastian was sure to inform Naruto of the fact that "accidental" deaths are not unheard of. Again, Naruto was becoming increasingly concerned with Sebastian's mental state.

After that was relatively normal, Naruto merely played along as Sebastian taught him the basics of armed, ranged and team combat.

Though Naruto became suspicious when Sebastian suddenly ramped up the sophistication and complexity of what he was teaching moderately, skipping several basic areas. Naruto didn't complain though, he found it to be amusing to watch Sebastian attempt to figure him out.

* * *

><p>It wasn't more than a few hours after that Sebastian deemed it time to take a break.<p>

Naruto found it to be a relief, as he was starting to get just a little bored.

* * *

><p>He made his way to the courtyard for fresh air.<p>

When he arrived he found Eris playing in the garden area.

He watched in curiosity as she merely ran around, as a child would. Which he found odd. He raised an eyebrow and asked Ryuujin, '_She doesn't look or act like a Tailed Beast, at all. Is she really one of them?_'

Ryuujin sighed and said, **'**_**Yes. You see, all Tailed Beasts, myself and my nine progeny, have human forms. Hagoromo simply didn't know nor tell this to them, so they didn't know.**_**'**

Naruto nodded and said, '_Okay…I understand that, but…she already looks human, wouldn't that mean she was human when she was born?_'

'_**No. When she was born she resembled Kurama, albeit with the same number of tails as Matatabi. Her human form was attained during her slumber. I can't say how she came to that form or how it happened, but she was a Tailed Beast when she was born; and now she is not. However she has the same chakra and scent as Eris, so I can say it is her without a doubt,**_**'** Ryuujin responded.

Naruto sighed and asked, '_So, you think making friends might be a good idea?_'

'_**When dealing with the crap this world has to offer a Tailed Beast is always a good ally to have, even if she is not even four thousand years old yet,**_**'** Ryuujin remarked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, '_Uhm…just how old were the Tailed Beasts?_'

'_**I believe Kurama, the youngest of the nine, was about fourteen to fifteen thousand years old,**_**'** he said with a chuckle.

Naruto merely sighed and made his way into the garden.

* * *

><p>As he approached, Eris' ears perked up and she turned to the side. She ran over to Naruto and asked gleefully, "You're Naruto, right?!"<p>

Naruto nodded confusedly and said, "Erm, yeah. Why?"

Eris smiled and glomped him, exclaiming, "That means we'll be brother and sister!"

Naruto laughed uneasily and said, "Y-yeahh~…" '_How am I supposed to tell her we'd be more like uncle and niece?_'

'_**Not now,**_**'** Ryuujin advised.

Naruto agreed and said, "Well, I suppose we will, huh?"

Eris nodded and asked, "So, you're adopted too?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who told you that?"

"Rias did," Eris chirped.

Naruto smirked and thought, '_Of course she did._'

Eris then looked at him and asked, "Wanna play a game?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What game?"

"Tag!" Eris shouted.

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure, but I'm pretty fast."

"I'm fast too, ya know!" Eris objected.

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Oh no…she doesn't…_'

Eris grinned and asked, "Well?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, but you're it."

"Hey! That's not fair, ya know!" Eris protested.

Naruto nearly face-faulted at her words but pressed on nonetheless, making his way to the rafters and beginning the chase.

Eris puffed her cheeks in annoyance but jumped after him all the same.

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed in amusement as he jumped through the rafters. He turned back out of curiosity and paled when he saw Eris, closing fast.<p>

"Aww crap," Naruto muttered as he decided to speed it up a little, and a little meant so fast most skilled warriors would just see a blur.

To his surprise and growing horror, the young girl had only a little trouble keeping pace.

'_**My child or not, she's still a Tailed Beast. She's going to far exceed the expectations of even a devil child her size,**_**' **Ryuujin commented.

'_YOU TELL ME THAT NOW!?_' Naruto shouted almost out loud.

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **'**_**It amuses me.**_**'**

Naruto just twitched an eyebrow in frustration.

* * *

><p>Naruto seemed to eventually lose the frustrated girl, whom he was certain was going to kill him, or at least make him want to not remain conscious.<p>

He sighed and said, "Damn, she's fast for such a little thing. I didn't even think a Tailed Beast would be that fast at that size, but then I suppose I should try looking in a mirror." He popped his neck and then said, "Wait, shouldn't I have rejoined Sebastian by now?"

* * *

><p>He arrived quickly at the training area, and found a more than annoyed Eris there. He paled and then looked at Sebastian and felt his blood run cold.<p>

Sebastian was looking at him with a smile, a smile that was far too sweet.

Naruto gulped and asked, "I'm gonna get hurt, aren't I?"

Sebastian's eyes closed as he said slowly, "Under normal circumstances, yes. But in this case, all you'll get is a fair warning. But no promises next time…if you're foolish enough _for_ a next time."

Naruto just nodded slowly and said, "R-right. So, we going to continue?"

Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes. For now you still must learn the basic workings of the Games. So, let us get back to the task at hand."

* * *

><p>The training continued for several more hours until Sebastian had decided Naruto and his peerage had trained enough for the day. Naruto was ready to continue; his peerage, on the other hand, was completely exhausted.<p>

Naruto decided to remain at the Gremory castle for a little longer after that. Partly to visit with Rias. But mostly because he needed to have a few words with a certain red-eyed man turned boy.

As Naruto had come to expect, Itachi was in the main courtyard training his abilities. His skill was relatively intact from his old life back Naruto's home dimension, but his strength, unlike Naruto's own, truly was that of a child.

Naruto walked into the courtyard and used a small pulse of chakra to announce his presence to Itachi.

The ravenette paused in his movements and looked to the side. He nodded to the blonde as he approached.

Naruto nodded in return and asked, "How long has Eris been hanging around?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said, "About a week. She arrived only a few days after you left the last time."

Naruto nodded and asked, "You know what she is?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said plainly, "She's a devil."

Naruto smirked and said with a shake of the head, "No, she's not."

Itachi narrowed his eyes but waited for Naruto to continue.

"She's a Tailed Beast," Naruto said plainly.

Itachi widened his eyes in surprise, but then seemed to calm down and said, "I see."

Naruto sweat-dropped and asked, "That's it? No reaction?"

"It makes sense. She is far stronger than a normal devil child," Itachi said.

Naruto sighed and said, "You're innate ability to reason through any situation is astounding."

"_You_ are having trouble reasoning through this? Aren't you an immortal ninja?" Itachi asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "Watch it, devil or not I can still transmute your brain out your ass."

"I suppose that comes from being a living Stone," Itachi remarked.

Naruto sighed and said, "You know what, nevermind."

Itachi merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way through the halls again when he ran into Eris, or rather she ran into him.<p>

She fell flat on her back after slamming into him, Naruto, however, was just fine. He looked down at her and asked, "You alright?" He was surprised though as she was able to jostle him from his spot, not able to knock him down but move him slightly.

She sat up with a moan and said, "Ooowwww…" She looked up at him and said, "You should watch where you're going."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Shouldn't that be my line since you ran into me?"

Eris stood up and said thoughtfully, "I guess so." Her ears perked up as she asked, "Hey, I'm not mad anymore, wanna play another game?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure. Anything you wanna play?"

Eris thought for a moment and then asked, "How about Hide and Seek?"

Naruto shrugged and said with a grin, "Alright, but you're it. You'll never find me."

Eris moaned and puffed her cheeks, saying, "Oh yeah? I bet I will."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well…we start…NOW!" He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Eris protested. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance she again took off, just hoping to find the blonde.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in a tree on the edge of the forest leading out of the castle. He chuckled and said, "Well, if she's really the daughter of Kurama and Matatabi then her sense of smell should be incredible."<p>

* * *

><p>His assumption was proved incredibly wrong as he found himself having lay in the tree for several hours with no sign of Eris. He eventually sighed and said, "Well…at this point she's either died of starvation or given up."<p>

"Naruto!" he heard his name called.

He looked down in curiosity and there was Eris, still searching for him.

He looked at her in bewilderment before chuckling to himself and saying, "Of course, she's a Tailed Beast, she doesn't get hungry." Sighing he jumped down to the ground.

Sadly Eris had already moved on without seeing him.

He raised an eyebrow and decided to follow her for amusement's sake.

* * *

><p>His amusement wore thin quickly as she merely stumbled around trying to find him. Many times he had to fight off random creatures that were trying to take a bite out of the young girl.<p>

This continued for quite a while until Naruto decided he was bored.

However, when he was ready to end the little game, he felt a large chakra presence approaching. He growled and thought, '_Not another damned snake._'

'_**No, it is something else entirely,**_**'** Bellcross mentioned.

Naruto turned and watched as a massive, armored, three-eyed bear came out of the forest. He paled and thought, '_Eh, what the hell is that?_'

'_**A giant fucking bear,**_**'** Bellcross deadpanned.

'_Nevermind, it was rhetorical,_' Naruto replied before getting ready to move.

To his surprise, the bear moved extremely swiftly to overtake Eris.

However, when it got close, something seemed to snap in the girl and she shouted, "Stay back!" It had no effect on the imposing creature, so Eris took in a deep breath and then exhaled forcefully. What she shot out was something Naruto knew could only be a trait of Matatabi's, powerful, bright orange ball of fire that condensed before lashing out at the mighty bear, annihilating it to the point of not even being detectable.

Eris seemed to return to normal after a moment and fell to the ground and looked around confused. She then wondered aloud, "W-what happened?"

She looked up as Naruto approached with a grin and said, "You took down a giant bear."

Eris blinked and said, "I-I did?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You don't remember?"

Eris shook her head and said, "No, I got scared, and then I was here."

'_Hmm, I guess she doesn't have control over her powers yet. I'll need to fix that,_' Naruto thought.

'_**So, going to train her as well?**_**'** Ryuujin asked.

Naruto replied, '_Probably, she is technically family after all._'

Ryuujin huffed amusedly.

* * *

><p>After that Naruto decided to head home with his peerage. Mostly because Sebastian was no longer interested in Naruto endangering Eris.<p>

* * *

><p>Several months passed after that, nearly a year, as Naruto continued his training with his peerage as well as Sebastian and Shugita. He proceeded expectedly well in all of it, he even managed to beat Sebastian in a mock Game.<p>

Though Sebastian discounted his victory by saying, "We aren't a real peerage though, so it's similar to defeating a toddler in a game of chess."

Naruto was annoyed by the comment but felt there was something off about it, mainly because Sebastian and the others fought so well, far better than what he would've expected of just a group of servants.

He kept his thoughts to himself about it however and the time passed in relative normalcy.

* * *

><p>One day he decided to take a trip out to the forest to visit Valkyria and Mana.<p>

When he arrived he found, as he expected, Mana to be merely playing on the edge of the forest; mainly playing with the animals on the edge.

As he approached, Mana looked up with a smile and said, "Naruto! What're you doing here?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Just seeing how you guys are doing, and how the forest is doing."

Mana nodded and said, "We're both doing fine." She then smiled wider and asked, "Hey, wanna see the special place in the forest?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Special place? What's that mean?"

Rather than answer his question, Mana grabbed him by the arm and dragged him deep into the forest.

* * *

><p>The duo ran for some time, at least five minutes Naruto guessed.<p>

Eventually Mana slowed to a stop and stood in front of Naruto and said, "Now, this place is really special, and it's part of the reason we protect this place, so don't tell anybody, 'kay?"

Naruto nodded in curiosity.

Mana moved to the side and Naruto got a look at a small glade in the middle of the forest. It had a small pond in the middle with a crick flowing to it and a small group of animals sorted around it. Even some of the more seemingly vicious ones, like wolves and cougars, seemed absolutely docile in the vicinity of the pond.

Naruto could only look in amazement at how, in the grey and dead planes of the Underworld, there was an area with such lush greenery.

He looked around and then looked to Mana and said, "This is incredible."

Mana nodded and said, "Yes, our father spent most of his life protecting this place."

"Your father?" Naruto asked.

Mana nodded and said, "Yes. Our father was a very powerful wizard. In fact, he was the same wizard that was contracted to Sparda, the famous devil from the last war."

Naruto raised both eyebrows and said, "Impressive. He must be powerful."

Mana smiled sadly and said, "He was, he was also a wonderful dad."

Naruto frowned and said, "Oh, sorry about that."

Mana shook her head and said, "It's alright. By the time he died he had become a very powerful wizard. Heheh, there were even stories spread that he could manipulate time." Mana then let out an amused giggle and said, "But the best he could do by that time was hope to keep track of the time!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Sounds like he had quite the personality."

Mana nodded and said, "Yes, he did. He even managed to befriend one of the dragons that lives in the valley."

Naruto smiled and asked, "So, your father brought you up protecting this place?"

Mana nodded and sat down on a rock nearby and said, "He did. Even though he worked with Sparda, one of the most powerful devils to live, he still felt that devils held room for improvement. They tend to be selfish, prideful and short-sighted." She then perked up and turned to Naruto before waving her arms wildly and saying, "AH! Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean you!"

Naruto laughed amusedly and said, "It's fine. I've seen more than enough proof to what you're saying. Plus I figured you wouldn't say that about me."

Mana laughed uncomfortably and said with relief, "Oh…good. Sorry, I have a habit of just saying what comes to mind without thinking about it first. And that has a habit of…getting me in trouble. Usually Val is there to help me though."

"So you two are close?" Naruto asked.

Mana nodded and replied, "Yes. Our dad never told us what became of our mother, so it was only he who raised us. Unfortunately Dad's work with Sparda kept him busy a lot."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Mind if I ask you something?"

Mana nodded curiously.

Naruto sighed and asked, "Well…Sparda died a long time ago, like more than a hundred years. How is it possible your dad raised you two but was still alive at that time?"

Mana frowned and looked down nervously for several seconds before looking at Naruto unsurely and asked, "I-if I tell you this, can…can you promise not to get angry?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What would make me angry?"

"Well…Val and I, we aren't exactly…one hundred percent…human," Mana said slowly.

Naruto raised both eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mana furrowed her brow in concern, failing to answer.

Naruto sighed and said, "If you don't want to tell me it's fine. I can wait if you'd like."

Mana nodded and said, "Thank you, it's a bit of a touchy subject in the family."

Naruto nodded and replied, "Right."

The two merely remained in the glade watching the animals. Eventually the older blonde fell asleep on the rock while Naruto disappeared.

* * *

><p>Another few months passed after that event and Naruto continued with his normal routine until Valkyria made her way to the Phenex estate for a favor.<p>

Eventually finding her way to where Naruto was, she found herself in the large central courtyard.

She watched as Naruto sparred with Isabela for taijutsu.

As Naruto was knocked back by Isabela's counter he took notice of Valkyria being there, both he and Isabela stopping.

Valkyria bowed lightly and asked, "Naruto, may I ask you for a favor?"

Naruto nodded and turned to Isabela saying, "Hope you don't mind."

Isabela shook her head and said, "Not at all."

Naruto returned with a curt bow and went to Valkyria and asked, "What's up?"

Valkyria nodded and said, "I'm currently trying to advance some of my magical studies and there is a book I know that is specific to the Phenexes that could help."

Naruto nodded and said with a shrug, "Okay. I can take you to the castle library to get it."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the large wooden doors to the library rather swiftly despite the size of the castle.<p>

When they arrived Naruto said, "Once we get inside just tell me what book you want, it's rather large."

Valkyria nodded and said, "It can't be…that…large…" She trailed off as the doors opened and she stepped into a massive room several stories tall with multiple bookcases taller than ten feet strewn throughout.

Naruto turned to get her attention but curled back a little in confusion as he saw what could only be an insane glimmer in her eyes as she looked side to side.

"So…many…books…" Valkyria commented, practically drooling.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and asked, "You, uh, like books…I take it?"

Valkyria nodded slowly without saying anything. She looked around and pushed Naruto aside saying, "I'll uh…I'll be a while."

Naruto chuckled and made several Shadow Clones to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>After spending several hours searching, Valkyria arrived back at the entrance to the library.<p>

Naruto smiled with a twitching eyebrow and said, "Erm…are you wanting…all of those?"

Valkyria stood in front of him with a stack of books in her arms half again as tall as she was. She leaned her head out from behind the stack and said, "Ah…yeah. I would."

Naruto chuckled and said with a smirk, "Well, you can read them but Pops says they can't leave the castle."

Valkyria frowned and set the books down and said, "Then I guess I'll be here for a while."

Naruto sweat-dropped and mumbled, "Oh boy."

* * *

><p>Valkyria spent most of the day holed up inside the library reading through the books.<p>

To the point Naruto wasn't entirely certain she hadn't died.

To sate his concern and curiosity he decided to investigate and saw that not only was she still conscious and reading, she had gotten through more than half of the books.

Naruto sighed amusedly and walked into the library saying, "Alright…you've been here almost a full day, I think it might be time to take a break."

Valkyria merely ignored him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was in fact reading quite intently. He lightly tapped her shoulder and said, "I think it's time you stop."

Valkyria blinked and looked up at him and asked, "Oh, has it really been that long?"

Naruto smirked and pointed to a clock.

When Valkyria saw what time it was she turned bright red and said, "Oh dear…I'm so sorry I made you waste your whole day babysitting me."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't worry. It was kinda fun actually. If you want to come back tomorrow you can finish up the rest of those books Valkyria."

Valkyria stood with a smile and said, "I think I'll do that, and please, call me Val."

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright then, Val."

* * *

><p>Yet more time passed after that, roughly another year, making Naruto's form in that world roughly ten and he found himself growing closer to his peerage in addition to the others.<p>

This was elevated at one time when Mira asked him to help her acquire no small group of supplies to help make Karlamine and Siris more powerful weapons.

Naturally the blonde agreed easily.

* * *

><p>The duo made their way down to the main village near the castle.<p>

As they approached, Mira humored a thought brewing in her mind.

"Hey, Naruto," she began.

He responded with a simple, "Hm?"

"I've seen those abilities you have, like when you fixed my brush; why couldn't you just use those to make the materials I need?" she asked.

He smirked and said, "That's a good question. The answer is pretty simple: the abilities I use, called alchemy, simply don't make materials as strong as if they were forged naturally."

Mira nodded and continued, "Do you remember where you learned to use alchemy yet?"

Naruto thought for a moment then settled on the answer, "No, not yet. I just know I'm good at it." He was truly getting tired of lying to them, but he would need to wait for the proper time to reveal the true extent of his powers. He knew more than enough about devils that proving himself to be extremely powerful now could result in future headaches, or worse. Sighing he said, "Nope, not remembered a thing."

Mira frowned and said, "That's too bad. Though from what Lord and Lady Phenex say you were so young when they found you that there probably isn't much for you _to_ remember."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Maybe. Anyway, what exactly is it you're out here to get?"

Nodding, Mira said, "Basically just some steel and leather to use for making those swords, I was surprised to learn that those two are still using iron weapons. It's almost asking to get hurt." She then turned to Naruto and asked, "I've said something stupid haven't I?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Probably insensitive, but not wrong. Steel is a much better implement to use than iron. But I also know of some other materials that are better."

"You mean like that weird chakra metal you have me use?" Mira asked.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Speaking of, why aren't you using it for these swords? I've got plenty to use."

Mira nodded and said, "I know. But that stuff is special for you. I use it to make the weapons and equipment you use. I don't want to dry up whatever source you have for it."

Naruto deadpanned in his head, '_If that specific source runs out there's something wrong._' He chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I'm fairly certain that it won't for a long time."

Mira puffed her cheeks in annoyance and said, "Well…well it's hard to work with so making that much stuff would be hard too!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought, '_What's gotten into her?_'

'_**I'd wager that she prefers having that be something special between the two of you,**_**'** Bellcross remarked.

'_**Yeah! That way she can feel like you're a one woman man. Even though we both know that's about as far from the truth as possible,**_**'** Ryuujin added.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, '_You really seem to get a lot of joy out of torturing me._'

'_**Heh, it's one of the few things in my miserably bored existence that amuses me,**_**'** Ryuujin replied.

'_**You know, if you truly find his comments that distasteful, it is entirely possible to just cut him off from being heard by you,**_**'** Bellcross commented.

Naruto sighed and said, '_Too much trouble. He's more annoying than insulting._'

'_**Plus he wouldn't get to hear my glorious voice every day,**_**'** Ryuujin commented cheerily.

Bellcross sighed and said, **'**_**Yes, only I would bask in that pleasure.**_**'**

Naruto chuckled at their argument.

"What's so funny?" Mira asked.

Naruto waved his hand and said, "I was just thinking about something funny that happened the other day."

Mira narrowed her eyes incredulously but sighed and said with a shrug, "Whatever." She then turned to Naruto and said, "I hope you don't mind me dragging you along like this. I just can't carry the supplies needed back to the castle by myself."

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I don't mind at all. Actually it's kinda nice to get out of there once in a while. It's so stuffy."

Mira raised an eyebrow and then giggled into her hand and said, "You know, I just realized something."

Naruto, who had put his arms behind his head as he walked, said, "What's that?"

Giggling again she said, "You talk like an old man."

Naruto frowned and argued, "I do not. I speak just fine."

Mira giggled once again and said, "There you go again. Anyway, it's not a bad thing, I kind of like having a king that sounds smart, at least smarter than that brother of yours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean Riser? I don't think he's necessarily stupid, he's just selfish and prideful, except to a greater degree than most devils."

Mira raised an eyebrow and then sighed saying, "Wow, you just come up with an explanation for everyone, huh? I think that's wonderful, but is there anyone you think is truly evil?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then said, "Well…I can't say there is. At least not yet anyway." He lied, but Mira had no reason to know that yet.

Mira shrugged and said, "Well, if you say so."

* * *

><p>The two finally arrived at their destination, a small store on the edge of town that sells materials to blacksmiths, or aspiring blacksmiths. It's one of the few shops in the area that specializes in materials for smithing, rather than just conveniently having some materials.<p>

As they stepped inside Naruto managed to take a look around and saw ingots, leathers, and all other manner of supplies one would need to make all sorts of weapons.

Naruto sat quietly in the corner as Mira wandered the shop picking and choosing the items she felt necessary.

* * *

><p>It took roughly half an hour but Mira managed to pick all of the items she needed to make the women improved versions of their weapons.<p>

Naturally he paid for the items as he said he would.

But after purchasing the massive haul, Mira sweat-dropped at the amount and said, "Eheheh, s-sorry. I kinda…bought a lot didn't I?"

Naruto looked at the three foot tall stack of materials and said, "You did buy a little bit, I'll say that much. But…getting it home isn't a big deal."

Mira was about to question what he meant when he pulled out a scroll from his pocket, unrolled it, and then pointed it at the supplies. Suddenly they all burst into a cloud of smoke and vanished.

"AH!" she screamed in surprise. She looked around for the objects and then asked, "W-w-what did you…do with them?!"

Naruto smirked and said, "It's fine. They're stored in this scroll. They'll be just fine."

Mira widened her eyes and said, "T-that's…amazing!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's nothing special really. Now, let's get back to the castle so you can start on those swords."

"Right!" Mira said with an invigorated nod.

* * *

><p>Karlamine and Siris received their new swords shortly thereafter. While they looked no different than their old blades both could tell they were superior. They were lighter, affording faster swings and less weight to throw around, they were also sharper and stronger; making them harder to break.<p>

The two were very pleased with the blades and then effectively decided to make Mira their sole blacksmith.

* * *

><p>A small amount of time passed after that, a mere few months, and Naruto had decided in that time to take up a hobby he hadn't used for several decades, writing.<p>

Despite the irony it presents now, what Naruto primarily ended up writing were continuations of Jiraiya's infamous, or famous depending on which scarecrows you ask, works, the Make-Out series.

The irony comes from Naruto originally hating the series and how Jiraiya's later books always seemed to incorporate Naruto somehow, as well as some of his lady friends.

After the destruction of Naruto's homeworld he eventually found that his work as a shinobi did not pay the bills as most worlds were more advanced than his own, making the work of shinobi effectively obsolete.

After spending several years penniless or scrimping just to get by he decided to start selling the old sage's work, hoping to make a little money on the side.

The results made him both gleeful and fearful. He had basically proven that it doesn't matter what dimension you go to or how much time passes, perverts exist in every dimension of the cosmos and they're willing to pay good money to satisfy their "needs."

But then he ran into a problem: Jiraiya had only written a handful of books in his lifetime, and eventually the money stopped coming in at a usable rate. So, Naruto decided to buckle down and do what he had though he would never do, continue Jiraiya's legacy of writing smut. Fortunately for the blonde, he was able to write stories not quite so plain as Jiraiya's but that still satisfied the consumer base.

Over the many centuries Naruto had authored the Make-Out series to just over fifty volumes. He ended up stopping during his previous venture since he was too preoccupied with preventing yet another maniac with delusions of grandeur from destroying the galaxy.

Out of boredom he had decided to continue writing again, that and he didn't exactly enjoy having his "income" just be an allowance from his adoptive parents.

Of course the first book he was going to put out there was his perverted sensei's bestselling work and the work that meant the most to the blonde, Tale of a Gutsy Ninja.

* * *

><p>At the moment, Naruto was busy going over the story again just to relive some of the old memories he had with his sensei before the old man's untimely death at the hands of Nagato Uzumaki.<p>

However, his reading was interrupted as he felt a pair of prying eyes over his shoulder.

He turned to see Yubelluna and asked, "Erm, need something?"

Yubelluna nodded and asked, "May I know what it is you are reading?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said with a shrug, "Go ahead. Here," he handed her the novel and Yubelluna began to read through it.

He watched for several minutes at the altering expressions she sported as she read through the first chapter.

After a moment she looked at him and said, "This is incredible. Did you write it yourself?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't think so. But I know it's important."

Yubelluna nodded and looked down at the book. She then looked back up at Naruto with a curious expression and said, "You should release this book, publish it."

"You think?" Naruto asked, even though he was already planning on doing that.

Yubelluna nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, I think you should." She then sighed and said, "It's a shame you don't remember anything about your history, it might be interesting to know, or even meet, the writer of this book."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Maybe…" '_On second thought, no. Definitely no. Pervy Sage would have a field day if he saw my peerage,_' Naruto thought, realizing how Jiraiya would react were he to meet his peerage. He then put his arms behind his head and thought, '_You know, I wonder…if Itachi and the others have showed up in these outer dimensions, perhaps there's a chance Pervy Sage has appeared somewhere in the cosmos._'

'_**There's always the chance. After all, you met the red-headed psycho and the blue flower lady in other dimensions,**_**'** Ryuujin mentioned offhand.

Naruto sighed and thought, '_Well, guess you're right._'

"Is something troubling you, Naruto?" Yubelluna asked.

Naruto leaned his head back to look at her, her face in a concerned frown. He sat up and said with a shake of the head, "No, I was just…thinking."

Yubelluna nodded not entirely convinced and then sat down on the couch next to him and said warmly, "Naruto, you are my king. You are the one who I have now pledged to follow until the day I die or the day you no longer desire my service. If there is something troubling, I would appreciate it if you would share it with me. I would gladly do whatever I could to help you."

Naruto was moved by her admission, it was especially rare for devils, even those within a peerage, to say such things. It was even scarcer within the Phenex house. Sighing heavily he said, "Well…there is something bothering me actually. Unfortunately I can't really speak about it just yet. But the moment I feel I can put it into words you'll be the first to know."

Yubelluna smiled and said, "I am glad. Until that time I will wait for you to be ready."

Naruto nodded and then said, "Thank you, Yubelluna. Now, I do have something else you could help me on."

"Name it," Yubelluna said swiftly.

He reached to the coffee table and picked up a book and said, "There's a spell in this book I'm interested in learning. Unfortunately I'm having a little trouble with it. I was hoping you could help."

Yubelluna nodded and said, "Of course. Just let me see it."

Naruto nodded and handed her the book.

The remainder of their day was spent Yubelluna training Naruto to use the spell in question: Grave.

* * *

><p>After training for most of the day and part of the next, Naruto and Yubelluna stood in the main courtyard, it being a disaster due to the repeated uses of the spell.<p>

In front of Naruto was a long mound of soil that had been upturned with large spikes jutting out all along the way.

He panted heavily and said with a smirk, "Yes! Got it."

Yubelluna nodded and said with a smile, "Quite impressive. Even I was unable to learn that spell any faster than a week. But you are a high-class devil, unlike myself."

Naruto frowned and said with annoyance, "I really wish you'd stop with that class bull."

Yubelluna tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean? It is an unassailable fact, you are a high-class devil on account of being part of one of the few noble families remaining. I am mid-class devil, merely because I serve you and the clan."

Naruto grumbled and said, "Well…you're plenty important to me. So no more talk of this class malarkey, alright? I don't care what you say but to me we're equals, you even surpass me certain areas. So I see that ranking as false."

Yubelluna widened her eyes in surprise at what Naruto had said. She had realized early on that Naruto was much kinder and more compassionate than the majority of devils, but she was certain that he was almost surpassing the Gremorys in his words. She surrendered into a content smile and said, "Very well then. If you wish it to be that way."

Naruto responded with what she was quickly learning was his trademark grin.

* * *

><p>After that event the rest of Naruto's peerage had managed to get ahold of Tale of a Gutsy Ninja and ended up reading bits and pieces of it.<p>

He quickly learned that all of his peerage, even Ravel, or rather, especially Ravel, shared Yubelluna's sentiment of Naruto publishing the story.

His adoptive parents and family had also learned of the book and its existence and each of them had gotten ahold of it as well. Thanks to connections Naruto could only discern as strange for a devil, Ruval managed to get the story into a publishing company that somehow publish to both Earth and the Underworld.

The blonde super-ninja never was able to figure out how that one worked.

* * *

><p>Another six months passed after Naruto got his book published, under the penname of Minato Namikaze, and Naruto was informed by several members of his peerage of a popular theatrical group that was passing through the area of the human world that the Phenexes controlled.<p>

To his surprise, Mira, Ni, Li, Karlamine, Siris, Isabela and even Ravel were the ones that requested to go to the play.

Naruto was surprised by their request and felt no need to deny them. Though he took a moment to consider when they asked him to tag along.

After being told that the play's story involved plenty of action and suspense he acquiesced to their constant requests and followed them to the play.

* * *

><p>The group of eight arrived in the human world in Germany.<p>

Naruto could honestly that he had rarely been to Germany in all of the dimensions he'd gone to, the only time being with a blue-eyed friend of his who had a grudge with her sister. Or perhaps whose sister had a grudge with her. He couldn't remember exactly.

At least this time he wouldn't have to pretend to be a teacher at an all-girls school. He hoped.

* * *

><p>Eventually they found their way to the theatre where the play was being held.<p>

He was relatively excited to see the play; then he saw the title. Romeo and Juliet. He twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_S-seriously…? They've _never_ seen Romeo and Juliet? Geez, I remember even being involved in a shinobi clan war that was effectively step by step of the play…well, until I got involved and killed everybody. Yeah…that was different._'

* * *

><p>Inside Ryuujin's pocket dimension Bellcross looked at Ryuujin with a "What the hell is he talking about?" look.<p>

Ryuujin sighed and said, **"It's a…long story. I'll tell you some other time. But, remember that blind ninja Naruto and I mentioned when he first ran into Eris?"**

Bellcross narrowed his eyes and then nodded.

"**Well, he's one of the involved shinobi,"** Ryuujin said plainly.

"**Boy, I remember that one!"** a voice Bellcross didn't recognize chimed in.

Ryuujin turned and said, **"Ah…you've awakened. It only took you, what…forty years?"**

The voice huffed and said, **"Aww, shaddup."** A figure clad in black then walked into Bellcross' view with its arms folded.

* * *

><p>Naruto paid for the tickets and the group of eight found their way to their seats.<p>

Naruto watched the play with detached attention, he had seen it many, many times in the nineteen hundred years he'd lived. He'd even participated in the play before. So he could practically reenact the show on the spot with just a few shadow clones.

His peerage, however, did not share that sentiment. It was obvious that they had never seen the play, or even heard the story, before as they were surprised and amazed at each twist until the end was reached.

He even had to console Ravel and the Twins when some of the more somber moments were reached. It seemed they had a low threshold.

* * *

><p>After the play concluded Naruto and the members of his peerage that followed left the theatre, though a few of them made it evident they were not quite ready to return home as Ni, Li and Ravel dragged him along to tour the city.<p>

Isabela, Karlamine, Siris and Mira provided him no respite as they returned home. Without him.

* * *

><p>Naruto struggled, surprisingly, to keep up with the three of them as they wandered and walked every which way, seemingly at random.<p>

A few times he had to send a Shadow Clone or two to go and retrieve the Twins as a result of them having run off to play.

They were not amused with his proverbial leash.

* * *

><p>The three of them, however, seemed to stop dead when they arrived in front of a small building placed randomly in the city.<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked from them to where their attention was drawn. The sign atop the building read, "Spaß und Spiele" or, "Fun and Games" in German.

He then looked in and saw that it was an arcade. '_Basic. But effective._'He walked up to the three and asked,"You wanna go in?"

All three nodded emphatically.

He chuckled and said, "Be my guest."

The three girls barged in immediately, Naruto keeping an eye on them from nearby.

They mostly played simple games, earning quite a few tickets in response.

Of course Ni and Li spent most of their time around a game based around baseballs being fired from a machine. Though they tried to catch the balls rather than hit them. He was too amused to correct them.

While Ravel spent her time on a game cabinet. Naruto had to drag her away from when she was two steps away from blowing it up with a fireball because she believed it was cheating her.

After calming her down, and nearly getting _his_ ass roasted, she returned to playing through the arcade.

All three eventually landed on the same game. A claw game with small figures based on anime characters.

He noticed how a few surprisingly resembled people he actually knew. Especially one of a guy wearing an orange gi.

The three girls were busy "discussing" who would go first. Though they were actually just shouting at each other.

Naruto merely laughed uncomfortably when he noticed a small squeal behind him. He turned and said, "Oh, Rias."

The three girls stopped fighting, at that moment Li had her foot on Ravel's back tugging on her curls, and they said, "Rias?"

Ravel took the moment of distraction to blast Li off of her.

The redheaded catgirl lay in a motionless pile with circles in her eyes.

Rias nodded and pointed to the cabinet and said, "Yeah! That figure right there, it's the only one I don't have!"

Naruto followed her gaze into the cabinet where he saw what she was pointing at. A figurine of a young woman with long black hair wearing a red variant of the outfit that Rias' figurine of "Sailor Luna" wore.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Well…it's official._'

Ryuujin sighed and said, **'**_**I'd love to find who found out the intelligence to make those things.**_**'**

'_And rip their throats out?_' Naruto asked.

Ryuujin hummed in thought and said, **'**_**Or thank them. I'm not entirely sure which one yet. It depends on what basis they're making these little dolls of them.**_**'**

Naruto shrugged and replied, '_Don't think it matters. I know Rias wants that one, so I suppose I should get it for her._'

Ryuujin gave the vocal equivalent to a nod.

Naruto turned to Rias and asked, "Want me to get it for you?"

Rias' face lit up in a smile and she nodded swiftly, saying, "YES, YES, YES!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Hang on. Let me actually begin to get it."

Rias nodded as Naruto approached the cabinet for the claw game, inserted the necessary change, and started the game up. He wasn't prepared to take any changes and overrode its programming, forcing it to get the figurine.

Rias bounced on the balls of her feet as the figure was brought to the drop bucket, and then almost squealed when she heard the resounding "thunk" of it dropping into the bucket. She even managed to knock Naruto off his feet to grab it.

She picked it up and stared at it with glimmering eyes.

Ravel twitched an eyebrow and said, "What…a freak."

Rias was too far gone to hear her insult.

Naruto merely chuckled and then asked Ravel and the others, "Anything you guys want?"

They immediately gave their answers and Naruto acquired the items for them without fail.

* * *

><p>After all four girls had their desires met Naruto looked out into the street and said with a sigh, "Well, it's getting late. Why don't we head home?"<p>

The four nodded and Naruto said with a sweat-drop, "Ah…Rias, you don't live with us."

Rias tilted her head and said, "Oh…yeah, I don't, sorry." She held the figurine in her arms and said, "I'm just too happy and forgot."

Naruto sighed amusedly and suggested, "How about this: you come with us to the Phenex house and then I'll take you back to the Gremory house?"

Rias nodded in acceptance.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Ravel, Ni and Li Naruto took Rias back to her house via the main garden where they always played.<p>

As they appeared through a magic circle, Naruto heard the sounds of multiple surprised gasps.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to see Sona facing Itachi in a chess match.

Or rather, the end of a chess match between them. He noticed that while Itachi had his usual stoic expression, intermixed with a slight amount of confusion, Sona, and the other few devils around them, were just below going into shock.

He looked at the board and realized why: Itachi had beaten Sona in the match. And not just beaten, but defeated utterly. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he approached and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Sona looked from Naruto to Itachi in surprise and then sighed and said, "I think it's obvious. Itachi has beaten me in a match."

Naruto gave a lame thumbs up and said to the ravenette, "Uhm…way to go."

Sona sighed and said, "No, I'm afraid you don't quite understand. I have never lost a match, to anyone before. And I have a rule that I will only accept a…partner, who can beat me in a match."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her words before he caught the meaning, a big grin appearing on his face.

Sona's cheeks turned slightly red as she realized he figured out what she meant, something she was hoping her clever wording would avoid.

He nodded and said, "I see what you mean." He then patted Itachi on the back and said, "Way to go."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't understand your meaning."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Give it time." He waved and said, "I gotta go you two." He then raised an eyebrow and took out something the others found odd, a pad and pencil.

Itachi twitched an eyebrow as he was familiar with the meaning behind that due to his involvement with a certain white-haired pervert's spy network. Though he was still confused and sighed in that confusion.

Obviously relationships weren't something Itachi was very familiar with.

* * *

><p>Several more months had passed after that, Naruto had managed to "turn" eleven. At least, his body in that world appeared to be eleven. Naruto had even managed to get a copy of his favorite old tracksuit made. It was an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar and orange pants. He also had Mira smith him a recreation of his Leaf headband, though he explained it as just being a design he liked.<p>

He went out for his usual training stint, something he still had yet to inform his peerage of.

However, he discovered this day, that he would no longer need to worry about how to inform them of that information.

* * *

><p>Ravel made her way around the castle looking for her older brother. She looked in his room, her room, the rooms of each of his other peerage members, the bathroom and even several trashcans.<p>

After searching fruitlessly for several minutes she growled in growing annoyance. "Where are you!?" she shouted to the heavens, or perhaps just the skies all things considered.

"Where is who Lady Ravel?" Yubelluna asked.

Ravel moaned and said, "I'm looking for Naruto. Do you have any idea where he's gone?"

Yubelluna put a hand to her chin in thought and then said, "No. Actually, come to think of it, I do not know where it is he goes at this time of day, every day. Perhaps Ni and Li could track him down."

Ravel sighed in exasperation, it was a plan she was willing to try.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Ni asked.<p>

"You want us to find Naruto?" Li asked.

Yubelluna nodded and said, "Yes. Lady Ravel has been searching for him and has had no luck finding him. I assumed that, as cat devils, you had an improved sense of smell."

Ni and Li assumed a sort of team pose with their hands clasped together, their torsos facing each other and their heads facing forward and said in unison, "We're the Cat Twins, so we'll sniff out our master!"

Ravel and Yubelluna looked at the display with looks of disbelief. Yubelluna managed to choke out, "O…okay…I suppose." She then sighed and turned to Ravel asking, "Do you think we should invite the others to join us? It might be good for us all to see with our own eyes what it is he's doing."

Ravel folded her arms in thought and then said, "I suppose you're right. We should go find Mira, Isabela, Siris and Karlamine. I'd say Siris and Karlamine are probably sparring." She then whipped part of her hair and said, "Hmph, I can't fathom why those two want to train so much."

Yubelluna coughed into her hand and said, "Milady, you know what Naruto would say right?"

Ravel puffed her cheeks in annoyance and imagined what Naruto would be saying, '_Don't insult someone's preferred pastime when you have your own they would find strange._' She then sighed and said, "Yes, I know. Either way we need to get going."

Yubelluna nodded and she, along with the "Cat Twins" followed Ravel to find the others.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the whole group of eight had gathered and began making their way to find Naruto, with Ni and Li leading the way.<p>

Of course the others sweat-dropped the whole way as the two insisted on moving with noses to the ground, which had the unintentional effect of them placing their torsos below their waists, raising their asses straight into the air. The others merely sighed.

* * *

><p>Naruto was busy in his pocket training dimension with his usual heavy assortment of clones, which also included training in the different spells and magical abilities he had been learning over the past four years.<p>

He was getting ready to up his strength training when one of his clones outside dispelled, signifying there was someone approaching.

He narrowed his eyes and left the pocket dimension and made his way outside. When he arrived what he saw was nothing more than a small group of travelers. He was curious as to why they would pass through that way through the area but decided they weren't a threat and ignored them.

* * *

><p>Naruto's peerage had tracked his scent to the old, small, abandoned cottage he had been using as the gateway to his pocket dimension.<p>

They watched curiously as he walked out of the house to observe some nomads before reentering the house.

However, on his way back into the house they all managed a glimpse inside the house. And what they saw confused them.

They all turned and talked amongst themselves, Ni saying in confusion, "I didn't see a house, I saw a field, or maybe a forest."

Yubelluna sighed and said, "I see, so we saw the same thing." She turned to the others and asked, "You?"

They all nodded in response.

Yubelluna sighed again and said, "Well then. I suppose it is time we figure out exactly what it is our king has been doing."

The whole group nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>They moved over to the old cottage timidly. As they approached they became more timid.<p>

Eventually it was Ravel who managed to drum up the courage to open the door.

When she did they all got the surprise of their lives.

Inside that tiny little cottage was a large, vast forest that seemed to extend for miles tucked within the confines of a bowl like canyon.

The girls could only look around in awe until they heard the grunts and huffs of exertion.

They walked over a small mound and saw Naruto, many Narutos, in the midst of many different forms of training. Some trained magic, some trained swordsmanship, others trained in arts the girls had no knowledge of.

They looked around and soon saw that one single version of Naruto was off on his own doing what was obviously a rigorous form of strength training, handstand pushups.

* * *

><p>Naruto was busy taking care of his strength training, since that was something his clones couldn't do, when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was and paled.<p>

His peerage were standing in front of him inside his pocket dimension, an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights on all of their faces at once. He ended up losing his balance and fell flat on his face; his peerage only able to wince at his pain. As he stood up with a grunt he asked, "W-what're you…guys doing here?"

The others attempted to speak, but too lost in their disbelief to speak. Eventually Ravel shook her head free of cobwebs, pointed indignantly at the large mass of Naruto clones and asked bluntly, "What're _you_ doing, what's up with all those copies of you, and just what the blazes is this place?"

Naruto sighed and scratched his head and said, "I…have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

His peerage all nodded.

Naruto sighed heavily and moved to a nearby stump and thought, '_Well…this is a fine mess I've gotten involved in, isn't it_?'

'_**I'd say one of your, ahem, **_**best**_**, so to speak,**_**'** Ryuujin remarked sarcastically.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, '_You, are not helping._'

'_**Never said I would,**_**'** Ryuujin replied plainly.

Naruto just sighed and looked at his peerage and said calmly, "You may want to sit down for this one."

They looked from one to the other in concern and confusion before they all sat down, ready to listen to what Naruto had to say.

Sighing again he scratched his head and said seriously, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this group, understood?"

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

Naruto nodded in return and said, "I'd say it's about time I tell you a little more about…well…me."

"Have you remember some more?" Karlamine asked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, not exactly. You see, I never actually forgot anything."

"Wait…I'm confused. What do you mean? You were always talking about forgetting things though," Ni mentioned, confusion draping her voice.

Naruto nodded and said, "I did. Sadly…that was lies. All of it."

"You mean, you lied to us?" Ravel asked, pain starting to show through.

Naruto snarled silently, that kind of response is what he was hoping to avoid by carefully planning this reveal. He sighed and said, "Yes, I've been lying to all of you. And to the others as well. It's…kind of hard…no, extremely hard to explain. I was hoping to have a better chance to explain it, not so…impromptu."

"Are you worried we'll hate you?" Yubelluna asked.

Naruto smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, a little."

The twins smiled and said, "We could never hate Naruto!" in unison.

Isabela smirked and said, "After all that trouble you went through to add me to your peerage? How _could_ I hate you?"

Karlamine nodded and added, "Yes, while I may not have required as much effort as Isabela I have grown to know you over the past four years, so I have little reason to despise you. And I doubt this will change that."

Siris nodded and said flatly, "Yes, I hold the same sentiment. Plus, it is because of you that I was able to retain my honor within my family, and there is very little worth more than that."

Ravel cupped her hands together in front of her and took on an almost bashful appearance as she said, "W-well…you're…my big brother. So, I have to lo-er, not…hate you."

Yubelluna nodded with a smile and said, "I agree with all of them, in addition I was your first piece, which is quite an honor as I'm sure you've read."

Naruto's eyes were wide as he listened. He then sighed in relief and said, "Well…I'm glad to hear that." Taking a deep breath he said, "One thing I want to mention is that the only thing I haven't told you yet is my history, everything else you know about me, how I act, what I do, and all of that, that is complete truth."

Isabela nodded and said, "I figured that after you attacked that giant snake, that there was obviously something beyond what we saw."

Naruto nodded in return and replied, "Yeah, well…I suppose the first thing is to tell you _what_ I am."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and asked, "You…are not a devil? If that's the case then how did you react to the evil pieces?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll get to that. But first, like you've figured already, I am not a devil. I am also not an angel, fallen one, or a human. I am a being completely separate from it all. I think the best term to use, is dragon."

Their eyes widened greatly at that.

Naruto had expected that, since he knew the implications of something being called a dragon. In this dimension, a dragon is not a reptilian creature with a specific set of features. The term dragon is closer to a title, it is given to any creature that is considered so incredibly powerful that it exceeds the classifications of most of the other races.

Yubelluna put up a hand in confusion and said, "Now, Naruto, I'm hoping you understand the implications of making a claim like that."

Naruto nodded and said, "I do. If you'd like, I could simply show you proof. Look around you."

Responding they did so, in slight confusion.

He noted the confusion on their faces and said plainly, "This place. It is not a separate part of the Underworld, Heaven or the human world. It is a specialized pocket dimension that I created. Myself."

"Y-you…created a…an entire…dimension?" Karlamine asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. I am also not just powerful enough to do that, I am old enough."

"You mean, you're not even as old as you seem?" Ravel asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "No, I'm not. I am not just a mere eleven year old. If I was we wouldn't be having this conversation. No, my age is measured in the thousands."

Again they were sent into almost shock.

Naruto sighed and thought, '_I really wish this was easier to explain._'

'_**What? That the person they thought was a twelve year old devil this whole time is actually a nineteen hundred year old, immortal super ninja? I don't think there's an easy way to explain something as insane as that. If it weren't for the fact that I am stuck to your sorry ass I probably wouldn't have believed it either, but here we are,**_**'** Ryuujin commented.

Naruto sighed in resignation, realizing Ryuujin's point. He looked at them and said, "I suppose…I should also tell you…why I'm here."

"Here? You mean in this forest?" Ravel asked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. Why I am even in the dimension you all are from."

"Wait a second, now you're a dimension hopper? How much more insane is this going to get?" Mira asked.

Naruto grumbled and said, "Well…if you thought me being a multiple thousands of years old dragon with the ability to forge entire dimensions was crazy I suggest you hold on to your seats."

They all gulped.

Naruto took in another big breath and prepared to explain his history, the destruction of his world, and what his purpose was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his pocket dimension to do his normal training. Except he wasn't. It seems his peerage had managed to find their way to his training area and had discovered his secret, well, part of it.<p>

They had always known he was powerful, but they didn't know how.

Sighing, Naruto looked over his peerage who stood in front of him and said, "I think you should all sit down, this is going to be a lot to take in, that and it's going to be long."

Nodding, they all took a seat on logs lying around.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and said, "I suppose I should start from the beginning. The first thing I need to explain, are Tailed Beasts."

"Tailed Beasts? That sounds rather, redundant don't you think?" Ravel asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, under normal circumstances. But this _isn't_ a normal circumstance. Haa, I suppose I'll start with this: in each dimension, no matter where in the cosmos it lies, there is an object called a God Tree. It is a plant-like being with immense power. It is the being that gives out the energies called mana and ki. In other words, the God Tree is best known by its descriptive name, the Tree of Life; since it is what provides life to all things in a given universe. You see, in the dimension I originally came from, my planet just so happened to be where my universe's God Tree resided. Unfortunately one thing led to another and the Tree felt the need to defend itself against humans who it believed were trying to steal its power, when in reality they were just using its power for more proficient ways to kill each other. Because of the rampages the now freed Tree of Life was able to go on after adopting a mobile form, a massive ten tailed dragon called Ryuujin, a specific human felt the need to stop it. He fought it, defeated it, and split its life energy, or chakra, from its body. He sealed the chakra inside himself and sealed its body inside an object that would become known as my planet's moon. At one point, he removed the chakra from himself and split it into nine pieces. These nine pieces became individual, sentient beings called Tailed Beasts. Follow me so far?"

Ravel, Ni, Li and Mira were trying to understand what he meant but struggling, Isabela, Siris, Karlamine and Yubelluna on the other hand seemed to grasp what he was saying perfectly; to Naruto's surprise.

They nodded in response and tried a simpler version of what Naruto said for the younger ones, Mira and Ravel seemed to get a good handle on it. The others still had no idea what he was talking about.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Can't be helped I suppose. Now, I explained that to tell you this: what led up to the world I was originally from being destroyed."

"Wait, your world was destroyed? Do you mean your planet, or…your dimension?" Yubelluna asked, worried about the answer.

Naruto nodded and replied, "My dimension. All of it was destroyed. It was destroyed because a group of people wanted to collect the Tailed Beasts and use them to seal all of humanity on that world into an eternal dream, they believed it was the only way to stop conflict."

"Hmph, that's foolish. That won't stop conflict, it would simply end that race," Siris said plainly.

"Right, but these people didn't care about that. Plus they weren't alone, a man who was a conglomeration of millions of human souls piled into one also wanted this to come to pass so that he could take the entire world as a sacrifice to bring his own power to godly levels. The two sides were working in tandem. However, I was able to stop them before they completed their plan. The only problem was that in doing so, it caused a backlash of energy so powerful it annihilated my entire dimension," Naruto said as he continued recounting the events of his early life.

Yubelluna frowned and said, "Humans, always so foolish. Though I suppose we devils aren't much better considering how often we kill each other."

Naruto sighed and said, "About that. There's something else I should tell you."

They each raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Answering the unasked question he said, "I'm not actually a devil. I am technically…a human."

He paused as they looked at him in shock.

"B-but that's…impossible!" Ravel argued. "You were able to use the Evil Pieces and everything!" she shouted.

Nodding he replied, "I was, but that's not because I'm a devil. It's because I ended up absorbing the total chakra of those nine beasts I mentioned, plus the energy of that man I mentioned before. That made me…something else I suppose. As you can see, creating an entire pocket dimension isn't too difficult for me, so altering a few drops of my blood so they work with those Evil Pieces is no small task. I just hope that…you guys aren't mad."

Ravel looked at him conflicted while the others were equally varying degrees of confusion.

Yubelluna was the first to speak as she said with a smile, "I am hurt that you would keep such a secret from us." Naruto frowned right before she added, "But, I can see how you would want to considering what that secret is."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the others as they each had similar feelings.

"Although," Yubelluna began, "that still leaves one more question. What exactly are you doing here in this dimension? If your dimension was destroyed then why are you here? Shouldn't it have destroyed you as well?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "That _is_ what one would normally expect, but that's not what happened. When I sealed the chakra of the nine Tailed Beasts inside of me, the force of their energy forced into my body caused them to recombine and reconstitute the Ten-Tails, Ryuujin. He ended up saving me from total annihilation by transporting me to a pocket dimension of his own creation. After all, he wasn't interested in dying either."

His comprehending peerage members nodded as that was a reasonable answer.

Folding his arms, Naruto said, "But, that's not why I'm here. Why I'm here is that the destruction of my universe was, sloppy. It wasn't destroyed evenly and as such, fragments of my world, people, places, weapons and other things, were sent out into the cosmos, to other dimensions. This caused a problem, the normal flow of time that would've normally occurred in these places was disrupted by the presence of these fragments. Ryuujin knew this. So he decided as a form of punishment for me, and entertainment for himself, that it was only proper that I clean up the mess _I_ started. So that's what I've been doing since my world was destroyed, going from dimension to dimension weeding out the fragments of my world that didn't belong there and getting rid of them."

The girls remained silent as they thought for several moments.

After a period of silence Karlamine looked up and asked, "So, that means that you're here, in this dimension, because there's a fragment of your world causing changes to our world? Is that it?"

Naruto nodded with a pleased smile and said, "Yes. Sort of, I'm only here to get rid of the malevolent fragments." He sighed again and said, "Oh boy, I suppose I should tell you that I haven't encountered all malevolent fragments throughout my journeys through the dimensions. Some of the people and fragments I've seen were either not causing shifts large enough to be a problem or were causing positive shifts in that world's timeline. One such fragment, is Rias' pawn Itachi."

That got their attention as Ravel asked, "Wait, so Rias' pawn is someone from your world?!"

"Yes, he is. He is a fragment from my world that ended up here. But Ryuujin has seen no negative shifts in the timeline of this world that would require Itachi's removal. Which means that whoever is causing those negative alterations in this world is somewhere else out there. And that person is the reason I'm here. I need to track them down and kill them. That would fix the problem. Unfortunately the past few years have been…busy so I haven't had as much time to find him," Naruto answered with yet another sigh.

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and said, "I just noticed something, you refer to years the same way humans do to days, or that we devils to weeks. Tell me, just how old are you?"

Naruto smiled weakly and said scratching his cheek, "Well…I know that it's been…just under two thousand years since my world was destroyed."

Each and every one of his peerage froze immediately.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Uh oh, I err…think I broke'em."

Ryuujin bellowed and said, **'_Hah! You would too!_'**

'_Shove it,_' Naruto shot back in annoyance.

Eventually Yubelluna seemed to break free of the shock enough to ask, "S-s-so…you're telling us that…that you're older…older than the current Lucifer and his father combined?"

Naruto scratched his cheek in thought and said, "Probably."

Ravel seemed to adopt a sad expression and asked, "So…have you been…lying about everything so far?"

Naruto looked at her puzzled for a moment then sighed happily and said with a smile and a shake of the head, "No. The only things I've lied about are my past and how powerful I am. Everything else you've learned about me is true."

Yubelluna nodded and said, "So then that would mean that you truly haven't been in need of any of the training we've been giving you."

Naruto chuckled and said abashed, "Yeah…sorry about that. But, I did learn some new things. Like the magic you taught me, or the sword skills Karlamine and Siris showed me, as well as some of the physical magic that Isabela taught me. So you don't need to worry, I've learned quite a bit from each of you."

"So…are you going to tell Father?" Ravel asked.

Naruto dropped all pretenses of amusement and shook his head gravely, saying, "No. Nobody, and I mean absolutely no one, outside of this place is to know about any of this. I've told each of you all of this because I trust you. I would certainly hope you wouldn't do anything like that."

Ravel frowned in frustration for a moment then giggled and said, "Okay, it's kinda cool knowing my big brother is so powerful."

Naruto laughed and said, "I imagine it would be. But…I've rarely met anyone more powerful than I am."

Yubelluna sighed as she stood up and said, "I don't wish for you to take this poorly, however please I am you shared this with us, all of us, I find it rather difficult to accept."

Naruto nodded with a smile as he too stood and said, "I'd actually be worried if you accepted it that readily. The fact that you're suspicious about it proves you don't just trust me implicitly and follow my words like a pet, that makes me happy."

Yubelluna smiled lightly at his compliments.

Naruto moved to the door and said, "I'll prove my abilities to you. Unfortunately, anything I do here doesn't really count since I control the fabric of space and time in this world. So I'll need to show you out there."

Yubelluna and the others nodded and followed him out of the pocket dimension and back into the real world outside, his clones having dispelled while he was speaking with them.

* * *

><p>They arrived outside and Naruto said, "Due to the nature of my abilities I can't show you here. We'll need to go to the enchanted forest."<p>

Yubelluna and the others nodded, Yubelluna preparing a magic circle.

Naruto raised a hand and said, "No, getting there is part of what I want to show you." He stuck out his hand and said, "Just grab on and I'll take us there, in a flash."

Nodding in confusion his peerage all held hands, Yubelluna and Ravel with and the others forming a ring.

Suddenly, they vanished from the area in a flash of yellow.

A figure in the shadows narrowed its eyes in suspicion before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Just on the edge of the enchanted forest, a small three-pointed dagger lit up as Naruto and the others appeared in a flash of light.<p>

Yubelluna and the others looked around in surprise.

"H-how did you…do that?" Karlamine wondered aloud.

Nodding, Naruto said, "It's just one of the many abilities I have." Looking around he said, "Good, it just so happens that this area doesn't have much of a population for many miles. Which makes it perfect to show you one of the more impressive of my abilities."

The girls backed away as Naruto spread his arms out slightly. He then put his hands together as he made several symbols with his them. As he did, he muttered words under his breath, "Tora, mi, hitsuji, mi." He then sighed as he collected his chakra and then said, "Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence!" Almost immediately a mass of trees burst to life around Naruto, extending up, then out as the snaked around, extending and moving, more and more trees sprouting further out and doing the same until only a few seconds later, Naruto had more than doubled the size of the enchanted forest.

He turned to his peerage with a warm smile and asked, "So, are your doubts assuaged?"

They merely looked around in awe. In a matter of moments Naruto had turned a wide, open, dead wasteland into a lush forest. Completely under his own power as well.

Eventually breaking their concentration to him they each nodded in amazement.

Yubelluna was the first to speak, saying, "I…I don't know what to say. Something like this is…unbelievable. I-I can't help but believe completely all of your claims at this point."

Isabela looked at him and asked, "So…you have…more powers like this?"

Naruto smiled and said, "This is nothing. I can create entire dimensions, although it isn't particularly easy I can do it. Though fully recreating a living person is near impossible I can create almost any nonsentient thing. Plants, animals, rocks, planets."

Karlamine smiled pathetically and asked, "Uhm, is it bad that the first thought I had just now was that if I did betray those secrets of yours that you would poof me out of existence?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Not necessarily something I'd do but if that keeps you from tattling…"

Karlamine twitched an eyebrow and said, "You're evil, you know that?"

Naruto just grinned but noticed the thoughtful expression on Yubelluna's face and asked, "Something you want to say?"

Yubelluna refocused on him and said with a nod, "Yes…I was just wondering, you said before that you were a dragon, then that you were a human. What _are_ you exactly? Just for my curiosity."

Naruto nodded and said, "A valid question." He then looked upwards in thought and said, "A question not even I can really answer. I'd technically like to think I'm still human but I know that I'm not. I have an endless lifespan, I am effectively immortal and I have the ability to almost bend reality to my will in some respects. Under the nomenclature of this dimension, that would technically make me a dragon."

Yubelluna nodded and then said, "Yes but, even the most powerful dragon in existence, Ophis, can't so easily bend reality like that. I don't think even she can create entire dimensions at will. That…that would be a power exclusive to a god. In fact, just about everything you've told us…would suggest _that_ is what you are. A being beyond even a dragon."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disgust and asked, "Please, don't call me that. I am _not_ a god. If I were then I would've been able to fix this problem, all the problems across all the dimensions I've been to, by now and not had to watch people I care about suffer. I am anything but a god."

Yubelluna smiled and said, "So be it then, you are our master and king, the dragon."

Naruto smirked and responded, "Now that, I like." He then turned and said, "I think it might be a good idea to return to the castle soon. I imagine Father is getting worried." He raised an eyebrow when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Ravel standing beside him with a worried expression. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "What's wrong?"

Ravel brought a hand up to her chin and asked, "Are you…are you really going to keep this a secret from them? From everyone? Even…Rias?"

Naruto frowned and answered with a sigh, "Yeah…I have to. Otherwise _I_ become the aberration altering this dimension's destiny. I need to try and keep my powers hidden unless I find it absolutely necessary. So for now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this, anything we've discussed this entire time, to anyone. I hope you'll do me that much."

Ravel gave a small smile and said, "Of course. If…if you want me to keep this a secret, then I will. Even from Dad."

Naruto smiled and patted Ravel's head and told her, "Thanks, Ravel."

Ravel smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

Naruto then looked around and said, "I think we better get going then. I've got another marker on the edge of the estate to get us home quick."

They nodded and gathered around Naruto as he activated his Flying Raijin again, taking them back to the Phenex estate.

* * *

><p>Several more days passed after that until Naruto went to visit Rias again.<p>

When he arrived he noticed the place was rather active as people ran form one place to the other in a rush.

Naruto eventually found Venelana and asked, "Hey, what's all the ruckus about?"

Venelana looked at Naruto and said, "Well, it's something rather interesting. It seems that there's a human in the area of the human world we control who is going around performing exorcisms. Now normally you would probably think that's a good thing, but sadly not so much."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "But…I thought exorcisms were used to get rid of stray devils. Isn't that, y'know, a good thing?"

Venelana smiled and said, "In a sense yes. But a possession works when a stray devil takes over a person's body from without, and an exorcism breaks their control on them. Now it's a good thing that human is no longer being controlled but we often use possessed humans as sort of a way to track stray devils and figure out where they are. When an exorcist is around it makes our job harder as we not only need to worry about them as a foe but also about tracking stray devils as other methods are either less precise or more time consuming."

Naruto frowned and said, "I'd say it's worth the time and effort to not let a human suffer possession."

Venelana giggled happily and said, "It's good you're so kind. Unfortunately the fact of the matter still stands. We need to find this exorcist and find a way to make them leave, or at least stop what they're doing. Sadly Rias found out about this and has suddenly in recent weeks taken up the job of 'overseeing' out territory. And my dear husband is far too kind to say no so she insists on finding this exorcist herself. So we're preparing to send her out, since she won't let anyone else do it instead." Venelana suddenly perked up as an idea came to her and she asked, "Naruto, would you consider going with her? You could tell her it's to help track the exorcist but really I just want you to keep an eye on her for me."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Not at all. I'd be happy to."

Venelana smiled as well and replied, "Good. I believe Itachi and Rias have yet to leave. I'll take you to them."

Naruto nodded and followed the brown-haired woman.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Rias were standing in the middle of a large room with a magic circle carved into the middle.<p>

Naruto recognized the room as it allows access from the human world to the Underworld since the two worlds are actually connected.

Venelana smiled and walked over to the two and said to them, "I do hope you don't mind but Naruto will be joining you on this search."

Rias smiled and said, "Really? Okay."

Itachi did little more than nod.

Venelana turned to Naruto and nodded, beckoning him over.

Naruto walked over and stood in the middle of the magic circle with Rias and Itachi as Venelana activated it.

The carvings on the floor lit up and spun slowly before rising up, seeming to erase the three from existence as it did.

* * *

><p>Almost immediately afterwards on the edge of town a much smaller magic circle appeared on the ground and then began to rise, the trio appearing from within it.<p>

As the last of their bodies appeared the magic circle vanished.

Rias looked around and said happily, "I'm so glad to be back. It's been way too long since I've been in the human world."

Naruto nodded and added, "Yeah, same here. So, where do begin to find this exorcist?"

Itachi turned to Naruto and said, "Lady Gremory told us that she should have a unique magical signature for us to track."

Naruto responded with a nod, "I see, then why not use your Sharingan?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. He looked ahead and suddenly his eyes changed. His black iris, which was normally indistinguishable from his pupil, turned dark red with three black tomoe in each, assorted in a ring around the pupil in the center. Itachi narrowed his eyes in confusion and then deactivated his Sharingan, saying, "It's no use. There are far too many chakra signatures out there to distinguish the signature of one single human."

Naruto sighed in frustration and said, "So I guess we just start walkin' around 'til we find'em."

"Mooouuuu," Rias moaned in annoyance. "But I wanted to go to the anime store," she complained.

Naruto smirked and teased, "You're not giving up are you?"

Rias looked at him annoyed.

Naruto's smirk transformed into a grin as he said, "If you give up, I won't buy that figure you want."

"Rias Gremory never gives up!" Rias shouted as she continued to walk forward, seemingly not knowing where she was going.

Itachi just sighed and walked slightly faster to catch up to her.

* * *

><p>The three spent nearly two hours wandering around the town trying to find the exorcist they were looking for, with little success.<p>

Until Ryuujin said, **'_Hey brat, I found her._'**

'_Her?_' Naruto asked.

**'_Yes. I've found that exorcist. She's actually performing an exorcism now. But here's the strange part, she's a half-breed,_'** Ryuujin said intrigued.

'_A half-breed? What's a human-devil hybrid doing performing exorcisms?_' Naruto asked confused.

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **'_No, not human-_devil_ hybrid, human-_fallen angel_ hybrid._'**

Naruto raised both eyebrows in confusion and said, '_Seriously?_' He then sighed and thought, '_Wonderful. Last time I encountered one of those things they were a giant with muscles the size of my head._'

Ryuujin sighed and said, **'_Perhaps. At any rate it'll engender even more good will than now if you find a way to peacefully get her out of the city. But if things get hairy I assume you'll find a way to deal with it without _too_ much destruction._'**

Naruto smirked and said, '_Yeah, don't want this place ending up like the Leaf Village._' Naruto then sighed and scratched his head and muttered, "Great, we'll probably be stuck lookin' for this person all day."

Itachi happened to hear Naruto and looked at him curiously.

Naruto just grinned at the ravenette.

Itachi let a small smirk form as he thought, '_So Naruto's already found the exorcist. This shouldn't take too much longer then._'

Naruto then asked, '_Any clues to where the exorcist is?_'

Giving a verbal nod Ryuujin said, **'_Yes. It seems that there's actually a shrine nearby. One with an oddly familiar feeling to it. I can't be certain how or why, but at any rate that's where she is. And it _is_ a she. She's performing an exorcism right now like I said. You'll need to be careful though, in addition to hers I feel the signatures of a whole host of other lifeforms. Getting close could be problematic._'**

Naruto nodded and replied, '_I see. Well, I think shrines aren't too much for devils are they?_'

**'_I think being near them makes devils feel sickly so Itachi and Rias may not be able to get close. But then again dog boy was able to be near the shrine, and even in the shrine, without too much effort,_'** Ryuujin replied.

'_Yeah, but that wasn't much of a shrine really,_' Naruto said flatly. He turned to the others and said, "I've heard of an interesting place to see not too far from here. It might give us a good view to find who we're looking for."

Itachi nodded while Rias raised an eyebrow. Itachi just gave her a nod and she shrugged in acceptance and the three made their way to the shrine in question, though only Naruto knew it was a shrine.

* * *

><p>As they made their way nearer to the shrine Naruto started to notice sections of the city seeming more and more familiar. He figured it was just an odd sensation due to his visit several years ago, before he remembered he hadn't visited this area.<p>

His sense of déjà vu came back with a vengeance when they finally neared the shrine.

The steps leading to the shrine started at the sidewalk and led upwards with several gates on it. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he got a better look at the area and realized it was a familiar place; though not one he'd ever thought he'd see again.

On the actual property was a sizable shrine with a wooden structure as the main building with several small stone paths branching out. In front of the structure was the main entrance, a large gate, leading onto the property.

Just off to the side of shrine building was a small shed that was rather unassuming. On the opposite side was a storage shed and behind the shrine was a small house.

Itachi looked around and said, "We won't get in from the front, there's a barrier around the property."

Naruto smirked and said, "Leave the barrier to me."

Itachi raised an eyebrow but Rias just nodded.

Extending a finger, Naruto lightly poked the barrier and almost like a popped bubble it vanished.

Rias gasped in surprise while Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Naruto motioned to the shrine and said, "After you."

Rias nodded and moved to open the door but Itachi's hand stopped her. "Moouuu, leggo Itachi!"

Itachi shook his head and said, "This is a shrine, even without the barrier it is likely to have energy flowing through it that is harmful to devils."

Naruto sighed and said lamely, "Yeah…something tells me this shrine isn't quite that…powerful."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Can you be certain?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Pretty certain. If you guys are getting affected I'll fill the area with yang chakra to offset it."

Itachi nodded while Rias raised a curious eyebrow at what he said.

* * *

><p>As the trio stepped in Naruto looked around and said quietly, "Purified or not I don't think we want to be conspicuous. It would be best to move quietly along the rooftops."<p>

The other two nodded and they all three made leap onto the roof of the main shrine building.

They spent just a few seconds searching around before Naruto made a signal with his hands, indicating he'd found their target.

The other two gathered around to look through a hole in the roof from damaged shingles.

Within a large room with tatami mats, sliding doors and other expected objects of a shrine sat a large number of people.

There was the main shrine keeper, an old man with a balding head and short beard Naruto begrudgingly recognized.

There were also a large number of minor exorcists and priests he assumed were the escorts for the main exorcists, both as protection and watchdogs. Since he doubted they liked half-breeds either.

His eyes were then drawn to the exorcist herself. A young girl roughly the same age as Itachi and Rias. She had fair skin, deep purple eyes, and long, flowing black hair held in a high ponytail that reached to her feet. She wore the usual attire of a shrine maiden. Though he found that odd for an exorcist he didn't argue. One thing he did notice, despite how her clothes were worn to hide it, was that despite her very young age she was rather well endowed. Naruto shook his head roughly to wipe the Jiraiya-esque thoughts of what she'd be like in a year or two and get back on task.

Lastly, his eyes were caught by the two remaining occupants of the room. However, he didn't have enough time to study them as it seemed the devil that the exorcist was trying to get rid of had taken notice of Rias' presence.

"I smell her, a Gremory!" it shouted as it seemed to manifest from its human host, lunging at the roof.

"Uh oh," Naruto said flatly as he and the others scattered.

"Gremory? What're they doing here?" one rather annoyed occupant muttered as he grabbed a nearby katana.

The exorcist girl narrowed her eyes in concern as the devil burst out from the ceiling.

Naruto and the others landed on the ground as the stray devil, a large snake-like beast whose mouth opened with four jaws, burst out through the wall of the shrine to attack them.

It looked down at Rias and said slyly, "Mmm, a young Gremory. I've always been told you're so very tasty."

Naruto sneered and said, "Too bad snake breath, you won't be getting any food today."

"Psh, piss off Phenex brat," the snake devil hissed back before lunging at Rias.

Rias smirked and decided to test her powers in combat. She raised her right hand and concentrated mana into it. Almost instantly, deep, black and red flames burst to life in her hands. She looked up at the stray and said, "I hope you enjoy my Power of Destruction!" She flung the ball of black fire at the stray, hitting it with explosive impact; causing it to fall to the ground seemingly dead. "Well…that was easy," Rias said confidently.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he equipped a katana of his own and said, "Don't be too sure, I don't think that thing's dead."

He was proven right as the stray snake devil stood up with heavy burns to the left side of its face. It cackled and said, "Oohh, that burned. But it was a mosquito bite compared to a true wielder of that power. But I'll still enjoy eating you for revenge!"

It lunged at Rias and was about to chomp on her when a voice shouted from the side, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" A series of four claw slashes cut through the thick hide on its side, causing it to rear up in pain as it howled loudly.

Naruto turned to the side with a smirk as one of the last occupants of the room, and someone he knew well, stood beside him.

A young looking man with long white hair, two strands hanging down the front, small dog ears on his head, amber colored eyes, elongated nails and who wore a red kimono. The young man cracked the knuckles in his right hand and said annoyed, "You picked a bad time to come around here ya damn snake."

The stray glared at him and said, "You bastard. How dare you interfere. It's because of you I wasn't able to muster the strength to break free until now. The smell of that Gremory girl drove me insane."

The man turned to look at Rias and sneered, asking in annoyance, "What's a noble like you doin' 'round here? Trying to puff yerself up or somethin'?"

Rias huffed and said, "No you meanie! I'm here because of that exorcist girl! And besides, why're you insulting me?!"

"Che, I just find you royal types to be a real pain in the neck. Whatever, I couldn't care less about you. All I care about is putting this damned snake in its place," he cracked his knuckles again and drew his katana, a rather plain looking sword. He smirked and said, "Not quite the Tessaiga, but enough to kick your sorry ass."

The snake narrowed its eyes in derision before it shot acid out of its mouth at the dog-eared man.

He raised the sleeve of his kimono and blocked the acid completely.

The snake lunged again but Itachi stopped it this time, going through hand signs and saying, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He spat a decent sized ball of flame that collided with the snake's side and exploded, sending it tumbling away.

"Fire Style? Where've I heard that before?" the white haired man asked. He turned to see Itachi standing nearby, and more importantly, Naruto. "Naru…to?" he mumbled. "Ah, dammit!" he cursed in annoyance as yet again the snake got up. "Why dontcha just die already you piece of trash?!"

The snake lunged one last time but was suddenly struck from above by an extremely powerful bolt of lightning, completely obliterating its body.

Naruto blinked and said, "Uhm…that wasn't me."

"It was me," the exorcist said as she walked out of the shrine.

Naruto looked at her and said, "That was some pretty powerful lightning then."

The exorcist looked at Naruto confused but then turned to another girl a few years older than her and asked, "Tell me, is the man alright?"

The other girl nodded and said, "Yes. He's unconscious from having that devil pulled out of him but he'll be fine." She then turned and saw Naruto, her eyes widening as she did.

Unfortunately whatever questions shew as preparing to ask were silenced when a group of men appeared at the entrance to the shrine, looking quite incensed about something.

The girl narrowed her eyes and asked in frustration, "What are you doing here?"

One of the men huffed and pulled out a pistol, one Naruto recognized as a pistol designed to kill devils, and pointed it at the exorcist and said, "To kill that monster."

She pulled back in shock at his words as the shrine maiden stepped in front of her and argued, "Monster?! She just saved a man from being possessed by a devil!"

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. She's an inhuman freak, and the reason my sister was killed!" he shouted as he fired a shot from his gun.

Naruto ran in a burst of speed and knocked the exorcist out of the way, the bullet grazing his back as he fell.

The red-cloaked man snarled and lunged at the gun-toting fool.

The man turned and fired another shot at the exorcist, this one misdirected due to him getting punched, but it still managed to his the exorcist in the shoulder.

"You damned devil!" one of the other men shouted as they too began brandishing weapons of different kinds.

The whited haired man sneered and said, "Don't count on it. Those pathetic things won't even scratch me." He flexed his fingers, popping his knuckles as he did, and said with a smirk, "But…if you still wanna fight I'll be happy to tear you to ribbons."

"No," the exorcist forced out weakly.

The dogman looked back at her confused and said, "No? Why?"

She stood up weakly and said, "Because…those are…my family."

Naruto listened and then snarled and said, "Piss poor family if you ask me."

She smiled weakly in recognition and then turned to them and said, "Leave. I won't bother you again, but don't hurt these people."

The man who had shot her stood up with a grunt and said, "Fine, monster. We'll be back though. Until you pay for my sister's death I won't stop." He and the others proceeded to leave the shrine.

Rias walked over to her and said, "That was very kind of you…and very brave."

The exorcist looked up at her and said, "Thank you." She winced in pain as her shoulder continued to hurt.

Naruto reached in to heal it but Itachi got his attention, signaling not to. Naruto raised an eyebrow but then saw Rias rifling through her pockets and got the idea, simply providing the exorcist a shoulder to hold on to.

Rias knelt down and held out a chess piece, a queen, and said, "You're very kind. To help someone you don't even know, when so many just like him would most likely persecute you the very next moment, and then ask for mercy for people who had tried to kill you. Someone as kind as you is a rarity." She looked at her and said, "Believe it or not, I can tell just by looking, you…you're part fallen angel, aren't you?"

The exorcist's eyes widen in shock, before narrowing as she said with a slow nod, "Yes, I am. That is why my family wishes to kill me."

Rias smiled and said, "In that case, why don't I give you a better family? You can join the house of Gremory as my queen. I would be so happy to have you as my queen because it is obvious, you are a kind fallen angel. And I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life."

She was in shock, she had never experienced such compassion. As tears began to well in her eyes, she nodded and said, "Yes. I would love to."

Rias nodded as well and said, "Then just tell me your name."

"Akeno. Akeno Himejima," she answered.

Rias then began the ritual of adding Akeno to her peerage.

Naruto would've watched, however that shrine maiden from earlier had grabbed him by the ear and begun to drag him away, the dog-man following behind.

* * *

><p>Eventually they stopped in front of the small shed on the side and she dropped Naruto roughly.<p>

Naruto stood up with a groan and said, "Damn Kagome, do you need to be so rough?"

The now name Kagome said in frustration, "What are you doing here? I thought you left our world after dealing with that fragment of Ryuujin's power and getting the Soul Stone."

Naruto nodded with a sigh and said, "Yeah. But for some reason I came back here. Heheh, seems like your world is plagued by mine. Ryuujin sensed another fragment of my world here and sent me here."

The man crossed his arms and said in confusion, "Alright, but that doesn't explain how you look like a damn kid."

"You're so kind Inuyasha," Naruto said flatly. He sighed in annoyance and said, "Yet again, thank dragon breath for that. He turned me into a kid, a seven year old kid even, and just dropped me randomly here. That was four years ago."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, "Four years? I would've sensed your presence by now then."

Naruto shook his head and said, "It's a long story but to make it simple I'm actually not here most of the time. I actually live on the other side. The Underworld. I was…sort of adopted by a devil family. I'd tell you the whole story but that would take too long."

Kagome sighed and said with a warm smile, "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you're back here, if only for a little while. Though I wish you look a little…older."

Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah, me too. Haa, anyway I need to get back to the others. I imagine Rias is probably done adding that exorcist to her peerage."

"What's she doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Naruto groaned and then raised an eyebrow and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone then appeared beside him and jumped into a nearby bush.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat-dropped.

Naruto turned to them and said, "The clone will explain what's been happening since I got here once we're gone. I've needed to hide my powers for one reason or another. You'll know when it's finished."

The duo nodded and Naruto almost took off when Kagome asked, "Erm, when do you think you'll be back?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Dunno. It depends on when I need to come back again. I assume that you two are why we haven't had any stray trouble here."

Inuyasha groaned and said, "Damn right! There're so many of those damn things I oughta be gettin' paid for this crap!"

Naruto laughed and said, "Nice joke."

Inuyasha twitched an eyebrow and shouted, "It wasn't a joke dammit!"

* * *

><p>Naruto rejoined Rias and the others and noticed Akeno standing with them and asked, "So what's happened while I was…busy?"<p>

Rias turned to Naruto and said with a smile as she threw herself into a hug with Akeno, "I've got a queen!"

Naruto smiled and then looked at Akeno and said, "Welcome to the family then…"

Akeno, who had managed to loose herself from her king's grasp, bowed and said, "Akeno Himejima."

Naruto nodded and responded, "Right, welcome to the family Akeno."

Akeno smiled happily.

* * *

><p>The group of three, which was now a group of four, made their way back to the Underworld where Naruto and Rias attempted to explain to Venelana and Lord Gremory what had happened.<p>

And to Naruto's surprise the two of them accepted it readily. Though Naruto supposed he shouldn't have been that surprised considering how loving the Gremorys were to start with.

Naruto spent a little time, along with Rias, giving Akeno a general tour of the castle. Her reaction to it was as to be expected.

But Naruto did get a very odd feeling when he noticed the sense of glee that filled the young girl's eyes at the sight of the door to the torture area, unused as it was. Something inside him, not any of his many tenants for once, told him he needed to keep her far, far away from any such things.

Naruto also felt uneasy when she saw him training with one of his special shinobi weapons, a sickle with a chain attached to it, a morning star on the other end. That only proved it to him: that innocent girl had sadistic tendencies. He was scared. He had dealt with enough people like that, some of them actually not insane.

* * *

><p>After that Naruto's training had resumed as normal, but it had been upscaled immensely by his peerage, Isabela had even had her and Naruto's relationship reversed. She had taught him many different techniques for physical combat and now he had started teaching her, though they tried to make it look like she was still teaching him to stay under the radar. Naruto had taught her about chakra. He had also started teaching the others as well.<p>

He figured that them being able to use chakra would give them an edge on other peerages as ninjutsu, as he had learned in his training, was far more versatile than magic.

He had even begun teaching Ravel how to use chakra, and she seemed to be a natural at it. He was hoping to get her up to medical ninjutsu.

After a small amount of time passed Naruto decided to make a trip to the shrine, he figured it was time to get back in contact with his old friends, friends he had never expected to see again.

* * *

><p>Naruto had set up Raijin markers in the city after his last venture, allowing him to easily travel between worlds without the special magic-circle being needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way over to the shrine and walked up the stone steps.<p>

As expected, Kagome's mother, Mama, was outside the house sweeping dirt off the sidewalk.

She turned and saw Naruto approaching and said, "Ah, Naruto. Kagome explained how you look so much young from the last time we saw you. Though it's still quite extreme in circumstances."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "I suppose it is." He looked at her and asked, "Are Inuyasha and Kagome home?"

Mama nodded and said, "Yes, Kagome is in her room studying. Inuyasha should be in the back yard."

Naruto nodded and moved to the rear yard.

* * *

><p>When he got back there he saw Inuyasha training with a katana, not his Tessaiga but a normal sword Naruto had made for him from chakra metal.<p>

Naruto tapped on the wall to get the half-devil's attention.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up to see Naruto. "Well, look what the panther dragged in," Inuyasha said offhanded as he sheathed his sword.

Naruto sneered in false annoyance and said, "How've you been? I imagine five hundred years is a long time to wait."

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "It's been a while. But Kagome and the others were able to adjust to the longer time period. As a half demon it was easier for me to adjust to it."

Naruto nodded and asked, "So did you keep in contact with the others?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, "Tried. Miroku vanished about two hundred years ago. Knowing that lecherous monk he got'imself killed or somethin'."

Naruto laughed and said, "Sounds like him."

Inuyasha shrugged again and added in annoyance, "Sesshomaru has made sure to keep in contact though."

Naruto noticed Inuyasha's tone and asked, "Seriously? It's been over five centuries and you guys still haven't gotten over your little tiff?"

Inyasha huffed and said, "It's his problem. But…he's been mainly staying hidden. He still has a distaste for humans so he usually stays in the Underworld and visits the human world from time to time. Usually when he's here he comes, does what he needs to do and leaves."

Naruto nodded and asked, "How about you and Kagome? I'm sure that for you it was alright, but how did she handle the transition? What about her family? Didn't she end up growing up with her parents, and even grandparents?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "That was a hard one. It wasn't easy but she was able to convince her parents, and even her other relatives, about the truth of what she was telling them. It was made even clearer when her parents couldn't have another child."

Naruto nodded and said, "That was probably Deus' work."

"Deus?" Inuyasha asked.

Naruto waved his hand and said, "Long story. Basically he's the all-powerful being that keeps an eye on the flow of time. He makes little 'adjustments' to things to make sure there aren't ever doppelgangers of people. He's probably the one that intervened there to make sure there weren't two Kagomes."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, then how come he can't deal with these fragments you've been dealing with?"

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and said, "Well…that's because due to my SNAFU they exist outside his realm of control so all he can do is try to mitigate their effects on time but the best way is to just get rid of them. So he, through Ryuujin, is sending me around to take care of them. Unfortunately Ryuujin didn't let me in on this detail until about a hundred years ago."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh. That's definitely not what I would expect. How many 'cleaners' like you does he actually have?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Based on what Ryuujin told me Deus only has Cleaners when the Cleaners themselves do something stupid that seriously screws with the cosmos. Ryuujin doesn't know the exact number but he assumes there's less than fifty of them. But, on a lighter note, how about Shippo? I don't think he got the connection to the Soul Stone so he probably didn't get the same effects."

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Couldn't tell ya, ask Kagome about it."

Naruto nodded and said, "Then how about Sango or Abi?"

Inuyasha growled and said, "Gah, I dunno! Why're you askin' me this stuff?! If you want to know their personal lives go ask Kagome!"

Naruto laughed and said, "That sounds better. You were starting to sound a little too wise for the Inuyasha I know."

Said man twitched an eyebrow in annoyance, the matching ear doing the same. He sighed in frustration and then asked, "Hey…do you still have the Tessaiga?"

Naruto nodded and opened his hand, a puff of smoke erupting from it.

After it cleared a beaten old katana with falling and torn wrappings with a rusty hilt inside of an old and weathered sheath appeared.

Naruto handed the old sword to Inuyasha and he nodded before sliding it out of the sheath. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he said, "Y-you sharpened it."

Naruto nodded, looking at the blade, which was surprisingly sharp and glossy for such an old sword, and said, "Yeah. As it was it was almost useless without being released. And sometimes all I needed was to stab a guy, not cleave'im in half."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the blade, before pointing it forward. The sword pulsed slightly before energy burst forth from the hand guard, writhing and spiraling up the blade, completely covering it before expanding outward into a much larger shape. The energy then dispersed in a flash. The blade was now more four times larger, a zanbatou instead of a katana, with the metal, ornate hand guard replaced by a large tuft of off-white fur.

Inuyasha gave a small nostalgic smile before standing up and giving the sword a few swings. After a few seconds of swinging the sword around he stuck the large blade into the sheath, energy dispersing as the sword reverted to normal as it was sheathed, then handed it to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and the sword vanished in a puff of smoke. He looked at the white-haired half-breed dog devil and asked, "You want to keep it for a while?"

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "No, I gave that sword to you. I gave it to you because I don't want anyone abusing its power like Sesshomaru originally wanted to, or like some human would've if they had found it in some dingy temple somewhere." He then leaned back with a sigh and said, "Besides. The only thing to fight around here are stray devils, who are nowhere near as powerful as the devils of the feudal era. Tessaiga would start to get hungry for a real fight." He then smirked and said to Naruto, "It can get that with you. With all that crazy shit you're always doing it'll get its appetite fed better with you than if it had stayed with me."

Naruto chuckled and said, "There you go again, acting all wise and stuff. To think you would change so much in that period of time."

Inuyasha huffed and said, "I couldn't always just be an idiot." He then stood up and said, "I need to get back to my training, if ya don't mind. Why don't you go talk to Kagome or somethin'? I'm sure she could use the distraction from that school stuff."

Naruto chuckled again and said, "I'm sure." He left Inuyasha to his training and made his way to the stairs and then finally up the set of stairs.

* * *

><p>He found Kagome's room and knocked on the door.<p>

He heard an annoyed groan and a voice that said, "Just a minute!"

The door opened and Kagome looked down in surprise to see Naruto and said, "Oh, Naruto. Need something?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, just thought I'd drop by. We haven't seen each other in five hundred years so it'd be nice to visit again."

Kagome beckoned him into her room and sat down with a sigh on her bed, Naruto opting for the chair.

She looked at him and said, "Yeah, five hundred years is a long time. It was a…difficult transition. I can't say it was easy at all. Living so much longer than anyone I met in the feudal era was hard. And unfortunately the well also stopped working after you linked us to the Soul Stone. Eventually Inuyasha and I had to settle into a routine of only living in a town or city for a few years at a time. We got lucky in a few places that were friendly to devils and didn't send us out but after about fifty years in those places things had changed so much they didn't like having us there. Eventually time stopped mattering. It was…it was hard."

Naruto noticed the expression on her face and tapped her shoulder lightly and commented, "If it makes you feel better, it took me a few centuries to get used to it too. But it was probably easier for me because I only stayed in a specific world for a half century at a time."

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah…" She then shook her head lightly and said, "Look at this, you're here again for the first time in five hundred years and I'm whining about having lived that long."

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's fine. I know the feeling so you're in good company. But, how did your family take it? Inuyasha told me they were able to accept it easily, but I take his opinions like that with a grain of salt."

Kagome giggled lightly and said, "Yup, even after this long Inuyasha is still as dense as a piece of wood. It wasn't easy. I didn't actually reveal to them who I was until about the time I would've been a few years old. I had integrated myself with them when my gandpa was younger. I explained everything later and it was a tough thing for them to accept."

Naruto nodded and said, "Of course it was. But I assume having you involved with the family for almost a hundred years and some of the things you had that could only come from your family helped."

Kagome nodded and replied, "Yes. Eventually they accepted it. I…can't be certain they ever actually truly believed it but they accepted it. It's been about ten years since then and then you show up out of nowhere like this."

Naruto nodded and said, "I hope that didn't mess things up."

Kagome shook her head and responded, "No. Unfortunately my parents didn't actually remember you at all."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's simple to understand. I hope my clone helped. Did it help you explain everything?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No actually. Your clone used that weird eye thing and managed to implant the memories needed to get her up to speed. Though she, gramps and Sota were out of commission for a while as they recovered from the shock."

Naruto chuckled and said, "To be expected."

Kagome laughed as well and then said, "I suppose. But they keep talking about having two pasts. How did you even give them their memories like that too?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "They keep talking about that because their memories in this timeline weren't replaced, they were supplemented."

"'This timeline'? What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "Oh boy. That's a loaded question. And it's also one I don't think you'll like the answer to."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "Why?"

Naruto folded his arms and said, "Because: timetravel is effectively impossible. Even the Bone Eater's Well didn't actually travel you through time. You see, there are actually infinite alternate dimensions out in the cosmos. Some are actual copies of others. And this dimension, specifically what you knew as the Feudal Era, just so happened to be in a time period that matched your original dimension's feudal era. Instead of travelling through time in the same dimension, you were actually travelling between two dimensions that existed at the same time. There are even other universes out there that are carbon copies of this one except that one moment, perhaps the moment four seconds ago, that is different. They all exist at the same time, basically every moment in time of every universe exists simultaneously as another universe. Which means that even though the people you know in this world look, sound and act exactly like your parents, and they are, they aren't your parents from your original dimension. I hope that didn't, you know, hurt your brain too much."

Kagome sighed and said abashed, "Actually that makes a whole lot of sense. And…it actually comforts me in a way. I didn't erase my life in the other world entirely by my choice to stay in the feudal era, I just started a new life in a different world."

Naruto smiled amused and said, "That's a good outlook to have."

Kagome nodded and then looked at Naruto and said, "You know something, the hardest part of all that waiting wasn't adjusting to the time flow, or having to reintegrate with my family, or integrate with this version of them, it was having to do it without you here. I bet that sounds weird, doesn't it?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I don't think so. Obviously it makes me feel a little good. But sometimes it helps to have something you're used to there. But then that makes me sound like a creep if I say that."

Kagome laughed and said, "No, not at all. Anyway, how exactly did you end up here again? I thought that after you were able to take care of that piece of Ryuujin that you were done here."

Naruto leaned back with a sigh and said, "Well…that was the plan but Ryuujin seemed to sense a new presence in this world causing problems. Unfortunately finding it this time wasn't as easy as it was before. I still haven't found who the fragment is and what they're doing to cause problems. I have found a fragment of my world though, one that's actually not causing that many issues."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? Who?"

"That boy with the black hair that was with me. He's one of the people I told you about, Itachi Uchiha. He's also been turned into a devil by Rias for…various reasons," Naruto responded.

Kagome made a simple understanding gesture in response. She then smiled with slight deviousness and said, "It's interesting to see you look like a little kid like this. You always looked so big and tough before."

'_Don't say it,_' Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow.

"Now you just look so cute," Kagome said with a light squeal.

Naruto seemed to be overcome by a dark cloud as he thought, '_She said it._'

She laughed lightly at his reaction and then said, "I can't believe it's actually been five hundred years though."

Naruto nodded and said, "Dog breath said the same thing. It actually has been five hundred years since then."

Kagome nodded and then said with a frown, "Yes, I know. Unfortunately it's had a worse effect on some than others."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, she said, "Well, Shippo never actually got a connection to the Soul Stone so he has still aged like a regular devil since you left."

Naruto frowned and said, "That would mean he's got to be in his five hundreds by now. Have you kept in contact with him?"

Kagome nodded with a light smile and said, "Yeah. All of us have. He tries to shake it off like it's nothing but he really has been affected by the time difference. All this time has passed and Inuyasha, Sango, Koga, and the others haven't aged at all since you left but Shippo is almost an old man now. Though…I'm not entirely certain he's still all there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kagome laughed uneasily and said, "Well…about two hundred years after you left, one of the vampires, named Alucard, started to get really power hungry and basically decided to try and wipe out the devils entirely. Things got bad, even the Lucifer at the time had a tough time beating him. Inuyasha and some of the others attempted to find him but getting out of the country proved to be a lot more difficult than we expected. But, Shippo had kept up his training in that time and even made a few friends who became rather powerful as well. One of them was also a vampire."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "That's surprising, considering the pure ego they have."

Kagome nodded slowly and said, "Yes, and she was a powerful one too. I don't know her name but that's beside the point. Shippo and the other three, who formed a four man force to take Alucard down, managed to track him all over the world and eventually found and fought him. That other vampire and Shippo finally managed to subdue Alucard but weren't strong enough to kill him, so they had to seal him. Unfortunately that other vampire lost her life in return and Shippo was forced to take up a position of guarding the seal that holds Alucard. Sadly, it seems that the combination of everything cause him to…lose his sanity somewhat. He's not exactly as stable as he was before. He's still Shippo but he's much more eccentric, I think he even outdoes Totosai."

Naruto listened to what she said and then sighed and responded, "Well, that's definitely something. So Shippo really became that strong huh?"

Kagome nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah, in fact he and Soten even got together. They actually have a daughter."

Naruto laughed loudly and said, "Wow! Never expected that outta the little guy, eh?!"

Kagome nodded as well and said with a laugh, "Yeah, she's only a couple hundred years old too but she's already quite powerful. The fusion of a fox and lightning devil seem to have that effect."

Naruto laughed and said, "I suppose it would. You've met her then?"

Kagome nodded and responded, "Yeah. I have."

Naruto chuckled and then changed the subject asking, "What about the others? Y'know, Sango, Miroku and the rest?"

Kagome nodded and thought silently for a moment. She then said, "Well, Sango stayed in Japan after freeing Kohaku from Naraku's control. He didn't get the effects of the Soul Stone though so that was hard on her. She kept up the devil hunting business and started an official business to that end with a half-devil she met a while back. I never met the guy personally but he's supposed to be powerful. Miroku actually surprised me. After getting his Wind Tunnel healed he wasn't as promiscuous as before. He was still a raging pervert mind you, just not as overt as before. What he mainly did after that was go around the world trying to help people with his powers. Of course that's not to say he didn't do his best to seduce women and laze around, he just did it while dealing with actual curses instead of having Hachi play the role."

Naruto chuckled and commented, "That is surprising. What about the others though?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Kikyo just vanished after you left. I haven't seen her since. I feel her presence every now and then so I know she's still out there I just haven't seen her. Sesshomaru is busy with something in the Underworld. He shows up randomly to do things here but doesn't stay for long. Heheh, at least he isn't trying to kill Inuyasha every time. Abi didn't really stick around. After you opened the gates to the Underworld and then left she went there quickly. I had heard that she had established some sort of clan of phoenix devils but I can't be certain since that was almost five hundred years ago. I don't know what happened to the others though. Oh, I do remember the few living members of the Band of Seven were taken on as bodyguards by the Beelzebub of the time period, he respected their prowess in battle, especially since they were really just humans. I also heard rumors that they recently added new members."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's certainly interesting. To think those three could actually become something other than psycho killers. I'm glad for Abi, though what you told me about her is a little odd." He then raised both eyebrows and asked, "Hey, what about Shiori? She was still young when I left. Any idea what happened to her?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then said, "No, I don't remember. Though Inuyasha did keep in contact with her, he tried to hide it but he did. You'd want to ask him about her."

Naruto nodded in understanding, planning to do just that.

Kagome nodded and then said, "Well, that's about all I can remember though. So what exactly have you done since you left?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "A lot actually. I can fix a lot of worlds in five hundred years. I managed to stop an old nemesis of mine from turning the world into his laboratory. I even met a few old friends in the process."

Kagome smiled and said, "I'm glad. Unfortunately it's starting to get late."

Naruto nodded in response and said, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Pops is getting worried, I'll ask Inuyasha about Shiori later."

Kagome nodded and Naruto suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked in.

Kagome looked at him and shouted back, "You can't just barge in to a girl's room like that Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha huffed and said, "I think we're past that. Anyway, where'd Naruto go? I wanted to ask him something."

Kagome sighed and said, "He just left."

Inuyasha shrugged and muttered, "See him later I guess."

Kagome just sweat-dropped at how casual he was about seeing Naruto for the first time in half a millennium.

* * *

><p>Naruto had arrived back at the Phenex estate shortly thereafter and had to come up with an explanation for his absence.<p>

For his peerage it was simple, he could just tell them the truth.

They were unsurprisingly shocked to learn that people Naruto knew from five hundred years ago were still around. Especially considering that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had earned their fair share of fame during the most recent war, which was news to Naruto.

It seemed that during the war, in addition to Sparda being the main carrier of the war against Mundus Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't particularly pleased with Mundus either. Inuyasha especially.

While neither of them had access to their most famous weapons they each still had powerful abilities and alternative blades; all of which they used to extreme effect.

It was his parents that Naruto had a tougher time coming up with an explanation for. Fortunately Yubelluna had come to his rescue, telling them that she had pulled him away to practice rather destructive spells and techniques. Having little reason to doubt her they didn't argue.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued as normal after that for a period of time yet again, including more visits to the Gremory house.<p>

One in particular involving its newest tenant.

* * *

><p>After Naruto concluded a chess match with Rias, one which Naruto had little trouble beating her, he made his way out of the courtyard to go for his training with Sebastian when he happened across Akeno.<p>

At the time she was sweeping.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhm, isn't that something the maids are supposed to do?"

Akeno looked at him and smiled sweetly as she said, "Yes, but I like to do some of it myself. It brings back a little of home. I didn't truly hate it you know."

Naruto nodded and said, "I can relate, sort of."

Akeno smiled and said, "I'm glad you can."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought, '_Something's wrong. Why is she being so…sweet? I don't know why but it gives me a terribly uncomfortable feeling._'

Akeno then giggled and said, "Though, I also need to do some cleaning as payment."

"For…what, dare I ask?" Naruto asked, regrettably.

Akeno giggled and answered, "For this."

The place suddenly shook violently.

Naruto gave a disgruntled expression and mumbled, "That can_not_ be good."

"What happened?!" one of the guards shouted in question to another.

"I-I don't know! The library just suddenly exploded!" he shouted as the two began running.

"And there were so many books I wanted to rent too," Akeno said merrily.

Naruto turned to her and asked weakly, "Err, you…wouldn't just so happen to be the cause of that…would you?"

Akeno turned and said with far too sweet a smile and in far too innocent a voice, "Me? Of course not."

Naruto sighed and said with an amused smile, "You know, if you want to punish someone for…crossing, you. There are more refined and less…deadly, ways to do it."

Akeno blinked curiously, then asked, "Oh, and what might those be?"

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, and then said, "Well, the old fashioned eraser in the door is always good. But a little more sophisticated could be a magic trap that shoots water up at the person, or lightning. Or perhaps one that causes random objects to change position and appear randomly somewhere else in a room. Or my favorite, time-delayed paint explosions." Naruto glanced over at Akeno with amusement and curiosity, the excited shine in her eyes proof positive she was not only a sadist, but a prankster. So long as he could roll back her destructive tendencies he could foresee lots of fun pranking alongside the ravenette girl.

"You wouldn't just so happen to be trying to fill her head with objectionable things to do would you?" a silky voice asked in Naruto's ear.

He turned slowly and shakily to see Sebastian standing behind him, the light hitting him from behind just right to make the man seem like the single most frightening thing in existence.

Naruto gulped and said, "Help me…" He was immediately carted away by the butler for tor…training.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

* * *

><p>After meeting Inuyasha and Kagome again and helping Rias add Akeno to her peerage a few more days passed after that. Naruto had started spending more time at the Gremory house, now that he was able to leave Shadow Clones at home to train with.<p>

To his surprise, it was Yubelluna who had suggested that method of training, she felt he was not spending enough time with Rias.

Naruto accepted her suggestion and was, at that moment, at the Gremory house with Rias, Itachi and Akeno in the main courtyard playing chess as usual, Rias having improved in skill marginally in the recent period of time.

Naruto watched a play Rias made and said, "That was pretty good. Cornering my queen like that was a smart move."

Rias narrowed her eyes as his comment seemed unfinished.

Naruto then moved his knight and said with a smirk, "Aside from me breaking the whole thing by taking out your bishop."

Rias frowned and said, "Moouuu, that's not fair!"

Naruto grinned and responded, "You should know by now that everything is fair in war."

"And love," Akeno said behind him.

Naruto turned and said, "Ah, Akeno. Do you need something?"

Akeno smiled and said, "Just watching you. And considering how we can have some…fun together."

Naruto smiled weakly and said, "Ahahah…riiight. Haaa, well, I think we're almost done with this match."

"What?! I still have a bunch of pieces!" Rias argued.

Naruto smirked and said, "Perhaps, but all that matters is your king, if I take it you lose regardless."

"Then…then I'll just keep him back here," Rias said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "I wouldn't suggest that move. A king who hides behind his men is a coward, but a king who leads his men can be a hero."

Rias tilted her head and said, "I don't get it."

Naruto sighed amusedly and said, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Oh, and by the way, checkmate."

Rias blinked and looked at the board and shrieked, "AH!" She stood up in a huff and said, "You cheated!"

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "No, no I didn't."

Rias raised a hand in frustration, a ball of red energy appearing in it and said, "That's the only way you could've beat me so quick!"

Naruto stood up and backed away, saying, "Okay, c'mon. It was just a game, I didn't even cheat."

"Fufufufu, oh I'm fairly certain you did," Akeno said with a dark laugh. She lied.

"Liar," Naruto said in pathetic betrayal. "Eh?" he squeaked as he was hit by Rias' blast of energy, knocking him back.

Naruto flopped to the ground as his body sparked, repairing itself. He stood up and shouted, "What the hell was that?!"

"Hmph!" Rias retorted, folding her arms and turning her head.

Naruto glared weakly and then sighed and said, "Well, I'm just fine so I assumed you have that out of your system?"

Rias shrugged and asked energetically, "Wanna watch some anime?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said with a shrug, "Sure, sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>The four of them, Itachi being dragged unwillingly, headed to Rias' room to watch one of her anime collections.<p>

Rias had picked one Naruto found rather odd. It was set in the future with four guys trying to bring about peace by fighting with giant robots against other giant robots.

Naruto watched several episodes of said show and found it quite intriguing.

'_I wonder it would be like to pilot one of those things,_' Naruto thought.

**'_I don't think that's a matter you need to be concerned with,_'** Ryuujin commented.

Naruto shrugged and replied, '_Meh, ya never know._'

Soon they arrived at a scene where a random group of people had joined up with the main characters in machines thought not possible.

Naruto merely continued watching in amusement as did Rias and Akeno, seated on either side; Itachi was stuck on the end, his usual enigmatic frown seeming rather more scowl-like than normal.

As they watched, the female character jumped forward and enveloped the main character in a heavy kiss before he pushed her away.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the scene.

Akeno and Rias however, turned slightly red at the scene and began to wonder, '_What if that was me…and Naruto was there instead?_' in almost pure unison. They glanced at Naruto in curiosity and thought for several seconds.

Just when they were planning to do something Naruto yawned widely and said, "Well, I think I'm done for tonight if you don't mind." He looked to the two girls, one hanging off each of his arms, and said, "I need to head back now, my 'cover' won't last much longer."

Rias puffed her cheeks and said, "You always leave so early."

Naruto chuckled and said, "No I don't. I usually spend most of the day here."

Rias draped him in a big hug and said, "Yeah! But that's still too early!"

Naruto laughed amusedly and lightly pushed her away, saying, "Don't worry. One the weekends I'll have more time, 'kay?"

Rias pouted but nodded slowly and said, "Alright…"

Naruto stood up and activated a magic circle, teleporting away.

Rias and Akeno pouted as the blonde vanished, Itachi just sighed and got up. Or tried.

Rias gave him a sweet smile and said, "You. Will. Stay."

Itachi nodded and briskly sat back down.

* * *

><p>The next day, Itachi made his way down to the main courtyard to do his usual training, most of which had consisted of getting his new body used to the abilities of his older body.<p>

In addition to somehow maintaining his level of skill despite his smaller body, Itachi also noticed how his vision had recovered entirely despite nearly being blind before he died the first time.

He also noted how his vision did not degrade with use of his Mangekyo Sharingan abilities. He did not test them thoroughly however as he figured he was simply unable to noticed the degradation caused.

He trained for slightly less than an hour, switching up his focus at specific points to maintain a good balance of skills.

After satisfying his training needs for the day he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up after getting rather sweaty.

* * *

><p>However, on his way there he happened to catch part of a conversation between Lord Gremory and Sirzechs.<p>

With a sigh, Lord Gremory said, "It's a shame really. For her to need to be punished for the sins of her elder sister."

Sirzechs nodded and said, "I agree, but unfortunately both she and her sister are Nekomatas, a breed well-known for things like that. At the least, that's the common view of it."

"And how about you, Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory asked.

Sirzechs huffed a small laugh and said, "I'm not quite so foolish to just assume that all stereotypes of the Nekomata, or other races, are universal. Besides, despite the laws Kuroka had more than enough reason for what she did. Haa, sadly what she did is a capital offense no matter what."

Lord Gremory nodded in agreement and added, "True. And sadly because the girl is so young the others don't want to take a chance on her turning out like her sister."

Sirzechs sighed heavily and said slightly bemused, "Yes, I agree. Sadly I cannot think of a way for us to fix this particular issue without putting a stain on the House of Gremory."

"Unfortunately that is true my son," Lord Gremory said in frustration.

"Is it truly law to kill someone for the things their sibling has done?"

The two turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Itachi. I did not know you were there. Though, what is it you are saying?" Sirzechs asked.

Itachi nodded and responded, "Each person is their own unique individual. It is unfair to assume someone will act as their sibling simply because they are related." '_Sasuke's actions proved that,_' Itachi said pitifully in his mind.

Sirzechs nodded and said, "Yes, that may in fact be true but we devils tend to mimic our siblings, after all we do spend hundreds of years with them, so it's to be expected. Unfortunately there is also the added bit of prejudice towards Nekomata to consider."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I take it you don't understand what I am saying?" Sirzechs asked.

Itachi merely nodded.

Sirzechs sighed and said, "Well…that's a little difficult to explain. Put simply, Nekomata are a rather…prejudiced species among the different races. Primarily because they tend to be tricky, similar to Kitsune except that the Nekomata tend to be more…vicious with their intent while most Kitsune are merely playful. As such most devils prefer to keep them away from our kind, but one high-rank devil added a Nekomata, Kuroka, to his peerage and ended up doing foolish things. This resulted in her killing him. She was slated for execution but she managed to escape. And…unfortunately many of the other high-class devils believe that Kuroka's little sister, who has displayed little more than childish curiosity, will do the same one day."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "So they intend to kill her?"

Sirzechs sighed again and said, "Yes. It's something I wish to avoid but I am so far stuck on a way out of her death."

"What if Rias added the Nekomata to her peerage?" Itachi asked.

Sirzechs blinked in curiosity while Lord Gremory frowned and said, "That is an intriguing idea but sadly that still retains the problem of her one day acting out. And many would assume we're trying to kill Rias."

Itachi nodded and asked, "Why don't we let Rias decide on what to do with her in that case?"

The two men looked at each other unsurely before sighing as Sirzechs said, "Very well. You've made your point. If you really think my lovely little sister can handle the responsibility then I will let her decide."

* * *

><p>Rias blinked in curiosity and asked, "You have a new member for my peerage?"<p>

Sirzechs chuckled and said, "…No, not exactly. Just someone that we, er, Itachi, thinks might make a good fit."

Rias looked over to Itachi, whose face was expressionless as usual. She frowned in confusion and asked, "Who is it?"

"Well…" Sirzechs began. "Her name is Shirone. She's a rather…interesting person in a complicated situation, and we were wondering if you would add her to your peerage," Sirzechs said.

"Okay," Rias said simply.

Sirzechs blinked curiously and asked, "T-…that easily?"

Rias nodded and said, "Yup. That a problem?"

Sirzechs sweat-dropped and said, "Eh, well, no, I suppose not. Ahem, shall we?"

Rias nodded and she, Sirzechs, Itachi and Akeno went to another area of the castle.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a large room with several guards and Lord Gremory near the back.<p>

Rias looked around in surprise and said breathless, "Wow! I didn't know we had a room this big!"

Sirzechs smiled and said, "It's not used very often, for obvious reasons."

"So, where's Shirone?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs frowned slightly and pointed ahead.

Rias looked to where he pointed.

Between the two guards was a young girl, who looked roughly nine years old.

She had short white hair with two long bangs in the front that went past her shoulders, several loose bangs over her forehead and a bob cut in the back and yellow eyes, she wore little more than a simple black kimono. The girl looked at the ground with a downcast expression.

Rias, Akeno and Itachi walked forward toward her and Rias waved her hand, the guards walking away uneasily.

Rias looked at her with a smile and asked, "Are you Shirone?"

Shirone looked up uneasily at Rias and nodded slowly.

Rias smiled a little wider and asked, "How would you like to join my family with these two?"

Akeno smiled and Itachi nodded at the young girl.

Shirone frowned and asked, "Why?"

Rias turned to her and said, "Because, you're in trouble, and I want to help."

Shirone widened her eyes slightly.

Itachi looked at her and said, "You shouldn't be punished for what your sister did, you should get your own chance at happiness."

Shirone's eyes widened even further and she nodded with a small smile.

Rias smiled as well and said, "So be it, then you shall be my rook."

Rias nodded at Shirone and told her to lie on the ground on her back, and Rias pulled out a rook piece and began the ritual. She placed the rook on Shirone's chest and said, "I order, in my name Rias Gremory, you Shirone. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my rook, be delighted with your new life."

The piece emitted a bright red light before sinking into the young Nekomata's chest.

Rias nodded as Shirone stood up and said, "You are now my rook. Although, if you're going to start your new life with me, you'll need a new name." Rias put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Koneko."

Rias and Shirone turned to Itachi.

He repeated, "Koneko. Koneko Toujou."

Rias blinked in curiosity and then smiled and said, "Right! How's that? Koneko Toujou."

Shirone, now Koneko, nodded with a small smile and said, "Yes." She then frowned and bowed to Rias and said, "Thank you."

Rias shook her head and said, "You shouldn't thank me." She motioned to Itachi and said, "It was all Itachi's idea to do this. So you should thank him."

Itachi merely nodded slowly.

Koneko smiled lightly and followed her new family back into the main section of the castle.

* * *

><p>Later that day Naruto arrived and noticed Koneko sitting with the others and asked curiously, "Who's this?"<p>

Rias smiled and said, "Her name's Koneko, she's my rook."

Naruto nodded and said, "Nice to meet you."

Koneko nodded to him but said nothing.

Itachi looked at Naruto and said simply, "She was going to be killed because of her sister."

Naruto nodded and said as he sat down, "Yeah. I heard about that."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "You did?"

Naruto nodded in return and said, "Yeah. It was pretty big around the area."

Itachi nodded and said with narrowed eyes, "I don't want anyone to be punished for something they didn't do."

Naruto smirked and said, "Sounds like you."

Koneko looked at Itachi and then stood up and walked over to him.

Itachi blinked in curiosity and then raised an eyebrow at what she did next.

She sat down on his lap and said, "My spot."

Itachi tilted his head in curiosity, Naruto chuckled and Rias and Akeno looked at Itachi in shock. Itachi then just smiled and began stroking the Nekomata's head.

Naruto laughed as he was almost certain he heard purring.

* * *

><p>After that Itachi spent much time training, which also ended up including Koneko during the time.<p>

He had discovered quickly that the position of rook gave quite a large increase in physical strength.

Itachi had to heal himself quite often.

* * *

><p>Naruto, meanwhile, had improved his brand new skills to extreme levels, starting to learn some of the more powerful and complicated spells Yubelluna knew herself and was starting to learn some of the spell Valkyria knew.<p>

He was doing that at the moment, training in a powerful spell with Valkyria.

Valkyria raised her hand and said, "I'm going to teach you a spell called Flaming Lance. It's a powerful spell, which is why we are training here rather than in the courtyard."

Naruto nodded and watched Valkyria perform the spell.

Valkyria raised her hand in front of her and said, "Ignis Penetrare Lancea, Flaming Lance!" A magical circle appeared below her and then another appeared high in the sky and began to rotate, suddenly a large, pointed spear made of flames shot from the circle and hit the ground, causing a massive explosion and a blast of fire, causing a hole in the ground."

Naruto looked at it in surprise and whistled in surprise as he said, "Wow, that's something else. That's a really powerful spell."

Valkyria nodded and said, "Yes, it is. You should be able to use it by collecting the necessary mana and then using the words, just like your other spells."

Naruto nodded and raised a hand and began to collect a large amount of mana, a magic circle appearing under him as he collected the energy. After a moment he opened his eyes and said, "Ignis Penetrare Lancea, Flaming Lance!" The magical circle appeared in the sky and fired a flaming lance into the ground, although it was much less concentrated and less directed than Valkyria's.

Valkyria nodded approvingly and said, "Good. That's quite impressive. If you'd like, there is a spell of my own creation I could teach you."

Naruto grinned and said, "Yeah!"

Valkyria smirked and said, "This one's a lightning spell, so pay attention." She took a deep breath and began collecting energy and then said, "Fulgur Emanavit Delere, Indignation!" A small ball of light appeared in her hand and she tossed it up into the air, where it shattered.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

A new, larger, blue ball of energy appeared nearby and fired a massive stream of lightning down to the ground and split into four streams of lightning that spread out and snaked around the area, carving out deep trenches in the ground and cleaving through all of the different objects in its path before dying out slowly.

Naruto looked at the devastation flabbergasted and said, "Eh…that's…that's unbelievable."

Valkyria giggled and said, "Yes, it was a rough spell to create. But I'd say it was worth it."

Naruto nodded heavily in response.

Nodding, Valkyria began teaching him the new spell.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of training a transportation spell that erupted in flame as Lady Phenex appeared.<p>

"Oh, Mom," Naruto said plainly as Lady Phenex and Ravel walked forward.

Lady Phenex bowed lightly to Valkyria and said, "I apologize for needing to take my son from you for the time being but we have some errands to run."

Valkyria nodded and said, "It's fine. I think he needs a break anyway."

Naruto blinked and pinched out a flame on the top of his head and asked, "What do we need to do?"

Nodding Lady Phenex said, "We just have a few things to get that we need. I'd like you to come with me."

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay." He then walked over to the two of them and disappeared with them in a flash of flame with a magic circle.

* * *

><p>On the edge of the town the three appeared in the same fiery magical circle.<p>

Naruto flexed his shoulder and said, "I'm still not used to that."

Ravel giggled as the two of them made their way into town.

* * *

><p>They arrived and began shopping for the items they needed, which to Naruto's surprise turned out to be mostly clothing for the individual family members.<p>

Naruto looked around at the different options for boys his age and found them to be far against his taste, mainly white and gold fanciful clothing. Nothing that looked comfortable and nothing in orange, so he wasn't interested. He sighed as he looked around.

"Well hello there my dear, what would you be looking for?"

Naruto turned and saw the blonde-haired shop owner and asked her, "Well…anything in orange?"

The woman pulled back and said, "Orange?! Why on earth would you want to wear such a _hideous_ color?"

Naruto glared flatly and said, "Then nothing."

The woman frowned in confusion as he turned and walked away.

Naruto joined back up with Ravel and Lady Phenex. He looked at Lady Phenex and said, "I can't find anything that I like here."

Lady Phenex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Honestly? Nothing? Is there anything you do like?"

"Not showy. Comfortable. Orange," Naruto said plainly.

Lady Phenex sighed and said, "I see. In that case we'll need to go to one of the regular stores. If you truly wish to buy something like that then we can spare the time."

Naruto grinned and said, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>After purchasing the outfits that Lady Phenex and Ravel wanted the three left the store and made their way to the main shopping district to find outfits for Naruto.<p>

As they arrived Naruto took notice of a commotion nearby and turned to see what was happening.

"Hey you damn rat! Get back here!" a large man shouted as he ran out of a restaurant, chasing a young boy who was running with a pile of food in his hands.

The boy had short silver hair and light blue eyes, sending the man an animalistic glare as he ran.

Lady Phenex sighed and said, "How sad. A poor young devil like that forced to steal. It's likely he's an orphan as well. I suppose we should try to steer clear, getting caught in that-hey! Naruto!" She stopped and shouted as Naruto took off after the two. Lady Phenex huffed and said, "What is with that boy?"

Naruto ran after the man and child, catching up quickly and tripped the man with a stealthy leg sweep, sending him tumbling with a crash.

The young boy halted mid-run to look at Naruto in surprise.

Naruto just grinned at the boy and waved his hands at him to run away.

"Why you little brat!" the large man shouted as he stood up.

Naruto turned around and saw the imposing figure behind him and his first instinct was to retaliate but he decided to have a little fun and ran into a nearby alley.

The man growled and chased after him.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately Naruto had also picked the same alley the other boy had, which ended with the two of them getting caught in a dead end.<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said plainly, "Uh oh."

The boy on the other hand, looked on in fright as the man approached, holding a knife high in the air.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?!" Lady Phenex shouted from behind him.

He flinched and turned around and said angrily, "Why you, I oughta-…"

Lady Phenex narrowed her eyes and asked confrontationally, "You ought to what?"

The man began to sweat and said in frustration as he looked between the boy and Lady Phenex. He then huffed and said, "Nothing! If I see that punk at my shop again he's dead meat."

The silver-haired boy scowled at the man as he walked away.

Naruto sighed and asked him, "You alright?"

The boy nodded unsurely, a piece of bread still hanging out of his mouth.

"Naruto Phenex, just what was that all about?!" Lady Phenex asked her adopted son angrily.

Naruto gulped for a moment before rubbing the back of his head and saying, "I dunno. I just didn't like that the big guy was chasing this kid."

Both the boy and Lady Phenex shared a confused expression, as the boy began to meekly munch on his bread.

Lady Phenex sighed and asked, "I suppose I can understand that, but why would you chase him like that?"

Naruto found himself in a corner and had to think up an explanation. After getting an idea he said, "Well, I saw him and remembered the feeling of having to do the same types of things." He then smiled down at the smaller boy and said, "So I didn't want him to get hurt."

Lady Phenex looked at her adoptive son in surprise and asked, "So, you did that because you didn't want him hurt? That is…quite the odd sentiment for a devil."

Naruto shrugged and asked amused, "What can I say? I just felt it was right to help him."

Lady Phenex sighed and said warmly, "Very well. But we do need to pay the man for the food he lost, you _were_ involved in it."

Naruto nodded and said, "I don't mind." He began to walk away with them before turning and asking the boy, "Oh, by the way, my name's Naruto. What's yours?"

The boy looked at Naruto unsurely and then said in a small voice, "I-it's…Vali."

Naruto smiled and said, "Sounds like a strong name. Use that name and the power that'll come with it to protect people, think you can do that?"

The boy looked at Naruto amazed before nodding with a smile and saying, "Yes!"

Lady Phenex watched Naruto speak to the boy and suddenly felt the presence of someone much older and wiser than her eleven year old son, and smiled warmly as she thought, '_He…truly is something else, isn't he? He's one of a kind, he would be, even within the Gremorys. I get the feeling he's going to go far._'

Ravel also watched Naruto with wide eyes, surprised that he was just not only so powerful, as she had personally witnessed, but seemed to be as caring as he was powerful. She couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face.

Shaking her head clear Lady Phenex called for him, "Naruto! We're going now!"

Naruto nodded and said, "Coming Mother!" He ran off to rejoin them, waving to Vali as he left.

Vali just stood there awestruck as Naruto left, then returned to eating his food, his expression lightened.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed after that point and Naruto was yet again back at the Gremory household, except that the Sitris had decided to visit again; which naturally included Serafall.<p>

Whom couldn't resist snuggling Naruto into her breasts again the moment she saw him.

Naruto just sighed in defeat as he had discovered she had started using more force each time, to the point that breaking free of her grasp would inevitably snap her arms like branches, and he was willing to go through the trouble that would cause; so he merely flopped to the ground after she had finished her snuggling.

Naruto stood up with a groan and asked, "So, why're you guys here anyway?"

Serafall smiled and said, "Well, Sona-chan came here to deal with 'official' business but I came along just to have fun with you!" She lunged forward and tried to grab Naruto in another hug, but he merely sidestepped the energetic Satan, causing her to fall flat on her face. She sat up and weakly glared at Naruto, uttering a, "Muuuuu," sound as she did.

He simply ignored her.

Sona walked forward and bowed to Naruto, which he returned. She then asked, "Unfortunately while I would like to exchange pleasantries with you I have something important to handle. Would you mind telling me where Itachi is?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, sure. He's in the center courtyard. I'll take you there."

Sona nodded in response and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The group arrived in the main courtyard shortly to find Rias, Koneko, Itachi and Eris all sitting around the table playing basic board games.<p>

"Yo, Itachi!" Naruto called loudly.

Itachi turned to the group and noticed a slight stiffening in Sona's posture when he did. He nodded and stood up, approaching the three.

The others followed.

As they reached the group Itachi asked, "What is it you need Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Not me, Sona."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at the young heiress, who nodded in return. Itachi also nodded and turned to her, asking, "What is it you need, Sona?"

Sona nodded and replied, "I need to…discuss something with you. Privately."

Itachi nodded and followed where the girl directed, said girl being unaware of the white shadow that followed behind Itachi.

Naruto chuckled in amusement but was quickly nabbed by Serafall, his attention being directed elsewhere, who shook him around her usual hug for a few seconds before setting him down roughly.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and glanced up at his messy hair before shaking his head free of the messiness.

Rias turned to Naruto and asked, "So, want to do anything while we wait?"

Naruto put a hand on his chin in thought and then responded, "Nothing in particular. Any ideas?"

"Cosplay!" Rias shrieked happily.

'_Why does she always choose cosplay?_' Naruto asked himself.

**'_Perhaps just to spite you?_'** Ryuujin responded.

Naruto sighed and said, '_No, I don't think she's quite conniving enough for that._'

"Yay! I love cosplay!"

Naruto turned in dismay as Serafall joined the decision.

Eris waved her tail in happiness and said, "Yes, I like it too."

Naruto turned blue and mumbled, "Three…to one. I lose."

He was then dragged away by the two younger devils as they proceeded to Rias' room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Akeno was wandering around the castle humming to herself when she stumbled upon a room filled with weapons, which conspicuously had the door open. Her eyes lit up with stars, and a perverted smile eased its way onto her face as she walked into the room, only to bump in to Sebastian.<p>

"Oh!" Sebastian said in mild surprise as Akeno lightly bumped into him as he exited the room. He smiled and said, "My dear, it is quite unsafe for you to enter this room, so it would be best for you to play elsewhere." He raised an eyebrow as rather than respond to him, she merely moaned in excitement with a finger up to her chin. Sebastian looked at her puzzled before his face warped into a deep, conniving smile.

* * *

><p>After leaving the others, Itachi and Sona, who was unaware of Koneko's presence, walked into a back corner of the room.<p>

"Right, I think this is far enough," Sona said pleased. She turned and began, "Now, what I wish to-…" she paused as she noticed Koneko behind him. She furrowed her brow in annoyance and asked, "What is she doing here?"

Itachi looked down at Koneko puzzled and then said with a shrug, "She's harmless. She merely trails me. You can ignore her."

Sona's cheeks stained red as she said, "I, I do not want her here at this precise moment."

Koneko then grabbed on to Itachi's hand, hard.

The seasoned ANBU deftly hid his flinch at the surging pain in his right hand and said, "I do not believe she is going anywhere."

Koneko's grip loosened.

"But she is in the way here," Sona said briskly.

And again it tightened.

Itachi sighed and said, "She will not be a disturbance, allow her to stay."

It loosened again.

Sona looked at Itachi deep in thought and then sighed heavily and said, "Very well. But I hope she keeps this a secret."

Koneko released her grip and Itachi looked down at her, she nodded silently.

"She will," Itachi responded to Sona.

Sona frowned and looked at the young girl and said, "I will hope so."

* * *

><p>"Help you with something?" Akeno asked with a tilt of the head.<p>

Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes my dear. You see, I and the other servants are quite busy today so I was wondering if you would help me with something."

Akeno nodded with a smile and responded, "Of course."

Sebastian's smile widened as he said, "Good. I would like you to clean Lady Grayfia's room. And she specifically mentioned to me that she had quite a mess underneath her bed, so please clean that up."

"I will," Akeno said succinctly and turned to go take care of her job.

Sebastian's smile widened deviously as he returned to his own business.

* * *

><p>Naruto twitched an eyebrow in annoyance as he stood in Rias' room.<p>

As the girls had roped him into cosplay, cosplay which was getting weirder and weirder by the moment, he was forced to look at them in further bizarre outfits.

At that moment they wore what he considered to be the strangest yet.

Rias wore something that Naruto could only describe as a white bathing suit with a piece of fabric wrapped around the thighs with thigh high black boots and shoulder length black gloves with small protrusions at the top and a bizarre helmet that looked like something out of an old video game.

Eris, on the other hand, wore a short black dress, long black gloves, thigh high black boots and a tall, black, pointed hat that curled at the top.

'_She…she looks like…_' he thought.

**'_That crazy witch-cat, hm?_'** Ryuujin commented.

'_Y-yeah…_' Naruto mumbled in confusion.

Lastly was Serafall's outfit, and it was by far the most bizarre. It was a loos black top that greatly showed off her…assets, with high loops on the shoulders with detached purple kimono sleeves, and the skirt of a purple kimono as well with black and gold boots reaching her thighs, Serafall's wings exposed through the back and a strange golden gauntlet on her right arm that reached her shoulder.

Naruto could only twitch an eyebrow in confusion at the sight.

**'_Huh, she looks a lot like this monster I met a few thousand years ago, Lilith-something_,'** Ryuujin commented as he rubbed his chin in thought.

'_Please…just shut up now,_' Naruto responded.

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **'_If you wish, but I've got some pretty interesting tales between her and Hagoromo. After all this was during the time before that damned Sage split me in two._'**

Naruto just sighed and said, '_Please shut up._'

Rias put a finger to her chin and asked slowly, "Do I look good?"

Naruto nodded with a slight smile and said, "Yeah, you look cute."

Rias nodded with a small smile but turned around and cried anime tears. '_How could he just say CUTE!?_' she shouted in her head.

"What about me?" Eris asked, her tail curling around one of her arms.

Naruto nodded again and said, "You look nice too. Though for some reason your outfit feels oddly familiar."

Eris nodded and said with a smile, "Thanks!"

Rias glared weakly at the Catgirl for being so happy about the same compliment.

Serafall giggled and asked as she leaned forward, a finger to her chin, "How do I look?"

Naruto raised a finger as he began to speak, but then lowered and said with a shake of the head, "Nevermind."

Serafall laughed slightly at her seeming victory over the two younger girls, hopping on one foot at a time as she did.

Rias and Eris glared jealously as the Satan's chest bounced up and down.

Naruto just sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked at Sona and said, "I am afraid I don't understand the question."<p>

Sona sighed and cleared her throat, asking with a light tint, "Based on previous…events and your actions in them. I believe it would be best if we…became partners. From this day forward."

Itachi tilted his head and asked, "Partners in what may I ask?"

Sona moaned and said, "Well…in our own chess game."

Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "I suppose I don't see a problem with that."

Koneko flinched in frustration.

"Yes, I will accept," Itachi said plainly.

Sona smiled slightly.

Koneko growled lowly then opened her mouth and clamped down on Itachi's hand.

"Ah," Itachi said plainly as the Nekomata was grasped on his hand. He frowned and said, "This could be a problem."

* * *

><p>Akeno made her way around Grayfia's room picking up different items, clothing, miscellaneous objects and other things she was surprised to see on the refined woman's floor.<p>

As she dumped the last of the clothing where it needed to be she remembered Sebastian specifically requesting she clean under the bed.

Getting down on her hands and knees she reached under the bed and noticed something odd.

Raising an eyebrow she grabbed and pulled it out.

To her surprise and confusion the object, or objects, was a series of magazines. Bondage magazines. Akeno's face twisted into a smile as she immediately began to peruse the magazine seeing many different scenarios and S&M situations; a dark figure in the doorway watching amusedly.

* * *

><p>"No," Naruto said flatly.<p>

Rias frowned and said, "Mooouuu, come on."

"No! I am not wearing that!" Naruto shouted.

Rias was trying to get him to wear the outfit of her favorite "Sailor Luna" male character. Mask Man.

Who just so happened to have a more than uncanny resemblance to someone Naruto greatly disliked. As a result he refused to wear the outfit.

Rias moaned and said, "Oh come on! Do it for me, you'll look so cool!"

"No I won't! Not in _that_!" Naruto shot back.

Rias frowned and began to tear up, saying, "How…how…how can you say that?"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow as she began to cry to get him to what she wanted. It worked. He grabbed the outfit roughly and said in a huff, "Fine, I'll put the stupid thing on."

"Great!" Rias chirped.

Naruto groaned and went elsewhere to change.

* * *

><p>Along the way there he ran into Itachi who said, "Oh, Naruto. Akeno was looking for you. She'd like you to meet in her room."<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhm…okay. She say why?"

Itachi shook his head.

Naruto nodded and asked, "So how'd your discussion with Sona go?"

Itachi nodded and replied, "Well I suppose. She asked me to be her partner in a chess match, thought strangely my acceptance resulted in Koneko biting me. Leaving this." Itachi paused and raised his right hand.

Naruto sweat-dropped and asked, "Erm, doesn't that hurt?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and examined his hand, then shook his head.

Naruto shrugged and said, "Just to be sure let me see it. I'll use some healing jutsu just to be sure it doesn't rot off or anything."

Itachi nodded and stuck out his hand.

Naruto placed his hands under and over Itachi's releasing chakra as the space in between was filled with a faint green light that pulsated.

After a moment he stopped and pulled his hands away and asked, "How's that?"

Itachi examined is hand and noticed the bite mark was gone and nodded before walking away.

Naruto turned and then said to himself, "Oh, Akeno."

* * *

><p>He made his way over to Akeno's room and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," Akeno said slyly.

Naruto noticed the odd inflection and became slightly worried but just chalked it up to her unique personality.

He opened the door and walked in. He looked around and noticed the lack of synthetic light, just dim candlelight.

He looked around and said, "Err, Akeno…what's going on?" He heard the door close and lock behind him and flinched. He turned around and saw a sight that forced him to cover his nose.

Akeno stood before him, her hair loose, falling in a small pile at her feet, and she herself dressed in a tight fitting leather bikini, thigh-high, high heeled boots and long gloves, a whip in her hand.

Naruto smiled uneasily and asked, "Eheheh, ehh, what's happening?"

Akeno smiled sultrily and said, "I just want to show you…a good time." She then tightened the whip in her hand before snapping it against the ground.

'_Ah crap,_' Naruto thought. "Can we…take a rain check on this?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Ufufufu," Akeno laughed sweetly, a hand daintily hiding her face as she said sweetly, "Now why would you want to do that?"

'_This won't end well. I think I may need to use Kamui here,_' Naruto.

**'_Just let it go, this could be fun_'** Ryuujin said cheekily.

**'_I disagree, this could be very painful,_'** Bellcross said.

Naruto backed away and saw an open window nearby and turned to jump at it.

He didn't get far as Akeno deftly snapped the whip and wrapped it around his foot, grounding him. Akeno giggled sweetly and said, "Fufufufu, I'm good at this."

Naruto gulped and said, "Aw crap." He then turned and asked, "Where'd you learn this crap!?"

Akeno giggled and said, "Oh this? Simple, special magazines under Lady Grayfia's bed. Although I wouldn't have found them had Sebastian not asked me to help."

Naruto scowled and mumbled, "Sebastian you bastard."

Akeno walked forward and snapped the whip again and said, "This'll be fun."

Naruto gulped and thought, '_I may be immortal but this'll hurt like hell!_'

* * *

><p>Several loud shrieks were heard throughout the castle, causing confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Akeno's room Naruto had managed to escape into a crevice only for his "Mistress" to find him and send the whip flying, causing Naruto to disappear in a burst of smoke.<p>

Akeno tilted her head and said, "Hmm? Where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>Naruto panted after he had escaped and watched as his hand sparked and he said, "She…is crazy." He then sighed and said, "And what makes it worse is she seemed to enjoy it." He looked around and then shouted, "Sebastian!"<p>

The raven haired butler smiled and asked, "Hmm? Need something?"

Naruto stomped over and shouted at him, "You bastard! I know you sent Akeno in to clean Grayfia's room so she'd find those perverted magazines!"

Sebastian chuckled innocently and said, "Oh? I had no idea about that, I swear."

Naruto growled and said, "You bastard. Always flowing in deniability." He then raised an eyebrow and shook his head saying, "Crap, Rias!"

* * *

><p>He made his way back to Rias' room and bowed in apology.<p>

"Mooouuu, Naruto! What took so long? You aren't even wearing the costume!" Rias yelled.

Naruto sighed and said weakly, "Well…something kinda came up. Anyway I gotta get going back home so I'll see you later."

"What?! You can't leave so early!" Rias shouted as he disappeared in a magic circle. "Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle, Sebastian walked around the castle with a satisfied smile when he felt a tap on his shoulder.<p>

He turned and saw Grayfia, momentarily flinching before saying, "Ah, Lady Grayfia. Need something?"

Grayfia narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "Yes, I do. I know you sent Akeno into my room. You know I am perfectly capable of cleaning my room. You should also be aware that a collection of my…reading material, has been absconded with. Since Akeno is the one who took it and seems to enjoy it I will not remove it from her ownership."

Sebastian smiled and said, "That's good to-"

"However," Grayfia interrupted roughly, "you need to be reeducated on proper etiquette. I do not appreciate it when you manipulate others into meddling with my things. You should be taught how that is inappropriate."

Sebastian smiled weakly and said, "Is that so? I believe I understand the concept well enough."

"No, I don't think you do," Grayfia said as she snapped her fingers and wrapped Sebastian in a magical binding.

Sebastian swallowed nervously and said, "Hmm, I may be in trouble."

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared back in the Phenex castle and said with a heavy sigh, "Good grief, I thought I'd die, for good." Sighing again he stood up and said, "Well, guess I might as well check on the others."<p>

* * *

><p>On his way to the central courtyard he took notice of a figure tailing him but mostly ignored it as it disappeared after only a few seconds.<p>

"Naruto, could you come here a moment?"

Naruto turned and saw Shugita nearby. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhm, sure I guess. What do you need?"

Shugita nodded and said, "Follow me. There are a few minor details of our studies I just remembered I need to share with you."

Naruto shrugged and responded, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Shugita arrived in the library and Shugita asked, "Do you remember our last discussion on magical resonance?"<p>

Naruto deadpanned, "Yeah. I do. Must we go over this again? I remember it fine."

Shugita chuckled and said, "I know child, but I just remembered something I forgot to tell you."

Naruto was about to answer him when they both heard a crashing sound from above.

Naruto looked up and watched as a black-cloaked figure fell form the skylight, landing in front of Shugita.

"What in blazes?!" Shugita shouted as the figure charge with a dagger in hand.

It tried to stab Shugita but he sidestepped and said, "I may be an old man but I am not feeble!" He raised a hand and fired a blast of lightning that the assailant leapt over and landed behind Shugita.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted as he charged for the assailant.

He was too late however, as Shugita turned just in time to get a dagger to the heart.

Just to be certain the assailant pulsed a large amount of electricity through his body.

Naruto lunged and shouted, "Bastard!" He slashed at the cloaked figure with a kunai but it merely vanished. He sighed and turned to Shugita, running over to him.

"Old man! Old man!" Naruto shouted as he picked the man's head up.

Shugita moaned and said, blood drooling from his mouth, "Heheh, I always knew it would be you who kills me, foolish apprentice."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the heck does that mean?" He felt Shugita's body after a moment and saw that he was truly dead. Sighing he set the man down and began to stand up.

However, as he did a voice shouted, "What the hell did you do you little heathen?!"

Naruto looked up to Riser approaching him, livid. He looked around and said, "Ah crap, look this isn't-"

"Shut up, you little cretin! I always knew there was something twisted about you," Riser said venomously. He raised a hand in front of him and shouted, "Guards! Guards! This little brat has just killed our head mage, he deserves proper punishment. Take him to my father, he will decide the proper punishment for such betrayal."

Several guards entered and began to try and subdue Naruto. Naruto easily ran out from within the group and took off out of the room.

"No! After him!" Riser shouted, the guards taking off out of the room. As they left, Riser turned around to Shugita's body, or rather where it was, and smirked before putting his hands in his pockets and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to run from the guards before taking off at high speeds, disappearing in a burst.<p>

He finally stopped after a period of time and took a moment to rest. He panted as he stopped and heard someone call him.

"Naruto?"

He turned in agitation but saw it was merely Ravel. He sighed and said, "Ravel, something horrible's happened. Shugita's been murdered and that foolish older brother of ours thinks I did it."

Ravel raised both eyebrows and said in confusion, "But…that doesn't make sense."

"Stop right there!"

Naruto turned as more guards showed up and turned to run but was hit by a club in the back of the head, knocking him out.

He heard Ravel cry his name as he blacked out, he became angry, but didn't want to really get in trouble.

* * *

><p>When he woke back up he was in the main throne room. He sat up with a groan and found himself in front of the throne, Lady and Lord Phenex looking at him confused and disappointed. He snarled and looked around, Riser, Ruval, Riser's peerage and Naruto's peerage were in the room as well.<p>

Naruto's own peerage each looking worried and confused. Especially young Ravel.

He snarled and looked up at his adoptive parents.

He began to speak but Lord Phenex put up a hand and said, "For now, do not speak."

Naruto huffed and nodded, he didn't need to get involved in a worse situation than he already was.

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "It has been reported that my personal mage, Shugita, has been killed. Several are saying you did it, Naruto."

Naruto huffed and said, "I didn't. Somebody jumped in through the roof and killed him."

"Hah, how lame! You don't actually expect us to believe that, do you?!" Riser bellowed.

"Riser," Lady Phenex said coldly, then shook her head.

Riser just huffed.

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "So, do you know what the assailant looked like?"

Naruto shook his head slowly and said, "He, or she, was wearing head to toe black, even the face. I do know they had dark skin."

Lady Phenex gave a small smile and said, "Well, that narrows it down to-"

"An entire ethnic region," Lord Phenex said shortly. He sighed again and said, "Alright, tell us everything you remember about what happened. Spare no detail, it could be your saving grace."

Naruto nodded and retold the events of that short few minutes in full.

* * *

><p>After finishing that tale he said, "That's all that I remember."<p>

Lord Phenex rubbed his chin and said, "That's quite thorough. To your favor. Sadly there isn't much else in your favor to the event. Nobody else was present and your brother, Riser, tells us something else entirely."

Riser raised a lazy hand and said, "My peerage backs me fully."

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Unfortunately there is more against you than in your favor."

Naruto frowned and said, "How could I have killed him?! That guy electrocuted him!"

"Heh, as if that makes a difference. I know that Yubelluna has given you training in all types of magic, including lightning magic," Riser said slimily.

Lady Phenex narrowed her eyes in frustration.

Naruto snarled at him.

Lord Phenex sighed and turned to an approaching guard and asked him, "Is there any evidence of intrusion?"

The guard shook his head and said, "No sir, all entrances are intact."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "Some of the glass landed in my hair, I saw that guy smash through it!" Naruto argued vehemently.

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "I heard you say that, however the circumstantial evidence is against you. There is no sign of forced entry, therefore your story rings as untrue. Unfortunately that leaves me in a difficult situation."

Naruto's eyes widened, while Riser's narrowed, as Lord Phenex spoke.

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "I am left with no other options. If you had killed a servant, or even a member of a peerage this situation would not be so difficult. However mages are considered of equal worth to most devils, so you must be punished for the equal crime. As such, normally the punishment is simple, execution."

Naruto flinched as he spoke.

Riser smirked as his father spoke the last word.

"However," Lord Phenex began, "as you are quite young I will give you an option. You can accept execution and die a Phenex, or you can be spared, excised from the clan, stripped of your honors as a clan member and be allowed to live as a low class devil. As a sign of good faith however, should you choose to leave, your peerage will be permitted to go with you, minus my daughter."

"What?!" Ravel cried in protest. "But, I want to stay with Naruto!" Ravel shouted.

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "I apologize dear, but your brother is now a criminal. Unfortunately I cannot give you the same punishment just because you are related."

Ravel frowned and then said, "Well…well then, if Naruto leaves the clan then so do I!"

Collective gasps were heard in the room.

Lord Phenex frowned deeply and said, "Dear, please don't do this. You will ruin your life if you do this."

Ravel, now with tears in her eyes, shrieked, "I don't care! It's not a life I want to have then!"

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes in frustration and regret before turning to Naruto and asking, "Before I decide, what is your decision on this?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Unfortunately I don't wish to die."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Then as I said, you will be removed from the clan and your privileges revoked, including…your betrothal to Rias Gremory."

Naruto's heart stopped for a moment before he clenched his fists and said with a snarl, "…Fine…"

Lord Phenex sighed and then turned to his daughter and said, "So you refuse any other option but staying with him then?"

Ravel nodded assuredly.

Lord Phenex sighed deeply and said, "I hope you know the repercussions of your decision, and that you are happy in this situation." He then stood up and said, "Naruto Phenex, I, Lord Phenex, declare that your punishment for the crime of murder is excision from the house of Phenex, the rending of your marriage to Rias Gremory and all of your perks and benefits of membership to our house."

Naruto barely noticed the tear in his eye as he spoke.

"You have twenty-four hours to collect which things you wish to take with you and say your peace to Rias Gremory before you will be banned from entry to our castle," Lord Phenex ordered.

Naruto clenched his fists and said, "I accept."

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "Come with me, your peerage as well."

Naruto nodded and turned to them. When he stood he glanced over at his other siblings and noticed the not at all hidden satisfied smirk on Riser's face. Naruto's eyes widened in rage as he realized that Riser had a part in it. He suddenly felt his entire body heat up with rage, electricity sparking in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yubelluna.

She subtly shook her head to him.

Naruto grit his teeth and suspended his powers as he stood, doing something drastic now would not help his mission.

He followed Lord and Lady Phenex down to the cellar to speak with them.

* * *

><p>Down in there Lord Phenex turned to Naruto and said lowly, "Naruto, I apologize. Deeply."<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Lord Phenex looked at Naruto and said, "I don't believe that you're guilty."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while his peerage responded more vehemently. Naruto raised a hand, disappointed they calmed down. "Then why was I convicted like that?" he asked.

Lord Phenex sighed and said, "Unfortunately it's political. Shugita was a well-respected mage to the world around us. However he was…twisted. He has, throughout his tenure with me, performed many dark and immoral experiments, even immoral to us devils. He performed experiments on live subjects and mercilessly ended the lives of hundreds of devils, and even some of other race. I know personally that he had many enemies, some in positions even higher than my own. I have personally dealt with many assassins and bitter enemies after his life. However, part of our contract was that I keep his…hobby, under wraps. Which included hiding the fact that he had assassins after his life. I do hope you can forgive me, but revealing the secrets that my mage was involved in the true dark arts to save a son that was never truly mind would ruin us. Our positions and benefits would vanish. It was a truly selfish move."

Naruto nodded and said, "I understand." He smiled and said, "I actually know that feeling, I don't feel at liberty to say how or why but I myself have been involved with a similar situation. You did what was best for the house as a whole rather than some random person you found. It's unsightly but necessary."

Lord Phenex widened his eyes and then smiled and said, "I should be surprised, but you always had this look of being wiser and more powerful than you let on. Naruto, I do have to say one thing. I do sincerely apologize for having to make you a scapegoat. However, I do believe that Shugita was murdered by an assassin. Twisted or not he was till my mage, and I want the bastard that killed him caught. And I cannot do a damn thing about it without revealing his secret."

Naruto smirked and said, "But a stray with high connections and nothing to lose can."

Lord Phenex nodded and said, "Yes, he can. Now, as you inferred I will still provide you with resources and equipment but I will need deniability."

"Meaning that any messes I get myself in are my own problem?" Naruto asked.

Lord Phenex nodded and replied, "Correct. You will still have just twenty-four hours to visit Rias and the others before you leave, but I have sent word to the Gremorys about the situation."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you."

Lady Phenex smiled and said, "I knew that day in town that you were more than you seemed. I am certain you will be able to handle yourself, I just we weren't separating on such sour terms. I do hope you take care of yourself, and our darling Ravel."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "I swear it." He then turned to Ravel and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? You're leaving the comfort of home to follow someone you basically just met a couple years ago."

Ravel nodded and said warmly, "Yes, I'm sure. I'd much rather be with you than here alone." She then blushed heavily and said, "But…that's only because I'd be deathly bored here. And you make things…interesting."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I understand." He turned back to Lord and Lady Phenex and asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Lady Phenex shook her head and said, "I can think of nothing else besides good luck, and we're so sorry."

Lord Phenex nodded and added, "I agree with my dear wife. I assure you we will do our best to support you, as long you work to help find the fool who dare to cross Lord Phenex."

Naruto smirked and said, "Don't worry, I'll bury the guy so deep he'll have to look up to see bedrock."

Lord Phenex nodded and responded, "I do hope so. And I also guarantee that if you'll agree, once you've cleared your name you'll be welcome back into the clan, and of course I will give you all of the honor for finding the assassin."

"And keep your name clean," Naruto remarked.

"You're very keen. Now, you haven't much time left for visiting with Rias and explaining the situation, so you should get going," Lord Phenex said.

Naruto nodded and responded, "I'll do that. And I'll find the guy who did this, partly for my own position, but mainly so my family doesn't have to slum it with me, should they choose to go."

Yubelluna laughed and said, "You're a fool if you think I'd let you go out there on your own, especially with Lady Ravel by your side."

Naruto turned and each of the others nodded in agreement. He chuckled and said, "I'm glad to hear it." He then turned to his ex-adoptive parents and said with a bow, "Then I'll get going."

Lord and Lady Phenex nodded as Naruto created a magic circle to go to the Gremory house.

* * *

><p>At the Gremory house, Sirzechs, Venelana and Lord Gremory stood in front of the main courtyard as Naruto appeared in a circle.<p>

Naruto noticed them and frowned. "I'm guessing you've heard?" he asked.

Each of them nodded and Venelana stepped forward and said, "If it's any consolation, each of us are certain of your innocence. I do not know what you will do from here on out, but you are always welcome to our home if you ever need some form of stability for a time."

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Thanks, that means a lot."

Venelana nodded and said, "Now, I know that your time is limited so I'll take you to Rias, she is…not taking this well."

Naruto frowned deeply and said, "I imagine. I was just here this morning. This is all one big mess."

* * *

><p>Venelana nodded and led Naruto to the center courtyard, where Rias sat with Itachi, Akeno, Koneko and Sona.<p>

Rias heard them enter and saw Naruto, running over to him and hugging him deeply. She cried lightly and said, "You didn't do it, I know you didn't do it."

Naruto smiled warmly and said, "No, I didn't. Unfortunately everything piles against me to say I did. But I've got a chance to fix it." He then turned to Venelana.

The woman nodded with a smile and left.

Naruto sighed and turned to Rias and said seriously, "Now, Rias. I don't have a lot of time so you need to listen carefully, alright."

Rias nodded firmly.

"While I've been effectively convicted of the murder I didn't do it, an assassin did. I have been given the chance to prove my innocence. But it's going to take a long time, probably a few years. So I'll be gone for a while. If that happens I'd like to do me a favor, I want you to take charge of the Gremory clan when you're given the possibility, that way you can stop anything like this from happening to anyone else."

Rias nodded and said, "Yes, I understand."

Akeno walked over to Naruto with a frown and said, "It's going to be hard, and rather boring to not have you here." She smiled and said, "I hope you're ready to play when we meet again."

Naruto smiled weakly and said, "I dunno, but we'll see."

Koneko walked up to him and said plainly, "Bye."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Ahh…thanks…I think."

Sona walked up to him with folded arms and said, "Be careful and don't be stupid."

Naruto nodded with an amused chuckle and said, "Of course."

Itachi finally walked up to him and said, "I suppose now it's I who is wishing you good luck in a near suicide mission."

Naruto smirked and said, "Yeah, things would've gone to hell and back if you hadn't helped out."

Itachi nodded and said, "I imagine you had more to do with that."

Naruto frowned and said, "No…I didn't."

Rias smiled and then frowned seriously and said, "Itachi."

Itachi turned and said, "Yes."

Rias folded her arms and said plainly, "Itachi, you and Naruto seem to be friends. And you're powerful. And smart. You'll do more good with him than with me. I, your king, Rias Gremory, am ordering you to go with Naruto Phenex and help him clear his name of this slight."

Naruto widened his eyes and Itachi raised an eyebrow but nodded and said, "I accept the mission."

Naruto sighed and said, "Guess that means we're working together again?"

Itachi nodded and said, "Yes, which means I'll be under your command. Take-"

Naruto put up a hand and deadpanned, "Don't finish that sentence. It sounds creepy coming from a guy."

Itachi tilted his head but nodded all the same.

Naruto turned to Rias and said, "I hope you really want to do this."

Rias smiled and said, "It's like I'll be helping you in a way, so it's fine. Plus I think Itachi will get bored sitting around all day."

'_On the contrary, it'd be nice for a change of pace,_' Itachi thought.

Naruto nodded and said, "Well then, Itachi Uchiha, let's get going." He then turned to Rias and said, "Oh, and my name isn't Naruto Phenex anymore."

Rias raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then what is it?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzu…maki…" Rias said slowly, "tasting" the words as she said them. She then nodded as Naruto and Itachi left. She then frowned after they left and said lowly, "I need to go to my room for a moment."

The others nodded as she left.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Itachi made their way towards the exit when they were stopped by someone they didn't expect, Sebastian.<p>

Sebastian looked at Naruto, a playful smile on his face.

Naruto smirked and asked, "How was your punishment by Grayfia?"

Sebastian smiled and said, "Much less severe than you would expect. At any rate, I have heard about your, unfortunate mishap."

Naruto nodded and asked, "You going to tease me again?"

Sebastian shook his head and said, "No. I am actually here for serious business, would you mind following me to another area?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm really getting tired of following people around but lead the way."

Sebastian nodded and led Naruto and Itachi away.

* * *

><p>Rias made her way to her room and sat down on her bed, then flopped to her side and pressed her face into her pillow.<p>

After several seconds of silent sobbing she turned her head to the side and shot up like a bullet. "W-who are you!? What're you-!?" A figure placed a hand over her mouth and began chanting.

* * *

><p>As Sebastian led Naruto and Itachi away Naruto flinched in a recoil.<p>

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in discomfort and said, "Something just doesn't feel right."

"You can check up on it later, for now I demand your full attention," Sebastian said as he flipped on a light, the other servants he brought with him when Naruto found him in town.

Naruto looked around and asked, "What's this about?"

Sebastian sat down in a comfortable chair with a smile and said, "You see, Naruto, I've been lying to you this whole time we've known each other."

"Lying, what about?" Naruto asked.

"My identity," Sebastian said. He frowned and then showed a serious expression, a frustrate frown and said, "My name is not Sebastian Michaelis. It is Sebastian, Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive? Never heard of them," Naruto said.

"I'm not surprised. The House of Phantomhive was taken out of the listing of the Pillars after an…accident happen about fifty years ago," Sebastian said. "If you'll permit, I'll explain the event, and how we could help each other," Sebastian remarked.

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm always in the mood for a good story."

Sebastian nodded and said, "Good. It happened after my younger brother…my sweet younger brother, Ciel Phantomhive, was given my spot as heir to the Phantomhive house. I was originally going to be the heir and was for a hundred years or so. However, I never truly wanted the responsibility and stuffiness that came with heir to the throne, so to speak. So when my little brother turned fifteen, I offered my position of heir to him, and took up some of the more menial jobs, as those were far more amusing. However, when my brother had turned seventeen something terrible happened. During a ball to celebrate his engagement to Elizabeth Midford someone who was not invited managed to break into the ball, though no one knew about it. And shortly into the ball Ciel was discovered, dead with one of my personal cutlery pieces embedded in his chest." Sebastian clenched his fists lightly as he spoke. With a sigh he continued, "As a result of that, and there being no evidence to suspect anyone else, I was charged with the murder, on the grounds of jealousy for my brother."

"Were you?" Naruto asked.

"Was I what?" Sebastian asked.

"Jealous?" Naruto explained.

Sebastian huffed a laugh and said, "Most certainly not. I loved my brother, and I couldn't have been happier to take the burden of running the family off of my own shoulders. Jealous I was most certainly not."

Naruto nodded and responded, "I see. Continue."

Sebastian nodded continued his tale, "After being charged for the murder, I was slated to be executed, but I was spared. By our very own Sirzechs Lucifer. He offered me another choice, to work for his family as a servant in return for keeping my life and for being able to hunt my brother's killer. I spent a long time hunting and eventually ran into roadblocks. Mostly because I had limited resources and reach within the servant class of the House of Gremory. Then I heard what had happened to you, and I found it to be disturbingly familiar. In that knowledge, I would like to offer my help to you. While I do not have much in the way of high connections, I do have connections, including a group of friends I made a short while ago. I can also offer you a home base."

"A home base?" Naruto asked.

Sebastian nodded and responded, "Yes. Even under these circumstances I still have ownership of the Phantomhive manor. As a result, I can pass that on to you, and me and my…friends, can work as your servants to help you."

Naruto put a hand to his chin in thought and then said, "I don't see much I lose in this, which I like. But let me ask you something, if the Phantomhives used to be a Pillar, wouldn't that make you a high-class devil?"

Sebastian gave a close-eyed smile and said, "You, are quite astute. It would, and I am. My 'friends' you see around me…are in fact, my peerage."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then sighed and said, "That actually makes sense considering what I've seen. So let me get this straight, you were part of a Pillar house, were convicted for your brother's murder, offered a way out of the punishment in servitude and have even gathered your own peerage?"

Sebastian nodded and replied, "In simplified terms, yes."

"So why would you offer your help and estate to me?" Naruto asked.

Sebastian gave a conniving smile and said, "That, my friend, is simple. From the day I met you I could tell you were hiding power, great power. I also took interest the more I witnessed and heard about you accomplishing. And then this happened. It can't be a coincidence that our situations are so similar. I believe there is a relation, and with the specialty resources I have acquire, and the resources you have access to among other things, I believe we can clear both our names."

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, that's quite the offer. And it sounds like you don't get much."

Sebastian smiled playfully and said, "I get quite a lot. I don't have to work here any longer. I merely need to inform Lord Gremory of my change in position, and I will show you to what will be your new home and base of operations, should you accept."

Naruto nodded and said, "Of course. It's always good to have a stable place to plan our moves. Though your specific personality worries me."

Sebastian smiled and said, "You need not worry. Those were all merely tests, of your powers, strength, and self-control. All of which you seem to have in spades, my dear friend."

Naruto nodded and then asked, "Mind if I ask the positions of each of your peerage?"

Sebastian nodded and said, "Not at all. Angelina is my queen, Mey-Rin and Hannah are my bishops, Ran-Mao and Lisara are my knights, Pluto and Finnian are my rooks, and Lau, Agni, Claude and Baldroy are my pawns. And of course, as you are my master now, so too are you theirs." He turned to them and asked sweetly, "Right?"

They all nodded uneasily.

"See?" Sebastian asked.

Naruto chuckled and said, "I…I do."

"Good," Sebastian said curtly as he stood up. He then added, wait with our respective peerages at the front gates and I will lead you to the manor from there, if you are willing to continue to be led."

Naruto huffed and said, "Don't patronize me. And of course we'll all be waiting." He then smirked and said, "Don't wait too long, or I might have to find a way to amuse myself."

Sebastian bowed to Naruto's ear and said, "Please, feel free to do with my peerage, as. You. Wish."

Naruto's nose suddenly poured blood as Sebastian walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Itachi walked towards the main door of the castle when the two of them ran into Eris.<p>

Eris saw Naruto and lowered her ears sadly before running at Naruto and hugging him tightly and saying, "I heard what happened…do you have to leave!?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Yeah, I do. That's my only plausible choice."

Eris frowned sadly. She then looked at him seriously and said, "You can't leave! If you do…then I'll go with you!"

Naruto frowned this time and said, "No, you can't. You need to stay here, it's safer."

Eris shook her head and said, "I don't care. I don't know why but…I just feel like I have to go. With you…"

Naruto frowned in confusion.

**'_Must be the remnants of her parents existing within you. She can probably sense them, but doesn't realize it. You should bring her with you. With the power she has, she could be a powerful tool to the wrong hands. It'd be much better if she stays by your side, you can protect her and can teach how to use her powers,_'** Ryuujin counseled.

Naruto grit his teeth and then said, "Eris, are you sure you want to come with us?"

Eris nodded assertively.

Naruto sighed and said, "Alright then, go grab the most basic things you need and join me at the front gate."

Eris nodded happily and ran off.

"Is this a good idea?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shrugged and said, "I don't know if any of this is a good idea. We'll just have to wait and see."

Itachi nodded and the two of them resumed their approach to the front gate, where Naruto's peerage was waiting.

* * *

><p>As the two of them arrived Ravel and the others noticed that Itachi was with Naruto.<p>

Yubelluna walked forward and asked, "Why has Miss Gremory's pawn come with you?"

Naruto nodded and responded, "He's going to be coming with me. Rias wants him to help me figure this mess out."

Yubelluna nodded to him and said, "I hope you're a help."

Naruto smirked and said, "He was one of the most powerful ninja in the Elemental Nations, he'll be a help for sure."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "They know?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, they do. It's a long story."

Itachi nodded.

Eris tapped Naruto on the shoulder and said, "I'm ready to go."

Naruto nodded in response and said to Yubelluna, "She'll be coming as well."

Venelana then showed up and said, "I can see Eris will be leaving with you."

Naruto nodded and said, "I hope you don't mind."

Venelana shook her head and said, "I do understand. I cannot say how but I get the feeling you two know each other."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Sort of."

Venelana smiled and said, "I had assumed." She then pulled out a small silver box and handed it to Eris.

The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"That's an Evil Piece box," Naruto said in surprise.

Venelana nodded and said, "Yes. We haven't had a chance to present it to Eris yet. You are already quite fluent in its uses, apparently, so I figured you would be able to help her." Venelana then handed the box to Eris.

Eris twitched her ears in curiosity and asked, "What's it do?"

Venelana laughed gracefully and said, "You should ask Naruto that question at a later date."

Eris nodded in confusion.

Sebastian then showed up with his peerage and bowed to Venelana and said, "I must apologize Lady Gremory. I and my peers shall be leaving your service."

Venelana nodded with a smile and said, "It has been a pleasure having you care for our house. Our residence shall be much quieter without you."

"It has been a pleasure working for you," Sebastian said to Venelana and then walked over to Naruto and said, "Now. Follow me and we shall arrive at your new home."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about using magic circles?"

Sebastian shook his head and said, "That will not be an option. It has a special barrier that prevents it from being found or accessed by those that are not approved."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Then lead the way."

* * *

><p>The trip was much slower than Naruto had wanted but Sebastian revealed the reason.<p>

Naruto looked around at their current location and said, "Erm…this is the Enchanted Forest."

Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes. I believe it would be in our best interests to bring your mage and her sister along."

Naruto frowned and said, "I understand, but what about the forest? I'm not part of the clan anymore."

Sebastian smiled and said, "I'm aware. Lord Phenex agreed to keep an eye on the forest for you."

Naruto nodded in recognition.

Sebastian nodded as well and said, "If you could explain the situation to them they should accompany us."

Naruto nodded and ran off into the forest.

* * *

><p>He searched the forest for a moment before sensing where Valkyria and Mana were.<p>

Valkyria turned and watched as Naruto walked into the clearing. She stood up with a frown and said somberly, "Naruto…I…"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. I come here for that anyway."

Valkyria raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then…what for?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm going to be living somewhere else and will be spending quite a lot of time trying to clear my name. I think you would be a help."

Valkyria narrowed her eyes and then sighed and said, "Alright then. If you want my help then I'll come along."

Mana jumped on Valkyria's shoulders and asked, "Can Mana come!? Can Mana come!?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I can't think why not. And don't worry, my old man said he'd take care of the forest. Regardless of everything that's happened he keeps his word, I know that much."

The sisters nodded and Valkyria said, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Naruto and the sisters came out of the forest and the two of them saw the large group Naruto was travelling with and Valkyria said, "That's a large caravan."<p>

Naruto nodded and responded, "Yeah. I'll explain what I can along the way."

With a nod Valkyria joined the group and the rest resumed heading for the Phantomhive mansion.

* * *

><p>On the way there Sebastian looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, I should warn you about something."<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that?"

"The estate hasn't been left attended this entire time. Two people have been taking care of it. Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiancé and Elizabeth's queen Paula. And Elizabeth even back then was a little…energetic. You should be ready," Sebastian warned.

Naruto sighed and said, "Oh lovely. That sounds like pure joy."

Sebastian snickered and said, "I'm certain you will be fine."

Naruto just sighed and then refocused on their goal.

* * *

><p>It took only a day more before they arrived at Phantomhive Manor.<p>

Naruto looked at it and said, "Damn…for a mansion this thing's absolutely frickin' huge."

Sebastian smiled and said, "Yes, it is."

The manor was a gargantuan building encompassing a vast tract of land, multiple stories and just from an outdoor, cursory glance Naruto could tell that there were many, many rooms. The actual entrance to the estate was brought up by a large staircase.

Naruto also noticed the property was bordered by a large number of trees and bushes. Bordering the territory were also many piles of rubble, shattered ruins and large stones.

Looking around Naruto thought, '_I suppose it was destroyed at some point._'

Sebastian bowed and said, "Shall we head inside."

Naruto nodded and followed Sebastian inside, the others following behind.

* * *

><p>As they approached the entrance Naruto raised an eyebrow at the huge fountain laying in the middle of the expansive courtyard. Whistling he said, "This place looks like a damn castle, not a mansion."<p>

Sebastian smiled and said, "I suppose it could be properly identified as either, couldn't it?"

Nearing the building Naruto got a true sense of just how many stories the structure had, at least eight in all. It almost was the size of a true castle.

* * *

><p>The group then headed into the large double doors in the front and Naruto looked around the grand entryway, which included a wide staircase at the back which split off in two directions, an oversized painting of the back wall, and a myriad of doors lining either side of the room leading to areas Naruto could only imagine.<p>

After looking around for a moment Naruto turned to the stairwell when he and the others heard a surprised gasp.

He looked up and thought for a moment, '_Saya…no._'

A young woman with long blonde hair tied back in two long, wavy ponytails, round green eyes and an extravagant purple dress.

She looked down at Naruto and ran down in surprise and hugged Naruto tightly, smothering his head into her surprisingly large bosom. She squealed and said loudly, "Oh! You're so cute!"

Naruto weakly tried to get himself free from the energetic blonde, to no avail.

Soon a young woman with pale skin, dark brown eyes and long brown hair who was wearing a burgundy dress with a white apron top came down the stairs and said with an amused sigh, "Lady Elizabeth, you're going to kill him."

Elizabeth frowned at the brunette and let go of Naruto and backed away some, allowing the blonde boy to catch his breath, and then said, "Sorry about that. My name is Elizabeth Midford. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Phenex." She did a light curtsy as she finished speaking. She then motioned to the woman next to her and said, "This is Paula, my queen and maid."

Paula curtsied as well and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Naruto Phenex."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks. Sebby told us about you."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Sebby?! Why didn't I think of calling him that?"

Paula giggled as well and said, "Yes my lady, that is an interesting name for Sebby, er, I mean Sebastian."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I just kinda came up with it." He then looked at Elizabeth and noticed she was looking at him with a faraway look. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong?"

She jumped slightly and said, "Huh? Oh, it's just…you reminded me of Ciel for a moment." After pausing she wiped a tear from her eye.

Naruto frowned and said, "Sorry, if I brought up any difficult memories."

Elizabeth shook her head with a sad smile and said, "No. I miss him. I…never even…got to tell him my true feelings." She laughed weakly as memories of the late heir flooded her mind and said as tears began to fall, "All I did was bother him. And then, heh, after he died, I finally ended up becoming the woman he always said he wanted." She worried her lower lip as she said somberly, "I just wish he were here to see me now."

Naruto smiled sympathetically and walked over to the young devil, hugging her, Elizabeth falling to her knees both due to her grief finally setting in and Naruto's height.

She then suddenly began crying into his shoulder.

Paula walked over to Sebastian and said with a warm smile, "She's held it in all this time. I'm surprised she opened up so readily to him."

Sebastian chuckled and said, "I have witnessed he has a unique ability to do that. He can cause anyone to open up their greatest pains in a matter of moments."

"It's okay, let it all out," Naruto said kindly.

Paula smiled and said, "Oh Lady Elizabeth."

After a few more moments Elizabeth seemed to finish and Naruto backed away asking, "Better?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes." She stood up and wiped her tears saying, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but thank you, Little Brother."

"Little Brother?" Naruto asked confused.

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes." She giggled amusedly and said, "In a way, you look as if you were my little brother. And then there's those adorable whisker marks."

Naruto huffed and thought, '_Dammit. I'm getting tired of people calling me cute._'

Paula nodded in agreement and then blushed as she thought, '_I wonder what he'd look like as an adult._'

Elizabeth grabbed Naruto's hand and said, "Now, come on. We should show you to your room. And then the fun begins."

Naruto asked worried, "Fun?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes. We need to get your measurements for your new clothing, which will match mine naturally." She then squealed and said, "Oh, this will be so great!"

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "Oh great, another Serafall."

Paula blinked and asked, "You've met Lady Serafall?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "Why?" He then paled and said, "Oh no, don't tell me she and Elizabeth are related…"

Paula giggled and said, "No, no."

Naruto sighed in relief.

"She and Lady Serafall are in fact good friends. Lady Serafall often comes to visit Lady Elizabeth. They chat on different subjects, clothing and other cute things. They both share nearly the same habits but Lady Serafall is a bit more…hmm, what's the word?"

"Eccentric?" Naruto interjected.

Paula nodded and chirped, "Yes, that's it. She is more eccentric than Lady Elizabeth."

Naruto sighed and said, "Oh boy, now I have to deal with two of them."

Paula said with an apologetic smile, "Don't worry. I usually try and keep them from going too far. If that's any consolation."

Naruto clapped his hands together and said gratefully, "Thank you Paula! I'll be counting on you!"

Paula blushed and said with a slow nod, "Well, it's, I mean."

"Hey!" Elizabeth shouted. "Paula, Naruto! Are you two coming?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "C'mon Paula, let's follow Elizabeth."

Paula nodded and said, "Right, Lord Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said, "Please, call me Naruto."

Paula smiled and said, "Yes, Naruto."

* * *

><p>After that Paula, Elizabeth and Mey-Rin acquired Naruto's measurements and bought proper clothing. Though he made sure that they all included orange in some way.<p>

Including multiples of his favorite orange and blue track suit but also a white shirt, a white vest with white on the back and orange on the front, matching jacket and orange pants.

A few days later he discovered his favorite of the new outfits however was one that actually used to be Ciel's. A white frilled shirt with an orange-red bowtie, a light orange-yellow vest with knee-length orange jacket and matching pants.

Naruto grinned and said, "I think everyone should see this one."

The girls nodded and Elizabeth said, "Yes. I think they couldn't have gotten too busy." She turned to Paula and said, "Gather everyone in the parlor."

Paula nodded and said, "Yes milady."

* * *

><p>A few moments later and everyone was gathered in the large room with lavish furnishings.<p>

Baldroy folded his arms and asked annoyed, "Oy! Elizabeth, what's goin' on? We're tryin' to get everything goin' good again."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes, but Naruto requested to show this outfit off to everyone."

Sebastian smiled and said, "In that case we have no reason to object, do we?"

The others shook their heads briskly.

Naruto walked in wearing the outfit and just grinned at his scaled up look.

Sebastian smiled nostalgically and thought back to the time when Ciel had first worn that outfit. A special ball held to celebrate the birth of the Phenexes' second son. Momentarily Sebastian even saw Ciel standing in front of him instead of Naruto.

Naruto looked over his outfit and said, "I have to say, Ciel had damn good taste."

Sebastian smirked and said, "He was always one to be bold, even at his young age. Which, perhaps, is why he fit the role of heir better than I."

Naruto frowned and asked, "Actually, what was Ciel like?"

Sebastian thought for a moment and said, "He was bold. Even fearless when situations requiring it arose."

Elizabeth put a hand on her chin and then said, "Well, he could be a bit cold at times. But, family meant everything to Ciel. It was the most important thing, to the end. Though he was a bit mean at times, but thinking back I sort of deserved some of it."

Angelina clasped her hands and said breathlessly, "Such a cute little man, born to be a leader."

Lao smiled deviously and said amused, "A very interesting thinker, and a very thorough planner."

Ran Mao nodded in agreement to his statement.

Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin had much the same thing to say, personified by Mey-Rin, "Dark and angry at times. But he cared about his servants, all of us. And he was kind in his own unique way."

Agni closed his eyes in thought and then said, "Noble and true. That is about all I can say."

Claude smirked and said, "A very dark person at heart, but he used that darkness well to protect his family, and honor them."

Hannah looked down in thought and then commented, "He was mysterious and somewhat of an enigma."

Lisara shrugged and said, "I didn't really know him that well but I respected his accomplishments."

Paula thought for a moment as well and said with a smile, "He was brave, though he tended to be insecure, heheh, even if he didn't show it the way most would."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and walked over to a cabinet saying, "Actually, I do believe, ah, yes. Here it is." He pulled out an old picture and showed it to Naruto.

To Naruto's surprise Ciel was wearing the same outfit he was wearing at that exact moment.

Ciel was a rather short teenage boy about Naruto's current height with a blue left eye and short navy blue hair. Naruto also noticed a black eyepatch Ciel wore over his right eye.

Naruto nodded and said, "Wow, I think I would've gotten along great with him."

Sebastian walked up to Naruto and said, "Yes. I think you are right."

Naruto smiled and then said seriously, "Sebastian, I swear. You and I will clear our names and get justice. For you. For me. And for Ciel."

Sebastian nodded and said, "I thank you."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Don't mention it. Now, let's get going on this, 'kay? Clearing our names won't be easy."

Sebastian gave a close-eyed smile, bowed with a hand across his waist and said, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>A few short weeks after that Naruto had managed to work his way around the mansion, dozens and dozens of Shadow Clones running around memorizing the layout later, and had settled into a routine of training very similar to his old one.<p>

At that time he was busy training with Yubelluna and Valkyria in magic.

Naruto finished concentrating his energy, stuck out his left hand and shouted, "Indignation!" A small blue orb of energy appeared in his hand and then shattered, appearing high in the sky and launching down a large bolt of lightning that split into four and tore apart the landscape of the rear yard, causing it to resemble a battleground.

Of course Naruto fixed it instantly by placing a hand on the ground and using his alchemy to repair all of the damage.

Seeing his impressive feat of magic and then his alchemy immediately after Sebastian, Yubelluna, Valkyria and few of the others who had gathered clapped impressed. Their clapping died down slowly but after it did they heard another person still clapping to the side.

He shouted, "Encore! Encore! Simply wonderful!"

Everyone turned to see a man with short, slicked back black hair and brown eyes in a lavish brown and gold suit with a short cape sitting on the roof with a satisfied smirk.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and said, "Where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself." He then vanished before reappearing next to everyone and said, "Perhaps you have heard of me. My name is Loki, the god of mischief, at your oh so humble service." He then bowed dramatically.

Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin shouted simultaneously, "LOKI!?"

Mey-Rin ran over and asked, "What're you doing here instead of Asgard?!"

Loki chuckled and said, "Oh, well I'm taking a break from their mundane goings on and my brother Thor the Bore."

Angelina walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Thor and Loki do not truly see eye to eye very well."

Naruto nodded in recognition.

Loki chuckled and continued, saying, "Anyway. While I was out enjoying myself I felt a strong magical presence, something very interesting." He then smirked and pointed to Naruto and said, "You, my friend, have potential. Tell me, what's your name?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought annoyed, '_Potential? I could probably stomp this guy in a minute._' He then sighed and said, "Naruto."

Loki widened his eyes and said, "Naruto? As in the black sheep of the House of Phenex?" He then laughed heartily and said, "So you're the big deal!"

Listening to his laughter, Ni, Li and Eris became agitated before Eris asked, "What's so funny?"

Loki finished his laughter and dramatically wiped a false tear from his eye and said, "My apologies but I do not see what it is others say you are."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Loki shrugged and said, "People describe you as a monster of sorts. I don't see that when I see you, not at all. As a result I don't believe what they say. The more likely scenario is: you were set up."

Naruto and Sebastian narrowed their eyes in suspicion as Loki came to that conclusion swiftly.

Loki shrugged and said, "I suppose it's not too uncommon these days. You can't just go around hacking people up like the good ol' days so all you can do is just to try and screw'em over another way. I do understand it though."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "Do you now?"

Loki nodded and said, "Yes." He then continued, a little more harshly, "How others will look down on you and put the blame on you for something, and others wanting to see you fail so they can laugh at you and be 'better' than you."

Naruto noticed the not so subtle tightening of Loki's fists combined with his hateful expression.

Ryuujin hummed and said, **'_Naruto, be careful of him. I get the feeling he's rather unstable._'**

Most of the older devils in the vicinity also gained cautious expressions.

Naruto also narrowed his eyes in suspicion, keeping his entire attention focused on Loki.

Loki took a breath and asks with a calm and curious smile, "Say, do you enjoy pranks?"

Naruto smirked, hiding his suspicion, and said, "I do in fact."

Loki grinned and said, "Wonderful. How's about you and I go do some pranking together? That is, if you're not busy."

Sebastian smiled and said, "No, the master is not busy at the moment." Sebastian gave Naruto a glance that said, "Study him."

Naruto caught his meaning and nodded.

Loki clasped his hands together and said, "Oh goody. So, care to join me in a little, not-so-innocent fun Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Sure."

Loki immediately rushed over, grabbed Naruto's hand and said, "Hold on."

Naruto blinked and said, "Eh…"

The two then instantly vanished.

"Well that was…odd," Angelina remarked.

Sebastian sighed as he stood and turned to say, "Good, now everyone, back to work."

"Yes Sebastian," they all said in bored annoyance.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Loki reappeared elsewhere. Naruto at first didn't know where but when he felt the concentration of mana he realized he was back on Earth. Naruto looked up at Loki and asked, "Erm…why are we here?"<p>

Loki smiled and said, "There's no better prey for pranks than humans. They're so skeptical of the world around them and refuse to believe anything their modern sciences can't explain that anything beyond their understanding is considered lies and false. So spooking or irritating them isn't even very hard." Loki looked around curiously and then pointed and said, "How about that old fool?"

Naruto looked where he was pointing and saw an older man working on a motorcycle in his driveway. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's your plan."

Loki put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Watch and learn."

* * *

><p>The two vanished from the area before reappearing in the man's driveway but were invisible.<p>

Loki tapped Naruto's head and said quietly, "Watch this." He snapped his fingers and one of the man's tool disappeared.

The man reached his hand back for that very tool and felt around.

He then turned with a confused look and said, "What the? Where'd I put that damn thing?" He looked around his body confused, then under and over the bike. Scratching his head he said, "Well that's strange." He turned back and his tool was there. He shrugged and said, "Musta just not seen it." He grabbed the tool and looked ahead, then immediately dropped his tool and shouted, "Where's my bike?!"

He rubbed his eyes in confusion and then opened them, revealing the bike. He then blinked and it was gone again. Blinked and there. Gone. There. Gone. There. He sighed and threw down his oily rag and said, "That's it! I need a beer!"

Naruto and Loki laughed as the frustrate man disappeared into his garage.

Naruto sighed and said, "Right! Next one's mine!"

Loki nodded and the two vanished.

* * *

><p>They reappeared inside a busy school gymnasium during a basketball match. Naturally they were still invisible.<p>

Loki leaned against the corner wall and said, "Show me your stuff."

Naruto grinned and said, "Get ready to be amazed." He looked around for what to focus on and then decided to go for the ball. Subtly using his Ryugan he focused intently on the ball and used his powers.

"Alright, here goes!" a player shouted and threw the ball up to go in the net.

However, when it hit the backboard, it passed right through the backboard.

The players stopped momentarily confused before the opposing team ran in to grab the ball and made their way towards the end court.

"Carlos, catch it!" one teen shouted, passing the ball to his friend.

Naruto used his powers again to make the ball pass through the player, confusing him into stumbling forward and looking at it dumbfounded as it bounced, quite solidly, against the floor. He rubbed his eyes in confusion as the other team took the ball and made for their net.

When one of the players threw the ball Naruto used another power to make the ball fly in the opposite direction, flying straight for another player.

Said player released a very girlish shriek as the ball approached him, and then passed right through him.

Naruto continued using his gravity powers to affect the ball's movement combined with making it intangible for several more minutes before going for the classic invisible player act by using his gravity powers to make it seem like an invisible player was dribbling the ball before dunking it.

The entire auditorium sat dumbstruck at the occurrences while Loki, whose voice was muted to them fortunately, bent over at the waist, laughing himself to tears at Naruto's prank.

"Hahahahaahhaa! That was incredible my friend!" Loki said between laughs.

Naruto grinned and said, "What'd I tell you?"

Loki smirked and said, "Alright then, something a little harder this time."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Loki spent several more hours performing pranks of all kinds on people ranging from little kids on playgrounds to businessmen wandering aimlessly through their offices.<p>

After finishing their last Loki said with a smirk, "Now, the coup de grace."

The two then appeared in a desert area.

Naruto looked around confused until he realized where they were.

The middle of a warzone between soldiers and insurgents.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You aren't seriously expecting me to prank them, are you?"

Loki smirked and said, "No one ever said all pranks are bad."

Naruto caught his drift and decided to both have some fun and give the soldiers a little help. Narrowing his eyes in thought he suddenly grinned and vanished in a burst of smoke.

Loki raised an eyebrow and lazily walked around to get a better view.

* * *

><p>A large group of the insurgents holed up inside a structure with four entryways and an open roof.<p>

Naruto wandered in and waved, saying happily, "Hello!"

The men turned in surprise and immediately opened fire on Naruto, spraying him with hundreds of bullets. Of course his intangibility caused the bullets to fly right through him.

He folded his arms and waited until the men stopped firing and asked, "Done yet?"

The insurgents could only look at him confused and worried.

Naruto then grinned and put up half a hand sign and shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly over one hundred clones of Naruto appeared.

The insurgents merely looked around agape at the number of clones before the clones all formed the hitsuji sign and all of them shouted in one voice, "Here's our ultimate attack! Harem Jutsu!"

Suddenly all one hundred clones transformed into one hundred stark naked teenage girls with blonde hair in twintails and wonderful figures, some rubbing up on the insurgents and others dancing sultrily.

All of the insurgents flew back in massive nosebleeds before the clones all transformed back and beat the snot out of the men before tying them up.

* * *

><p>Moments later a group of soldiers followed the screams to the spot and found the insurgents. Some of the soldiers gaped, others fell over laughing and some just face-palmed.<p>

All of the insurgents were tied up in big bundle with a big sign reading, "Hit me, I'm a pervert," written in ten different languages.

* * *

><p>Loki looked at the spectacle in disbelief before curling over in laughter, rolling around on the floor bellowing, "WHY IN THE NINE REALMS DID I NEVER THINK OF THAT!? OH I WILL MOST CERTAINLY USE THAT ON THOR OR DEAR OLD DAD!"<p>

Naruto reappeared and found the god of mischief rolling around on the ground laughing maniacally. Naruto grinned and asked, "Well?"

Loki stopped rolling, was still laughing, got up to one knee, still laughing, and then stumbled around in a stand laughing for several more seconds before catching his breath and said, "By the nine realms that is the funniest damn thing I've seen in all my years! I cannot tell you how amusing that was! I have most certainly been passed up as the god of mischief, which was twisted, amusing, conniving and kind-hearted in one impossible package of reality defying hilarity."

Naruto laughed lightly and said, "So, shall we go home then?"

Loki nodded and said, "Yes. Anymore of these celestial quality pranks and I may be the one pissing myself."

* * *

><p>The duo appeared back at the Phantomhive manor late at night.<p>

Loki bowed deeply and said, "We shall do this again young Phenex Lord."

Naruto snickered and said, "I hope so god of mischief."

Loki smiled amusedly before warping away.

"So, did you have fun with your little expedition?" Lao asked.

Naruto turned and saw Lao and Ran Mao sitting on the back porch watching the stairs. He nodded and said, "Hell yeah. It was fun. I even got to play Good Samaritan."

Lao chuckled and said, "Good, good."

Naruto bowed and entered the manor.

* * *

><p>Several months passed after that little incident, Loki had returned for several more jolly journeys with Naruto and each time both returned laughing hysterically.<p>

* * *

><p>However one day Angelica announced a trip into town she would be making.<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're heading into town with everyone?"

Angelica nodded and said, "Yes. I have quite a few things to pick up and I figured a larger group would make for easier transport."

Naruto stood up with a shrug and said, "Sure, I'm game. Perhaps an outing that is not of the pranking variety could be good for a change."

"Oh wonderful," Angelica said happily. She turned and said, "Just let me gather the others I wish to bring with me and then we shall be off."

* * *

><p>When Angelica said others he didn't expect her to bring Pluto, Mey-Rin, Lao, Ran Mao and Claude.<p>

He sweat-dropped and asked, "Erm…just how much are you planning on getting?"

Angelica laughed proudly and said, "Enough to fill each of your arms entirely."

He sighed and mumbled, "Goody."

* * *

><p>The large group left the manor and made their way into the nearby town shortly, though Naruto was aware of the odd glare and snarl he would get from the populace.<p>

He had been used to it in his life in the Elemental Nations and it was no different in form or purpose in the Underworld.

* * *

><p>They travelled from store to store, gathering large amounts of small things, Lao, Ran Mao and Claude already each having their hands full and Pluto and Mey-Rin carrying a substantial amount as well.<p>

As they walked someone suddenly ran out of an alleyway and bumped into Naruto, knocking both of them to the ground.

Naruto groaned and said, "Hey…watch where you're going." He sighed and stood up and saw who had run into him.

A girl slightly older than him with long red hair braided into a long ponytail with red eyes, round glasses and long pink dress. She looked at him frightful and said, "Please, you have to help me, my sister's getting attacked by a bunch of stray devils!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to the others.

Angelica nodded and the group immediately followed her down the alley she had just come from.

* * *

><p>As they ran, Mey-Rin asks, "Hold on, who's your sister?"<p>

The girl turned to them with a worried expression as they ran and then said, "Katarea Leviathan."

That shocked everyone, except Naruto who was unfortunate enough not to know who that was.

Claude adjusted his glasses and asked, "Hold on a moment. If you're telling the truth, how could someone as powerful as she need help against a few strays? She is quite possibly one of the most powerful devils living at the moment, excluding the Four Great Satans."

The girl frowned and said, "Well…theses strays seem to be stronger than normal ones. And they have…weird powers that aren't like anything I've seen before. Not only that the leader caught us off guard and hit Katarea with some weird technique."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "What was it?"

Matsu nodded and said, "She attacked him with one of her magic abilities and he just healed immediately before flying up into the air and shooting a spear of shadow at her."

Hearing that, Naruto snarled and sped up his run, the others starting to struggle to keep up.

* * *

><p>They turned the corner and found Katarea, a beautiful woman with tanned skin, long, currently messy brown hair, purple eyes and broken glasses nearby.<p>

Her clothing was torn and tattered and she was covered in scrapes and bruises, snarling angrily at her opponents.

Two of the strays also held Katarea still, her arms behind her.

The leader of the group, a man with long grey hair and a black suit walked over to Katarea and said, "Your power will make a fine addition to me."

Katarea snarled and spat in his face.

The man snarled and lunged at her with his clawed hand.

However, he suddenly got blasted to the side by a blast of lightning.

Naruto snarled at him and said, "I think that's enough."

The man widened and then narrowed his eyes angrily and stood up and said to him, "I will decide when it is enough." He stuck out his hand and condensed a spear of darkness and tossed it at Naruto.

Naruto jumped to the side and then charged at the leader.

The other strays moved in to join the attack but one was hit by a large ornamental club.

The others turned to the side and saw Ran-Mao holding two broad, gold, blue and maroon clubs with tassels on top.

"What the hell?" one of the strays said in surprise before he and another stray charged.

Ran-Mao then stepped forward and then vanished, blurring past the two strays, swinging her clubs at them, smashing their bodies like a train.

"You bitch!" another stray shouted before he charged.

However, before he could get close a bolt of lightning pierced through his head.

Mey-Rin stood with two fingers pointed at the man, her glasses removed to show her hazel eyes, her face no longer in a ditzy smile but a serious glare. "I don't suggest doing that again," she said coldly.

Several of the other stray devils gathered around and said, "You fools better back off, or we'll take you down."

Mey-Rin and the others got ready and Angelina said with a smirk, "I give you the same suggestion. Otherwise you may end up…injured."

Pluto got down on all fours and growled before his body was enveloped in steam, he then transformed into a large, horse-sized dog with white fur, red eyes and long teeth.

Angelina stuck out a hand and began gathering magical energy.

Lao smiled and pulled out a curved Chinese sword and struck a sword battle pose and said, "I hope you're ready to have…just a little fun."

Claude frowned and summoned a jagged green sword and said, "Let's take care of this quickly."

The strays all charged the group at once, there were more than three dozen of the strays.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed on the wall nearby, kicking up dirt and debris as he crashed into it. He then burst out of the dust cloud and slammed a foot into the leader's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Naruto then placed a hand on the ground and kicked up, sending the man flying.<p>

The leader growled as he saw Naruto vanish and then appear behind him. "What?! What the hell are you going to do?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, stuck out his left hand and said, "This." He extended his fingers into a jabbing shape, lightning coating his hand as a blade, and shouted, "Lightning Blade!" He then stabbed upward, straight through his opponent's heart.

The man bellowed before his body merely melted away and Naruto landed, watching as his body was replaced by a small stone doll. He snarled and redirected his attention to the others.

Ran-Mao smashed through multiple strays, tearing them apart with her clubs.

Angelina fired blast after blast of flames, roasting all of the opponents that attempted to charge her.

Pluto merely shredded them apart with his jaws.

Claude and Lao in their own styles cleaved them all to pieces.

Eventually the remaining strays realized how outmatched they were, and that the one who commanded them was dead and ran away from the group.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well I guess that's done then."

Katarea stood up and walked over to the blonde Ex-Phenex and then, as he turned to speak to her, she knelt down and hugged the blonde.

Naruto, despite his great age, couldn't suppress his light nosebleed as the woman's large, bare chest pressed against him.

After a moment she released the blonde with a playful smile and said, "I owe you my gratitude, as frustrating as it is. I was surprised when that group of strays managed to overpower me. Although it was mainly attributed to their leader's bizarre powers."

Her younger sister came up and bowed, saying, "Yes. Thank you. You were so strong too."

Katarea laughed slightly and said, "Matsu, you shouldn't praise others so readily." She looked at Naruto with a sly expression and said, "Especially men. It's more fun to watch them 'squirm'."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity and then said, "Well Miss Leviathan as nice as it was to meet you we need to go." He bowed to her and then he and his group left.

* * *

><p>As they left Katarea smiled craftily.<p>

Matsu turned to her sister and asked, "Hey, Kata. How come you didn't cover up when you hugged that guy? You don't usually forget something like that."

Katarea laughed and said, "It was a sort of 'reward.' Both for saving me from those strays, and for impressing me with how deftly he defeated that other devil. Also as a hint of what to look forward to, the next time we meet." She then put a hand over her mouth and giggled perversely, "Ufufufu."

Matsu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Katarea put her elbow in her hand and said, "Because, he intrigues me. His power is unusual, he is quite possibly the most adorable thing I've seen, and he showed great bravery charging at a group of strays which he was told were able to overpower me, not showing a sign of fear in the least. And how I saw him fight that stray leader…he was something that doesn't seem to belong in this world." She laughed to herself and said, "Oh Naruto, how you intrigue me. I cannot wait to experiment on you, once you are old enough of course, ufufufu."

Matsu pulled back from her older sister in confusion and apprehension.

Katarea looked down at her sister and said, "Don't worry Matsu, when you're older I'll personally show you the wonders of experimenting on someone you want, and you will understand. You are my sister after all."

Matsu frowned in confusion and said, "If you say so."

* * *

><p>Naruto and the others hadn't been back at the manor for more than a few days before Naruto was up in his study when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

He turned and said, "Come in."

Sebastian opened the door and walked in, saying, "You have visitors."

"Visitors?" Naruto asked.

Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes. Two of them, and they seem to know you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and followed Sebastian down to the front gate.

* * *

><p>When he arrived he was more than surprised at who was there.<p>

Marion and Shuriya.

Naruto walked over to the gate and asked, "What're you two doing here?"

Shuriya frowned and said, "We couldn't handle being in the castle without you. You made things so much fun for us and so entertaining. But after you left things got bad. Riser's been exerting his force over the servants even more than normal."

Marion nodded and said, "Yes, she's right. We were able to stand it while we worked as general servants for the household." She narrowed her eyes in disgust and said, "But neither of us would except when we overheard that Riser was planning on making us his personal maids."

Naruto frowned, seeing yet again how Riser was trying to erase Naruto's presence.

Shuriya nodded and then added with a small smile, "After that we requested from Lady Phenex permission to leave and come here. She told us the exact location of the manor."

Marion sighed and said, "It was so long to get here, and it was so dirty." She then smiled with a sigh and said, "But I'd say it was worth it getting here."

Naruto looked them over and saw that each of them was covered in dirt and grime and their uniforms were messy and torn on the edges. He sighed and said, "Come on in and get washed up. I'll have Hannah get you two new uniforms. I guess you won't be leaving, will you?"

Shuriya shook her head and said, "We don't plan on it, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and opened the gates, leading them into the large manor.

* * *

><p>After the two of them were freshened up and dressed in new maid uniforms, matching to their old uniforms, the two of them accompanied Naruto to the parlor and he turned to them and said, "I suppose you'll be working here now. Unfortunately we'll need a way to make sure that no one comes after you."<p>

The two maids thought for a moment before Shuriya said, "What if we are added to your peerage?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said with a shrug, "I guess it's not a bad idea. I think I still have a few Pieces left."

"Hold on a second."

Naruto and the two maids redirected their attention to the side and Eris walked up to them.

She bowed and said, "What if I added the two of you to _my_ peerage instead? I haven't yet started mine and that still allows Naruto open space in his."

The two maids nodded and asked Naruto, "What do you think of that idea?"

Naruto thought for a moment before saying, "I suppose it works." '_Only problem is that Eris isn't a devil. I was able to modify my DNA and magical qualities of my blood to make it work. But Eris doesn't have a Stone like I do, meaning she can't alter her body like that._'

"I can tell that you're worried about it, aren't you?"

Naruto turned and gasped.

Sebastian stood over his shoulder and said, "We had already discovered about _that_, how she isn't a devil. You see, Eris is actually rather lucky. Lady Gremory spared no expense and acquired a new set of Evil Pieces just finished by Ajuka Beelzebub. I can't say the reason but they are no longer attuned to blood like the set you and Rias received. Instead they are attuned to mana. All she must do is imbue it with her magical energy."

Naruto nodded and said to Eris, "I'd say that sounds like a plan to me. Just go get your Evil Pieces and I'll explain the rest."

Eris nodded and vanished from the room in a sprint.

* * *

><p>Eris appeared after a moment with her Evil Piece box in hand.<p>

She gave it to Naruto and he nodded saying, "Alright. Were you taught how to concentrate your mana?"

Eris nodded in slight annoyance and said, "Yes but it's soooo hard."

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's to be expected. I'll help you do it."

Eris nodded and raised a hand, concentrating on her hand and soon enough red energy began to bubble at her fingertips. She frowned and said, "I don't know why but Mommy told me my mana is different from everyone else's."

Naruto nodded with a frown and responded, "There's a reason for that, but it'll have to wait a little bit longer. Now, try to drop a little of your mana into each Piece."

Eris nodded in concentration and put her hand near the first piece, the queen, and tried to separate some of her mana, which unbeknownst to her was actually chakra.

Naruto noticed her having trouble and manipulated it somewhat so it would fall onto the Piece and sink into it.

Eris sighed in frustration as she dropped another drop into each Piece.

* * *

><p>After finishing she sat down on one of the chairs with a heavy sigh and said, "Ohh, that was so hard. Why is it like that?"<p>

Naruto chuckled and said, "It's a long story. I'll explain it one day, for now let's just get working on your first two Pieces."

Eris sighed and said with a moan, "More work?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Don't worry. This part's easy."

Eris nodded and listened as Naruto told her what to do.

"Just take the two pawn pieces and then go over to Marion. Place the first piece on her chest after she lies down and then repeat these words, 'I order, in my name Naruto Uzumaki, you Marion. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life.' That'll do it. Just replace my name with yours. And then do it again with Shuriya's name instead of Marion's."

Eris nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

><p>After completing the ritual Eris sighed and Marion and Shuriya, now Eris' pawns, stood up and said, "We're happy to be in your service."<p>

Eris merely smiled at them and then turned to Naruto and said, "I'm going to go take a nap now."

She then walked off without missing a beat.

Naruto just sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p>A few months passed after that event, and Naruto had turned twelve in that world as well.<p>

As a way to celebrate, and for their own reasons, Elizabeth and Paula took Naruto to Paris.

* * *

><p>They arrived with a magical circle transportation.<p>

Naruto was curious about how and decided to ask.

Elizabeth answered, "Simple. My family had their own area here on Earth they controlled. It just so happened to be here in Paris. Ciel's family had London, England."

Naruto nodded and then began to ask another question when Elizabeth interrupted.

"The system of interplanetary circles wasn't dismantled when the Phantomhives and Midfords were relegated to minor devils," Elizabeth answered.

Naruto smirked and said, "You've got an answer for everything, don't you?"

Elizabeth just smiled.

* * *

><p>The trio made their way into the city proper and toured the area, looking at the multitude of different shops, restaurants and specialty stores scattered around the area.<p>

Naruto was surprised that even though the humans were speaking French and Elizabeth and Paula were speaking English they could understand each other.

Of course Naruto could speak both languages and thus didn't have a problem.

As they walked Naruto asked, "Hey, could you answer a question for me?"

Paula turned and responded, "Certainly."

"How come you guys are speaking two different languages and yet can understand each other perfectly?" Naruto asked.

"You mean us and the humans? That's simple really, devils have a special ability that causes spoken words to be heard in the language we're most familiar with and the words we speak to be heard in the most familiar language to whomever it is we're speaking to. Didn't that Shugita, the one who taught you, tell you that?" Paula asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "He mentioned it but never went into detail and I never really grasped it that fully."

Paula nodded and replied, "That would make sense. He probably figured as a devil you'd experienced that already."

Naruto nodded and then walked with them silently.

* * *

><p>Soon the trio arrived at Paris' most famous landmark, the Eiffel Tower.<p>

Naruto whistled and said, "That's impressive."

Paula nodded and remarked, "Yes, it's a very famous and impressive structure." She turned to Naruto and said, "If you like, Lady Elizabeth and I have some…personal, shopping to do. While we do that you may venture to the…he's gone." Paula looked around for the young blonde, only for Elizabeth to poke her shoulder and point ahead at Naruto running in a very peculiar manner with his torso bent forward and his arms out behind him.

Paula sighed amusedly and said, "Shall we milady."

Elizabeth nodded and the two headed off.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached the top of the tower and looked out onto the city below.<p>

As he did, he was filled with nostalgia about other worlds he had visited. A world where aliens had integrated into the human populace almost unnoticeably. A world where monsters roamed free, invisible to the human eye, hunted by special people who had died. And one he always remembered for many reasons, a world where vampires had been turning humans into monsters, all to continue their lineage.

After reminiscing for several minutes he heard a voice singing a song softly.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and decided to follow the sound of the voice.

* * *

><p>He followed it and found a young woman wearing a long black dress with matching veil who sang the song. He decided to merely listen.<p>

She continued her song, "London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady. Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady. Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar. Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady. Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay. Bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady. Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady. Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up and silver and gold, my fair lady. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away. Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady. Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night. Set a man to watch all night, my fair lady. Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep. Suppose the man should fall asleep, my fair lady. Give him a pipe to smoke all night, smoke all night, smoke all night. Give him a pipe to smoke all night, my fair lady." She then sighed and asked, seemingly to no one, "It's a lovely song, isn't it?"

Naruto flinched and said with a nod, "Uhmm, yeah, it is I suppose."

She asked, "Have you heard it before?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Er, no. Not 'til now anyway."

She turned to him and said happily, "Well, now you have. My name is Victoria by the way. And you are…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then said, "Right, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki? That's a strange name for around here, wouldn't you say?" Victoria asked.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Ah, well…I'm not really, from around here. So to speak."

Victoria giggled into her hand and said, "I see. Your French is perfect though. How about your English?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yup, that's great too. I'm most comfortable with Japanese though."

Victoria tilted her head and said, "I'm sorry? Is that Japanese? Heheh, I must apologize but I only know English and French."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's fine. I'm guessing based on your name you're most comfortable with English, hm?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then English it is."

Victoria nodded in agreement and asked, "So you're visiting Paris then?"

Naruto nodded in return and turned to the city saying, "Sort of." He turned to her and said with a grin, "It's my birthday, so a couple of my friends brought me here for it."

Victoria giggled and said, "They must be nice friends then."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Yeah, they're nice. I've got lots of friends. Some a little…weirder than others though."

"That's good. Unfortunately I don't have too many friends. I have people who like me of course, but only a few true friends," she said somberly.

"Really? That's too bad. It's always best to have friends. I know what it's like to be alone," he said. He then walked over to her, noticing her slight recoil, and said, "If you want, I could be your friend."

Victoria froze momentarily before trembling slightly. She then nodded slowly and said, "Yes, I would like that."

Naruto grinned and extended a hand to shake hers.

"Hey! What're you two doing up here!"

Naruto and Victoria turned to see a guard coming.

Victoria turned as the guard came to get her and said to Naruto, "Oh dear, I'm afraid our meeting must come to an end."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Victoria nodded and responded, "Such a shame. You are wonderfully amusing Mr. Uzumaki. I do hope that we meet again."

Naruto nodded and said with a grin, "Yeah, it was nice talking to someone who seemed like a noble and wasn't…well, an insufferable snob. No offense."

Victoria shook her head and said, "None taken." She bowed and said, "Until next time Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto waved as she left and said, "Until then."

* * *

><p>After that, the two took opposite flights of stairs down to the bottom.<p>

As he descended on his side, Naruto said, '_Hey, you there?_'

**'_Of course. What is it?_'** Ryuujin asked.

'_There was…something off about her. About Victoria,_' Naruto said in confusion and discomfort.

**'_Ah, you sensed it as well? Through your senses I could tell that she smelled like a living corpse, with something…else I couldn't recognize,_'** Ryuujin said, sounding rather disturbed by the feeling he received from the young woman.

'_Like a zombie or something?_' Naruto asked.

Ryuujin thought for a moment and then answered, **'_No, more like…wait! I know the sensation now!_'**

'_What?_' Naruto asked curious and impatient.

**'_It was energy. The energy…of a Philosopher's Stone,_'** Ryuujin said gravely.

Naruto stopped with widened eyes and asked, '_Hold on. You're not saying she's a…homunculus?_'

Ryuujin sighed and responded, **'_Everything seems to fit. It has to be._'**

Naruto sighed in frustration and said, '_In that case, I guess we better be wary of her, no? Also, we weren't alone. I felt like something was watching our exchange._'

**'_So, you noticed that too, eh? I couldn't tell its intentions, but I at least hope it is not hostile. We, er, you, have enough to deal with as it is,_'** Ryuujin commented.

Naruto ran an exasperated hand through his hair and said, '_Yeah, well I hope not too._'

On the other side of the tower Victoria stopped and said in minor annoyance, "You can come out now. I know you're there…Angela."

A woman with blue-white hair, dark purple eyes with fair skin and in a long dress colored in lavender and white then stepped out from behind one of the pillars, a playful smile on her face.

Victoria turned to her and said, "I saw you up there. What were you doing?"

Angela smiled and said, "Merely checking on you milady."

Victoria tensed and asked, though it was more of a statement, "And Mr. Uzumaki? Might I ask why?"

Angela laughed gracefully and answered, "Mere curiosity milady. Nothing to be worried about."

Victoria turned and continued walking.

Angela looked in the direction Naruto went and thought, '_Hmm, what is it about you that is so very intriguing to me, Naruto Uzumaki?_'

Victoria turned and said, "Come Angela, your brother is waiting."

Angela nodded and said, "Yes milady." As she walked she thought, '_I will figure you out yet, Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps I can even cleanse that tainted heart of yours._'

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly rejoined Elizabeth and Paula who had finished all of their shopping.<p>

Though Elizabeth apologized endlessly for forgetting to find a gift for Naruto.

Naruto waved off her concerns and told her his tour of the city was substantial.

Elizabeth sighed in relief as they returned to the manor.

* * *

><p>Roughly six months passed after Naruto's trip to Paris.<p>

To his surprise and relief nothing bizarre happened during that time. After continuing his training for quite some time and increasing his skills further, Naruto had also returned to training how to use Bellcross' light abilities.

He had started to even be able to mold the light into any shape he desired.

* * *

><p>Out of boredom Naruto decided to head out into the human city that the Phantomhive Manor was connected to.<p>

Sebastian had shown him the special gate on the edge of the property that allowed transportation to any city watched over by a specific Pillar clan, so long as the person using it knew the crest of that clan.

Out of curiosity he used the symbol of the Gremory clan and found himself in the city watched over by the clan.

* * *

><p>Deciding to take a look around he wandered throughout the city merely trying to get his bearings on the area.<p>

He moved around the area forming a mental map and seeing the kinds of people living there. To his surprise the area seemed mostly unaffected by the influence of having a powerful clan of devils watch over the area.

As he continued to look around the area he felt the presence of a powerful devil nearby. Out of curiosity he followed the sensation and looked for the devil.

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to a small alleyway and heard someone moaning and stumbling.<p>

As he rounded the corner he was faced with a voluptuous young woman with long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with slitted pupils who was wearing a black kimono with a red interior, a yellow obi, golden beads and an ornate headband. Naruto gulped when he noticed several other features, two black, cat-like tails at the base of her spine, large black cat ears on the top of her head and a pair of large breasts mostly exposed by her kimono which was situated just off her shoulders.

Naruto began to turn around and leave when he noticed that her clothing was torn and she was covered in dirt, and that she had several wounds on her body, including a large gash on her side.

She inched along the wall, panting heavily as she walked along slowly.

The woman turned to see Naruto and tried to say something before losing consciousness and falling over on top of him.

"Uh, gah!" Naruto gasped as the beautiful woman fell on top of him. He grunted as he opened his eyes and realized her generous bust had fallen right on his face. "Gah!" he gasped shortly a scooted himself out enough to get clear of her impressive chest. He gulped heavily and said with a moan, "You gotta be kidding me. I've been alive for nearly two thousand years and have over a dozen kids, why is this bothering me so damn much?"

**'_Perhaps because this woman is on a completely different scale to all others?_'** Ryuujin asked.

'_You forget about Lust?_' Naruto asked.

**'_Ah, but my point still stands. At any rate, I suggest you do something with her or she'll bleed out,_'** Ryuujin redirected Naruto's attention.

Naruto perked up and lifted his right hand, which caught her side as she fell, and saw it covered in blood. He snarled and said, "This is going to be a tough situation. I guess I'll need to use some healing jutsu, huh?"

Sighing he used some extra strength to lift the buxom woman off of him and then used his gravity abilities to lift her up in the air slightly, finding his way to an old warehouse to care for her.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the old metal structure he walked up to the secluded upper level and set her down on the catwalk. He sighed then raised an eyebrow and grabbed the corners of her kimono lightly and pulled them up to cover her. Sighing again he said, "Here goes." He popped his neck a few times and then placed his hands over her.<p>

His hands were then encased in a soft green, pulsating light that released a quiet pulsing sound as the cat woman's body was also bathed in the same light.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the dirt from her body slowly vanished, the dried blood dissolved and the fresh blood dried and then did the same. He winced as he slowly knit her wounds back together. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the oddity of her injuries. A few seemed like gashes left by a sword, but most seemed to clean for that. As though someone were using a blade sharpened and enhanced with chakra. He narrowed his eyes as he attempted to reconnect her chakra network, which to his annoyance was much different than a human's.

After thirty agonizing minutes Naruto managed to finish all of the healing, and wasn't certain he hadn't made her body better than before.

An act he would soon regret.

* * *

><p>She remained unconscious for a while longer before Naruto perked up when he noticed her moaning lightly.<p>

She twitched a finger for a moment before easing her eyes open. She waited for a few seconds while her eyes adjusted to the new area. She looked around groggily before she landed a confused look at Naruto.

Naruto waved and said with a smile, "Hey."

She stared at him for a moment longer before immediately springing to her feet and charging at Naruto with a slamming kick.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he jumped out of the way. His eyes widened as a single kick from her completely shattered the metal of the building and sent debris and dust flying everywhere. He snarled and mumbled, "Well okay then. I guess her lithe frame hides that kind of strength." Naruto landed on the ground and asked, "Could you at least tell me who you are before one of us dies?"

The cat woman landed on all fours and said, "You don't know who I am?" She tensed and said with narrowed eyes, "My name is Kuroka."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then said, "I see." '_This won't be easy,_' Naruto thought.

**'_If the information you got on her is correct then she is able to use Sage Jutsu. Through Kurama I remember the massive power boost it gave you,_'** Ryuujin commented.

Naruto snarled and replied, '_Then I may have to actually use some of my powers to take her down. Although I'd like to avoid killing her._'

Kuroka narrowed her eyes in curiosity but then charged at Naruto and reared back a fist as she approached.

Naruto snarled and jumped back as she slammed her fist into the floor, causing it to explode in dust and debris. Stamping his feet into the ground he leapt back and mostly avoided the barrage of attacks Kuroka sent at him.

She then raised a foot into the air, giving Naruto a view to die for, before slamming it down with great force.

Naruto grunted as the mere shockwave sent him flying back into one of the support beams in the structure.

Kuroka charged at him with a punch and Naruto dodged, her attack shattering the beam and sending it crashing through several others.

The two of them landed and Kuroka asked with a sly smile, "Come now, don't keep running like that."

Naruto smirked and said, "Sorry, while it's a tempting offer I don't feel like dying just yet."

Kuroka smiled and said, "But you would enjoy it before you die."

Naruto frowned and said, "Maybe, but I have no intention of dying, nor killing you."

Kuroka raised an eyebrow and then laughed and asked, "You think you can kill me? That foolish master of mine could barely handle me. I doubt you could take this."

Naruto smirked and thought, '_Perfect, she's overconfident. Which means she won't expect this._'

Kuroka noticed his smirk and then widened her eyes as the ground below her sparked and then began to warp and shift, wrapping around her in a set of tendrils.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, that was easier than I expected."

Kuroka smiled sultrily and said, "As much as I enjoy bondage I don't think I like these bonds."

Naruto noticed a light flexing of her muscles before the concrete ensnaring her shattered like plaster. He sweat-dropped and said, "Well…that didn't work."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes in a smile before clenching her hand, causing a ball of energy to form.

"Crap, that's Nature Chakra," Naruto snarled as Kuroka reared back her hand and tossed the sphere of chakra. Naruto jumped up in the air and thought, '_Alright, Ryuujin. I know that lying low would be best for my cover, but this is ridiculous. I'm releasing some of the restraints on my powers. I need to bring this cat down a few pegs._'

Ryuujin merely gave a grunt in response.

Kuroka raised an eyebrow as Naruto jumped in the air and stuck to the ceiling like an insect. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as he formed a sign with his hands and then said a word she couldn't hear. Her eyes widened as he suddenly vanished in a flash of speed. "He's fast now!" she said in surprise.

Naruto appeared behind her and condensed a ball of his own chakra in his hand but Kuroka's cat-like reflexes allowed her to jump over the attack and behind him.

She smirked and said, "Too bad." She formed her hand into a jabbing shape and extended her claws, stabbing Naruto through the heart. Her eyes widened as Naruto's body lit up brightly and then exploded in a blast of chakra.

She was rocked back by the attack and attempted to land safely.

"Ninja Art: Binding Chakra Chains!" Naruto shouted.

Kuroka turned as multiple purple chains made of chakra shot out of Naruto's body and wrapped around hers, causing her to go limp and fall to her knees.

She glared angrily at Naruto as he sighed and said, "There. Now you won't be as much of a problem."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**Information to all who read this, I am not starting this story again, it will not continue past the point it did before. I am simply reuploading it for those who wish to read it.**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Kuroka as she was bound in his chakra chains, glaring angrily at him. He sighed and said, "There. Now you won't be such a problem."<p>

Kuroka huffed and said, "Let me go, nya."

Kuroka turned to him and said, "Just do what you want, nya."

Naruto shrugged and said, "If you agree not to attack me I'll release you."

Kuroka looked at him surprised and asked, "You're…not trying to kill me, nya?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "No. I gain nothing from doing that, so I won't. What I was trying to do however was plant…monitoring devices let's say, around the area. That is until you came out o' nowhere and fell on top of me." He looked at her confused expression and asked, "Are we calm now?"

Kuroka frowned and then nodded slowly. She watched curiously as the chains around her loosened and then receded into Naruto's back. She then looked at him and said, "So now you'll kill me, nya."

Naruto frowned and said, "No, I won't. I already said that."

Kuroka stood up slowly and asked, "And why is that, nya?"

Naruto shrugged lightly and said, "Why? Why not? Like I already said, why should I kill you?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes in suspicion and asked, "Didn't you hear, nya? I killed my 'master', nya."

Naruto nodded and said, "I know. I just figure there has to be a reason. Right?"

Kuroka frowned and said, "Fine, nya. I guess I'll tell you, nya. My fool of a master learned the powers of Sage Jutsu, nya. Specifically how it can increase your power and help you to live longer, nya."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought, '_Has it always done that?_'

**'_Yes. Hagoromo lived to almost two hundred years old because of his constant use and perfection of Sage Jutsu, plus some of his physical strength was part of it,_'** Ryuujin remarked. Commenting on his experience of being sealed inside the Sage of the Six Paths.

"I see. So what did he do about it?" Naruto asked.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes in annoyance and said, "He…he tried to take Shirone's life energy from her and into his own body, nya. It would've killed her, nya."

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, you had to do it then. To protect her. I'm sure she'd love to hear that."

Kuroka chuckled weakly and said, "I wish I could, nya. But she hates me…nya."

Naruto huffed and said, "Don't give me that crap."

Kuroka looked at him confused as he spoke.

"You did what you had to do. You did it without hesitation. Do the same when you meet her again. Talk to her, don't kill her," he then paused with a smile and said, "Besides, it's a shame for a beautiful girl like you to have a sad face." He grinned at her and said, "So just be confident when you meet her again."

Kuroka looked at him shocked as he spoke to her and then dropped into a smile.

Naruto sighed and then asked, "Could you do me a favor though?"

Kuroka hummed as she tilted her head with a smile.

He blushed lightly and asked, "Could you cover up?"

Kuroka raised an eyebrow and then looked down and noticed that during their scuffle her top had fallen, exposing her chest. She turned to Naruto with a sly smirk and swayed over to the blonde, before leaning down to him, placing a hand on his cheek and asking, "What's wrong, don't you like me, nya?"

Naruto gulped and said, "Ah, well…"

Kuroka's smile narrowed playfully and she stroked his chin and asked, "Or is this the first time seeing a near naked woman, nya?"

"Ah, wait a minute," Naruto protested, right before Kuroka narrowed the gap and kissed the young blonde's lips, much to his surprise. Of course how "deep" her kiss was even caused the two thousand year old to momentarily black out.

* * *

><p>He woke up shortly later and said, "Uuugggghhh, my head hurts. What happened…wait! What happened to Kuroka!?"<p>

**'_She knocked you out with that kiss, redirecting your chakra flow enough to render you unconscious. She left a present though,_'** Ryuujin remarked.

Naruto sat up and saw a letter fall to the floor. He opened and read its contents.

"Sorry, but I got to go, nya. We will meet again though, Fishcake. Kitty wants more, nya. So until then take care of yourself, because I will, nya. When I find you I think it will be fun for you, nya, love Kuroka."

Naruto sighed and said annoyed, "Great, it's Yoruichi all over again."

Ryuujin chuckled and said, **'_No, I'd say more like Blair._'**

Naruto then looked to the side and saw a small box with a note on top.

It read, "I left something for you to treasure until we meet again, nya."

Naruto opened the box and pulled out the contents, Naruto immediately shot backward with a nosebleed.

Ryuujin laughed loudly and said, **'_Hahahah! Definitely Blair!_'**

The picture then fell to the floor, a fully nude Kuroka in a provocative position.

Naruto merely twitched on the floor and said, "Oh…boy."

* * *

><p>After dealing with the "problems" Naruto made his way around the area deciding to carry out his original purpose, placing specialized tags that monitor the area.<p>

Sighing after placing the last one he said, "Geez, this shouldn't have taken this long." He sighed and returned to where he came out from.

He found the gate was placed in front of an empty lot with the gate sitting in front.

He opened it and walked through, finding his way into the manor immediately.

* * *

><p>He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and said, "That's some feat of ingenuity." Shrugging he returned to the main section of the manor when a Shadow Clone came up to him.<p>

"Hey, hey Boss!" it shouted.

He turned to the side and asked, "What do you need?"

"We found something, we found something!" it said happily.

Naruto grumbled and said, "Calm down, explain."

The clone nodded and said, "Right. You remember that devil Shugita experimented on ten years ago?"

Naruto frowned and said in thought, "Hmm, Ryamu Shodari, right?"

The clone nodded and said, "Well we found Shodari's uncle, strange that a devil would have such a caring uncle, huh?"

Naruto chuckled in response and replied, "Yup, it is a little odd. But what's up with him?"

Nodding the clone motioned Naruto to follow it and began, "Turns out the two of them were actually pretty damn close. Then Ryamu decided to get himself stuck in a weird cycle of crap. Did you know that there's actually an underground market of drugs for devils?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "It makes sense. All species in all civilizations have that sort of thing. Now, get to the point. You haven't got much time left."

The clone nodded swiftly and said, "Right, right. Well Ryamu's uncle has plenty of reason to kill or hire someone to kill Shugita, considering that Shugita did Orochimaru levels of twisted experimentation on the guy."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember. So did you find the old man?"

The clone sweat-dropped and said, "Well…about that. The last time he was spotted was five years ago. He's become a stray since then due to going insane over his nephew's death. Now he's just a wild monster. But you might be able to search his memories."

Naruto nodded and said, "Then give me what you remember about him."

The clone nodded and handed Naruto a scroll before dispelling.

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared in a small town in Western Europe and looked around trying to find one of the other devils mentioned in his clone's notes.<p>

A devil who was known to be a form of muscle for the one he was hunting.

He ran along the rooftops trying to sense any movement by devils for several moments until he caught something.

He notices a weak chakra signature matching that of a devil scurrying swiftly through the streets.

"Must be running from something. Guess I'll need to catch it first," Naruto mumbled to himself before jumping down off the tall building to the shorter ones below.

* * *

><p>He continued running over the rooftops until he neared the devil he was looking for.<p>

He appeared as a normal human with short brown hair and amber eyes in average clothing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the man stop around a corner and start panting as he looked around fearfully.

Naruto shrugged and then jumped down to talk to the devil.

As soon as it saw him it paled and got ready to fight and said, "Dammit. Are you working with him?"

"Him? Him who?" Naruto asked.

The devil sneered and said, "Doesn't matter. Move out of the way or I'll slice you to pieces."

Naruto chuckled and said, "That won't be happening. Now, I've got a few questions, mind answering them?"

"Go to hell kid," the devil snarled.

"You first," a new, and irritated voice said.

Then, almost immediately, the devil was bisected by a blade of wind, his two halves were then split in half before his body was chopped into tiny pieces, leaving a bloody stain on the ground.

The multiple gusts of wind also had the effect of blowing Naruto from his previous standing position.

Naruto grumbled and stood up, seeing the pile of giblets that used to be his soon to be prisoner and shouted, "Alright, that's it! Who's the dead asshole that did that?!"

"Sorry, but that was my handiwork. It was my target after all."

Naruto looked around and couldn't find the source of the voice, the massive vortex of wind chakra bouncing it around. Naruto began releasing some of his limits and said, "Okay, who are you? And where are you? Why don't you show yourself so you know how much work you just screwed up?"

"Fine, have it your way."

Naruto turned and watched as someone walked out from the shadows.

A young man of roughly seventeen with short brown hair wearing a black button-down shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. Naruto noticed the man's most telling feature however, his irises were a deep, pulsing crimson color.

Naruto tensed up, he watched as pitch-black wind swirled around the man and asked, "Alright, who the hell are you?"

The man sneered and said, "Who I am isn't a problem of yours. But if you're that curious, the name's Kazuma. Kazuma Yagami. And like I said that was my target, so I hope you'll understand me not giving a damn about why you wanted that thing alive. I have a job to do after all."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Oh yippee, another Sasuke wannabe. Hopefully I don't need to get my chest ripped open by this guy. Though those red eyes do make look rather…Uchiha-ish._'

**'_I imagine Itachi would be insulted to hear that, Naruto,_'** Ryuujin remarked.

'_Yeah, well I imagine he'd be insulted to see whoever the hell this guy thinks he is too,_' Naruto shot back. He then glared at Kazuma and asked, "Do you have any idea what you've just done? He could've told me where that faker-"

"Faker?" Kazuma interrupted.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow at this "brat's" rudeness but sighed and said, "Yeah, faker. Somebody out there is helping to keep my name sullied, and that guy could've helped me find out who it was. And _you_ just killed my only lead. And since you were kind enough to give me your name, mine's Naruto Uzumaki. Previously Phenex."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and said, "I see. Sorry pal but that was my job. He's been causing some problems around here and I needed to get rid of him, money and things like that. Though I suppose some hoity toity devil from a noble family like the birdies or something wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and then said with a growl, "You know, I wasn't actually planning on beating you to a pulp, but you remind _way_ too much of someone I used to know _and_ I'm pissed off. So, don't take this personally but," Naruto stopped speaking and charged with a punch at Kazuma, but raised an eyebrow when he noticed Kazuma's wind created a barrier that stopped his punch. He pulled back and said, "So, you use wind, huh?"

Kazuma scoffed and said, "Yeah. You can't touch me."

Naruto smirked and asked, "Wanna bet?" He formed a hand sign, confusing the brunette, before taking in a breath and saying, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" He suddenly exhaled a massive blast of air at Kazuma.

Kazuma snarled and jumped out of the way, the large bullet smashing into the wall behind him and disintegrating it. Kazuma merely narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He then turned to Naruto and said, "I do."

Naruto smirked and said, "Fine, have it your way." Naruto flicked his wrist and three black rods dropped into his right hand, he immediately threw them at Kazuma; however, they merely bounced off as though hitting a wall. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he observed the results, but then jumped when Kazuma attacked.

Kazuma raised an arm toward Naruto after his rods bounced off and said, "My turn." Two blades of black wind then shot straight at Naruto.

The blonde jumped high and to the side to dodge the blades, before pulling three kunai from his pouch, and tossing them at Kazuma. He then formed a sign with his right hand, the three kunai multiplying into fifteen.

Kazuma made no effort to dodge as they all merely bounced off without even hitting him.

Naruto landed on the roof and thought with a smirk, '_So, that's it. Wind Armor. I see. Damn, that stuff's even harder than Sand Armor. Guess all I can do is pound on him until that thing bursts like a bubble._'

**'_There might be another option,_' **Bellcross added.

'_Like what?_' Naruto asked.

Bellcross hummed and then said, **'_His Wind Armor is formed from the same wind swirling around him, it has highly concentrated amounts of yin energy, otherwise known as Dark Energy, what devils use._'**

Naruto smirked and replied, '_I see. In other words your light spears will pierce it like butter?_'

**'_Correct,_'** Bellcross said plainly.

Naruto raised his right arm and said, "Bellcross!" His arm then emitted a bright blue light before his forearm was transformed into Bellcross' gauntlet.

Kazuma saw this and mumbled with narrowed eyes, "Sacred Gear? Hmph, doesn't matter. I'll still cut you to pieces." The wind around him picked up before more blades shot towards Naruto.

The blonde jumped in the air to dodge the shots and then outstretched his right arm, light condensing in it before forming a yellow spear of energy. He wrapped his hand around it and then reeled back before chucking the spear at Kazuma.

The brunette narrowed his eyes and formed multiple walls of wind between him and the incoming spear.

The spear tore through all but the last wall, stopping inches from Kazuma's face.

As both it and his walls disappeared Kazuma narrowed his eyes in frustration. He raised an arm at Naruto and shot several spears of wind at the young-looking blonde.

Naruto smirked and said, "Bad move." He formed a hand sign and then took in a deep breath, before exhaling a stream of fire.

"Pathetic. My wind will…what?" Kazuma began to insult Naruto but raised a confused eyebrow when his wind bullets were engulfed in flame, causing the stream of fire to enlarge and quicken. Kazuma sneered and jumped back as it crashed into the ground with a small blast, hovering in the air above it. He looked ahead and noticed Naruto too was floating. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Wind and fire, how strange." He raised both arms and two large, fast spinning discs of black wind appeared in his hands. He then pulled back and launched the spinning blades at Naruto.

Naruto formed the same hand sign and spat out a fireball that then split into many, several of the smaller fireballs colliding with the discs, engulfing them, and then causing them to shoot back at Kazuma as dual spinning blades of fire.

"What the…" Kazuma snarled in annoyance. He raised an arm and formed a vortex of wind that shot at the incoming blasts of flame. However, rather than put out the flames his vortex was engulfed, becoming an airborne torrent of fire that barreled straight for him. He raised his arms in a cross shape and grit his teeth as the blast connect with a massive explosion, sending him crashing to the ground below.

Naruto frowned and slowly descended to where Kazuma was straining to stand up. He looked at the brunette and asked, "Done yet?"

Kazuma huffed as he stood up and said, "I won't waste my time with this anymore."

Kazuma turned to leave but Naruto suddenly stopped him and said, "Hold on a second."

Kazuma turned to Naruto and asked, "What?"

"You said you work for money, right?" Naruto asked.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "First you attack me, now you want to hire me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, besides, if you help me with what I need I'll pay you triple what you're earning for this job."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and said, "I hope you have deep pockets then. Fine, if you're willing to hold up your end of the bargain I'll help you. Besides, someone who can use so many different forms of magic is rare, so I'm at least interested. So as long as you keep up your end of this deal I'll help you with whatever it is you need."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good, I'm just looking for the bastard who framed me. And that devil you killed had connections to a likely suspect."

Kazuma nodded in response and said, "Fine, oh, and if you ever meet someone named Dante, tell him Kazuma sent you. I wouldn't call you a friend but you're someone amusing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Dante? You know him?"

Kazuma turned and began walking away before saying, "Know him? He and I are…business partners, a little something we run together. Later." Kazuma was then engulfed in a swirl of wind before disappearing.

Naruto sighed and said with a smirk, "Hmm, maybe this guy isn't as bad as he seemed. Though if he goes psycho-avenger on me he's dead. I've dealt with enough of them in my life."

Naruto turned and then said with a heavy sigh, "Great, and now I've got no leads. Well this sucks."

* * *

><p>With a sigh he looked over the greasy remains of his target and then returned to the manor.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto spent several months after that time searching for more leads and continuing his training. He attempted to follow up on Ryamu's uncle to find him but Naruto found great frustration in searching for the devil. He believed he came close several times, only to come up with nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>However, he found a promising lead when he discovered that Ryamu's uncle, whom he finally discovered was named Imanari, had some of his funds invested in a traveling circus in the human world, something the blonde immortal thought was very strange.<p>

Deciding to investigate it he heads out to the main gate and begins heading for the traveling circus, which happened to be in a nearby town.

However, as he left he was stopped by Eris who asked curiously, "Where're you going?"

Naruto frowned and said, "I'm heading up on a lead in a travelling circus."

"Traveling circus?!" Eris said excitedly.

Naruto sighed and said, "Oh boy."

Suddenly several others showed up.

Ni and Li ran over along with Lao and Agni behind them. Yubelluna also wandered over in curiosity.

Lao walked over and asked with a smile, "Did somebody say circus? I am rather intrigued."

Agni nodded and said in agreement, "Yes, I think it could be an interesting affair. I am rather bored with being stuck around here as well."

Ni and Li draped themselves over Naruto's shoulders and Li said, "Hey, hey! Can we go?! Can we go?!"

Yubelluna nodded and said, "I think it may be good to decompress, especially for you."

Naruto sighed and said with a face-palm, "Alright fine. I'll take you guys there but I've got my own things to handle, so I won't be joining you guys."

"Awww!" all three catgirls moaned.

Naruto looked at them and said sternly, "I could just not bring you at all."

"Nevermind!" all three said in unison.

As they left Yubelluna put a hand on his shoulder and said worriedly, "Naruto, I truly think you should take a break. Ever since your encounter with Kuroka almost a year ago you've been working on this constantly. What exactly caused you to suddenly become so entrenched in this?"

Naruto sighed and said, "It was actually fighting her. She was extremely powerful, enough to push me back some. I figure if she's that powerful then there have to be other devils like that. I can't stand around then, because even if whoever killed Shugita isn't that strong then he might be killed by someone who is, so I need to find him before he's killed. I can't get a confession from a dead man."

Yubelluna frowned in concern as they began to leave.

* * *

><p>The group of six arrived at the entrance to the circus' lot only a few short hours later.<p>

As they walked in the group looked around. Ni, Li and Eris in awe and joy, Lao in an undiscernible smile and Agni in amusement.

Naruto, however, was looking around for powerful devils, trying to see if there's anyone who could be considered a useful target.

He was not finding much of anything when he suddenly heard several of his party stop and gasp.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to see what they were looking at.

Inside the circus' largest tent a show was being performed, exotic dancers.

Looking at his friends he sighed amusedly and said, "You can go in and watch, I have to go search around."

Yubelluna put a hand on his shoulder and said concerned, "Naruto, maybe you should take this chance for a break." She then narrowed her eyes and then said, "Also…if that person owns this circus then he or someone who knows him might be here."

Naruto sighed in resignation and said with a pathetic smile, "Alright, you win. I'll join you guys."

* * *

><p>The group walked in and purchased their tickets, surprisingly ending up in the second row, giving a near perfect view to the dancers; the centerpiece of the act being a young woman with dark skin, grey hair tied into a high ponytail that splayed out at the top, two bangs framing her face and brown eyes who wore a revealing metal bikini top, a brown skirt-cape that flowed behind her, a transparent pink veil draped behind her and wrapped around her arms and a silver headband with a red jewel in the front. She danced around the stage, swaying her body side to side as she moved around, focusing on certain audience members as she did.<p>

As she neared Naruto's group she noticed the blonde looking around curiously rather than at her. She stood in one spot until Naruto happened to glance at her curiously.

When he did she shot him a quick wink, causing the blonde to wave with a small smile.

She smiled back at him but suddenly lost her footing but spun with the trip and no one but those with keen eyes seemed to notice.

Naruto smiled sympathetically and gave a small thumbs up to her. He then glanced to the side and noticed light tensing in the ringmaster.

* * *

><p>Naruto was about to leave shortly after the dancers left the stage but then a new group came out to perform a new act that Naruto's friends held him down to see.<p>

The new act consisted of a large group of people of Chinese descent performing a complex martial arts performance.

Naruto was amused by that more than the other, partly because it seemed to be different than most taijutsu he knew.

He noticed that again the focus seemed to be on the group's youngest entertainer, a well-endowed young woman of obvious Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair in two Chinese-style buns on the sides of her head, bangs that form a V on her forehead, she wore a navy blue qipao with gold accents that was open at the chest to reveal much of her bust and cleavage, a white sash around her stomach and black armguards on her forearms. She performed a long series of complex movements and stances that often involved aid from the others in the ring, Naruto was surprised at how flexible she could be in most of them, only his ability to alter his body would allow him into most of them. After the performance ended the performers bowed and left the stage.

Naruto found that none of the other acts interested him and looked around both the tent itself and around and found no trace of devils anywhere, aside from noticing an odd sensation from the ringmaster, though it didn't seem like a devil to him.

* * *

><p>Frustrated after the events for the day had ended Naruto and company began to leave the area when Naruto heard odd sounds from the back of the tent.<p>

He narrowed his eyes and walked around to get a good look at the commotion, his comrades following him.

* * *

><p>When they rounded the corner Naruto saw the exotic dancer on the ground, holding her hands above her, quivering, as the ringmaster stood over her with an enraged expression. He swung at her with his foot and said, "Stupid girl. How dare you mess up like that. Now the entire world will think I'm a fool for letting someone like you perform for my prestigious show."<p>

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" the girl repeated as the man glared down at her.

Naruto grit his teeth and thought, '_That bastard reminds me of that jackhole Yoki, and not in a good way._'

**'_Is there a good way?_' **Ryuujin asked.

'_Not important,_' Naruto stood up and thought, '_I need to stop this, that "mistake" was hardly noticeable, bastard._'

However, as he continued to stand he noticed the Chinese girl run in.

The ringmaster reared back on his whip and said, "Take this you little brat!"

The martial artist came in from the side and grabbed at his arm, shouting, "Stop it!"

The man tumbled back and wrenched his arm free, then slapped her across the face and said, "Perhaps you'd like some reeducation too!" He pointed and said, "Guards, restrain this pain in the neck."

Several large, bulky men in security uniforms came over and forcefully restrained the girl, far more so than necessary.

The ringmaster reeled back on his whip and almost swung but then Naruto suddenly came in from the side, body slamming the waif of a man so hard to send him tumbling. Naruto of course landed squarely and then turned his glare towards the security men who got ready to fight him. Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and was about to fight back but Agni stepped in and said, "Please, stand back. There is no reason for you to sully your hands with these men when you are trying to clean your hands of stains not of your doing." He turned to Naruto and said, "Please, allow me to take this matter for you."

Naruto frowned but nodded all the same, although he kept himself tense in case Agni needed him.

Something Naruto quickly discovered was unnecessary as the full brunt of the security guards bared down on Agni and the man easily dodged the attacks and then retaliated with blows that knocked the men out in one go.

As Agni's fight continued Lao came up beside Naruto and asked, "Want to know something interesting? Agni's fighting style is actually a rather common one in the Middle Eastern countries, however he puts it to great use coupled with his position as pawn, surprisingly. It is mainly focused on swift movements and fast strikes. Agni's mastering of it earned him his famous nickname, one that is now ironic considering his existence as a devil, the Right Hand of Kali."

Lao would has spoken more but the last guard fell to the floor after a swift strike to the neck from Agni.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and noticed that while all were incapacitated none of the men were dead. He smirked and thought, '_It's like a fusion between Gentle Fist and Intercepting Fist. I may need to have Agni teach it to me._'

After Agni finished off the last of the guards Naruto watched in confusion as the dancer from before walked up to him and performed a series of gestures he didn't understand.

Agni walked over and asked, "You seem confused."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. What did she just do?"

Nodding Agni responded, "In my culture it is a sign of eternal servitude to someone we feel we owe our lives to. It seems she believes she owes that to you." Without another word to the blonde Agni and the girl began speaking in Indian.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and thought, '_Seriously? Of all the languages in the world they speak Indian? One that just so happens to be a language I _don't_ understand._'

Agni then turned to Naruto and said, "Young-er, Naruto, she says her name is Burent. She wishes to serve you as a life debt."

Naruto sighed and then said, "Unfortunately, think you could tell her no? I have no need for someone to try and pay me back like that."

Agni frowned in disbelief but nodded and spoke to Burent, telling her what Naruto said. After hearing her answer he sighed and said, "She is very adamant about it. She says she will do," sighing in embarrassment, he said, "she says she will do absolutely anything you ask."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Okay, so why are you the one looking exasperated?"

Smiling weakly he said, "Just those words are strange to say for my people, for when we say it, it truly means anything." Burent then spoke to him again and Agni told the blonde, "She is very persistent on doing anything you ask of her."

Naruto groaned and said, "You gotta be kidding me." He turned to Burent, hoping the emotion would get through his voice and the meaning through Agni's, and said, "I appreciate the thought but that really isn't necessary. I always try to help someone in need, and doing so expecting to be paid back isn't my style."

Burent kneeled down to him and said, in Japanese so he could understand, "I merely wish to do so, plus you're so very cute."

Naruto sweat-dropped and asked, "Y-you speak Japanese? Why didn't you from the beginning?"

Burent laughed playfully and said, "You didn't ask." She then frowned and said, "And if I may be so selfish, there is another reason I wish to serve you, so I may escape this place. It is a livelihood, but I am certain anywhere in the world would be better than here. Heheh, and now I have a reason to leave, and someone so kind and cute to leave _with_."

Naruto sighed and said, "I really am not in a position to take up more people at the moment so-"

"I am!" Eris chirped.

Naruto blinked and said, "Eh, you…you are?"

Eris nodded and said, "Yup. I could use a few more pawns, so I'd be happy to make miss Burent another one."

Burent smiled and said, "It's settled then."

"What? But…I…wait…ahh screw it, do what you want," Naruto said in defeat.

Burent jumped forward and hugged him, saying, "Yay! Thank you, _master._"

Naruto twitched at the inflection she used in "master" but managed to wrench free of the girl. He then looked at her and said, "Naruto."

Burent tilted her head and said, "What?"

"My name's Naruto, not master. So call me Naruto," he said sternly.

Burent giggled and said, "So be it, Naruto."

"Hold it! I'm coming too! Burent's my friend and I don't want to be stuck in this crap hole either!" Xuelan shouted as she approached them.

Naruto frowned and began, "I don't really-"

"Okay!" Eris chirped.

Naruto face-fault and then face-palmed and said, "Whatever, let's just go." He then sighed and thought, '_I'm getting too old for this crap._'

**'_Don't you mean young?_'** Ryuujin teased.

'_Can it scaleface,_' Naruto snarled back.

"Hold on!"

Naruto and the others turned as they stopped and saw the ringmaster stand back up. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the man approached, sensing a very strange feeling from the man as he approached.

"These two are performers in _my_ circus and their contracts are valid until they turn eighteen, so they're mine and some little brat like you can't take them," he shouted.

Naruto was about to argue when suddenly several figures blurred past him.

The man was almost immediately on the ground, Yubelluna's staff at his throat and Ni and Li beside him enraged. Yubelluna glared down at the man with scorn and said coldly, "You will _not_ insult my king, you mongrel. He is far and above a greater man than you could ever hope to be. If I didn't have orders from him I would incinerate you where you lie for such insults. Consider his kindness your saving grace and get lost before I decide the punishment is worth your life."

Being released, the man stood and ran away, urine dripping from his pants as he did.

Naruto sighed and said, "Oh boy." He turned to the three of them and said, "You know, that wasn't necessary."

Yubelluna shook her head with a warm smile and said, "I apologize but I refuse to stand by and let someone like that fool insult you without cause. I hope you'll forgive me for this."

Naruto snickered and said, "I just saw you turn an abusive halfwit into a blubbering idiot faster than I could say 'bop' and then had him running off with his pants soaked with his own fear. I don't think I could conceive of punishing you for something so amusing. For now I think we should leave before things start to get complicated.

* * *

><p>The ringmaster ran off to the side panting and then turned and said, "Oh! There you are!" He walked to a hooded figure nearby and said, "You should'be seen this little twerp whose lackeys just assaulted-!"<p>

The figure raised an arm and asked, "Was he blonde?"

The ringmaster titled his head and said, "I hardly see how that-"

"_Was_, he, blonde?" the figure asked more annoyed.

The ringmaster shrunk back and nodded weakly.

The figure sighed and said, "This is getting annoying. I had thought dealing with that brat and that damned priestess the first time around was annoying. This could be trouble." Not a moment later and the figure had vanished.

* * *

><p>After returning to the manor, Eris wasted no time making Burent her pawn and the Chinese girl, whose name was revealed to be Xuelan, her first rook.<p>

The two were trained by Naruto and a few of the others in different fighting styles. Naruto also discovered during his training with Xuelan that she had an affinity for fire and taught her how to harness it in her attacks. He discovered several times the devastating effects of the doing so.

Burent's fighting style ended up focusing less on physical attacks and more on using specialized tags Naruto had given her, her dancing playing into her use of them.

Naruto also continued his searching and training during that time, making good on his desire to have Agni teach him that fighting style. Despite being a nearly two thousand year old super ninja, Naruto was discovering the truth behind the phrase, "You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

* * *

><p>Naruto was given a reprieve from the unique type of hell that his learning of a new fighting style was, and the mental roadblock searching for his target was. However he had decided to look up more on that ringmaster.<p>

To his confusion and concern, almost no information seemed to exist on him or his circus until roughly six years ago, around the same time Naruto arrived in the Underworld. Considering the circus was in the human world and not the Underworld he didn't think there was a massive connection but he wanted to keep his eyes open.

His reprieve came when he received a request from Angelica, to accompany her to a speech she was planning to give in America.

The speech was for aid to a medical university she had interest in.

Naruto found no harm in following Angelica and decided to go with her.

Of course nothing is simple with him and Lisara, Ravel, Ni, Li, Finnian, Agni and Baldroy forced their way into the trip. Although Naruto could see Baldroy was the one doing most of the forcing and his fellow members were merely being dragged along.

* * *

><p>The trip was swift, magic circles and all, as the group arrived in the eastern US, Angelica taking Baldroy, Agni and Lisara with her, leaving Naruto and the others to tour the city while they awaited Angelica to return.<p>

Ravel sighed and then turned to Naruto and said, "You know, if she went to all the trouble of bringing us out here she could have taken us with her."

Naruto smirked and said, "I wouldn't worry about it. Agni and the others are more than capable of defending her against a few humans, maybe even some devils if need be. Besides, it gives me time and room to look around here for any clues. I had heard that there were rumors of a powerful family of monster tamers in the area, well, the geographic area anyway."

Ravel narrowed her eyes and said, "Monster tamers? Those people are annoying, they always have the gall to insult us devils."

Naruto smiled weakly and said, "Well…you can probably see why if you saw things from my perspective."

Ravel frowned in defeat and said, "Yeah…I guess so." She then shook her head and said, "Enough moping around! We need to get going and see what's around here!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "I thought I was the king."

Ravel huffed and said annoyed, "Well today I am!"

Naruto snickered to himself and said dramatically as he bowed, "Then lead the way your majesty."

Ravel blushed as his deep bow and then turned swiftly saying, "I…I…I don't know where to go, I'll let you decide."

Naruto chuckled and said, "As you wish."

He then began walking in one direction, Ravel, Ni and Li following him, Finnian not far behind.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Ravel and the twins to find a place they wanted to go, a large park in the core of the city that had a winding stone path going through it.<p>

The three turned to Naruto curiously before entering.

Naruto looked at them confused and then realized what they wanted and nodded with a smile, the three girls running off into the park, Naruto sighing as he and Finnian ran to keep up with them.

* * *

><p>After the four younger members of the group tired themselves out running around the playground area in the center Naruto called them over and had the whole group sit down to a special lunch he had hidden in a storage seal, one that was surprisingly made by Agni.<p>

As they ate Finnian looked off to the side and dropped the sandwich in his hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Somethin' wrong?"

Finnian just dumbly pointed off in the distance.

Naruto tilted his head and followed the young blonde's direction. He raised an eyebrow again and watched as spurts of flame shot up in the distance from the wooded area of the park.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Stay here." He created a Shadow Clone and left to watch the others while he took off for the direction of the flames.

* * *

><p>After getting a comfortable distance away he vanished in a blur of speed.<p>

* * *

><p>Seconds later he was on the edge of the clearing hiding in the branches above the large open area of the field.<p>

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the source of the flames.

A teenage girl with long blonde hair that flowed behind her, two bangs coming down the sides of her face in spirals, deep blue eyes and wearing a red top with a grey and black collar and long pink skirt. She formed several balls of flame around her and then made exuberant hand motions as the flames swirled and danced around her before shooting up into the sky like a flamethrower.

He watched curiously as he watched her control and manipulate her flames, however he could tell she wasn't a master at it, making the flames move just a little required her to use wide, expressive hand motions, most of which were beyond what was necessary.

As he watched her practice he sighed when the memories of his clone came back, apparently Ravel had grown tired of waiting and the clone into dispelling. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked down and saw them arrive in the edge of the forest to watch the teenager as well.

As they continued to watch, each person had their own reaction to the girl's movements.

Finnian was in slight awe, both at her appearance and her control over flames.

Ni and Li had the same thought, '_So cool!_'

Ravel frowned in frustration and thought, '_Hmph, I can control _my_ flames so much better than this sow._'

After a few more minutes the girl panted and then looked to the side and noticed a few heads peeking out at her. She flinched slightly in surprise and a few of the group clapped lightly for her, though Ravel merely folded her arms and huffed.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and the others stepped out to join him.

The girl smiled proudly and laughed haughtily, "Hohohohoho, thank you, thank you, you're too kind!" She then flipped her hair and said, "But of course I do deserve such praise."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Not sure if I'd go that far but you're pretty good at controlling your flames, most people aren't even that good."

She blushed at his praise, missing the slight jab he had, and said proudly, "Hmph, that's right. I'm the best at fire magic there is." She smirked even wider, though with slight annoyance and thought, '_At least more than that airheaded Kannagi heiress._'

Finnian nodded and said happily, "That was beautiful miss…"

The girl huffed proudly and said, "I am Katherine McDonald, heir to the McDonald family. Might I ask who the lot of you are?"

"I'm Finnian," the rook introduced himself.

Ni and Li pressed their hands together and said, "I'm Ni," and then Li added, "and I'm Li!"

Ravel then began, "My name is Ra-"

Katherine waved her hands dismissively and said, "Yes, yes, all nice, but what about _you_?" She then pointed to Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, my name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Katherine put a hand on her chin and said, "Naruto…that's Japanese for Maelstrom, correct?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah, it does."

Katherine walked over and said, "That's a nice name, especially with those eyes of yours." She leaned in close to him, Naruto looking off to the side as her chest was further exposed.

Ravel frowned and groaned in annoyance at her actions.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and said, "Err, yeah." He then looked at her face and asked, "Hey, are you alright Miss McDon-"

She grabbed his arm and pulled it uncomfortably close and said, "No, call me Katherine."

"Uhhmmm, okay," Naruto said weakly.

Katherine smiled slyly and said, "Hmm, how about we get to know each other a little better?"

Ravel got a tic mark and thought angrily, '_Oh hell no! That's it!_' Ravel pointed at Katherine angrily and said, "Hey! I don't think so!"

Katherine looked at her annoyed and said flatly, "Huh, you say something little girl?"

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, '_Did she just pull a Kakashi?_'

Ravel shrunk back and then shouted, "Wha-what the hell? I said my name, before you interrupted me!"

Katherine looked at her bored and asked, "What was it?"

Ravel growled and shouted, "It's Ravel you skank!"

"Skank?!" Katherine shouted in angry disbelief. Pointing to herself proudly she said, "I'll have you know, I come from a noble house of magic users. Besides," she leaned over to the side towards Naruto and said, "I am far more mature than you little girl."

Ravel snarled loudly and said, "Okay, that's it! I'm going to give you such a beat-!" She stopped and jumped to the side as a fireball crashed beside her. "What the hell?!" Ravel shouted angrily.

Katherine laughed haughtily and said, "Oh my, I forgot about my partner."

A small dragon-like sprite flew over and hovered near her shoulder with a small growl.

Katherine snickered and said, "Obviously you've met him, his name is Azazel. Hope you don't mind his help."

Ravel smirked and said, "So you hide behind a little pet huh, skank?"

Katherine grew a tic mark and said, "At least I have a loyal pet, little girl."

"Then that makes you a slut!" Ravel shrieked angrily.

Katherine clenched her trembling fist and closed her eyes in frustration as she said, "You know, I don't remember the last time I got this angry that I want to strangle someone." Her eyes then shot open in a glare and she said, "Let me teach you properly, little girl!"

Ravel smirked and formed a ball of flame in her hand and said, "Bring it on, skank!"

The two were about to strike when Naruto and the others jumped forward.

Naruto and Finnian held Katherine back at the waist while Li and Ni held Rave back, not well though.

Ravel shouted incensed, "No, no! Lemme go! Lemme go! I'm gonna burn her alive!"

Naruto sighed and motioned Finnian, who let go of Katherine, and then headed over to Ravel and began to carry her away screaming.

Finnian turned to Katherine and said, "Sorry about this."

After a moment Naruto sighed and released Katherine, who had since calmed down.

Putting her hands on her hips she said, "Hmph, the nerve of that girl."

Naruto sighed in frustration and said, "Sorry about that. I had no idea that would happen."

Katherine huffed confidently and said, "No matter. I still could have given that girl a good thrashing."

Naruto laughed weakly and said, "Eheheh…yeah…anyway, I've got to go help them, maybe we'll run into each other again."

Katherine frowned lightly and said, "Oh, I see. Well, that's acceptable."

Naruto began to walk away but then turned around and said, "Oh, here." He walked back to her and handed her a piece of curry bread Sebastian had made and said, "Here, for keeping your cool. It'll help with your stamina too."

Katherine took the bread with a slight pink tinge and said, "Erm, thank you." She then took a bite and said in mild surprise, "This is good."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I know. See ya later Katherine."

He then disappeared through the forest out of her sight. She then looked at the bread with a blush and said, "Such a gentleman." She then began to cackle lightly and said, "Naruto, one day you will be mine I hope. And that horrid Ravel will lie under my feet with that Kannagi wench. Hm, hm, hm, hohohoho!"

* * *

><p>As Naruto left the area he thought, '<em>Well, that was hectic.<em>'

Ryuujin moaned and said, **'_Ohhh, why didn't you let them go at it? It would've been great._'**

Naruto sighed and said annoyed, '_No, it would've been bad._'

**'_As bad as Ryoko and Ayeka?_'** Ryuujin said with a light chuckle.

Naruto stopped and thought back.

* * *

><p><em>Inside a large mansion house, two people were busy stuck in a quarrel.<em>

_One was a young woman with silver, spiked hair, two bangs framing her face, amber eyes and wearing a white kimono-like dress with one black sleeve and one yellow sleeve with red pants and black shoes._

_The other was a young woman with long purple hair tied into two long ponytails and red eyes wearing a light blue and dark blue kimono with purple sleeves that just pass her shoulders and medium blue sleeves that reached her hands and a red obi around her waist._

_The two women glared each other in close proximity, seemingly unaware that poor Naruto was smashed in between both women's bosoms as their argument continued._

_"Let go of Lord Naruto you monster woman!" the purplette shouted._

_"You let go of _my_ Naruto you flat-chested princess!" the silver-haired woman shouted in response._

_The two continued to argue back and forth as Naruto was simply rocked back and forth._

* * *

><p>As Naruto regained focus on the present he shuddered at the memory and thought, '<em>Yeah, just as bad. They might even be worse.<em>'

Ryuujin couldn't help but laugh, **'_Heheheheh…_'**

* * *

><p>After rejoining with Angelica and the others Naruto and company returned to the Phantomhive manor only to run into Sebastian.<p>

As he walked in, Naruto asked, "Need something Sebby?"

Sebastian hid his annoyance and said, "Yes, actually. I have recently received information, from Lord Phenex."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Lord Phenex?"

Nodding, Sebastian handed Naruto a letter.

Naruto opened the letter and read the contents, which were, "Naruto, I'm certain things have been rough the past year since you left. However, I have discovered the location of one of Shugita's old associates, someone who left on bad terms with the old man. The location is Western America. It is a small town in the Midwest, I have included the exact location in this letter. I hope that it helps with your investigation."

Naruto sighed and said, "Well, guess it's back to America then." He then looked at Sebastian and said, "But I have a select group I want to take this time."

Sebastian nodded with a smile and said, "Name them."

Back at the large magic circle in the back yard, Naruto, Sebastian, Baldroy, Yubelluna, Agni, Claude, Isabela, Siris and Karlamine stood as Hannah activated the circle.

After a moment of chanting Hannah sighed and motioned to it saying, "Master, the circle is ready."

Naruto raised a hand weakly to argue but then sighed and said, "Thank you Hannah."

The dark-skinned woman nodded with a smile and said, "Of course Master."

Naruto frowned in light annoyance but then turned to his group and said, "Okay, there's no way to anticipate what'll happen here so be ready for anything."

"Yes," Yubelluna said calmly.

Isabela nodded and said, "I am always ready."

The others gave similar expressions of confidence as they all headed through the magic circle.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a large expanse of desert as Naruto coughed into his hand and said, "I thought the dust bowl was over."<p>

Claude examined his now dusty suit in distress and said with light venom, "It seems we were wrong."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Then let's look for the place that my old man pointed us to."

The group walked ahead slowly looking around before Baldroy narrowed his eyes and then pointed off in the distance and said, "Oy, think that might be it?"

Naruto turned to where the man was pointing and saw something he couldn't believe. A town that looked like something out of the old west, although with modern conveniences such as street lights and paved roads. Yet it still seemed to match the idea of such a town.

Naruto sighed and said in disbelief, "It matches the coordinates we got, might as well check it out. Though if we run into any cowboys you do know I quit right?"

They all nodded in unison as they entered the town and looked around.

* * *

><p>After only a few minutes of looking around Baldroy pointed and said, "How 'bout we start 'ere?"<p>

Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw what the structure was, a saloon. Amused he asked, "Can't you go five minutes without drinking?"

Baldroy groaned and said, "Oy! That's not it! Y'know…bartenders always have the…local, gossip, yeah, that's it."

The whole group sighed and said in unison, "He wants a drink."

"Oy! I said that's not it!" Baldroy argued to deaf ears.

* * *

><p>As the group walked inside, Naruto sent small amounts of chakra to his ears to listen in on the different conversations around the bar.<p>

To his disappointment most of them were mundane and concerned average matters to the average person, a few were slightly more interesting such as talks about hits, robberies and other matters Naruto had little interest in. Keeping his ears focused around him he sat in a seat with the others, who all but one ordered normal drinks and small food servings, of course Baldroy went straight for the alcohol to no one's surprise.

After sitting idly for several minutes biding their time, Naruto decided it was getting close to time to leave but stopped from saying so when he and the others noticed a commotion in the bar.

Naruto and the others turn to see a large group of men gathered in a circle seemingly attacking just two people.

One was a young man with tall, spikey, bleach blonde hair and blue eyes who wore small, rounded glasses with a jagged frame, a long red coat that covered his entire body along with arm-length black gloves and leg-length black boots and a silver revolver at his waist.

The other was a young man with short, spikey, bleach blonde hair and blue eyes who wore a white body suit with bulky, red shoulder pads and short black boots with a black revolver at his waist.

As the two men stood back to back with the large group around them, a large, muscular man walked forward and said snidely, "Now come on, I know the two of you cheated, because I say you did. So, if you don't mind, I'll take back your winnings and those fancy guns of yours."

The short-haired man turned to the other and said annoyed, "Vash, I told you we shouldn't have played poker with these guys."

The now named Vash sweat-dropped and said lamely, "But they seemed like such nice people."

The other man sighed and said, "Everyone is nice in your eyes you idiot."

The tall man snarled and then pointed to them and said, "Get these morons."

Naruto tensed and prepared to intervene but Sebastian put a hand out and said, "No, not yet. Let's watch and see how this turns out."

One of the thugs lunged at Vash's companion only to get a fist to the face.

Vash merely attempted to dodge each blow, after a few swings he put up his hands and said weakly, "Come on, can't we talk about this?"

As another man swung for the other blonde he dodged and then kneed his attacker in the gut before spinning and backhanding one of the man after Vash and said annoyed, "Come on, my idiot brother puts up a better fight than you."

Vash's glasses drooped and he said, "Knives, there's no reason to insult them. Eep!" Vash shrieked as he ducked another blow from one of the thugs. Another man came in and swung at Vash, only to miss and fall over onto the table Vash and Knives were sitting at. Vash gasped in horror as he fell.

The man had fallen right on top of a plate of donuts Vash had been eating.

Vash's entire body suddenly froze.

"Oh boy," Knives sighed in annoyance as he lazily backhanded someone coming up from behind.

The man stood up and said, "Dammit. Now I've got this shit all over me, look what you-!"

The man's sentence went unfinished as Vash silently sucker-punched the poor fool into the wall, where he fell to the ground with several teeth falling out.

His eyes cast in shadow, Vash then said angrily, "In this world, there are two things I can't stand. One, unnecessary violence and situations that make it necessary. And two…" Vash trailed off as he grit his teeth and raised a trembling fist before shouting to the heavens, " MY DONUTS BEING DESTROYED AND MOCKED!...oh, wait there's actually one more, those who hurt the innocent."

Naruto, his group and all of the thugs looked at him incredulously before Baldroy face-palmed and said, "This bloke's a bloody idiot."

Naruto couldn't suppress his twitching smile as he remembered a certain other spikey-haired blonde who got equally angry over similar matters, though ramen instead of donuts.

Vash and Knives continued beating on the thugs for several more seconds before the entire group just collapsed.

The leader of the group looked on in stunned surprise and then said, "Dah, fuck it! Keep the damn money!"

Vash and Knives sighed in relief when they heard light clapping nearby. They turned and saw Naruto and his group approaching.

As they walked up to the two Naruto said, "That was impressive, you guys are pretty tough."

Yubelluna nodded and said, "Yes, quite impressive. Though I have seen some better."

Sebastian smiled and said, "Your form was good, it was also enjoyable to watch the two of you work together so that the redcoat had little work to do."

Vash chuckled abashedly and said, "Well thanks, that's real nice of you." He then turned to Yubelluna, Isabela and the others and said, "How's about you ladies accompany such a good fighter?"

All the girls smiled sweetly and said in unison in the same tone of voice, flat, "No."

Vash sighed and said with a shrug, "Can't blame a guy for tryin'."

Knives huffed and said, "It's nothing to compliment, they were little more than mindless brutes anyway."

One of the few remaining conscious thugs snarled and aimed his pistol at Knives.

Vash turned to the side and saw this happening. "Knives, look out!" He jumped in between the two and took the man's bullet to his chest, falling over in a bloody heap.

Knives' eyes widened in horror before he turned to the man and said, "You want to die you bastard?!" He raised his arm at the man, it writhing grotesquely before bursting and transforming into a large, black cannon with wings near the front, a large ball of energy in the center and streaks of red light on it. Black energy began to condense at the end.

Naruto ran in instantly and pushed Knives' arm up and away from the man.

Sebastian instantly and deftly reached into his pocket, pulled out a serving knife, and then threw it at the man's head, killing him instantly.

After the man died, Knives' arm reverted to normal and he went over to Vash and knelt down, picking up his head and saying, "Vash. Vash!"

Naruto frowned in anger and then glared at the other thugs, who wasted no time leaving the bar, as did the remaining patrons.

Knives sat holding Vash's body sobbing. He then looked out to where the thugs had run and said, "You bastards. You'll pay for killing my brother."

Naruto winced and then walked over to Knives and said, "Hey, I can help you. If you'll let me I can bring him back."

Knives narrowed his eyes and asked, "And just how or why would you do that?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Simple. He's your brother, I know what it's like to lose family like that. How is a little more…complicated. But I can do it."

Knives nodded and said, "Then stop talking and start acting."

Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket before saying, "Okay, set him down and back up."

Knives nodded and set his brother down with a last tremble before standing up and moving back slowly.

Naruto walked over to Vash and placed one of his Evil Pieces, the pawn, onto his chest and said, "Well, this is definitely a new experience." He then shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter now." Sticking his arms out he then said, "I order, in my name Naruto Phenex, You Vash. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you will be reborn as a true devil. You, my pawn, be delighted with your new life."

The magic circle of the Phenex then appeared around Vash's body as the pawn began to glow before sinking into Vash's chest. After a moment his wounds healed and the magic circle disappeared.

Yubelluna smiled as Vash seemed to wake up.

Sitting up and looking around confused he said, "Huh…what happened? Did I fall asleep?"

Vash grunted as Knives lightly knocked him in the head and said, "No, you idiot, you died. And then, somehow, this guy revived you as a…devil, I suppose. I didn't even know they existed." He then looked at his right arm and said, "I've seen stranger things though, I guess."

Vash stood up and turned to Naruto and asked, "So you…brought me back to life?" He then paled and shouted, "Oh no I'm a ZOMBIE!"

Naruto twitched an eyebrow and said, "No, you're not a zombie. I'll explain it all if you follow me." He then turned to Knives and said, "You're welcome to come too."

Knives nodded and both of them then followed Naruto to the edge of the small town.

* * *

><p>After getting an acceptable distance away, Naruto explained that he had turned Vash into a devil, what devils actually were and how it all worked.<p>

Vash tilted his head and said, "So let me get this straight: I died. Then, you brought me back from the dead with a chess piece as a demon, and I'm now your servant. Is that it?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Close enough."

Vash nodded and then asked, "So…does this mean I have to wear a suit or something?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, all it really means is that you'll have a new place to live. And I'll technically be your master though I don't really enact that role much."

Vash frowned and then glanced at Knives.

Naruto noticed this and then asked, "Well, how about you?"

Knives raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about me?"

"If you want to go with your brother I can make you a devil too. It has its perks but it's up to you," Naruto responded, holding another pawn.

Knives narrowed his eyes in thought and then said, "One thing."

Naruto nodded and replied, "What is it?"

"My brother and I have been looking for someone. Hunting him. He needs to be paid for what he did, and I would appreciate it if you didn't hinder our search," Knives said.

Naruto put a hand to his chin in thought and then said with a shrug, "Can't see any reason to do so. But if you don't mind me asking, who is it you're looking for?"

Vas narrowed his eyes and tensed his left arm as he said, "Legato. Legato Bluesummers."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then heard an intrigued sigh from Sebastian. He turned to the raven-haired heir-turn-butler and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sebastian smirked and said, "There is one thing I forgot to mention. There was a second part to that letter, where Lord Phenex explains that the name of Shugita's old assistant, is Legato Bluesummers. So it seems we're searching for the same man."

Knives nodded and remarked, "In that case, I imagine joining your little group will only help. Plus it means my brother and I still get to bust some heads."

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright then. Go ahead and lie down and then we'll be done quickly."

* * *

><p>After reviving Knives as his newest pawn alongside his brother Vash, Naruto returned to the manor with his new pieces in tow and wasted no time collecting all of the information they had on the elusive Legato Bluesummers.<p>

Naruto had learned from the brothers' information that Legato had been Shugita's assistant and had also ended up being experimented on by the old man. Legato had more than enough reason to kill Shugita, but what Naruto found strange is that based on Vash and Knives' information Legato was more than capable of killing Shugita on his own rather than sending lackeys. He discovered it wasn't that strange when he found out Legato had a small group of people he commanded as a mercenary band, the Gung Ho Guns.

Naruto was getting more and more frustrated the more he learned about Legato, and was starting to see more and more how much of a threat Legato was, and so decided he was going to focus his attention on him.

* * *

><p>After that, Naruto refocused most of his attention on finding information on and tracking Legato with the help of his growing network of observation seals.<p>

However, he was starting to think having a spy network like his old sensei Jiraiya would be advisable.

He spent several weeks trying to decide how to set such a thing up when he received a tip from Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"Contracts?" Naruto asked.<p>

Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes. Part of what devils normally do is form contracts with humans. We perform certain acts for them and in return they give us some form of payment. In ancient times we would've taken their souls…but it was determined that was rather inefficient so instead we either take money or a service in return. In your case you could ask for information gathering if they're able and willing. Otherwise I believe money would be acceptable."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then said with a sigh, "Well that's a nice idea, but it's difficult to guarantee that the people we form contracts with will be able to provide us good information or any at all."

Sebastian then got a twisted smile and said, "Then all you need to do is rewrite the contract. And if they don't like it," his eyes cracked open slyly as he said, "you can simply offer to take something more…_valuable_, in return."

Naruto sweat-dropped and said, "Erm…okay." He then sighed and asked, "Hold on, but what about the boundaries? We can't just go around randomly giving out contracts."

Sebastian nodded and said, "Don't worry, the Phantomhives' territory is still active, while we haven't been using it in the normal way Elizabeth and myself have kept the territory my brother would've inherited in our name, you can start by setting up there. And I'm sure that Lord Gremory wouldn't mind sharing the area a little, he did agree to help you after all."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought and then said, "Well, I suppose you have a point. So, how do we set it up?"

Sebastian nodded and said, "Your, my, Eris' and Elizabeth's peerages or familiars can be sent out to the area we command to hand out fliers in the middle of the night with information on how they work. If someone decides to use the flier, one of us will be summoned to them to do what they ask, to certain limits of course, and then receive payment. Setting them up as a contact for a spy network could work for our goals, and if they prove to be insufficient in our work then they can instead give us something else in return."

Naruto nodded and replied, "I suppose that works for me. Though most of us don't have familiars. I'm guessing you and Elizabeth do, I…kinda do, and I know Eris doesn't."

"Then I suppose we'll need to fix that, won't we?"

Naruto turned to see Elizabeth behind him and asked, "How so?"

Nodding, she said, "There is a special forest where the majority of familiars live. If we go there on a full moon then you and Eris, along with your peerages, can obtain familiars."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then thought, '_Hmm, the next full moon will be in three days. Guess that's when we'll go._' He nodded and responded, "I suppose that sounds good. Though I technically have a familiar already, or rather, multiple familiars."

Elizabeth tilted her head and asked, "What are they?"

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and said, "Well…that's a little hard to explain."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes curiously and then said, "Then leave it at that. If you do not wish to reveal your familiar, or rather, _familiars_, to us, then that is your decision."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks. I will explain it later, but not at the moment. Anyway, the next full moon should be in a few days, why not go to that forest at that point?"

The other two nodded and then split off to explain to their peerages, Naruto doing the same.

* * *

><p>After that, Naruto assembled his peerage and Eris and her peerage and explained to them what was being planned.<p>

"Familiar?" Eris asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "It's kinda like a pet, except it stays in a certain location until you summon it to your location. It helps you with utilitarian tasks and other things including combat."

Yubelluna nodded and said, "Correct. Actually, you have need for a familiar of your own."

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I already have some of my own."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and then raised both eyebrows before nodding in recognition.

Eris flattened her ears in confusion as her tail swayed and she said, "So where do we go to get a familiar?"

"A special forest where the majority of familiars live," Yubelluna answered.

Eris tilted her head and said, "That's weird. So, how do I get a familiar?"

Nodding, Yubelluna replied, "It's quite simple really. You go into the forest, wait for a familiar you like and then see if it will take to you. In doing so it will then become yours." Yubelluna stuck out her hand and said, "I actually had acquired mine before becoming your queen, Naruto." A small magic circle appeared in her hand with a small burst of flame from it. After the flames vanished a small red bird appeared in her hand. She looked at it and said, "This is my familiar, Himagame. She's a rare breed of hawk. Her red feathers are much stronger than those of other birds."

Eris moaned and said, "Awww, she's so cute. Can I pet her?"

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow but then smiled and moved her hand out a little more and said, "Of course."

Eris laughed contently as she stroked the small bird's head for several seconds.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes Sebastian arrived and said, "We have everything ready to go to the forest, all we need to do now is wait until the full moon."<p>

The full moon which came three days later as Naruto, Eris, Sebastian and their respective peerages stood on the magic circle necessary to go to the familiar forest.

Paula stood at the edge for a moment and then smiled and said, "It's ready. Now on group at a time should head through."

Sebastian nodded and said, "We shall head in first. We will wait for your arrival."

Naruto nodded as the butler and his peerage disappeared into the magic circle.

Naruto moved over and stepped on the circle, himself and his peerage also being transported away.


End file.
